Path to Prosperity
by AquillaPrime
Summary: The scars of the dark war could finally begin to heal thanks to the heroic actions of the dragon heroes. With the end to the dark conflict Spyro and Cynder hoped they could now push themselves into the life of peace they wanted. A couple of years into the new age of peace and all seems well. But the dragon of legend may soon find the dust has yet to settle.
1. Two years

**Chapter 1: Two years**

In the world known as the Dragon realm, a place where magic, power and mystical energy was strong and came in many forms. Capable of changing the fate of the realms if one individual was powerful enough, once there was a being known as Malefor. The first of a mystical and rare species of the dragon race known as purple dragon, dragons are the most dominant species on the planet.

When Malefor first existed, the entire race had high hopes he would become the prime of the dragon race. He who had existed close to when the first golden age of the dragons began became power hungry resulting in the worst change in the world's history and led to the former dark master to terrorise the world after his race turned their back on him for fearing his power.

He drove many species to extinction from his destruction, many species suffered. The legend of Malefor's power being unrivalled, and he destroyed any who opposed him.

He was close to bringing the world itself to destruction. But even though he proclaimed he was eternal, he like many other evils was eventually brought down to his end. He met his end by two young dragons, the first was another purple dragon the latest of the purple dragon's born; Spyro

Over the year's Spyro discovered his roots, awakened his potential and trained with the four powerful and wise Guardians of the elements to bring down Malefor along with his forces of darkness. But he didn't do it alone; The other young dragon was a black dragoness: Cynder.

She had been a puppet of Malefor, manipulated and controlled by him to do his bidding for years, the shadow dragon and her army killed many for years until she found freedom thanks to Spyro severing the link.

She tried to live with the guilt she felt, trying to find her place in the world, coming to join forces with Spyro as friend and ally to bring Malefor down to his end and bring peace to the planet. But while Malefor may have met his end, the evil deeds seeded into the world would not disappear so easy, his dark legacy would remain for a long time; maybe some of it was yet to unleash.

That was just over two years ago when the dark master met his end. Malefor brought much devastation, the scars would always be there but, people could look forward again at long last to their futures.

In the world today, dragon's, cheetahs and many species were rebuilding, re-making and renewing everything torn apart. Warfang the dragon city survived and was being worked to return to its prime; a symbol of the dragon race and cooperation with the other species.

The war had left the city down to under half of what it could support, now the streets were bustling with life. Going down one street was a huge dragon with green scales walking towards the main marketplace, war scar's all over his wings and some of his scales was the Guardian of Earth Terrador.

A smile showing on his face parading through the city admiring everything around him. After the final battle had ended, he was one of the first to plan for the repair and reconstruction of the city to restore it to its former glory, ready to welcome back dragons over the lands. Since the pass his closest friend and fellow guardian, he assumed the responsibility of leadership over the guards.

A role he preferred not to have but respected the wishes of Ignitus. He had also taken to overseeing the training and reformation of the city guard and force. Being composed in most dragons but also featured moles in support roles and now incorporated Cheetahs for range support and patrol.

After six months he passed the duty to those he trained to lead but still assists with training and testing recruits. Although the war was over, everything remained unsettled as trouble still loomed with troublemakers in the city and the occasional small disorganised remnant of the dark master's forces. Within the following months Terrador decided it was the time for him to retire from combat and battle believing his age was getting to him at last.

He agreed to remain the earth guardian until he found a worthy successor to replace him. His fellow guardians Cyril and Volteer weren't too pleased with the news but understood and accepted his decision. Deep inside his mind at the time his thoughts were he was just tired and old and when the news came of how Ignitus sacrificed himself, the fight was just knocked out of him for good then.

Three weeks after the final battle and the planet being put back together is when the heroes that were Spyro and Cynder returned to Warfang had put his heart at ease that they lived and now got to live their lives as any young dragon should have. Recounting the tale of their battle with Malefor was one they stoked him to listen in on.

Arriving in the marketplace, Terrador looked towards the countless stools and shops buzzing around with many moles and dragons. A sight very pleasing to his eye of all the shops selling jewellery, clothing, food, gems, crystals for dragons, armour and even small weaponry, items for housing many stools.

He saw one dragon trying on some new armour for his forelegs, very pleased with the fit and then accepting the deal with the mole clerk. His sight turning towards a couple of young dragons looking just older than hatchlings running towards him looking like they were playing a game of chase.

Running around stools and even a few creatures, laughing to each other.

"Hurry slow poke,".

"I will catch you any second now,".

The second youngling shouted back with Terrador making a small chuckle. They came towards him and the youngling leaped at his friend with the other sliding out the way. The chaser toppling into Terrador's leg.

The youngling rolled himself back over and shook his head, regaining himself to stand and look up at the towering dragon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall into you like that," the small dragon apologised.

Terrador knew it was just harmless fun and an honest mistake as the other youngling came over to them.

"I apologise for my friend, he wasn't watching where he was going," expecting a good telling off from the guardian but Terrador surprised them when they smirked amused by the two.

"It's okay young ones, an honest mistake" he leaned his head down closer to their eye level to help calm them.

"Anyone can tell you two are harmless and having some fun, take some advice from this old dragon. Enjoy yourselves while your young, I'd recommend finding somewhere less crowded than the market place though so you won't get in any trouble someday,"

The two youngling's both nodded and reassured, ran around him before both stopped and bowed their heads to him

"Thank you sir, and will do sir," they resumed their game of chase heading away from the marketplace, Terrador watching them go with a chuckle.

"Ah how nice it would be to be young like them two again" he turned around in time to see an electric dragon half his size trotting towards him.

"Master Terrador,"

Seeing the dragon clothed in some armour made the earth guardian roll his eyes with a sigh escaping his maw.

"Captain Pyrus how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?,"

"Too many times master, I was about to find you, I wanted to give you an update on the latest patrols," bowing to regard the guardian with respect, the dragon was a captain of the dragon guard.

"Very well, what is the latest?"

"The tranquil forest patrols outside the city reported another encounter with a remnant force but had dispatched with ease although the encounters seem to be more common now than they used to," reported the electric dragon.

"Well, I'm not surprised captain; Malefor's army took Tranquil forest during the war so I doubt they will give it back to us easy, although I would have thought after all this time they would dwindle on their numbers by now,"

Terrador lamented on the events since the renewed guerrilla styled conflict with what remained on the remnant forces, it was unknown how much of the grublin kind remained and how much longer they would have to keep up the fight.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter we will keep knocking them down till they withdraw or surrender,"

"Definitely sir, also some good news from our small garrison with the cheetah tribe in the valley of Avalar reported in no sightings within the last four weeks and the landscape in the caves and small areas have healed from the dark mass the remnant were appearing from, we may have cleared the valley at last,"

"That's excellent but until we know that is a certainty they need to remain on guard. Maybe we are making a breakthrough on healing the last scars of the war,"

"You know master, it surprised me the chief of the cheetah tribe agreed to allow us to send a squad to support the village,"

"Pyrus no one is more shocked than I; Chief Prowlus is one of the most stubborn out there, I guess we have Hunter to thank for that one,"

"Terrador!" called out a voice, sounding very familiar to the guardian.

The two dragons turned their gaze towards the source to find a dragon come into a landing near them, recognising him with ease.

Both reacting with a smile upon seeing the purple dragon Spyro. The young dragon bowed to them both.

"Terrador, Captain Pyrus how are you both?" Terrador nodded with great pride while Pyrus bowed back.

"Spyro an honour as always to greet the hero,"

Spyro in the two years has aged further now, a young adult, bigger and bulkier. He was close to being a quarter the size of Terrador. Dragons grow size quick when they are young until they reach the adult stage where the speed of their growth will slow down until they reach the age of elder which can be over hundreds of years up to a thousand years so it is not uncommon for an adult dragon to appear smaller than other adults due to the massive lifespan of a dragon.

The purple dragon winced a little hearing that and retorted.

"Captain you shouldn't be bowing to me, you are my superior," the guard captain chuckled amused by the comment.

"Maybe but if I'm honest and I've said this before it would be my honour if you were my superior, how gifted and talented you are at your age; it is what you deserve,"

Spyro while flattered let out a deep sigh, it was always a difficulty to him to get treated the same.

"While I appreciate the comment and I know I have said this countless times, I won't accept being treated more but like anyone else, try as much as you want you won't budge me,"

"But Spyro, after everything you have done for us it is the least you deserve, being a knight is just the beginning, I joyfully await the day, it will be an honour to observe you become a captain of the guard,"

Terrador feeling proud said, firing off the praise to the purple dragon.

"I appreciate that Terrador, I will make sure I reach that one day and live up those expectations,"

Eight months after his return Spyro expressed his desire to become part of the City Guard force, a move the guardians were eager to support and continued his training to hone and master his skills through his journey as a trainee of the force. Many of the force and the guardians wanted to elevate him to obvious reasons, but Spyro wouldn't accept it, wanting to go through it and earn his way up like everyone else.

The war had taken a toll on the numbers within the dragon city, after the war the city was scrapping at forty dragons to still live as many of females and any young living had fled the city before the war found it while some females and many of the warrior like males remained to defend their home.

It comprised as the 'Guard of Warfang' the closest thing the city had to any military force. filled by dragons wishing to perform a sense of purpose and duty to the citizens of the grand city, Moles also took part in this, for obvious reasons they couldn't contribute to any scale the dragons could so they put themselves as support roles as their weapons still contributed.

The war had decimated most of the guard, in the opening months of the end of the war there was barely anything left to call the 'Guard of Warfang'. The city crumbling all around, much of the walls covered in cracks just about holding together. It was one of the first areas, Terrador had focused on, selecting Pyrus as the Captain of the Guard and to rebuild it.

After the end, the guardians sent small groups of dragons into search groups to scour the land to find any surviving dragons seeing as only forty of their species including the young heroes occupied the city along with the vast number of moles.

And luck would have it, many had survived the holocaust, having founded new settlements and villages throughout the land, while some wished to keep to their way of life, many were more than happy to return to the grand city, the number of dragons skyrocketed up to a hundred in a few searches and now over a hundred and fifty. Although this number considered small, it was a great start for the guardians and it continued to grow.

The rise in numbers allowed the guard to come to life again with willing volunteers to start the force again. Even with the threat of dragon extinction put to rest they all understood while they passed the main danger, there will always be something as it is with the world.

The purple dragon looked back towards Pyrus as the dragon stated to him.

"I don't imagine it will take you long to go up the titles regardless I hope you are noting everything," stated Pyrus.

Spyro nodded, a big smile creeping onto his face declaring very confident "I haven't forgotten tomorrow, I will be ready,"

Terrador felt a wave of pride swelling through his body "Just one more night and your mark of honour test and become a full-fledged guard, I'm honoured my part of your training will play a role,"

All the praise was leaving Spyro a little merry trying to keep himself composed "Thanks Terrador, your training was very knowledgeable in mastering my earth element, same with Cyril and Volteer,"

"Getting off topic Spyro, was there something you were just doing?" Terrador said

"Oh, I was just going to see Oculus and the others at the temple before I went to get some food before the evening comes," answered the purple dragon.

"Well, don't let us keep you, young one, enjoy yourself for the rest of the day, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," the earth guarding nodding to the young dragon.

Bowing very respectful to the guardian, Spyro moved and readied himself to fly as Pyrus said "Make sure you're ready for noon, I'll see you then"

"I will be captain. I will see you both then, bye" Spyro unfurled his wings and took off into the air to fly towards the city temple. Terrador and Pyrus watched as he disappeared around the buildings before looking to each other

"He will be a great member of the force, it will be my great honour. Maybe one day he will lead the force," Pyrus summarized with hope.

"I thought after all he had seen and put himself through in the war he would have wanted to settle into calm and civilian life like Cynder, it makes me proud. If he was an earth-dragon, I would have made him my successor," Terrador said concurring with the captain.

Heading upwards Spyro flew above the building line of the small buildings heading deeper into the city, below him viewing the mass of creatures all going about their daily business. Seeing how peaceful it was sometimes hard for the purple dragon to still believe, most of his life leaving the firefly colony has been nothing but war and battle.

It was what he knew as a dragon and even now after two years of the Dark masters defeat it still seemed strange to him but seeing this side of life made him content and his feelings glow.

That was all interrupted however when he heard shouting below "HEY COME BACK HERE"

The purple dragon braked coming to hover in place, beating his wings as he began to look around scanning for the source of the voice. Running down a street he spotted a mole running after what appeared to be an atlawa.

Since the end of the war a few of the species begun doing trading with the city and the other tribes with a few moving into the city even to represent their kind.

The atlawa running away from the mole fast, Spyro heard the mole shout.

"HELP HE STOLE FROM MY HOUSE!"

That sentence was enough for the purple dragon to spring to action shooting straight for the street to get ahead. The atlawa was running fast and was thin and agile for one of his species carrying a rucksack of what he assumed the moles valuables.

The atlawa smirked seeing the mole was hopeless to catch him believing a get away was inevitable was easy. Turning back, he got surprised and skidded to a stop upon seeing Spyro land in front of him.

"Hold it right there atlawa,"

"Another annoying guard…. the purple dragon of all," poked the atlawa.

Spyro studied him and recognised the creature "Rask, you're in the open again, you won't escape this time!"

"Ha you may be the so-called saviour of the world but you're still a puny dragon. How can you accomplish what dragons twice your size have failed to succeed?" Rask bragged as he got into a readied stance looking like he was challenging the purple dragon, seeing this Spyro remained calm and waited for his opponent to make a move.

A crowd of moles and dragons formed but kept well back from the standoff.

Rask had a hand behind his back and had what appeared to be a sphere of some sort.

"JUST TRY TO CATCH ME!"

Throwing the orb to the floor near Spyro resulting in it exploding into a cloud of smoke covering the area. Many coughing and forced to clear away, the atlawa chuckled believing an easy escape ran to his right running towards a back alley off the street.

Looking back, seeing no one emerge from the smoke bringing his confidence high. Turning back, he stopped in his tracks seeing the purple dragon in front of him blocking the alleyway with great surprise "But how…. you were in the centre of that smoke"

Appearing unfazed, Spyro narrowed his eyes and declared "This is your one chance Rask; give up and return the items to the mole. Act with honour and maybe the council will be merciful to you,"

The response met with the atlawa spitting to the ground near his paws "You wish dragon, I'm prepared for these situations too… you dragons are nothing without your mystical powers,"

The atlawa took out from his back what appeared to be a small cross bow with three arrows; he aimed it right for Spyro with the crowd, watching carefully. Spyro remained unfazed as he pulled the trigger.

One arrow shot straight towards him at high speed, the purple dragon in the blink of an eye tilted his head angling his left horn to intercept the arrow cracking it in half and falling to his paws.

Rask gasped at the sight of this, how did the purple dragon do that? questioned in his mind but recovering quick he glared with hate and fired the other two arrows.

Intercepting with ease, Spyro angled and hit them with his horns breaking the arrows apart catching the impression from the crowd and leaving Rask speechless, Spyro returned to his composure looking at the atlawa criminal.

"I warned you Rask,"

Lifting one-foot Rask watched as Spyro shot at him with unimaginable speed grabbing him and swatting him across the street, pinning him against a stone pillar. Spyros' claws pressed against the atlawa's right shoulder in place "You cannot win Atlawa; SURRENDER!"

Rask was in total shock, one arm pinned in place. He never saw a dragon move with such speed. But he wasn't about to give up; dropping the rucksack of items staring into Spyros' eyes with sweat running down his side not being able to fathom the purple dragon's ability. But seeing as Spyro was in his face brought an idea in his head, reaching down to a pocket on his side and drawing what appeared to be a knife.

"TAKE THIS DRAGON!"

Aiming the knife straight for Spyro's throat, throwing his arm up to send the sharp knife at its target.

Once the movement stopped, he became smug; he had won. But one thing caught his eye, Spyro did nothing in terms of a reaction other than continuing to look straight at him.

He looked and gasped to see the purple dragon had arched his tail blade to intercept and blocked the knife, Spyro huffed sickened by the sight of the Atlawa.

"You bring shame to your people!"

He took his tail and wrapped it around the atlawa's hand bending it, forcing the atlawa drop the knife, taking and lifting Rask up throwing the atlawa over him crashing him down the ground, Rask yelping at the sharp shock to his body.

Taking his right arm and grabbed Rask's and locked it against his back pinning the atlawa and causing pain his joints.

"Stop, stop, I give up,"

A smile appearing on Spyro moving his other foreleg and grabbed the rucksack and looked over to the mole robbed by him "Here I believe this is yours,"

"Oh, thank you purple dragon, you are my hero!" accepting the bag from Spyro, the mole cheered to the young dragon.

"Just doing my job sir," Spyro looked down to the atlawa pinned in place unable to do anything "I'd take you right now Rask but I'm still only a trainee so I can only hold you here,"

Turning to the crowd, Spyro spoke out to them all "Could someone find a guard and bring them here, please?"

A dragon complied and rushed off to carry out the task, Spyro looked back to his defeated foe "Looks like your days of theft and crime are over Rask,"

"Curse you purple dragon, if only the dark master had finished you, it would have spared me from this," a little cord in Spyro's mind snapped, that comment and he leaned down to his ear.

"So you would rather the dark master had won and destroyed the entire world and everyone. You make sick me," hissed Spyro disgusted by words echoing from the atlawas tongue.

Moments later having waited the dragon returned with another appearing to be an electric dragon and clothed in some armour approached through the crowd.

"What's going on here?"

Spyro looked over and proudly said back "Seraph good to see you; I have a gift for you,"

The electric dragon upon seeing who Spyro had subdued had a smile brought to his face.

"Rask? very nice to see you again," the armoured guard shifted his look to Spyro "Impressive work Spyro, your continuing your progress to earn your title of guard,"

"It was nothing, just doing my job sir" Spyro let go of the Atlawa for Seraph to grab hold of.

"Your under-arrest Rask don't resist or you will just make it worse on yourself," hissing into the atlawas ear. Turning back to the purple dragon, Seraph nodded "I'll take care of this scum; Spyro you can head off" Bowing with respect, the purple dragon took his cue and unfurled his wings.

"Thank you, sir,"

"Keep up the good work Spyro and you will be a Royal guard before you know it" A very flattering statement for the purple dragon to take in as he lifted back off into the air to continue his journey to the temple with the crowd applauding Spyro's efforts.

Continuing his journey, the purple dragon could only ring one thought through him; that was enough excitement, time to see the others at last.

Spyro arrived at the dragon temple in the city's heart setting himself down at the main entrance with two dragon statues before the entrance. With one huge sigh of satisfaction he walked on into the temple to make his way to the destination the main hall.

Walking through the huge corridors walking his way past many dragons, moles, foxes and a couple of cheetahs.

On the way he spotted another familiar dragon, the ice guardian Cyril who appeared to be giving a scolding to another dragon.

"Do you realise you could have accidently burnt half the books on that shelving case? That is precious knowledge and poof… burnt and gone,"

The dragon held his head down very apologetic and in shame.

"I'm sorry master Cyril it was an accident. It won't happen again, you have my word,"

"It very well better not happen again, otherwise you have the pleasure of explaining what happened to Volteer as I will not be suffering his constant prattling," huffed Cyril, repulsing the thought.

Spyro let a sly grin trickle over, amused by what he witnessed. Walking by he called to the dragon "Hi Cyril, any trouble with your reading?"

The Ice guardian catching the amused tease sighed followed by a small chuckle at the comment. "Yes Spyro, I sometimes I wish I had a little library of my own to keep these books safe,"

Spyro laughing at the plea of the guardian left him to it and continued on arriving at the main hall, many creatures sat tucking into food. Walking in the purple dragon looked around the different tables and seating areas viewing many moles were eating and talking away to each other followed by the occasional dragon.

Spyro saw where the food was being served by a few moles in the guise of chefs, deciding he would drop by once settled in. Dragons often enjoyed the cooking the moles produced, with the flavouring and additions they throw in the meat.

Continuing past a few more tables he looked to a seating area where he saw three young dragons similar to his age: A shadow dragon, fire dragon and an ice dragoness.

Spyro smiled and walked over to them, "Hey guys found you at last,"

The trio turned to the voice with the shadow dragon speaking first "Hey Spyro about time we have been waiting for you"

"Well, sorry Oculus I've been running a few errands that demanded my attention," defending himself, Spyro amused by his friends dig replied as he sat himself down around them.

"Yeah, it's true Oculus he likes to take his time, maybe if he did more training on his speed eh," the fire dragon joked at Spyro

The Ice dragoness sat next to flame barked at him "Leave him alone, Flame; Spyro is a very busy dragon. Unlike you, you lazy bum,"

"Thank you, Frost; glad to know you have my back," said the purple dragon

Oculus chuckled before turning and dragging a plank with a thick slice of meat over towards Spyro "We figured you would be along at any point so we grabbed your food for you,"

"Thanks guys I appreciate it" looking to the meat he sniffed and picked up the rich fresh scent of the cooked meat and sighed in satisfaction "Ahhhh smells very nice"

Not wasting any time, he was quick to get his teeth in and tore a bite out of the meat and chewed savouring every little morsel. Swallowing it down, letting out a gasp of joy and content.

"That is delicious, I've been waiting all day for some food…. so how has your training been today Flame?" Spyro asked

"It was ok, there's not a lot more I can do to advance my element without help aside from improving my reflexes and reaction time," Flame declared a little disheartened.

"I get that it was difficult for me to master my fire element without being mentored. I would help more often if I was free," stated Spyro to the fire dragon approving of his comment

"Appreciate that Spyro and I am grateful for your help but there's no way I will be ready to take on the fire guardian role for many years to come,"

"The candidates train for decades not just in combat and knowledge but also their great wisdom and clarity of judgment, knowing you it may take an extra hundred years," joked Oculus, the other dragons laughing with him.

"Yeah yeah don't expect me to burying my head in the books so soon," Flame retorted with one eye narrowed

"So Spyro are you ready for your examination tomorrow" asked Frost, turning her attention towards the purple dragon.

Looking to the floor, Spyro's mood dropped "I don't know Frost I would like to read through on the book one more time to be sure,"

"Nah Spyro you will smash it; the great purple dragon can do anything," Oculus bumped him on the side, reassuring him.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Oculus, it reassures a bit," thanked Spyro.

"Definitely I agree with him Spyro" a voice called out behind catching the purple dragon's attention and he looked to see a familiar black dragoness behind him.

"Cynder there you are, where have you been," questioned the purple dragon, excited by the black dragoness arriving.

Cynder in the two years also has aged further into a young adult beginning to look like a smaller younger version of her, back during her enslavement by Malefor but with lighter features than the pure darkness adult form she had been, curvier and grown which most female dragons come to be.

"Just been down the clinic helping a little today donating some elemental energy," said Cynder as she sat next to Spyro.

"I'm amazed they integrate the poison element into some medicines, to be honest," Frost said.

"Yeah, it's amazing, that and helping with the expeditions too, you do an amazing job Cynder," said Spyro flattering the shadow dragoness.

"Oh, it's the least I can do, anyway how has your day been Spyro?"

"Good, just revising up and remembering everything I can" said the purple dragon with Cynder smiling at him feeling overjoyed and proud of him.

"Yes, I can't wait to see your examination tomorrow. You will amaze them,"

Spyro hearing that comment, a slight red coming to his face, the rush of blood looking to get the better of him but suppressed it to not embarrass himself.

"Yeah, but I feel like I need to look at my notes again tonight,"

This caught Cynder's interest and went to suggest an idea to the purple dragon "If you're revising tonight, come join me for a couple of hours, I'm reading tonight so I could help you,"

"That's a good idea Cyn; I think I'll do that. I'd appreciate the help," said Spyro, a smile illuminating on the black dragoness's eyes.

She turned towards Oculus as he took a bite out of his food "So, I hear Volteer drove you mad today,"

"Let's not go there Cynder please, I'm still having a headache from it," everyone laughed at the thought of Oculus's torture.

Spyro looked to see a young earth-dragon walking by who he recognised with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, hey Krytus how you doing?" Spyro called, the earth-dragon stopped looking toward the voice.

"Oh Spyro, you were good earlier dealing with that thief," replied Krytus, showing little emotion.

Hearing this, the entire group focused their attention on Spyro with Cynder speaking first. "What's this he is talking about Spyro?"

"Oh, he has said nothing, he caught that atlawa criminal Rask earlier. It impressed me he was fast, but what would you expect from the high and mighty purple dragon," Krytus said walking away not saying goodbye or anything else.

Frost watching him leave felt a little conspicuous declared to the group

"Not to be rude but I find him odd" Flame was quick to agree with the statement

"Yeah, he never shows much emotion even though he is a couple years older than most of us,"

"Hey, from what I hear, he had a tough time during the war. We shouldn't judge," said Oculus defending the earth-dragon.

Spyro's attention averted, he lost sight forgetting about it for Cynder to say to him.

"So, the knight in shining armour took down another rogue?" Spyro took his right foreleg and rubbed the back of his head a little moshed by the praise.

"Oh, it was nothing just caught Rask at last trying to steal from a Mole and handed him over to the guards,"

"See you will nail this exam and be a full fledge guard in no time," Flame said very bold and encouraging the purple dragon.

"Yeah, Spyro trust yourself after everything we have been through this will be the easiest thing for you," said Cynder very confident in Spyro's ability.

Following the end of the war Cynder was spending her time helping at the main clinic in donating elemental poison energy for medicinal research and helping with the activities with the guards, hunting outside the city although she wasn't joining the guards herself, joining Spyro along with trying in her eyes to redeem herself for her past.

The city welcomed her into the society thanks to her actions with Spyro in the final days of the war. With Spyro and the guardians speaking up for her although it has been a long process.

"Thanks, Cynder, out of everyone you are the most confident in my ability. I promise I won't let you all down,"

 **Hi guys that is a wrap for the first chapter. Now I am not just a new writer on the block you could say I retired but after a while I am back now into the fray ready to start again.**

 **I hope my first chapter will meet all your needs and look forward to seeing where this story will go. There's a lot to build up in this story so it may take some time for you all to comprehend where it will be going.**

 **Thanks all and I hope you will enjoy this story.**


	2. In thought

**Chapter 2: In thought**

Later on, after having the last meal of the day; the group of young dragons had headed out of the temple to the gardens just outside to have some time together before sunset.

Walking out of the entrance to the temple, the group comprising Spyro, Oculus, Flame and Frost readied to head over into the garden. However, Cynder stopped at the entrance and spoke out to the group.

"Hey guys, I've changed my mind. I will call it a day and head to my room, going to catch up on some stuff and some books before I turn in."

"Are you sure Cynder?" Spyro was the first to question back followed quickly by Frost.

"Come on Cynder just a while longer, you don't want to leave me alone with all the boys, do you?" pleaded the Ice dragoness which brought out a chuckle in Cynder.

"Well, as long as Spyro is around I'm confident you are in safe company." This comment earned some curious looks from the others.

"Oh, come on Cynder, me and Oculus may not be purple dragons but we are capable too you know." said a very confident Flame.

"It's you two that Spyro is keeping Frost safe from." Oculus slightly narrowed his eyes and his wings dropped a little unimpressed.

"Ha-ha Flame and I are very menacing."

Cynder giggled at that comment before turning to the purple dragon.

"If you're still coming over tonight Spyro for that study session; feel free I'll be up for a while."

"Yeah, definitely going to get as much as I can before the examination tomorrow, I'll come by soon." said the purple dragon with Cynder beginning to turn away back towards the temple.

"Right all of you I'll see tomorrow and I'll see you later Spyro," Cynder made a very discreet wink at Spyro with the purple dragon winking right back at her before she turned away and headed back into the temple with everyone shouting to her.

"Goodnight Cynder, see you tomorrow,"

Using her left wing, Cynder waved back before disappearing out of sight into the temple.

"Right let's get to the gardens, Last one there is a big fat hatchling" said Flame immediately jumping up in the air and beating his wings flying away.

"Unbelievable" Frost amused merely shook her head. Spyro chuckled at the reaction.

"You know Flame; likes to be a hatchling sometimes." Oculus said not surprised.

Spyro wasted little time and readied his wings to make chase.

"Well, let's not fall behind" shooting up into the sky the purple dragon flew to catch up the fire dragon followed closely by the other two all heading off towards the big Warfang gardens, the gardens itself took up about a tenth of the land inside the mighty walls.

Ground keepers are always renovating and looking after it showing a beauty green paradise full of trees and a big lake for if any of the inhabitants fancied a swim which is a favourite for dragons. Flame ahead of the trio looked back to see how far ahead, it pleased him he had a favourable lead.

Considering the size of Warfang, flight for dragons was an advantage and at top speeds most dragons could reach one side of the city to the other in a matter of minutes. Flame being boastful shouted back to the trio.

"I will win slowpokes if you don't take this serious" the fire dragon sped up moving faster away from the group, Oculus merely smirked before looking to the purple dragon.

"What you waiting for? You could easily catch him Spyro."

"I know I could but let's make him really feel it." said Spyro with Frost becoming excited by the statement.

"I like the sound of that Spyro, I feel you will impress me here." Spyro made a slight evil grin, turning his head towards Flame.

"Maybe,"

Ahead of them Flame could see the huge grassy landscape of the gardens coming into view widening his ecstatic smile.

"Well, I'm the winner it seems!" Flame mumbled, angling himself he started to head downwards slightly preparing to come for a landing.

He turned his head to check on how far behind the trio were. His expression however turned from one of excitement to one of confusion. He could see Oculus and Frost beating their wings at a steady pace, but there was no sign of Spyro. He looked closer to see there were grins on Frost and Oculus faces but one where they seemed a little flabbergasted.

"Huh… where is…" before he could finish his sentence, he heard a voice.

"Hi Flame" He turned his head to his left to see the Purple dragon flying right beside him. He was at a loss of words, he couldn't believe it

"But how did you…" Spyro had a big cheeky grin on his face.

"See you on the ground Flame,"

Spyro snapped his wings and shot away from Flame so fast it left the fire dragon speechless, the purple dragon opened his wings out fully slowing down and bringing himself into a landing next to a large tree on the grassy footing of the gardens. Looking back up he could see Flame was floating in place just looking at him in disbelief.

Oculus and Frost caught up and landed next to Spyro with the Shadow dragon speaking "Spyro that was just…. unreal, I've never seen a dragon go that fast before. Even a dragon using the wind element would struggle against that speed…. how you've never gone that fast with us."

"A lot of training, I've honed every part of training, my speed, reaction time, observing your opponent and picking the right time to strike and my accuracy with my powers."

Oculus was in awe of his friends speed he couldn't hold a straight face at him.

"You really are amazing Spyro, no wonder the dark master couldn't win."

Spyro shook his head to that comment "I was nowhere near as strong as I am now and I couldn't defeat him alone. I don't like to brag, but training pays off."

Flame caught up and landed next to them, looking like he had got suckered punched "Just… I can't believe."

Frost giggled at the state the fire dragon reduced to "He's very traumatised by that guys, let give him a minute".

Both Spyro and Oculus came out with laughing to the comment, taking in the moment against Flame while they could. Once they were all settled down, the group went over to a hilly part of grass and sat themselves down to relax. Oculus wasted little time and laid on his side stretching himself

"Ahhh… much better this is the life" Spyro concurred with the shadow dragon laying down, his scales and underbelly brushing against the grass felt very comforting.

"Yeah every time coming here it's great to relax," The purple dragon sighed in content, glad he came with everyone. "After spending years fighting in the war, this will never get old,"

Sat opposite him Frost curiously asked "Bet you didn't get many times like this during the war you or Cynder,"

"Never had time to, really; back when we were living at the temple, we always had to remain ready in case the ape army attacked and well Cynder was under Malefor's control or always on edge or feeling guilty about everything," Spyro nodded agreeing with the ice dragonesses statement.

Oculus noticed Spyro's expression dropped a little when mentioning that and consoled "Hey but look at her now; She's happy and living a peaceful life thanks to you,"

"I know it's just…. It's been two years since the war ended and still some people belittle and hate her for actions she couldn't control or know after everything he put her through, still treating her as if she is still some evil entity of Malefor,".

Frost was quick to reassure Spyro "They don't have a clue Spyro, we all know the dark master used her. She is more innocent than most of these dragons. It's just arrogance and stuck up selfish behaviour; looking for someone to blame,"

"Definitely she's one of the nicest out there, she deserved her peaceful life after everything the dark master put her through," said Oculus backing up Frost.

Spyro felt touched by the support being given towards Cynders' predicament.

"I know and that really touches Cynder and I know she doesn't let it bother her but I just get so annoyed by it, even when we returned the council judged her to see if she could remain in the city.

"I bet that was a difficult one, what happened then?" Asked a curious Oculus facing the purple dragon.

"Well, obviously Cynder could remain but it was so difficult I had to be in the meeting," a big sigh escaped the purple dragon's maw ready.

 _Flashback… 1 year 10 months ago…_

 _Roughly a month following the Dark master's defeat, the world was still reeling from the destruction caused by the great war. It devastated the city of Warfang, barely holding together after the golem attack and the dark army._

 _Craters from mortar fire all over the city, wrecked or destroyed buildings lay in pieces all over the streets and ground, it blocked entire streets off with debris covering the entrances and exits, some inhabitants still cut off or stuck._

 _Some creatures still were unaware the war had ended even after all the earthquakes and the world breaking apart and forming back together._

 _It was a time before they sent search parties out to find surviving communities in hiding during the war of any species; it disorganised everything the remaining population of Warfang had barely started on the restoration of the city._

 _The main populous areas were the first to focus on with the living areas, with access to the barracks and temple being the first to work on with access to the main gates. Fortunately for dragons, the moles were instrumental in this effort with the ingenuity of construction._

 _It was days ago that Spyro and Cynder had returned after their battle with Malefor._

 _At first, they were happy to have returned, finally hoping their struggles had finally ended and could live the life of peace at last. The Guardians were the first to welcome them both back with open wings and learn of the tale of their final battle._

 _Everyone was welcoming of Spyro. However, there were some who gave Cynder the cold shoulder and blamed her for what took place during the war, Spyro was quick to defend her along with the guardians._

 _It even reached aggressive once where a dragon tried to attack Cynder and while she could easily defend herself, she didn't want to risk something happening that would cause them to be mistrust her even further._

 _On one encounter an ice dragon half the size of a fully grown dragon had approached Cynder "I don't care if you are sorry, nothing you do can ever atone for what atrocities you committed."_

" _I didn't have a choice; my body wasn't my own, if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat." said a disheartened Cynder._

 _She has always felt guilty and remorseful over what happened but all this sunk it to a new low._

" _Oh well, that's very considerate of you, my father would be happy to hear that." the ice dragon rebuffed the apology away._

" _But wait he can't because you and your apes killed him," Cynder lowered her head ashamed by those words as the Ice dragon edged towards her "It's time for justice to be done,"._

 _A murderous intent was obviously on the agenda of the Ice dragon but Cynder was to oblivious and looking to the floor processing everything, before anything could happen though Spyro who had been on his way to Cynder arrived and stood next to her._

" _Cynder are you okay?"_

 _She gave him no words, all he could make out was the saddened look on her face. The purple dragon turned towards the Ice dragon_

" _What have you done?"_

" _Just telling the terror of the skies, the damage she has caused; she doesn't deserve to breathe" said the angry dragon who appeared unfazed by Spyros' presence, the purple dragon stepped in front of Cynder in a protective state._

" _Malefor used her; the darkness corrupted her, I saved her and she helped me defeat the dark master, she has done nothing wrong,"_

" _Hah… that's easy for you to say; she didn't kill anyone you were close to, now she will learn that pain" the ice dragon said approaching the pair, Spyro angered by the words of the dragon stood strongly before him ready to protect Cynder_

" _Don't even think about it, stay away from her,"_

" _Or what, she deserves everything she will get" The Ice dragon yelled at the purple dragon which irritated him further and his claws dug slightly into the ground._

" _I'm warning you, leave… her… alone" Spyro coldly threatened the ice dragon, a death glare from his eyes._

 _Ignoring the threat; the ice dragon lunged forward, claws out and aimed for Cynder, appearing slightly scared. Spyro angered by this lunged forward and activated the fire element into his claws and swiped the Ice dragon in the face sending him down to his side._

 _Hurt the ice dragon laid on the ground as Spyro leaned over his face and glared into his eyes, teeth bared ready as warning to the dragon._

" _Never try to attack Cynder again…. She is my best friend, she helped me defeat Malefor and saved the world and you all repay her with this, you're all as bad as him. Don't come near her again… GOT IT."_

 _The sight of the angered purple dragon was more than enough to terrify Ice dragon and wasted no time in lifting himself up and backing away._

" _Why do you defend her? All I want is justice for my father."_

" _Yes, which you deserve but the one responsible for it all is Malefor, and he's gone so you have your justice, What you are doing is arrogant and selfish." baffled by such words the ice dragon backed up before turning away and leaving the hall as quickly as he could, Spyro inhaled a deep breath to calm himself._

 _Turning to Cynder worried for her "Are you all right?"_

 _Cynder touched by his gesture could barely bring herself to producing a weak smile "I'm fine. Thanks Spyro, but I don't blame him for his anger. I brought a lot of suffering to these innocent people"._

 _The purple dragon was feeling crushed to hear this "I just…. I caused so much pain and death to everyone… I am a monster like they say…"_

 _Spyro upon hearing that placed a paw on the side of her face on her cheek and got her attention to look him in the eyes._

" _Listen to me now Cynder." a little surprised by the assertive tone in his voice. The black dragoness was quick to give him her undivided attention._

" _It was never your fault; That monster took you and put you through the worst experience possible. He did all of it, you did nothing wrong, you don't owe these dragons or anyone anything. Really, they should thank you._

 _We defeated Malefor together and saved the world, ever since we both got freed from the crystal, we fought side by side until we won and protected the innocent, you beat him and we made him pay for everything he did to this world."_

 _The black dragoness taken aback by what he was saying, putting everything into absorbing every word "Cynder in all that time I have wanted no one else by my side, even when he tried to take you again you broke free…. you are the strongest dragon in this world Cynder and I am proud to call you my best friend, nothing will ever change that not even these stupid dragons."_

 _A gasp escaped her maw. Such a speech blew Cynder's mind away, rocked to her core by the depth of his words, barely able to process it on how much he values her. Without a second to spare, she embraced him wrapping her wings and front legs around him getting teary._

" _Spyro… I…. I… thank you" Spyro taking in the embrace's feel blew a cheerful sigh, relied he wrapped his own wings, hugging her back._

 _Whimpering in joy and relief in the embrace, burying her head into his upper chest, realisation of how much Spyro really will stay by her side and not let anyone come between that. They held it for a while, Spyro wanted to make sure Cynder knew he will always be there for her._

 _They separated but not before Cynder nuzzled Spyro on his cheek, the purple dragon caught off-guard by the gesture caused, red creeping onto his cheeks before she said to him._

" _I couldn't ask for a better best friend Spyro" the purple dragon smiled deeply back at the dragoness._

" _Always… I couldn't have gotten through it all without you" Cynder hearing that gave him a deep loving look before hearing a voice_

" _Spyro, Cynder everything ok… I heard some commotion down here." they both looked to see Terrador approach them._

" _Yeah were ok… there was an Ice dragon here just giving Cynder a hard time but he's gone now." Terrador grunted to that answer swelling in the situation._

" _Hmmm…. it will take time for dragons to overcome this foolish grudge and behaviour… it is all born of vengeance and hatred over the deeds of the dark master."_

 _He leaned his head down towards Cynder with a confident smile._

" _But don't worry Cynder there are dragons who believe in you too, the guardians will always be here for you and with Spyro by your side, everything will be better, you are one of the most strong and resilient dragonesses I have ever met in my lifetime and you should be proud of yourself Cynder."_

 _All these words of support and comfort were very touching to her; filling her with hope and relief._

" _Thanks, Terrador; It really means a lot to hear that from you." she said with a deep smile._

" _Your welcome Cynder; there can never be a deeper truth." said the earth guardian._

 _The sudden thudding of footsteps interrupted them and they looked to see four dragons. Three wearing armour and one with a medallion symbol strapped around his neck. Terrador quickly turned towards him._

" _Councillor Seyrus, good to see you again"_

" _Good to see you too Terrador and to Spyro and Cynder as well" said the dragon named Seyrus with Spyro and Cynder both bowing respectfully to the City Councillor._

" _Oh, there is no need for such display from you two after your heroic deeds… however I wish I was here under better circumstances._

 _A look of confusion came over the three dragons from what he said "What do you mean, councillor" said the earth guardian._

" _I am here under orders from the rest of the council…. Cynder by order of the council of Warfang; you are to accompany us into custody immediately"_

 _The three dragons were in shock upon hearing those words with the purple dragon immediately shouting._

" _WHAT…. Cynder has done nothing wrong."_

" _What is the meaning of this Seyrus, I thought I made the guardians views over this topic clear." said an irritated Terrador quick to jump to Cynder's defence._

" _Oh, my friend the council understand and this was not my choice believe me nor happy it has come to this, the council have decided they want a judgment on Cynder to pass regarding the accusations of charges on war crime, treason and murder; and they have tasked me with bringing her into custody until they pass the judgment."_

 _Cynder's reaction to this was merely looking down to the floor while Spyro exhuming small puffs of smoke was furious about this alongside Terrador._

" _This is outrageous Seyrus; she's a young dragoness becoming an adult with a whole life ahead of her after being freed from the dark master and now the council think that is acceptable."_

" _Trust me, I feel the same as you do on the subject but I am bound to my duty to Warfang and must carry it out, do not worry she will have a fair trial old friend, I made sure of that." stated Seyrus._

 _Turning his sight towards the black dragoness the councillor said to her "Cynder you will need to come with me and placed in custody for the hearing, you will get to voice your defence and anyone who wishes to speak in your defence."_

" _The guardians will not stand for this Seyrus, I will personally go to the council about this." explained by an angered earth guardian, he turned towards Cynder._

" _The guardians will support you Cynder, we will not leave this unchallenged," declared the guardian._

 _The black dragoness nodded to the guardian, but all she felt was her spirit sinking "Thank you Terrador…. but it's clear what will happen"_

" _I'm sorry Cynder but it's time to go… will you come peacefully?" said Seyrus but before she could give an answer Spyro stepped in front of her._

" _She is not going anywhere; she is innocent and is staying with me." said an angered Spyro draping a wing over Cynder's body, catching her by complete surprise. Two of the guard dragons stepped forward into a slight aggressive stance._

" _I am sorry Spyro the world is grateful for what you have done but you need to step aside now, this is the law of the dragon world, I assure you will get to speak in her defence and have every opportunity to help her," expressed Seyrus, trying to command the purple dragon._

 _Undeterred by this, Spyro refused to move an inch "NO… Cynder is a hero, she helped me defeat Malefor; she saved the world, and this is the thanks she gets. This is unfair treatment of her over something that she couldn't be in control of. Why can't everyone understand that it was that monster who controlled her and corrupted her? I will not accept this and I will let no one take her."_

 _Standing defiantly against them, the two guards looked like they were ready to charge at Spyro._

" _I will go."_

 _Everyone stopped when they heard Cynder speak. She used her own wing to put Spyros' down and looked into his eyes touched by his support._

" _I appreciate what you're trying to do for me Spyro but if I will ever get the chance to move on from everything that has happened and have a fresh start, I need to cooperate and obey the dragon law… so I will go and I don't want you to get hurt trying to protecting me."_

 _Spyro felt weary of this, his body fighting his urges to intervene. Cynder stepped up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, Spyros face lit up red being surprised by the move. His body struck still, his heart got pumping and all he could do was give her a blushing smile. The black dragoness gave him a sweet smile of her own before stepping forward in front of him and Terrador._

" _I will come with you."_

" _Thank you Cynder for understanding. I hope you can appreciate this isn't how I wanted things to happen but hopefully this will all resolve quickly. Said Seyrus content with the situation, trying to express hope for the black dragoness._

 _As Cynder reached to join them and leave, Spyro halted them walking up and stood beside Cynder draping a wing over her again._

" _If Cynder has got to go, then I am too." this brought a reaction of shock and confusion to the dragon's present_

" _What do you mean?" asked the curious councillor._

" _I'm coming with you; this isn't fair of the council and I don't trust any of them so this way I know Cynder will be safe. If the council don't like it, then that is their problem,". This decision flabbergasted Cynder. The length the purple dragon will defy for her was shaking her world, deeply touched by the gesture._

 _Flashback end…_

Hearing about that was leaving the group in wonder with Frost saying.

"Wow that really happened, it must have taken place well before I came to the city" Oculus agreeing with her said to Spyro "So what did the council do?"

"Basically, they weren't happy that I would be in custody with Cynder so they let her go on two conditions. One: that at all times a guard and myself must be with Cynder at all times but in the temple just me excluding her room and two; She could not leave the city until after the judgment." explained Spyro having recalled the story.

"Wow Spyro, you never fail with impressing me. Cynder is lucky to have such a caring friend, always to support and stick up for her." Frost said amazed by the courage the purple dragon displays.

Spyro tucked one forepaw over the other, relaxing himself "I would do it again. She would do the same for me and after everything she had been through, it was the last thing she needed."

"Obviously Cynder is still here now, so how did it go down at the judgment?" asked a very curious Oculus, hearing that question had Spyro narrow his eyes slightly.

"Well, a few days later it started took place at the Council great hall, it took a long time to resolve."

 _Flashback… 1 year and 10 months… days after the confrontation…_

 _Within the great hall of the Warfang council building one of the tallest buildings in the city Cynder stood in the centre of the room wherein front of her in a semi-circle four dragons and three moles were all sat which composed of the council._

 _Usually it would just dragons but as Warfang was a city of cooperation, it was only natural moles were on the council too._

 _Behind Cynder sat were Spyro, the guardians, a few other dragons and moles along with a few city guards who stood around the hall, one of the council dragons stood up hulking and looking down towards Cynder which looked a little menacing._

" _Cynder we bring here you before this council to finally put the rest the one subject I'm sure you know of; the actions committed by you during the dark war and to decide on what out from this. We will call on individuals to speak to give their perspectives viewed on you on survivors of the war, the guardians and of course, the purple dragon himself. You will have the chance to speak of your perspective as well" spoken by another of the council._

" _After we have heard everything the council will deliberate and there are two outcomes from the end. One: Innocent of all accusations of you and fully pardoned, freedom bestowed with no retaliation of any party of this decision"._

 _The first decision was pleasant to hear for everyone, especially Spyro "And second; should we find you to have been responsible and guilty of everything discussed, it will carry a heavy punishment. Now it can be simple banishment from the city or a more severe case of exile from dragon kind entirely."_

 _The punishments practically unsettled Cynder already stated to her._

" _Or harsher punishment of death."_

 _A wave of gasps echoing through the entire chamber, a puff of smoke erupting from Spyro's snout in a deep-seeded anger. He put a paw forward ready to shout out before Cyril had spotted him and leaned down to his eye level._

" _Calm Spyro… any outbursts won't help right now; I know you feel strongly about this but the best way to help Cynder is to be calm and speak when they call for you" the blue guardian quietly exclaimed, trying to reassure the purple dragon._

" _It's a disgrace how she is being treated, how can she be so calm about this?" Spyro said completely infuriated by the whole ordeal._

 _The trial had begun with many being called to give their account of what had transpired during the war. It was at a dragon not too much older than Spyro or Cynder to speak in a marked spot near Cynder._

" _I was just helping my brother with fixing up the roof on our hut, it collapsed on one side and while replacing the stone on it, we suddenly heard shouting my brother and I rushed outside to see other huts on fire. Other dragons and cheetahs wounded, hurt or fighting, apes had swarmed all over our village._

" _We ran in to help and fought the apes, it was a long battle while we tried to provide cover for the hatchlings and young with some adults to escape while any warriors already fighting until a huge fire ball shot and knocked me back hitting the hut, I was down for a while dazed." everyone listening in on what was being said._

 _Cynder struggling to hold it together, hearing of the many stories that already spoken of horrible nightmares._

" _When I recovered, I could see my brother on the ground bloodied and hurt bad with sharp claws around his neck with a huge black dragon stood above him" A female dragon on the council said_

" _And would this dragon bear any resemblance towards the accused" noticing towards Cynder._

" _Well, an adult version of her fully grown so, she growls and speaks into his ears but I couldn't hear because of everything happening and then… well." Seyrus on the council stopped him_

" _It's ok…. you need not tell us what happened… we understand it's hard, thank you,". thanked a councillor, applauding the dragon._

 _The judgement continued on after that, with the council now deciding to speak to Cynder after a few more witnesses to the war. One of the councillor moles turned to the black dragoness "Cynder…. when you were a servant to the dark master you weren't directing your own actions in his name."_

 _Despite the deep guilt eating at her, she mustered her voice "No, I wasn't in any control but I knew of everything that occurred, I felt shame that I couldn't do anything to stop everything that was happening"_

 _It continued on with the council asking difficult questions on her, trying to make her crack "Yet isn't it true that you ran away from the temple because you felt guilty of your actions?"_

" _Yes, I did, I couldn't stand seeing all the deaths I cause but not stopping it. I couldn't take it," answered Cynder, looking down to the floor, unable to face anywhere else._

 _Eventually the council had moved on and called upon Sparx to come up to a few this was shocking but from what he had seen in the war it was no surprise as he did witness a lot. The dragonfly floated into place but didn't even give the council a chance to speak._

" _So, I'm guessing you want me to tell you about my time with she-dragon, well yes I did sort of despise and have trust issues of her after everything that had happened"_

 _Taken aback by the dragonfly's very confident posture, the female dragon councillor stepped up. "Right… okay… So Sparx is it? You travelled with the purple dragon on his journeys during the war correct?"_

" _You bet me and my bro we went through many sorts of butt kicking the apes never had a chance against us, even the evil dark master had to wet himself when he would see what we did to his army" proudly announced by Sparx._

 _Spyro and Cynder looked to each other sheepishly amused with Spyro holding a paw to his face and shaking his head thinking to himself 'Oh Sparx… you never cease to amaze me'_

 _Most of the council were looking between each other, not sure of how to comment on that, finding the dragonfly to be an odd one, moles and dragons never acting this overbearing._

" _So… I'd like to ask about Spyro's battle against Cynder at the realm of Convexity." Said Seyrus after regaining his composure._

" _Ok so Spyro and Cynder had like the fight of the century where all is on the line like winner takes all scenarios then Spyro to finish unleashed his awesome power and beat her down. Then she turned back from a giant hulking monster dragon back into like how she is now just when she had a baby face."_

 _Spyro couldn't resist himself and chuckled as Cynder gave Sparx an evil glare at that comment, slightly inflamed but amused at the same time showing a hint of a smile._

" _And then well Spyro saved her from being pulled into the portal where the evil dark master was and then we went back to the temple where like a group hug celebration was in effect but without touching. So, then time passes and I'm all nervous about Cynder being around and being from evil and all then she's leaving and my dumb brother goes after her to convince her to stay while I'm ready to chill. Then we go on another journey to the well of souls to save her from Gaul and end up getting frozen in a diamond cube for three years and wake up to another adventure of more butt kicking but with Cynder now joining us to do the butt kicking. There's me being the great leader showing them who to fight and where to go cause they would get lost without me, then after we get to the massive scary destroyer getting through I had to stay behind and Spyro, Cynder and Ignitus have to go fight scary dark master, it left gutted but I did something I never thought I would do…. I asked Cynder to promise me she would keep Spyro safe and bring him back"_

 _Sparx paused for a moment, seeming more serious "And she did just that. Despite everything she kept her promise to me and brought my brother back and that is something I will never forget…. it made me realise she wasn't evil as she claims to be,". He looked towards Cynder, throwing a cheeky smile at her "I knew deep down she had a soft spot for me."_

 _The black dragoness winked at him before giving a look of amusement and hidden irritation, but overall, his words of the promise touched her. Spyro too was pleased with the words and could see the Council looking at each other not knowing how to respond with whispering between them._

 _They deliberated before Seyrus announced to the room "Ok Sparx thank you for your input, it was very enlightening" Hearing this caused the dragon fly to cheer._

" _Oh, you are welcome sometimes I wonder what the world would come to without me" Sparx flew over and joined the purple dragon who whispered in his ear "A star performance right, bro?"_

" _Oh yeah, definitely we couldn't do it without you Sparx" said Spyro in awe of Sparx's interesting display of explaining. The trial after that came to the guardians where Volteer gave his statement._

" _Honestly, my fellow dragons, there should be no need for such a judgment on a dragon like Cynder. She performed and saved the world alongside Spyro; that alone should pass judgment on her loyalties and devotion to the dragon race, not surrounded by pomposity and arrogance of our gestures of judgement when an age of peace has begun" said the electric guardian in one go._

 _After the council had finished Cyril came up next who in while similar but more calm and somewhat elegant approach and gave his view to the council on Cynder._

" _You ask me about my capture by Cynder, yet it is irrelevant when considering that only a month ago she was here in this city with Spyro protecting us from the golem of the deep that threatened to ravage us all had they not been here to save us. These two young dragons fought on even when we guardians fell against the monster and she helped us battle the destroyer and then the dark master himself"_

 _After they had spoken to Cyril, they moved on to the now current semi-retired leader of the guardians Terrador who had plenty to say_

" _Guardian of earth Terrador, may we ask you when you were captive of Cynder, could you say that she held no remorse for her act…"_

 _The council member got cut off by the guardian "All right I don't need you to finish that question, yes I was captive by Cynder and the armies of the dark master; yes my power had been drained by the crystal and I tried to battle her, but my vision, my judgment was never in question to me…. They took Cynder from the temple when she was an egg and not even born yet, and the first thing that happened to her when she was born is something horrible I will never wish to see happen to anyone"_

 _This caught the council's curiosity and murmurs between them begun as Terrador continued with his speech._

" _They poisoned and twisted her with dark evil powers of Malefor. His desires rocked her to where she knew nothing else before growing up like some experiment into a monster where she had no control, no feelings of any kind. I had failed in my duty to protect her and the other eggs of the year of the dragon and Cynder paid the price for it. I think we can all be thankful though for Spyro's heroic deeds and saving her from the clutches of Malefor, she is just as innocent as anyone else in this room, she helped save this world and this is how we repay her for her efforts. The guardians trust her and she deserves it for she saved us all."_

 _Terrador after his speech turned away and went back to join the other guardians waiting. The Council took in his words before deciding to move on. Seyrus stood up "And now can we call forth the purple dragon Spyro to join us, please."_

 _The purple dragon inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly contemplating everything before standing up and pressed himself forward and stood in the marked area near Cynder standing before the council "Welcome Spyro, we all the council appreciate you taking the time to be here and understand your opinion will carry a great weight in the passing of this judgement having spent the most time with the accused more than anyone else"_

 _Spyro stiffened his body up, preparing himself as the female councillor stood ready. "Now Spyro please tell us when you returned of your affiliation with the accused"_

" _Her name is not accused! it is Cynder. When I freed her from Malefor's corruption she spent her time trying to redeem herself form something she had no need to, as Terrador stated they took her when she was an egg not having any decision in how to lead her life. Even after the adventure of saving her from the mountain of Malefor and waking up three years later, she joined me side by side to face off against the dark armies._

 _She even after receiving abuse from others she still strove to protect them from the dark forces, risking her own life so others may live, she fought with me to defeat the golem, to stop the Destroyer before we had to power through and get to Malefor himself, in all that time Cynder showed courage, she wasn't my ally". He stopped, turning his gaze towards the black dragoness, a confident smile taking hold "She was my partner."_

 _Those final words blew her mind, struggling to contain her content as Spyro turned back to the council._

" _She journeyed with me all the way and we faced the dark master, I couldn't defeat him alone, Cynder stood by my side and we defeated him together, she saved the world and freed us all from the rule of darkness. All she has done is put others first; She is one of the bravest and selfless dragons I have ever known and I am insulted and disgusted that people treat her otherwise as if she is some incarnation of darkness and put on a judgment that she doesn't deserve to be on after everything she has done, she did more than any of you did and she gets treated like a criminal for something she had no control or choice over, any who treat her in mind is just as bad as him, just being arrogant, selfish and petty for no reason, this is an age of peace and new beginning's so let's show it instead of clinging to the past."_

 _Spyro finished and stared down to the floor "That's all I will say, If I continue I may lose my patience in this farce."_

 _Turning away, he moved and sat himself beside Cynder and draped his wing over her showing his support in front of the council, easy sensing the defiance he imposed at them. At this point they knew better than to challenge the purple dragon._

 _That's one advantage for Spyro, they are more lenient towards his actions or what he does, likely because of being a purple dragon. Occasionally he would wonder if it was possible they shared their fear of Malefor in him a little._

 _The council looked at each other with mixed expressions they called and went away to reach a decision on what would happen. Spyro looked around in the hall and could see many individuals who looked conflicted, confused or ashamed. He hoped he had gotten through to them._

 _Minutes later the Council returned and took their positions, Cynder felt a surge of feeling, struggled to stay still. Regardless of the decision given, Spyro would do everything in his power to protect her even if it meant him being declared a traitor. His loyalty is to her, his best friend and not a load of dragons he barely knew. He placed a paw on Cynder looking towards each other. He could easily spot the fear in Cynder's eyes_

" _It will be fine Cynder, I promise I will not let anything happen to you" said Spyro hoping to keep Cynder calm._

 _Cynder delighted to hear that whispered to him "I know Spyro you're the best friend anyone could ask for but…. we must respect their decision" They turned back to see Seyrus step forward with his eyes set on her._

" _Cynder"_

 _The black dragoness gave him her full attention "We have deliberated and for the record we could not reach a unanimous verdict but we have reached a decision based on numbers…. Cynder on the deeds accused of you and hearing the countless insight on perspectives the council of Warfang have decided…"_

 _Cynder could feel her heart beating so quickly it was excruciating to bear. Spyro could sense the nervous disposition just looking at her. He draped his wing over her attempting to calm her nerves and keep her composure._

 _She looked towards him showing a glint of fear but made forced a smile towards him whispering silently towards him "Thank you"_

" _Innocent of all crimes."_

 _Cynders' world instantly spun around, her wings dropping to the floor, a gasp escaping her jaw and breathing another out, her body shaking for a moment as those words processed into her mind._

 _Spyro became ecstatic with a huge smile crawling onto his face, big breaths of reliefs and a chuckle coming out of his maw._

" _YES" Spyro shouted in delight, throwing a forearm upwards in a cheer._

 _Taking in the verdict before retaking his composure, relaxing and turned to Cynder "I knew they would see sense Cynder."_

 _Without wasting time Cynder embraced Spyro deeply burying her head into his upper chest and neck, Spyro held her close hearing the whimpers of delight. "Thank you Spyro…. I couldn't have done this without you."_

" _We realise that after everything said everyone has misjudged the severity of what the former dark master had forced on you, not being given a chance at a proper childhood, only becoming a weapon. We can only express our apologies for what you had to suffer through this harrowing experience. You are free to leave and set foot outside these walls, a free and innocent dragon with spirits lifted and chains broken" expressed Seyrus, speaking on the councils behalf._

 _Cynder lifted herself up and broken away from the embrace with a deep smile straight into Spyros' eyes, this was the point now she felt could move forward in her life._

 _May the ancestors guide you Cynder, may the ancestors guide us all" Said Seyrus pleased by the verdict._

 _Flashback end…_

"Wow, that must have been intense Spyro but great that everyone realised their foolishness" said Oculus.

Spyro cheerfully expressed "It opened everyone's eyes, it still frustrated me it even happened in the first place but I'm glad it all opened many eyes of the city, the tally it turned out was 4-3 of Cynder being innocent"

Frost perplexed by this said "So it was a close one to be honest."

"Yeah and for one's who voted guilty they all resigned from the council, that felt like justice there" said the purple dragon pleased with how the events had played out back then.

"And Cynder put it all behind her and we moved on from it before we began to find ourselves after all this time of peace, it's another reason I wanted to become a guard so, I can further promote peace and justice with no unfairness like that again."

"And what an honourable role you have taken Spyro." said Frost highly impressed by Spyros' action turning to flame who seemed deep in thought.

"What did you think of it all Flame?"

The fire dragon looking at the ground in front of seemed like he was very focused in thought.

"I just can't fathom it all still."

"Fathom what Flame?" asked the purple dragon very curious of what he was thinking.

"How you beat me so easily in that race." everyone's expressions dropped to pure blankness hearing that looking to each other Frost curiously leaned her head forward towards him

"Wait is that what you have been thinking about this entire time?"

"That was a massive thing, Spyro's speed was I never have seen before" The three dragons looked to each other again before erupting into laughter, Oculus rolled onto his back bursting out into endless laughter.

Flame looked between the three, perplexed by their reaction over his thoughts "Hey it's not funny, it's a genuine cause for concern for me. I always thought I was fast myself"

"Dude… ha… is that all you have been thinking about since we got here?" exclaimed Oculus after calming down from the sudden laughter

"Yeah, it was amazing… I'm kind of jealous." Frost shook her head, fascinated by what the fire dragon had just said.

"You know Flame, you really amaze me sometimes you know that, definitely a long way to go for you before you become the fire guardian."

"Wow, I left quite the impression then." said the purple dragon before looking to the sky he could see that it would soon hit sunset but a little time remained before then so he had time to relax with his friends.

 **Wow that was a really long chapter. Longest I have done in a long time. Boy did it take time to do. Well I hope you all enjoyed that because I enjoyed that and it sprung a few ideas my way. Hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chapter. See you next time.**


	3. The night before

**Chapter 3: The night before**

The beautiful sky illuminating the dragon city was going orange slightly which meant sunset would soon be upon the realms to end one day and begin the next, a luxury everyone now got to enjoy with the new age.

In the gardens of Warfang the group of four dragons were continuing to enjoy their time of relaxation.

"I could fall asleep here you know… so good" said a very laid-back Flame on his back looking up at the sky.

"Don't get too relaxed Flame or you might fall asleep and the butterflies may come along and find you," Frost echoing into Flames horn who ignored her which Spyro and Oculus were having a talk.

"So, have you been to Tranquil forest Spyro? considering how close it is to the city." said Oculus.

"Only twice, the guardians and Warfang want to ensure it stays under constant watch especially with how it's the quickest path between Warfang and the Aquilis village. Traders are coming through there so need to ensure they can get through safely." explained the purple dragon with front paws crossed over.

"It's one of the few places that remnant dark forces still live aside from what remains of the Badlands, it is good it has been shrinking but you'd think after all this time that we would see so much less of them and they would just go home and focus on their lives instead of trying to continue some hopeless fight," Oculus agreed on that statement nodding his head.

"Yeah one-time Volteer took me there it was easy for me to sense lingering darkness in certain parts, thanks to my shadow powers it is easy to detect them."

Shrugging his head to the right, Spyro pondered on the state of it.

"Yeah… I imagine it will make a dent soon, after all this time I just don't think they realise the war has ended or maybe the darkness has afflicted them enough to being reduced to a primitive state of only existing to destroy, like what happened to the apes, there's nothing remaining of them now but just darkness,"

"It's sad even after everything the apes have caused, I wouldn't wish such a thing on them," said Frost feeling sorry for what remains of the dragon's mortal enemy.

"It's true I hate to admit it but even with the dark master gone darkness remains in the world and it always will," everyone looking to Spyro sat up, pondering on it all.

"What do you mean that we will always have to fight darkness to eradicate it?" asked a concerned Flame.

"Light exists on one side." shaking his head Spyro held up a paw switching his paws and holding up the opposite paw "And on the other side darkness".

"One cannot exist without the other, it's how nature finds balance. No matter what, there will always be darkness and evil in the world; people committing deeds," Placing his paw back down he tensed up slightly.

"Individuals like the dark master, they tried to unbalance where only darkness will exist and extinguishing the light and the world nearly broke apart because of it but when nature has balance is when the world knows peace…. so light and dark will always be in conflict, but is to assure not one will overtake the other,"

Listening to such an explanation engrossed, the three dragons gazed with their full attention.

"Wow, I never thought of it in that way" said Oculus with an unrelenting stare to the purple dragon.

"That's how the guardians and some elders view the state of the world," curious now frost asked the purple dragon.

"How do you view it Spyro?"

Looking down, the purple dragon cocked his head "Well, to me if someone intends to harm or threaten the peace then I will stand against them" replied Spyro full of bravado as a chuckle escaped Frosts' maw.

"Well, you worked hard to bring the peace Spyro; I guess it is safe to say you're not in a hurry to repeat something like that again?"

"Definitely not, I will if I have to but I really hope this peace lasts for the rest of my life," said the purple dragon shaking head hoping such the case.

"Well, we dragon's live very long lives, so you got a lot waiting bud." spoken by Flame trying to lighten the mood up.

"Well, anyway, I think it's time to call it a day now. I'm heading off, got to get my rest in for the exam tomorrow," stated the purple dragon raising himself up and stretching one of his hind legs.

"Yeah good luck for tomorrow Spyro, you will ace the test, no doubt in my mind, I'd join you but I will be busy doing research with my mentor," Oculus had said with complete confidence. Spyro nodding his head in complete understanding.

"It's ok Oculus I appreciate the thought" Flame came up and patted Spyro on his side.

"Bro, this exam for you will be a cakewalk; release all that stress tonight and nothing will stop you,"

"Yes, don't worry and don't stress yourself Spyro you will amaze; Flame and I will come to see you tomorrow." sweetly stated by Frost with Spyro smiling, reinforced by their confidence in him.

"Thanks everyone it really means a lot and I promise I will do my best and become a full-fledged guard."

Spyro turned himself away from the group walking a few paces before unfurling his wings.

"I'll see you all tomorrow; goodnight."

After saying all their goodbyes Spyro lifted off into the air shooting himself away from the ground to head towards the city temple which stands as the new home for the guardians and a considerable amount of dragons in the city and is one of the most guarded sectors of the city considering the significance the temple is to dragons.

Heading to the temple, Spyro's thoughts were all about the test of the mark of honour where all trainees must undergo not only to test their abilities of battle but their ability to identify situations and react to it while also using their ingenuity, but he was hoping a visit tonight to a certain female dragon before sleep would do the trick with some extra revision.

In Spyro's back pack attached to his back on his side he was carrying a book of the information considered for guards which he retrieved from the Warfang Library.

Reading it was instrumental in his learning while some he already semi-understood such as reacting to the situation in the correct way such as a battle or a situation where a citizen could come to harm.

The purple dragon looked in the direction of the sun could see it would soon be sunset, washing over the city it is always a stunning sight to behold. But he also knew to be quick the guardians Cyril and Volteer still were strict on dragons no matter the age on staying out late, especially on their students because of the regime.

He recalled to them times when he was much younger and living at the dragon temple near the swamps where Ignitus would instruct him on getting to sleep early.

Pleasing him was the perks of being older now he wouldn't have to worry about such a talking since the guardians tend the give him more leniency which he puts down to being the purple dragon.

But it's the hatchlings and young who will hear it from them if they stay out late and while dragons live all over the city, families live at the temple too and young dragons who don't have any parents or ended up orphaned because of the war; Also, one duty the guardians were responsible for.

Arriving at the temple, Spyro could see a big dragon at the main entrance who was easily recognisable to him. Cyril stood at the entrance keeping a watch and could see the purple dragon flying down.

"Ah young Spyro, nice to see you still respecting curfew."

Landing down in front of the Ice guardian greeting him.

"I suppose I am Cyril, are you still waiting for anyone?"

"Well, as far as I can tell only two young ones I have yet to account for coming back to the temple Jacen and Rensu; those two little buggers are always the last to come back," said the ice guardian shaking his head in slight irritation "They could do to learn a thing or two from you young chap,"

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that Cyril, the two can handle themselves they are always back on time." chuckled the purple dragon.

"I suppose young chap but I think those two could do with a little sporting lesson of tolerance, I suppose next time I'll let Volteer chase them, he can bore them to sleep with that electric tongue of his," relented the ice guardian.

"Hmmm…. well I couldn't argue with that" replied Spyro as Cyril changing the conversation asked the purple dragon.

"So, my young friend going to get an early night in for your big day tomorrow?"

Spyro pleasantly smiled to the question.

"Oh, not yet, Im looking to do some last-minute studying so I'm sure I am ready for it." this earns a chuckle from the ice guardian and brought up a paw and patted Spyro.

"Ah young chap; the benefit of a bit of extra revision is never to be squandered; although I can say with absolute confidence, you will excel at your performance tomorrow… Compared to the monumental feats you've accomplished in the past, this little test should be child's play for someone of your calibre."

"Thanks Cyril, you and the other guardians training have helped me a lot" said a grateful Spyro. Cyril very content with such words declared back to him.

"Well, I wouldn't take the credit as we merely instructed on small details of your training. Most of your development was inspired from your self-growth; and that growth will explode beyond to even greater heights,"

"Goodnight Cyril… I'll see you in the morning" said the satisfied purple dragon turned towards the entrance.

"Yes, get a goodnight rest Spyro. Exciting times ahead of you tomorrow" Bidding farewells Spyro trotted into the temple passing himself through a few doors and to climb up a few floors to enter the main corridors to the sleeping chambers, walking through lanterns were lit up ready for the inhabitants.

It was like the temple he lived at in the forest but was much bigger being surrounded by a massive city, passing a few wooden doors which would serve as the entrances to the rooms. They were big considering the size of fully grown adults.

Spyro passed by a couple more before arriving at another one before taking his right forepaw and knocking on the door. Waiting a couple of seconds, he heard his response.

"Come in,"

The mana button activating to Spyros' presence unlocking and opening the door, allowing Spyro to enter the room.

There was a stacked bed available much more comfortable than the concrete floor, a small lit fireplace with a small book shelf across one wall with a table with a small bag, opposite him was an exit to a balcony where he could look out to the city.

Closing the door behind him, Spyro walked forward to look around but there was no sign of the shadow dragoness.

"Cynder… where are you?"

"Out on the Balcony Spyro" shouted a voice which caught Spyro's eye towards the entrance to the small balcony provided in the room.

The purple dragon walked his way over to the table before unclipping the side bags from his back and placing them onto the table. Giving his body a quick shake along with his tail prompted a comforting sigh from the purple dragon.

'Ah much better,'

Turning himself to the balcony exit, he trotted over to find Cynder sat looking towards the fast approaching sunset and an immaculate view of the city.

The dragoness turned towards him and in and spoke in a suggestive tone.

"You took your sweet time hmm Spyro?"

"Oh… I'm sorry Cyn I didn't know I was on a tight schedule; maybe next time you shouldn't leave me guessing." The purple dragon sat himself beside her giving a sheepish smile.

A soft giggle escaped the dragonesses maw, and she leaned towards him slightly.

"Maybe next time I will have to, just for you,"

Spyro rolled his eyes before turning the fast-approaching view of the sunset. It would not be long now before the horizon reaches.

"So how were things after I left," asked a curious Cynder.

"Oh, Flame decided he wanted to race us all to the gardens and took off quickly, the rest of carried on as normal but we were merry over his act so, we followed and let him gain a bit of a lead being very confident he would win easily."

As Spyro described the story showing his wings and his front paws describing the distance.

"Then he looks back can't see me and next thing he knows, I'm flying right beside him, it left flabbergasted I then just took off and landed in the gardens… We all couldn't stop laughing you should have seen flame's face he was in bits."

Cynder feeling humoured produced a sigh, unsurprised by what she was hearing.

"Bless him; he makes me laugh Flames does."

"Yes, no way he couldn't but has a long way to go before Terrador and the others will think he's ready to become the fire guardian,".

"Do you think he can handle it when he does?" replied Cynder very curious towards the purple dragon's opinion.

His expression dropped as he turned his head towards the dragonesses.

"I dunno… it is a tough role forget training of the element, it's also adopting that mindset to be wise,"

"I dunno Spyro, with the way Volteer and Cyril go at each other sometimes it wouldn't be too hard." Spyro made a smirk hearing that comment.

"True, I still enjoy it when that happens and Terrador has to jump in and silence them both, I loved it when it was Ignitus who had to quiet them both,"

Cynder looked towards the purple dragon, the first in a long time since she had said the name of the former fire guardian spoken by him as he continued.

"I think he would approve of Flame; He would have been a great teacher for Flame to learn under,"

"Like he taught you, he would be proud of you so much Spyro, becoming part of the guards of Warfang and continuing the age of peace," said Cynder draping a wing over the purple dragon to comfort him.

A smile formed on his face, touched by her words.

"Thanks, Cyn, I know he would have been and I always do my best to honour his memory,"

Turning back to the view they could see sunset was occurring, the yellow of the sun beginning to dissipate and spread with the blue scattering.

The colours pushing through the clouds illuminating them slightly producing a beautiful scenery for any observers; they were both in gazing in awe of the view before them.

Giving off a breath of tranquillity and peace soothing their bodies, when observing such sights, it is hard for one to feel comforted or eased from the views.

It's at these moments when Warfang can sound tranquil from the usual bustling of activity of the inhabitants which will either be watching the scene too or beginning to turn in for the night, Cynder breathed in before exhaling a long content sigh.

"No matter how many times I watch these sunsets they look amazing, one of the most beautiful sights ever,".

"Yeah, I could never get bored with them" replied the purple dragon following through by saying.

"But there is one thing in the world that will always be more beautiful than the sunsets," Intrigued by statement Cynder looked towards him asking "Oh and what would that be?"

Turning his head and looked into her eyes as he produced a sheepish smile "Nothing will ever be more beautiful than you Cyn"

Hearing that the black dragoness leaned her head towards him with her eyes looked directly at him with a loving, seductive gaze before cooing in a soft voice.

"Such a sweet talker."

"Could never be a greater truth Cyn" whispered by the purple dragon. Without even a flick of hesitation, the dragoness leaned in to him and pressed her lips against his.

Closing his eyes as they enveloped into the kiss taking in the wave of pleasure and comfort that flowed right through his body, pushing the same feeling onto Cynder producing a quiet moan and relaxing profoundly.

Their minds melting away into the paradise the pair had sent themselves into, raising his right wing up Spyro moved it forward and wrapped it around the black dragoness and pulling her closer with their bodies touching, Cynder felt even greater relaxation feeling his warmth and body around her.

Not wanting to part the pair after the lips separated for a split second straight away pressed them together enduring the blissful second kiss, with Spyro towering over her being a tad taller feeling more relaxed leaning her head upwards and her body down slightly felt even greater.

After enjoying the mixture of feelings for a few more seconds, finally parting from each other, taking in a breath of satisfaction, the pair gazed into each other's eyes.

Spyro every time he veered into the emerald colour of her eyes he could never look away, the bright colour drawing him in he would stare into them for all eternity if he could.

"I love you" articulated very calm and casual by the purple dragon, staring into his eyes Cynder could have just melted in the moment of pure bliss.

"I love you".

Leaning her head over Cynder to the side of his face, she planted another kiss on his cheek and followed up to place a gentle lick on his cheek. A twitch lit up his face as he felt the passion surge over him unable to continue the smile on him.

Before Cynder moved herself and leaned against him placing her head underneath his with his wing still draped over her, the tails wrapped around each other both gazing out to the view of the city again.

Sat enjoying the comfort and passion of each other's company, not wishing to echo a word to each other just enjoy the moment together. The feel of each other's breathing adding to the tenderness of everything going through them especially for Cynder.

After everything she had been through in the past and the adventure through life they took, being able to get experience everything so natural and her decision was breath-taking, being able to experience falling in love for the dragon who influenced her life so much and give her strength felt so surreal.

The wave of feelings she built up and now express to Spyro was the greatest experience she ever could have asked for, exploring this feeling of love gave her hope that she had a future to look forward to.

And being able to share that with the purple dragon made her feel like the luckiest dragoness in the entire world.

As the time passed, the sunset beginning to reach its end with the night sky fast approaching soon. Cynder finally broke the silence "I'm glad you came over tonight."

"I'm glad I did too, I was waiting so patiently to get to feel you again." responded Spyro.

"By how amazing you made me feel since getting here, keep talking like that and you might get to feel more later."

Hearing those words prompted Spyro to make a seductive growl vibrating his body.

"Don't tempt me Cynder, I wouldn't be able to keep my claws off you all night,"

"Mmm… I love it when you growl like that" as if on cue the purple dragon responded and vibrated his body growling tenderly, feeling the pulsations of the growls excited the dragoness cooing.

"Such a tease."

"Anything to please you Cyn."

"You know it's hard to imagine it's only been nine months since we first declared ourselves to courting. It feels like it's been years," said the black dragoness engrossed where she was.

It was nine months when the two enjoying some time off had gone to the valley of Avalar together for the day, being one of their favourite places in the world they were having a relaxing time near the river and enjoying each other's company away from prying eyes.

Getting away from the city was refreshing and allowed the pair to spend time on themselves. In the evening under a beautiful night sky, the pair would have a bit of a play fight and chase.

Over the lustful fields Spyro tempted Cynder into chasing him until catching him and pushing him down a hill with the purple dragon taking her down with him.

They rolled all the way down over each other before landing in a field of long grass with Spyro on the bottom and Cynder laying on top of him. It then came to the two gazing into each other's and telling each other how they adored their time together.

Until Spyro jumped it and in a big confession telling her how he truly thought of her and declared his love to her, Cynder confessed her feelings to him to before they ended up embracing into a kiss.

The initial sensation of experiencing their feelings confessed to each other and their first kiss was overpowering, so intense it was hard for their minds to comprehend what they were experiencing without running wild.

Eventually it had ended up into a full make-out session all wrapped up in each other. It was a blissful experience for them both and one they wouldn't forget. Spyro reminiscing on that precious memory.

"It was amazing, hard to believe it was only that long ago."

"Best moment of my life ever" said a content Cynder laid against the purple dragon. Feeling inquisitive however, Spyro imposed a thought to her.

"I just think it is time we let everyone know Cynder."

The black dragon hearing that was a little weary and leaned up to look at him.

"I know Spyro… I just wanted us to enjoy this. Allow time and spend it with you,"

"I know Cyn and I understand why you felt like that at first but it's been ages now and I think they deserve to know about us… everyone would be happy for us, to be honest the guardians knowing them will be like 'Well you two took your time didn't you?' I can already picture it from them; Cyril for definite."

Giggling at his imitation of the guardians, Cynder smiled thinking about it "I know Spyro and you're right but…."

A little unsure on how to express herself, the two had agreed to keep their courtship a secret, worrying over how much attention it could attract not just from their friends but most Warfang considering their status of war heroes from everyone.

"Let's announce it when we find the right moment okay, I'd rather not just blurt it out at random in public that would be awkward."

"Agreed… rather not a display ha-ha." a small chuckle escaping the purple dragon's maw as Cynder leaned back against him

"Stay here tonight?" sweetly asking the purple dragon who looked to her seductive.

"You didn't need to ask my beautiful dragoness." working his way down to her side, he began playfully nibbling at her neck very gentle-like.

The dragoness reacted with a soft moan. Each nibble sending waves of ecstatic pleasure down her spine coursing through her body. Absolute heavenly wonders as she felt as if she was melting away.

"Ohhhhh…. Spyro,"

Spyro enjoying himself hearing his mate in complete bliss pleased him thoroughly. Finishing, he leaned back up.

"I'll save more for later" asking suggestively to the dragoness replying with a frown disappointed.

"Such a mean tease you are,"

A small chuckle escaped the purple dragon's mouth before looking to the pack "Right mind if we catch up on some revision before we turn in for tonight."

"Well, Spyro I'd prefer if we just skipped the revision, went to bed and just make out for the rest of the night?" said in a very seductive voice, trying to tempt the purple dragon. Cynder looking into his eyes.

"Oh, I would love nothing more than to pick you up, take you over there right now and enjoy your lips all night but I want to be sure considering my examination to be a full status guard tomorrow," replied Spyro forcing self-control onto himself.

"We can do some Spyro. But you know I would say you are worrying other nothing; you will do amazing tomorrow."

The dragonesses faith and support in him was very moving and a big motivator for the purple dragon.

"I know Cynder I just want to be sure."

Separating themselves from each other the pair got themselves up and went over the table and Spyro opened up his pack and took out a book detailing the basics of guardship and a revision book, before he started looking through Cynder interrupted him.

"Here Spyro lets test you, I'll read out some writings and then answer me. That will test your knowledge,"

The purple dragon happily obliged, passing the book over to her and he sat himself near a bed fashioned from some fabrics organised nicely on the floor, Cynder opened the book into a few pages full of wording, she began to scroll through to find what they were looking for.

Turning a couple of pages, she came to a part with scribbles of writing producing a smile

"Perfect… right Spyro your first question." the purple dragon readied himself as Cynder read out the first question "If you had confronted an outlaw who held an innocent civilian hostage or in a life-risking position, what would be your course of action?"

"I would first ensure if any other civilians were present to clear them away from the area. Turning to the outlaw try to negotiate to ensure the hostage remains safe and potentially extract to safety without harm. Failing that, if deemed the hostage will come to harm then act quickly to reduce the risk to the civilian and subdue the outlaw. First priority is the civilian's safety."

"Very good Spyro spot on." Hearing that pleased the purple dragon.

"Now if you were when a building or area was in a state of danger and life-threatening, for example, a fire had broken out and people were at risk how would you respond?"

Spyro collected his thoughts, getting together his answer for this question.

"Right so if a building was on fire with people inside, I would first ensure no one else would be in danger and the area cleared so I can focus on the one's trapped, if possible and within my ability to tackle the fire's head on and put out."

"If in doing so would take too long or the building was unstable and in danger of collapsing, I would attempt to rescue the civilians out of the building while ensuring I do not put myself or others in any unnecessary danger,"

Cynder nodding her head sweetly, very impressed by the answer.

"Well done Spyro, see you got all this down,"

Flicking through a couple more pages, Cynder thought it was time to find a more interesting question to test him.

"Oh." escaped out of her mouth and stopped on a page, scrolling through she found what she was after and looked back to him.

"Right…... while working as a guard if you come to suspect a fellow guard has acted corrupt. For example, accepting a bribe of a member of the city's population, what would you do?"

"That's a good one Cyn" the purple dragon scratching his under jaw a few times thinking hard before he gave an answer.

"Okay so should I come to suspect one of my peers of acting corrupt I would take my concerns and report it to my superior or any higher level and proceed based on how they advise or they will act on my suspicions and investigate,"

Cynder was about to interject but stopped, the purple dragon expanding on his answer.

"However, if it was my superior who I suspected, I would go above them either reporting to the tier above or even the city council itself."

Upon hearing that Cynder looked at the purple dragon highly seductive, closing the book and placing it on the table she stood up and walked over towards the purple dragon swaying her hips at him instantly capturing the purple dragon's stare.

"You know what Spyro?"

The black dragoness leaned her head and pushed against his upper chest forcing him to end up on his back in the bed, taken by surprise initially he watched as she climbed herself on top of him and laid her body down on top of his looking into his eyes.

"How about we just skip the rest of it as you are just going to pass with flying colours at this rate and move on." A sheepish smile crept on to his face as he took his fore legs and embraced his paws over her upper back, staring deep into each other's eyes the black dragoness added to him.

"You're all mine now." Wasting no time, she pressed her maw against his joining together, the instant wave of pleasure hitting them both shook them to their core.

The kiss leading to another enjoying the taste of each other's lips before it evolved into a full make out, the pure tender and bliss of the entire situation was heavenly as they explored each other, Cynder brought her tongue out caressing over Spyro's responding in kind.

Exploring each other's mouth's flickering about with nothing to deter them from each other. Eyes closed and their thought's running wild over each other.

Going back and forth it would return to kiss before more tongue action and so forth, Spyro's paws rubbed Cynder's back and made their way down her back.

The feeling sent shivers down her spine it felt so good as his claws reached her lower back just above her tail base, the pleasure she was tasting from it caused a moan to erupt from her, they didn't want to leave each other's grasp and keep it up.

This continued on for minutes and minutes, neither wanted to let each other go with the occasional second break for air before they continued on each other, Spyro's claws rubbing around her lower back was ecstatic she couldn't contain herself.

The powerful overwhelming instincts controlling their movements and actions on each other, but so far in their commitment to each other this is as far as they have gone with each other.

While Cynder on one paw wanted to go further, Spyro didn't want to as he felt it would rush in considering they have their entire lives to spend together.

Still at it, these moments were luxurious for them. So, intoxicating it was a paradise for the two young lovers.

Only finally ending when they could no longer take it anymore, separating their maws from each other and making a gasp for air, Cynder smiled deeply feeling sensitive as she tried to regain herself from all the wildness she went through.

"You really know how to make a girl feel amazing."

"For you, only the best effort I can offer" said the purple dragon very sheepish and truthful to his words.

"Well, your efforts are leading to you getting very well rewarded my very handsome purple dragon,".

Cynder lifted herself off and slide herself down to his side and laid against him in the bed. He adjusted himself and laid to his side where her back would, laying against his underbelly.

Wrapping his free wing over her and placing his forearm over her getting into a contented position with his tail wrapping around hers.

Rested down with her against him felt blissful, all cuddled and wrapped up with her in bed as they relaxed themselves with a deep breath. Spyro at that moment said calmly.

"You comfortable?" Cynder let out a sigh in rejoinder.

"With you here, I couldn't be any more comfy,".

It gratified both guaranteeing to be a peaceful night for them both in the company and arms of each other.

"If I pass my test tomorrow can we announce we are courting?"

Cynder was at first a little cautious hearing that idea but relented to his desire "All right, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reveal it then and it's when you pass."

A deep smile formed on the purple dragon's face as they settled down now ready to get a good sleep for the following day, Spyro moved his claw rubbing against the part of her side behind her foreleg joint.

A twitch followed by a small titter erupted from her maw.

"Oh, please not there Spyro, I'm ticklish there,".

She immediately regretted saying that with a devious idea establishing in the purple dragon's head with his saying.

"Oh, are you now?"

Spyro took his claws and gently scratched at her side and she yelped followed by giggling as she tried to move herself.

"No Spyro, stop that now." demanded the dragoness.

Spyro smiled very dark and infolded his lower legs around her under body and rubbed and scratched at her side with more force causing the dragoness to squeal louder and struggle with endless giggling.

"Ah…. Spyro stop it… ah…."

He held her in place as his other form arm and back legs wrapped around her, trapped in his embrace as Spyro assaulted her side making her squeal loudly squirming around desperately trying to get free.

"Oh, my ancestors…. cut it…. out now… Spyro."

Deciding to have more fun and be a little cheeky, Spyro announced in a seductive tone.

"If you ask nicely, I'll think about it."

"Can you cut…. it out now…. Spyro I'm dying here."

"Come on, you can ask nicer than that Cyn."

He intensified the pressure he was applying causing her to squirm even more with the giggling from the dragoness more endearing.

"Please…. Spyro I can't take it… I'm begging you Spyro… please stop."

Deciding he tortured her enough, he moved his claws away and back over as he released her lower body and settled his legs back into place. Cynder gasped and caught her breath with the giggles subsiding slowly.

Once she got herself back together, she turned her head to gaze profoundly at the purple dragon.

"You better not do that to me again," she said acting like a threat

"Oh, I can't promise that Cyn… you look so cute when you're squirming, I think it's something I will enjoy a lot," responded the purple dragon having very much enjoyed himself.

The black dragoness pretending to be unamused made a half smile to him.

"Oh, you know enjoyed it Cyn" said Spyro as she continued her stare at him, rolling her eyes. The black dragoness turned her head back and laid comfortably.

"I'll let you off this my purple dragon… only because you've treated me well tonight."

Pulling her closer to him the purple dragon leaned forward, and she turned her head up pressing their lips together to share one last kiss with each other.

Laying themselves down the two let themselves get taken by the sleep and shut their eyes, the feel of their breathes and small movements very comforting.

"I love you Spyro,"

"I love you too Cynder, Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

Finishing their words to each other, the two lovers all cuddled up together relaxed and drifted themselves off to the pit of slumber.

Having enjoyed their time together tonight and to spend the night together was a feeling they both adore, having endured so many years in the war to find themselves at peace and where they are now very content as the night took hold ready for a well-deserved rest.

 **Hey all hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff between these two lovers. Now after two years since they defeated Malefor did you guys honestly think these two wouldn't be together yet. Come on these two are practically soulmates destined for each other. Although they did take their time. I did drop very subtle hints in the previous chapters but it was hard to tell I suppose.**

 **It took me a bit of time to word this chapter together as usually I struggle to write together romance scenes like this especially in my previous Spyro stories and sometimes in my other stories. It was hard for me to even do half a romance scene of this size. But I feel like I've outdone myself here and shown my development over the years in writing. I feel this is the best romance scene I've done yet. My best one before this I think is in my land of the Eeveelutions story with Asra and Carley.**

 **Just to reassure everyone don't expect fast updates as I am fitting this around my time and personal life but I'm really enjoying where this is going so far. I have so many ideas for this story. In a long time, I'm so excited about writing a story and of course the Legend of Spyro being one of my most favourite trilogies' in existence.**

 **Thanks everyone for your support. Hope you enjoyed leave some feedback and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Awakening

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

The shine of the morning sun starting to appear from behind the mountains over the horizon was a beautiful sight to behold.

Illuminating over the buildings, the ground, the walls of the dragon city brightening the surroundings in a colour so pure it was an enriching pleasure for the waking inhabitants.

Many of the inhabitants were already awake and progressing their morning of another glorious day in the city.

The markets already opening with merchandise, citizens congregating to their places of work, guards and soldiers over watching the walls and watching over all or even parents with their children.

Water spooling down the small metal pipes embedded into the walls, ground and cycling over the houses, one pipe spilling water out of the end dragon head into the pond below running through the side of the street with two moles attending to it.

Mystical red and green crystals propped onto the sides of some streets for the use of all dragons, there were some dragons who had dedicated themselves now in peace time with experimenting with many different crystals creating new uses for the benefit of not only dragons but for all.

With dragons and their connection to the magical energy of the world and the crystals it was an effortless feat for them to undertake.

In the plaza just outside of the dragon temple; two adult dragons with one wearing equipped with armour stood near the entrance.

"That about covers all the events over the course of last night, another peaceful evening." said the armoured dragon.

"That's good but either way can never get too comfortable knight Delacon."

"I know Captain Pyrus, but I must admit to this day it is still weird how more relaxed our work is with the threat of destruction no longer over our horns."

Pyrus nodded his head understanding the feeling.

"Back to your last assignment this morning Knight, I want you to take two of your dragon guards and head to the Arius area of the Gozo district, I was just informed there was a mana crystal detonation resulting in the area and a house was damaged. Knight Valera is already there but he needs some backup."

"Yes captain, is there any indication of what caused the detonation of the mana crystal?"

"I have yet to receive any new information of the situation, Valera will likely bring you up to speed upon your arrival."

Delacon understanding the situation bowed his head to the electric dragon.

"Very well Captain, I'll get to it right away"

Pyrus nodded his head before looking towards the temple.

"I'd join you myself if I could Delacon, but I'm needed here today." a smile creeped onto the fire dragon Delacon's face looking to the temple too.

"I know… it is an exciting day for the guard force, I've been looking forward to the purple dragon joining our ranks at long last." said Delacon.

"Indeed, I've waited for this day, Spyro will take his mark of honour test and become an official member of the guard, had I had my way he'd be one already I can't fault his honourable and selfless choices of going through it himself." Replied the guard captain.

"He will be a great addition to the force sir, I'm just over four times his age yet if the stories I've heard of the war are anything to go by his abilities and power outclass mine by huge milestones" While Pyrus couldn't argue with the statement the knight just made he reassured him.

"Everyone's strength is their own, it would be hard for any of us to measure up to his power of what he can achieve if you consider what the dark master was capable of, now Raxus is waiting; dismissed Knight." Delacon bowed his head to the electric dragon.

"Yes Captain."

Turning around the armoured fire dragon went away to carry out his mission, Pyrus turned back towards the temple seeing many dragons come in and out from the entrance a few families taking their young out to begin the day ahead of them.

Looking upwards he turned his gaze towards the sun and its position in the sky.

' _A couple of hours left, hopefully he is up and getting himself ready, a big day ahead of him'_

The thought crossed through his mind as he begun to pace himself over to a group of dragons and cheetahs just outside the entrance.

In the rooms of the temple it was peaceful and serene still being early into the morning, Many, still asleep or having a refreshing lay in before making a start to their day, the guardians always up early to supervise the temple or any other duties they have.

In one room, two dragons had yet to awaken themselves from slumber, Spyro and Cynder still all wrapped and cuddled up together.

The only noises that could be made out were the calm breathing echoing and the tiny breeze coming in, sunlight was crawling in from the balcony entrance but not much, enough for it to be somewhat dim.

The small speck of flame in the lamp had gone out way beforehand before the sun would even rise. On the table remained Spyros' book on the guard force and his pack, having been used so little compared to how he had intended to use it for one final revision.

A slight shift and nudge in the purple dragons' body followed by a small groan escaped from him as he begun to rouse from his sleep. A small fickle in his eye line before they begun to open showing the purple iris. The bags below his eyelids showing themselves. His vision slightly blurred before blinking a couple of times before it came to him.

Lifting his head up glancing around the room, his jaw opened as a huge silent yawn escaped his mouth, shuddering his head after to readjust himself afterwards, looking around he could see the light that scarcely lit part of the room.

' _Suns up? I wonder how long I have to get ready?'_

Feeling a trivial prod in his upper chest, he observed down to see the black dragoness still sound asleep with his right foreleg over her side and her back rested against him, he knew if he moved, he would likely wake her regardless.

Seeing her in slumber so calm and peaceful always made him glow inside. Just that alone already put him in a good mood to get the day started, feeling every breath she made very gentle.

He would stay all cozied up in bed if he could have his way, using his foreleg, he carefully shook her.

"Cynder?"

The dragonesses only response from that was a comfy moan and burrowing a bit closer to him still in a deep sleep, Spyros' head arched a little tickled by the display.

He gently shook her again, this time speaking a bit louder in a playful tenor.

"Cyn…time to wake up."

Still no response from the dragoness in terms of stirring, Spyro rolled his eyes at her.

' _Some nice dream she must be having'_ an idea suddenly came to mind with a roguish smile skulking onto his maw.

Taking his foreleg using his claws he placed them on her side just under her foreleg joint and scratched it tickling her.

Almost immediately her eyes shot open and yelped her entire body shifting with Spyro seeing that definitely did the trick in waking her up.

Shoving away quickly from him to get her bearings from the sudden awakening, breathing in heavy to catch her breath turned her attention her mate spotting the naughty grin painted on his face.

It didn't take her long to put two and two together with an innocent glare, she pounced at him lying on his back and her on top of him with her paws on his upper chest.

Pushing forward pressing her maw against his, a trend of pure ecstasy trembling every part of his body when the kiss took its full effect on him.

Upon unravelling he opened his eyes to see a death glare from the dragoness with a tiny smile staring him in the eyes.

"You ever do that to me again and I will never sleep with you again" threatened Cynder as the purple dragon chuckled at that response to his tickles.

"Oh, I'm sorry it appears my paw slipped on your side, how very clumsy of me"

"Yeah you know full well what you were doing so don't act all innocent with me high and mighty"

A laugh escaped the purple dragon's mouth, the reaction was totally worth it, secretly her looking a bit angry with him was cute to him.

"Oh, come on Cyn you know you enjoyed it really, it delivers great service in waking the body"

Cynder shaked her head rolling her eyes at the purple dragon's display of playing her about breathing a sigh.

"ugh…. what am I going to do with you Spyro?"

"Love me?"

The purple dragon tapered into a slight seductive stare at his dragoness.

Cynder upon hearing that returned the seducing stare to him bringing her face back in front of him as she lay above the purple dragon.

"I think I can do that"

Wasting no time compelled her lips against his again sharing another serene moment with him, Spyro took his fore legs and wrapped them around her upper body and her wing joints holding her close to him, ultimately separating from the kiss stared into his eye.

"So how did you sleep last night?" asked the dragoness.

"As comfy as always Cyn, if I had my way, I would stay cuddled up with you all morning"

"Me too, but alas you have a very important day ahead of you today my soon to be knight in shining armour"

"I know, I am excited for it, it has been a while coming now"

Cynder felt excitement and proudness at her dragon, him taking the mark of honour exam, she knew he was going to pass easily with flying colours.

Moving herself off the purple dragon laid herself back down in the bed onto her side as the Spyro flipped himself and stood up, his legs feeling numb he propped back stretching his forelegs out.

Feeling so good with the stretch, diminishing the numbness down he leaned forward stretching his back legs with a satisfied whimper echoing from him.

"Ahhhhhh… much better"

The dragon got himself out of the bed and gave his head one last shake, shedding off any remaining numbness in his neck, unfurling his wings stretching them to their length. The satisfying cracks in the joints through every part of his wings sent a tingling sensation through his body.

Breathing a satisfied sigh before the purple dragon turned his attention towards the balcony.

Seeing the light shining in from the entrance attracted him over to check the time and the outside, the purple dragon walked over arriving at the silhouette between the line of the light peaking in and the still darkened floor.

The initial shine was disorientating to Spyro's eyes causing him to blink a couple of times, bringing his right foreleg up moved his paw in the way of the suns shine.

Giving a couple of moments for his sight to adjust to the sudden light, he opened his eyes back up.

A clearer setting presented to him with the city buildings and a beautiful blue sky, arriving at the balcony he looked over the edge down below him to see the lively streets.

Numerous creatures of the city walking around in all directions proceeding to the start of their days, looking around he could see a dragoness with two young dragons looked like hatchlings walking alongside her.

Close by another dragon standing with a young adult with a few blue coloured crystals on a table, close to an alleyway Spyro could see two cheetahs walking by heading to the marketplace with sacks on their backs, countless moles in the street below.

The sight of it all was always a pleasing one to the purple dragon, turning his gaze to the sun itself noting its position.

The position was above the horizon etched between the land and the sky, but it was not near the above them in the sky, this indicated to Spyro it was still early in the morning.

' _Great…a few hours to have some breakfast, have a quick wash, a warm up and get myself ready for this test'_

Twisting himself around the purple dragon walked back into the room putting his gaze onto Cynder still laid up in her bed.

"It's still pretty early, still a while yet before the exam"

The purple dragon walked around and sat beside the bed where Cynder was resting and she twisted her head round to look at him.

"That's good, you gonna come back to bed then?" said the dragoness as she gave the purple dragon a seductive gaze.

"Oh, the idea is very tempting Cyn but I'm gonna go have some breakfast, have a quick wash and do some training before the exam."

The black dragoness frowned with disappointment making a face at him.

"No fun…I wanted to get my claws round you this morning…you sure know how to disappoint a girl," Cynder teased in a disappointed tone.

"I know Cyn, but I want to be ready and it will get me all warmed up for the exam."

"I'm kidding Spyro. Of course, go get yourself ready, I can't wait to see my upcoming knight in shining armour to be a full-fledged guard," Cynder winked.

"I know I will make you proud Cynder, I'm ready for this"

Feeling a sense of pride, the purple dragon felt stoked for his upcoming challenge looking towards the door.

"Well shall we go make a start to the day?" asked Spyro.

"Nah, I'm gonna rest for a little bit longer, you go on"

The purple dragon hearing that statement narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Well someone is a little lazy, after all that trouble of waking you up too." Cynder upon hearing that also narrowed her eyes at his daring comment.

"Excuse me purple boy, I didn't ask you to…rudely awaken me, did I?"

Shrugging himself playfully the purple dragon responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah well, If I hadn't you would have kept your lazy butt in bed asleep all day."

The dragoness giggled with her wing edge coming near her snout, she loved it when her mate spoke to her like that.

Always humouring her and this bold side of him she found it so tender, the purple dragon had a cheeky smile on his face leaning his head down, planting a quick kiss on her snout he said "Right well you enjoy your lie in. I'll see you later."

The dragoness not content with that propped her head up and planted another kiss on his lips taking in the extravagant feel one last time, pulling away with a loving gaze she said to him.

"You weren't leaving without giving me that, you go enjoy yourself love, I'll see you at the training hall"

The purple dragon content with that made his way over to the door, placing his paw on the green mana switch he looked back to the dragoness one last time.

"Bye Cyn, love you."

"Love you too, Spyro."

With the last goodbye he pressed the switch and the door opened for him to leave, stepping through he saw the big hallway with no one around looking both ways, once out the door closed up again.

The purple dragon turned himself to the left and walked off from the room heading down the hallway for his first destination the bathing room to get himself clean and fresh for the day.

Coming up to a big door calmly taking the steps towards it, it was the same design as the door's in the swamp temple which unfortunately no longer exists after it had plummeted into the depths of the now dormant volcano.

Once within a few steps the orb on the door glowed and opened up for the purple dragon to pass through, closing back behind him.

Spyro came upon another hallway similar but here the ceiling above them was small openings allowing light to enter as the other hallways closed either had window openings or Mana lamps.

As the purple dragon headed down the hallway, he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey bro, about time I found you."

Turning his head, he looked behind him to see an all-familiar dragonfly beside him.

"Good morning Sparx, how are you feeling?"

"Oh, I feel brilliant this morning bro; well rested, had breakfast and ready for an exciting day" said a cheerful Sparx who seemed in very high spirits.

"That's good to hear from you Sparx."

The dragonfly's posture immediately shifted to a more serious one staring the purple dragon down.

"The real question is bro, where was you last night? You didn't come back to the room."

On the utterance of the question imposed to him by the dragonfly; Spyro wasn't sure how to answer.

"I stayed up studying last night sorry"

Crossing his arm's, the dragonfly continued to stare him down very suspicious of his adopted brother, relenting a little the insect sighed.

"Stayed at she-dragons room again then?"

"Yeah, I somehow ended up staying with her for the night," Spyro admitted with sheepish smile at the glare Sparx was beaming at him.

"Well could you at least tell me, so I know not to wait for you to come back."

A little guilt ridden from Sparx's words; the purple dragon expression dropped a little "I'm sorry Sparx, I forgot about it especially with everything going on today I guess I just wanted some time."

Sparx creeped a small smile onto his face "Heh heh calm down bro I'm only kidding with you, you don't have to tell me what you do and who you spend it with; although your choice could be better but could be worse too, I suppose."

The purple dragon rolled his eyes at the comment now seeing the regular Sparx attitude. Out of everyone only the dragonfly knew of Spyro and Cynder's courting.

It was pretty much impossible to kept it hidden from him considering how close he is to both of them, it didn't take him long to work it out.

Originally the couple only kept it a secret so they wouldn't get any unnecessary attention from all the people of Warfang, but now that things were calmer Spyro felt ready to reveal and Cynder did to a point but remained unsure and just finding the right time and way to tell everyone.

But thankfully Sparx for once decided to keep quiet about it, something that was greatly appreciated by the two lovers.

Sparx may be a blabber mouth at times but would always respect his adopted brother wishes no matter what.

At first, he wasn't happy to find out the pair were together due to his feelings about Cynder, it felt to him that Cynder was taking his brother away from him and initially gave them a hard time about it.

Overtime though Sparx warmed up to the idea and found some fun banter in trying to poke fun about Cynder even more now and Spyro still spends plenty of time with him.

"I know I told this to you many times Sparx…I do appreciate you supporting me, I realise it was a lot for you to take on board and accept."

"Ah don't get all mushy on me here bro…regardless of how I feel it is your life and your choice of who you want to spend your life with," Sparx committed, holding his arms up with his palms at Spyro stopping him.

Just by looking into his eyes Spyro could tell how much this was to Sparx, as it was a lot of pride for him to swallow. Sparx huffed followed with a smile "And personally…I am happy for you both, but the she-dragon could do with not snatching off with you half the time if I be honest and when she finally shakes all that evilness of her it will be happy days."

"Maybe you could take it up with her if your so bothered."

"I'm good bro, she might try and eat me."

Spyro chuckled amused by the comment shrugged himself at the dragonfly "Well she was hoping one of the nights you would come join us for a meal"

"Speaking of food, I had hoped when you two got together she would have had words with you about eating better and sorting this weight problem out but you only seem to get bigger every time I see you, a salad could make a big difference you know."

Shaking his head laughing inside at the dragonfly's display of sassing him, although it was natural for dragons to continue to grow in size Sparx couldn't help but make a gag of it.

"Anyway, Sparx's what's your plans today?"

"Yeah gonna be hard at work on the granary today, gonna be helping Myko with instructing the moles on how to do their job."

"Right Sparx like you know how to grow food and store it for people," Spyro teased, mocking the dragonfly.

"Hey have faith bro, Myko is gonna be doing most of the explaining and I will be doing the carrying it out, I know how to get results"

Spyro was bemused by the dragonfly's attitude rubbing one paw against his eyes "Yeah I suppose you have succeeded thus far, your telling people what to do never fails."

"You got that right think of all the times I pulled you and Cynder out of the fire when you were totally lost."

"Yes, Sparx me and Cynder really couldn't do it without you."

"You got that right I was the man of the team."

The purple dragon shrugged his head leaning towards him "Of course, Sparx you really pulled your weight in the battles"

"Hey fighting is your job and mine is leading," boasted Sparx with his arms crossed and a big grin.

Sometimes the purple dragon wondered how he didn't go insane from the constant nattering of the dragonfly, years of growing up with him must have made him immune to some degree.

"Anyway, I'm off to get myself clean ready for the day so I'll catch you at the exam I hope?" the dragonfly gave him a thumbs up.

"Of course, bro I will have the premium front seat to it, but yeah go clean your smelly butt up and when you get breakfast maybe have some fruit for a change, that will get the diet started"

Without even saying goodbye Sparx darted himself away without giving Spyro a chance to speak again.

' _Wow…that will never get old for'. A smirk retaining on the purple dragon's face._

Continuing his journey to the bathing room Spyro turned himself back around and headed down the corridor way he was originally heading, knowing to take advantage of the time he had before his time come, it was easy for the dragon to navigate his way through the labyrinth having lived here for two years.

Entering a big room for Spyro to cross through to reach his destination there was a huge statue within the centre, a statue of one of the ancient dragons who first inhabited the grand city when it was first constructed, the detail of the statue could easily be depicted with age on it.

Spyro always admired the work that had been put into these mystical temples by the ancients symbolising the mystical connection to the dragons.

He himself took time to read some of the books of ancients. The time when the race was well revered by the rest of world.

It always felt a shame to him when that reputation was tarnished by Malefor, not only showing a terrible side to dragon kind but also forever staining the blood of millions including his own race.

One thing Spyro hoped was his deeds would go a long way to repairing that reputation to the world, it would be a long time, but he was already proving it to an extent, carrying on he exited the room entering another hallway.

Walking his way to the other end he arrived at a door and stood in front of it, on the door a crystal illuminated for the dragon to press activating the door opening allowing the purple dragon to enter.

Arriving into a big room different then many others. Situated around were cylinder holes around the floor all empty. Built with some kind of marble.

Next to each cylinder a small pedestal with a sphere. Spyro walked up to one and lifted his fore leg up pressing his paw against the sphere. Glowing in response a small hole in the side of the empty cylinder opened up.

Water begun to spew out into the cylinder beginning to fill up. Steam glowing off the water suggesting to be warm.

The purple dragon felt ecstatic as the water reached up filling the majority of the cylinder creating a pool like a bath, Spyro stepped to the edge dipping a single claw into the warm body of water.

A tingling impression overcame him once the warmth connected with his claw shaking all over his body, not able to wait the purple dragon moved and lowered himself into the pool of water.

Letting out a satisfied sigh as the warm water brushed on his scales the heat overwhelming every part of his body causing his eyes to roll with the pleasurable effect piercing every part of him.

Moving himself he leaned himself against the side of the pool laying on his back put himself into a comfortable position.

' _Ahhhhhh this is the life_ ' the single thought echoed in his head leaning himself upwards and closing his eyes. Letting his thoughts get lost in the moment with the hot water soaking him through.

Leaning his back as the sensation ran down his spine, it was these moment Spyro was at ease free from anything but at the same time he knew he couldn't overstay it.

Using his paws catching some of the water and throwing it over his face, the touch felt so great rubbing his paws all over his face down to his snout.

Dragons although were not difficult to stay clean and not often they needed to; it was natural for them to bathe every now and then to remain at peak cleanliness.

But above all else it was more of a relaxing cause for them to go to these bathing experiences, it doesn't take long for dragons to use the bath's they can be in and out.

There were smaller room's in the bathing hall which were more private usually used by a mated pair.

Had Cynder joined him it was likely they would have used one. But alas Spyro didn't want to waste time today with his exam fast approaching soon, the purple dragon switched over and dipped his head down putting himself under water.

The wave of pleasure and tingling feelings pulsating and penetrating every part of his body was extravagant to him, especially on body muscles it really did the trick.

Raising himself back up out of the water Spyro began to shake his head a couple of times, drops of water shedding off him either hitting the pool of warm water or the sides.

' _Right time to get a move on if I want to be ready'_

The purple dragon lifted himself out of the bath bringing his tail into an upward position. The dragon shaked his body furiously water falling around him dripping the floor.

Flustering his wings getting the movement going ensuring every last drop fell and he was dry, his tail was the last to stop shaking.

Feeling fresh and good to go he pressed the pedestal sphere again, this time small hole opened up like a grate and the water begun to drop down emptying quickly downwards until nothing was left and the hole closed up once nothing remained.

Content the purple dragon moved himself away from the empty bath and made his way out of the room.

So far, his day was off to a good start but now breakfast was required, he had plenty of time to see to it and get training before his exam would begin.

The thought's continued to race through his mind so fast it was like they were piercing him. He couldn't wait to get started.

 **Hi folks I apologise for taking a while to get this one out. A lot has happened that pushed me back but hopefully it will be a one off for this story. All the feedback has been incredible so far, I really appreciate it. It was hoping my change in style to better deliver the story would have this effect so thank you all. Last chapter I noticed mistakes I made and worked to proof read this time. Ensure my work is up to standard.**

 **As many of you guessed this is partly a reboot to my previous Spyro stories but at the same time there are so many changes that it is a story of its own and taking a new direction. I'll be honest they lack the true length and feel I get from this and are a reminder of how bad I feel I used to be but I know people enjoyed them.**

 **Please everyone take time and leave me some feedback. It will only make me better taking it on board and fill me with pleasure knowing I deliver a fantastic experience for you. Thanks, and see you next episode.**


	5. Examination

**Chapter 5: Examination**

In the middle of a huge room a huge statue of a dragon stood, a powerful glowing glare from where eyes would be enough to give anyone pause.

Some believed the gaze could pass judgment from the ancestors directly through them dependant on the colour presented to them, it is said that it is based on the first fire guardian in existence.

In this room is where all fire guardians and their apprentices have trained, respect, instruct in wisdom to the descendants although not always was it available.

Many looks to a guardian for leadership, wisdom, clarity and to the many roles they undertake whether it is in teaching, rituals of the element or even special roles such as overseeing the year of the dragon.

An event only taking place once every hundred years where dragons born of extraordinary importance such as the recent purple dragon had been.

Species outside of the dragons often thought of this as the only time dragons were to reproduce which has always been false.

Before the glare of the of the statue presented the current dragon of legend, Spyro had been sat in front of the statue for a time; his eyes closed.

His features convulsed giving off he was deep in thought, his body very focused and still other than shallow breathes escaping his snout with little movement.

His claws calmly hilted in place and his tail slinging around his body to his left, his mind full of piercing thought's drowning everything else out.

His emotions repressed to an extent no one would be able to read him at all.

Not long ago he had his first meal of the day and with not long left before he would begin his mark of honour examination, his mind going in all sorts of directions processing all the thoughts he was taking in.

' _Last practise'_

Without opening his eyes, the dragon took a couple of steps forward closer to the orb embedded into the base of the statue.

Suddenly it began to rumble with the ground around it shaking, feeling the vibrations through his paws Spyro remained composed with his eyes closed tensed as the statue begun to descend into the floor and spin round in a slow circular motion.

The purpled dragon loosened his wings slightly from their usual posture and to his side's a tad.

' _All my training, practise everything I have gone through will be towards this. I am ready for this'_

Opening his eyes, he looked to the ceiling as the statue was half way down burrowing into the ground.

' _The sun is pretty bright above. Not long left now, gotta make the time I have left count'_

With the head of the dragon statue creeping into the floor and the edges closing inward to form the flooring to the training arena, the purple dragon stepped forward heading into the centre to take his place ready.

Closing his eyes again as a magical aura flashed in the arena circle briefly, Spyro concentrated his thoughts once more this time towards the arena itself.

This time running through his head were images, these images of what appeared to be creatures; all too familiar ones in the past he has faced in combat.

It came down to deciding on picking one through the many in his mind, there were many choices for him to choose from, it wouldn't make much difference in reality of what he focused on.

Sifting through the different images flashing through his mind he arrived at one image. A small shiver washed over his body for a brief second, one Spyro didn't want to experience again.

The battle with such creature not only almost costed him his life and a temporary loss of his power to this day he still considers one of his most difficult battles yet one of the most defining in his life and one he wishes not to remember ever again.

Throwing that out of his thoughts he continued to go through all the images of creatures he could imagine, finally arriving at one that took central thought's in his mind _'Yes that will do to start'_

Focusing he inhaled a heavy breath and exhaled calmly, the mystical energy flashed around the training arena again glowing much brighter.

The energy then convulsed moving across the ring converging onto four points around the purple dragon.

Enlarging the four points of mystical energy begun to form into shapes. Then the light from the energy begun to die slowly revealing a form of creature from within the build-up. The mystical mass of energy dissipated away as quick as the light before it, revealing the creature to be a mere grublin.

A small creature not much bigger than a mole, covered in a green colour over its body, limbs so small bone like, their faces with roots like holes all over its mouth area and grass wooden spikes grown out its head.

These creatures were created through an artificial means unknown to the world other then the late dark master replacing the former apes.

Some scientists had attempted to study and try to understand how Malefor brought them into existence to no avail the bottom line was for most species in the Realms they never should have existed and be returned to such state.

Spyro closed his eyes adjusting himself standing still inhaling a large breath mentally preparing himself, second the energy completely dissipated off the grublin's all four pushed themselves charging towards the purple dragon in the centre.

His face digits narrowing slightly concentrating and remaining very still not moving out the way at all, the grublin's almost on him with the one directly in front of him leaping up in the air arms raised with his club up ready to throw down.

The dragon remaining motionless as if he was leaving himself open to attack., he grublin now within range threw his club down towards his target.

With just a split second left the purple dragon shot his eye's open and at great speed slipped his head towards left arching it to avoid the club just missing his horn and grabbed the grublins arm.

Spotting to his left another grublin preparing to attack him spun himself around pulling the grublin he held knocking into the attacker knocking it down.

Following up he lunged the grublin throwing him into the third sending them both hurtling to the side of the arena dazed.

Spotting the fourth performing a jump also angled his right claws and threw them at it slicing upwards into the chest of the grublin.

Hitting his target on the mark the grublin wailed in pain spinning, slamming onto his back and going motionless following immediately with the body disintegrating into energy.

Spyro turned back to see one of the grublins running at him, slamming his paws, Spyro ran at him bending his head forward angling his horns and crest to be aimed towards the small creature.

Throwing his horns upwards impacting the grublin sending it hurtling through the air into the wall instantly killed from the sharp attack and impact.

The purple dragon wasted no time and headed at the two just beginning to recover from the daze inflicted on them, one of them shaking their head and holding the blade upwards ready to attack the purple dragon.

Swiping the blade from what side to the other trying to catch the dragon when he got up to him.

Spyro leaped above the blades path before anchoring his tail and shooting his tail blade into the chest of the still downed grublin while impaling the other one in the upper chest with his claws.

Gargling and struggling the grublin grabbed Spyros' fore arm with both his paws and tried to struggle.

Energy and life sapping away in seconds the dragon retraced his claw and the Grublin expired disintegrating along with the other.

All four grublins were defeated, always an advantage was the deadliness and ferocity of close quarters battling as the body of a dragon is literally a weapon of its own.

Swiping his paw Spyro looked ahead to see another swirl of energy build up before him, this time much bigger and the arena materialised an orc equipped with an axe, armoured in what appeared to be scales and bone.

Spyro shifted his fore legs to his side lowering his head slightly battle ready to face the opponent.

Within a second two more blobs of energy formed grublins opposites sides of the dragon already within striking distance, reacting quickly to the danger.

Spyro threw all his legs up right way spinning his whole body, extending his wings out, the edges catching the grublins head upwards or downwards knocking them both off balance.

The one to Spyros' left after finishing the spin dropped his weapon instantly deciding on which to target first.

Leaping to his right baring his claws on both paws teared into the one still holding its weapon, grappling it before impaling with one of his horns instantly killing the creature.

The dragon spotted the orc begin to run at him axe raised above his head, Spyro unfurled his wings again organising himself.

The orc jumped shelling the axe down to impale the dragon, beating his wings sneaked to the left side with the axe crashing into ground, Spyro readying his claws to attack the orc.

Spotting the danger, the orc reacted using his right arm and throwing it backwards with a fist, Spyro already up close failed to spot it in time and got swiped across his jawline the force snapping him away.

Catching himself his claws skidding across the floor leaving a mark as he came to a stop.

Spyro was surprised by that manoeuvre the orc created to defend itself, they never usually attack unless with their axes.

A slight thought pushed into his mind wondering if the creature could have adapted to the danger in the moment, as if it knew it couldn't react in time with its axe.

Two years ago, had such an attack hit Spyro it would have knocked him down, thankful that growing was also making him physically stronger in addition to his training.

While he was nowhere the physical strength of a fully-grown dragon like the guardians, he was more then capable of going claw to claw with many strong creatures.

Noticing the grublin recovering and ready to join the orc in attacking him, Spyro pushed himself sniping himself at the grublin taking the weaker target and cut off any support for his tougher opponent, slashing his claws a few times into the grublin's body making quick work it before the purple flash and crumbling away.

Turning his attention to the orc to see he stretched his axe out on one hand twisting his body round, seeing the stance shot his eyes opening knowing what would happen next.

He lowered himself as the orc jumped into the air spinning the axe at a rapid speed. Jumping forward rolling himself slipping underneath just missing the axe.

Pushing his legs forward to catch him and swing round to face his opponent and jumped back at him, the orc twisted himself and held the Axe out catching Spyros' claws.

Taking another swipe with the axe blocking again, the orc countered him slamming his axe into Spyros' snout tumbling him backwards with a gasp escaping his mouth.

Shaking his head to unblur his vision from the strike a hint smile lit up on his maw for a second glaring his eyes, the orc was more challenging then he thought, he still hadn't landed a single blow on it yet.

Deciding to not waste anymore time on this one opponent and kick it up a notch. He let his body tense up as he felt a surge of power pulsate in his body.

The orc moved towards him again ready for another attack raising his axe to his side, Spyro took a step forward and his maw opened up with a small sparkle radiating.

A volley of yellow volts shaping into a pillar rocketed at the orc catching it completely off guard, the jolt of electric power overwhelming its entire body dropping the axe and going into a spasm.

The purple dragon became encased in a red aura burning in flame and bolted at the orc slamming into its chest and encasing the orc in flames and hurtling him to the ground, slashing onto his chest battered down and writhing in the pain, unable to move coordinated in any fashion.

Escaping out of the flames, Spyro leaped above brining his paws and clenching them together as a green coloured shade illuminated on the bottom halves of his fore legs, raising them above his head he plummeted down crashing the clenched fist of paws into the orc's back.

Bending unnaturally the orc wailed in agonising pain such force from an earth attack of such force would be enough to break the bones in its back had it been a real target.

The creature going limp quickly with life escaping the body and disappearing, Spyro removed himself and stop back normally taking a small breath and exhaling satisfied.

Not surprised that the second he got serious and brought his elements into the fight it couldn't have been any easier for him, it was child's play if he was honest with himself.

"Bravo Spyro, an excellent display"

Hearing the voice directly behind him he turned himself to see none other then Pyrus along with two armoured dragon guards entering the hall.

Fully positioning himself Spyro bowed to the electric dragon.

"Thank you Pyrus, a little bit of difficulty initially on that orc, he seemed to have anticipated me a bit of for a target but once I used my elements there was no problem"

"I noticed…and people wonder how we won the war; I wish I was that well-trained double your age"

Spyro appreciated the flattery, often he would receive it when he had spectators observing him mix his abilities in quick reactions.

Pyrus now stood in front of the dragon looking down to him asked.

"How are you feeling? Ready to get underway with your examination?"

A slight confusion caught onto the purple dragon looking back to the guard captain.

"Is it already time for me to start?"

"Oh no Spyro you have a few minutes yet but there is no rush take your time to recover from your training"

"I appreciate that sir, but I had barely begun to use any of my energy and besides I won't be doing that much combat, will I?" Pyrus shook his head and smiled inspired at the purple dragon.

"No of course not I was merely offering… Besides were still waiting for a few to arrive first so take a moment to relax and compose yourself, I need to ready myself as well and check some notes first before we begin anyway."

Pyrus moved away off the arena sitting himself next to a table, attached to his lower neck was a strap and with some pockets by the top for carrying items.

Undoing it and setting it on the table and went through.

Spyro decided to follow his instructor's advice and scooted over to one of the green mana crystals situated in the room.

Proceeding to tear a small chunk off the top absorbing into his body, although he had used minimal energy in the training it always gave a refreshing sensation when recharging.

Although as Dragon's age into young adults and adult onwards they develop the ability to naturally replenish their mana themselves overtime usually boosted by drinking, eating or resting, but it would always be much quicker to use a mana crystal.

Time passed with Spyro sat next to the lined exterior of the arena patiently awaiting the moment for Pyrus to call him forward, many dragons had arrived to witness the event including the guardians and even councillor Seyrus.

Flame and Frost were present offering Spyro some praising words to push him when he starts.

The purple dragon noticed Krytus was also in the room sat near the wall not looking fully interested Terrador had taken him on as his apprentice to be the next earth guardian.

He was older than Spyro but only a couple of years, he always struggled to make conversations sometimes with the earth dragon but was courteous enough to be around; although something always struck him as odd about the dragon but could never put his claw on it.

One however he had yet to see arrive was a familiar black dragoness, although she stayed in her room, he would be shocked if she does not turn up being the most excited out of all.

He laid his mind on it wanting to see her the most out of all of them, he was beginning to worry she wouldn't turn up.

To miss one of the most important moments he was going to experience would sadden him greatly, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice become louder.

"Spyro…. hey Spyro you in there?"

Blinking his eyes a few times is vision regained its normal view for him to spot Flame attempting to gain his attention.

"Spyro?"

"Yes, Flame I'm alright, sorry I just had my mind on some things"

The Fire apprentice curious to the purple dragon's distraction.

"Well are you okay? You seem a little tense"

"Just anxious to get going"

"Spyro you will be fine. If anything, this should be easy for you" said a very confident Frost giving him a sweet smile.

"I know Frost"

Looking her in the eye.

"Once I get started, I will be focused like you will not believe. Anyway, what are you two getting up to after this?"

Flame spoke up first "I'm gonna go hunting for some lunch out the city after this, Fancy some fresh meat?"

"Not me I'm at the caring group with some hatchlings later, I'll let you boys get your claws dirty" replied Frost gritting her claws against each other while Spyro on the other hand was swayed in on the idea.

"You know Flame I think I might join you for that after this if all goes well"

"Great I know just the spot to hunt for some sheep or deer or maybe even rabbit."

They were interrupted by another voice calling to them.

"Spyro we are ready to begin now."

Those words caught Spyro's attention turning himself to face Pyrus calling him over, all the dragons in the room quietened down from their conversations and focused their attention while the purple dragon walked over to the electric dragon.

Standing before him looking up into the eyes of the guard captain, the moment he had finally been waiting for was upon him and it was tough to contain the excitement burrowing through him.

The anticipation chewing through his mind as if it was an irritating scratch to get him going, Pyrus's expression went serious his eyes slightly narrowing and his maw lining straight to show little emotion.

"Before we begin there is one thing, I must know you fully understand?"

This peaked the purple dragon's curiosity focusing his fully undivided attention to every word that would now escape the electric dragon's maw.

"When we begin when I control what will be happening, I'm going to manipulate the mana force so you will be experiencing this differently, while in reality this will not be real to anyone in this room; when you set paw into that arena your mind will think as if it is real the situations you will experience your body will react and give the feelings as if a decision you make will be final."

"Really? How will that be possible compared to any training sessions anyone practises on?" questioned a confused Spyro with one brow raised.

"A little trick with our mana magic, it was used quite commonly in the past with training but since the dark times we restrict the use of it to guardian or guards training… or for your own use if you know how to do it, we however wouldn't allow it to be used with young dragons as it can overwhelm an untrained or developed mind."

A bit of mumbling could be heard around the room after that statement; Spyro's friends in particular.

The purple dragon himself was a little unsure of how to respond at first, what if it was dangerous to him, he wondering and what could happen if he got affected, especially since he was still pretty much in the category of young dragons although he would soon become an adult.

Pyrus spotted on his face he was beginning to worry and made a small nervous chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry Spyro it won't have a bad effect on you much younger than you usually up to the age of sixteen, that was a poor choice of words."

Deciding to move on from the subject Pyrus cleared his throat.

"Anyway, it's just to help with testing your decision making nothing more."

It made more sense now it was no wonder they used this ability to test, ensure of who they were giving the responsibility of such roles of protecting the innocent would act.

"So Spyro I have already gone through the questions of situations with you before, I will have you go through three situations you would encounter as a guard, they will be completely random and in order for you to pass you must execute two of the scenarios correctly and the third with only minimal error, understood?"

Instantly nodding his head quickly to the electric dragon Spyro pumped himself the anticipation taking its' toll on him.

"Yes sir, I understand and ready to begin"

"Excellent, then take your place in the centre of the arena when you are ready to begin" Pyrus turned himself and exited the arena ground taking his place next to the two guard dragons also overseeing.

Spyro took his position in the centre of the arena, all eyes on him, he closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled heavily, letting out a huge breath letting the air relax his body and muscles.

Composing himself ready for what he was about to experience would be a big moment of his life.

He could hear some steps of claws hitting the stoned floor approaching, opening his eyes to spot Cynder arriving at last, his face instantly lighting up from her presence.

She exchanged hellos with the dragon's she passed making her way and sitting next to Flame and Frost.

He wanted nothing more than to run over and embrace her, but he knew it wasn't the place and since they were still a secret; a secret he hoped wouldn't be for too much longer.

The black dragoness however couldn't help and made a sly wink towards him, the grin on his face got bigger as he returned the gesture, he turned back to face forward breathing one more sigh before nodding.

"Ready"

This was it; it was finally going to happen, all or nothing.

Pyrus nodded back to him and closed his eyes looking like he was concentrating.

"Ok Spyro your first task I want you to approach the situation you will see before you and decide on the correct course of action to resolve it."

Spyro took focus as a faint magical aura begun to form around the arena, before him the entire image of the world was changing everyone around him was fading away and the room was splitting and the ground before him disintegrated for a moment looking like he was floating high in the sky.

The ground reformed into a more structured path with small buildings assembling around him taking the shape of a street in the city.

It gave the sensation he had warped from one area to the other his thought's running wild as it felt like fresh air permeating and sunlight draping him from a beautiful blue clear sky.

Things were still moving around with grass growing into place or any polls for mana lamps in the evening everything came together and now it was like he was in the real world.

Now all of sudden he could see more magical energy begin to materialise creatures be it moles, dragons, atlawa's, cheetahs.

Even a species he didn't see much were foxes twice the height of moles, they too stood on two legs and wore clothing like cheetahs.

"Spyro can you hear me?" the familiar voice of Pyrus echoed through his mind.

"Yes, captain I can hear you but…" twisting his head he couldn't spot the electric dragon "I can't see you"

"That's good now look straight ahead and you will see your objective" Spyro still looking around was slightly confused.

How was he able to hear but not see the dragon? Something was peculiar about it all.

It was then that it pinged in his mind.

' _Oh, I see this is what he means by it looking real in mind. While in the magical aura I can't see outside of the arena and it looks like the world around me, it's amazing…Hmmm reminds me of when I had those dreams with the chronicler'_

Regaining his sense of self after everything he just witnessed, he looked forward to see a male and female dragon looking roughly around his age in what appeared to be a heated argument, walking forward to them to investigate and see what he could learn.

Outside everyone was watching the purple dragon in the centre, the only thing that had materialised for them to see were the two dragons that Spyro would be focusing his attention on.

Cynder was caught puzzled by happening and leaned over to Flame whispering.

"Hey Flame, what's going on? it's as he can't see us all around him"

"Well you see Pyrus has changed it a bit manipulating the arena of its mana energy to make everything around look real to Spyro as if he was in the real world and what was happening before him actually happening.

And it will all feel real, part of the exam to access his decision making"

The black dragoness was speechless, wondering what Spyro was seeing around him.

Betting it was exciting and it knew cleared up why he was acting very confused and realistic at first.

"However!"

The word escaping the fire dragon's maw snapped Cynder back to him.

"He said it can be dangerous to a very young dragon; or to someone with an undeveloped or untrained mind… apparently, it could overwhelm them with everything the mind is seeing and experiencing."

"What" Cynder uttered out loudly capturing a couple of gazes from some of the other dragons, realising she attracted some attention she settled back down but was beginning to be frantic with worry.

"Are you saying this could hurt Spyro…and they are going ahead with it"

"No Cynder, Spyro agreed with it and Pyrus assured it wouldn't affect Spyro as he was above those conditions, don't worry he wouldn't have done so otherwise" said Flame jumped by the slightly aggravated reaction from the dragoness.

She turned back to watching Spyro with her eyes slightly narrowed and her demeanour darkened slightly.

' _This better not affect him in any way for their sakes'_

Spyro approached the pair of dragons' who were a male earth dragon and a female white wind dragon. Keeping his distance at first so he could assess what was transpiring.

"I told you to stay away from me, after you hurt my little brother you have some nerve even speaking to me Tixir."

"Oh, come on Zola, it was an accident we don't need to fallout over something so silly."

A curious Spyro was wondering what the dragon did to hurt the young dragon mentioned, but it didn't give him cause to get involved for now in what was occurring, Zola took a step back.

"I don't care my friends told me there was something off-putting about you. You don't give me space and always have to know what I'm doing. You don't see me dipping into your whereabouts all the time do I."

Tixir shook his head and stepped forward.

"Look we were great together, why don't we go for a walk to the temple gardens and forget about all this ridiculous nonsense?"

"I said no, you're a creep and you've been harassing me ever since we broke up you scratch my hatchling brother because he was excited and I am meant to forget about that, now go away" replied by Zola very angered by the situation.

Spyro could see it was heated and this Tixir was definitely suspicious from where he stood. From what he could tell he was a bit possessive of the dragoness. The earth dragon stepped forward and grabbed the wind dragonesses forearm "I don't think so, not until we sort this out"

Spotting that triggered in the purple dragon's mind to immediately intervene he stepped forward towards the pair.

"Excuse me is there a problem here?"

This is none of your business buddy; this is private conversation and if you don't mind leaving that would be nice" Tixir huffed at the purple dragon not paying him any worth.

The wind dragoness struggled before swiping her forearm out of the earth dragons grip and Spyro took a step closer.

"Is this dragon bothering you milady?"

"Yes, guard he is, I'm trying to get him to leave me alone but doesn't get the hint"

Spyro strode in closer turning his attention to the green dragon.

"I see well the lady has spoken, she doesn't want you around her and from what I just saw you should get out of here now before there's a problem"

The dragon smirked pompously at the purple dragon.

"You think I'm intimidated by you; you should mind your own business if you know what's good for you before a problem does occur for you besides…"

Turning his attention back to the dragoness his harshly said.

"You think I'm not good enough for you, I could make you happy…It's not like another dragon would notice or give you any time at all. the comment stung the dragoness a bit but Spyro could see it was getting more heated.

"I'd stop right there and walk away; all I have seen here is a very arrogant dragon harassing this dragoness so I'd get lost" Tixir turned his attention to the purple dragon glaring with a snarl.

"You insult me? I can take you now get out my way before I start on you"

Threatening a guard was practically almost putting all your cards on the table, Spyro knew words were not going to cut it alone and tapped a paw forward.

A column of rock shot out of the ground in front of the earth dragon stopping right at his snout surprising him backing up.

"That is your only warning, don't threaten others and stay away from her…If I catch you intimidating her again there will a situation on your paws…now get out my sight"

The dragon taken aback snorted before turning around and scarpering. The dragoness sighed relieved at the action as the earth pillar shrunk back into the group and the ground returned to natural shape.

"Thank you, guard, I don't think I would have gotten rid of him by myself"

An obliging Spyro made a small bow smiling at her.

"Of course, miss happy to help. Will you be alright?"

"Oh, definitely I was just on my way home when i bumped into him. It's not far" said Zola very grateful to the purple dragon.

"Ok then if he causes any trouble don't hesitate to inform me or another guard"

"Of course, sir, I'll be on my way now. Thanks very much"

You take care of yourself"

The dragoness left heading away down an adjacent street. Humbled he did his job keeping everything under control.

Suddenly everything around, him begun to change, the ground and buildings around in begun breaking into pieces and the creatures around him disappearing.

The sky winding until it reverted away, bringing Spyro back into the temple arena hall.

The magical aura ceasing around him to see all the dragons sat watching his performance with Pyrus declaring.

"Right Spyro that was very well done"

The purple dragon felt relieved hearing the words out of the dragon's mouth, like an anchor lifting off his back content he had performed correctly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, I'm ready to face the next one"

"Glad to hear, I don't see any negative effects so you I'm happy for you to continue as normal, are you ready to continue?"

Spyro settled himself back down looked around to his friends, Sparx floating between frost and Cynder giving him two thumbs off.

Flame and frost with big approving smiles, turning to Cynder a hint of a loving gaze and she mowed her jaw as if mouthing words to him.

Spyro imagined it as "You're doing amazing" but he wasn't too sure.

Turning to the guardians and getting nods of approval from Terrador, Cyril and Volteer. Full of confidence Spyro looked forward "Rea…."

His answer interrupted by sudden shaking out of nowhere, the floor crumbling staggering everyone.

Spyro catching himself with paws being shaken slightly, gasp's and talks erupted in confusion and frazzled.

The purple dragon looked around to see everyone was alright as small specks of dust fell from the ceiling.

"What was that?" exclaimed Seyrus alarmed by what just happened.

"I don't know but I thought I heard some kind of explosion too" stated one of the guards in the room as Pyrus looked towards the room entrance.

"I suspect it came from outside." he stepped forward to the centre of the room "Is everyone alright?"

One by one all of the dragon's and one dragonfly confirmed to him they were alright and no harm had befallen, but now was no time for relax he had to find out what happened.

"We need to find out what happened." looking to the guards near the door Pyrus commanded to them.

"With me we need to determine the cause of that tremor" the electric dragon turned to Spyro "You come as well Spyro, the exam will have to be paused"

Of course, sir, let's get going" agreed the purple dragon.

The guard captain then heard Cynder speak up too.

"I'll come as well" the black dragoness stepped forward next to Spyro determined to help.

Normally Pyrus wouldn't let non-guards get involved but he knew Cynder was one he could count on and never refuse.

"Very well Cynder, you stick with Spyro"

Both the young dragons agreed in understanding as the captain turned to the guardians.

"Can you manage here and keep an eye on the Councillor and everyone else?"

"I'll come with you captain; you may need help with civilians. Volteer and Cyril will keep everyone calm and the temple managed" Terrador said coming forward to lend his aid and if Pyrus knew one thing is not to turn down a guardian's help although the guardians were his superiors.

"Very well then, let's move." The group made their way out of the room quickly to investigate what could have caused what they all felt.

Their nerves were in motion as to what they would go outside to discover had happened.

 **Wow first of all apologises for the delay in this chapter coming out. Had a bit of a rough time so had to put this on hold for a bit.**

 **Now first off, I wish to state something. I have received reviews asking me about other stories I have done or have said wanting sequels. Now I do appreciate your interest but I would be grateful if the reviews could be focused solely on this story and what you think and not onto other stories. This isn't all of you and I appreciate everyone's support. If you can respect that I would be very grateful.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter this one actually took a while for me to word together thinking of how to work it in the dragon world while not making it sound to far-fetched. I hope I Succeeded. Figured it was a chance to experiment with a new idea too. One thing I'm sure I'm gonna get fired on is the combat now I'm sure you can appreciate that dragons are deadly when they are an enemy and in my mind those claws, horns, spike and what else isn't just for show although I'll try not the overpower characters but consider Spyro is two years older, more grown and stronger so of course it will be a piece of cake for him on certain enemies.**

 **I hope to get the next chapter out much sooner. I've already started working on it. Just got to work out some details. Thanks again for reading and please leave some thoughts for me. It all motivates and pushes me. Thanks a lot, and see you next chapter.**


	6. Home trouble

**Chapter 6: Home trouble**

The group of dragons charged towards the entrance to the temple as quick as they could. Everything since the tremor and noises they had experienced earlier shaking their composure.

Their minds were running wild at what could be unfolding outside, adrenaline going crazy in the younger dragons specially to get out there.

Questions were shooting in and out of their thoughts; What caused the tremor? Was it really an explosion? Is anyone hurt? Is it dangerous at the moment?

These were all questions they wanted the answers to and needed to get as soon as they could.

It was hopeful if something had occurred then other guards or anyone capable were already at the place of whatever happened. The group comprising of Spyro, Cynder, Terrador, Pyrus and two guards.

Although his mark of honour exam for guardship was interrupted, it was the furthest thing from the purple dragon's mind.

Ensuring the safety of others would always be the first thing he would prioritise especially if anyone he is close with was involved in what occurred.

Arriving at the entrance the group felt the shine of the sun creep over their bodies and the light disorientating for a moment while their eyes quickly adjusted to being outside again.

They looked around expecting to find unrest, surprisingly they couldn't see anything around them that was occurring, it would look as if nothing had happened just from looking around. But the same couldn't be said for most of the creatures within the vicinity, a couple seemed panicked, others talking about the tremor that had occurred.

Pyrus stepped forward looking around followed by everyone else with a few creatures seemingly panicked as if something terrible had happened and worrying about what would happen next.

Spyro with his eyes narrowed looking around spotted two moles running towards the courtyard from the left.

"HELP…we need help…GUARDS we need your help" This caught everyone's attention turning towards the pair, Spyro caught up to them asking.

"What's wrong? are you two okays?"

"Yes…we are fine…its terrible, we need guards over there now" one of the mole's shouted leaning forward trying to catch his breath from the running. Pyrus needing to be quick spoke out.

"What's happened? Why were you running?"

"A few buildings are on fire, flames everywhere, there was an explosion on the street, all of a sudden flame are everywhere; over that way" shouted the second mole.

The mole pointed over down the streets where in the distance they could see a pillar of black smoke rising up into the sky above the layer of buildings.

The group upon identifying the situation at hand were frantic with worry, Pyrus kept a stable head and turned to the group.

"QUICKLY NOW! To the street!"

Wasting no time everyone took the sky flying towards the smoke, already within site not far could see a large amount of smoke, small flames were coated around the path blocking ways.

Two small houses doused in fire and burning up, small sections of the building had already broken off piling up around it.

Many different creatures were fleeing the scene mainly moles and a couple of dragons and foxes.

As they were close to landing Pyrus shouted out commanding to the group.

"Magus get the nearest water wall opened and a pool of water ready for tackling the fire; Cynder you help him out, Talex fire up a signal and alert more guards, Spyro start with tackling the small fires in the street"

"On it!"

Spyro folded his wings diving down to the street quickly, pushing his paws out in front of him to catch himself on making contact with the ground.

Running forward to meet the first flames erupting from destroyed rubble of the buildings.

As Cynder and the Magus flew on ahead towards the water wall the other guard Talex hovered himself above the street near the buildings and leaned his head upwards.

Opening his maw red mana begun to build up in his maw, congregating inward all directions in a circular motion.

An orb of red energy building with small particles blowing off it, once the charge was finished, he released the orb of mana flying upwards into the sky.

Reaching a small altitude, it suddenly exploded blasting red mana outward fuming in the winds, the signal having been fired the dragon flew back down to rejoin the others.

Spyro approached the first of the flames and took in a heavy breath, a cold feeling swelling around his maw before letting it out and a beam of pure freezing ice onto the burning flames.

At first the fire seemed to be shrugging it off melting the ice as it made contact, Spyro accounted for this and as he upped his output the cold temperature hitting the flame eventually made the difference, slowly extinguishing the flame as it got smaller bit by bit.

The fire was put out in the end with nothing but a smouldering piece of the building on the ground, having been successful he moved on to the next one to replicate the process.

Nearby Pyrus studying the two houses on fire saw fire's around the majority of the windows, the entrance itself was barely accessible with the fires around it.

The electric dragon noticed a few creatures were approaching to find out what was happening, in no way was he going to allow civilians to get involved, throwing his left wing up shouting

"Stay back, it's too dangerous"

"Master Terrador could you help keep others back?"

"Of course, Pyrus, I'll take care of it" said the earth guardian pushing his way over to the crowd "Please keep at the distance, it's for your safety"

"But houses are on fire, we can help" shouted a mole looking desperate to get through, to play it safe Terrador raised one of his paws up facing in front of him, green mana radiated and he slowly swiped it from his left side to his right side.

Suddenly, a wall of earth mana energy erupted out the ground in front of the creatures coming up half way to his leg joint to act as a block.

"Everyone, stay behind this mana wall and leave everything to the guards, they will take care of everything"

With the guardian taking control of the creature situation; Pyrus could turn his attention to the building, the fires raging out of control desecrating the houses.

He knew they wouldn't have a lot of time before the danger could spiral out of control, looking towards one of his guards he commanded.

"Talex get as close as you can and find out if anyone is inside, don't make any unnecessary risks."

"Yes sir, I'm on it."

The fire dragon leaped into the air to float up to the burning buildings up close attempted to glance into any windows, trying to see past the smoke and fires to see if there was any sort of activity or movement, even though being a fire dragon and being resistant to fire it was still a danger for him.

Trying to get closer he wasn't sure if he would be able to make out anything inside the building.

Although there were multiple windows upstairs to try to peer into the fire had spread so far, it was a question of how long until the structure itself would start to give.

If there was someone inside still alive, he had to find out quick.

Nearby at the water wall, Magus had flipped the lever on the side. The dragon heads moved positions switching up and down, with the way opened up the liquid begun streaming down into the reservoir to build up a body of water.

Cynder had collected a doze buckets to fill the water with placing them in a cluster next to the reservoir, the pair ready to start lifting water over and end the emergency.

The street situation was improving with quite a few of the small fires being extinguished thanks to Spyro, there was not many left barring the bigger infernos raging closer to the scorched homes, catching his breath from exhaling the volleys of ice, the smell of the smoke and fire permeating everywhere and it was quite potent.

Taking a paw and rubbing the side of his maw as he turned towards a big torrent of flame. Debris from the building completely covered in the deadly blaze, stepping closer he could feel the increasing heat.

Brightening against his sight remaining composed he opened his maw and readied his mana.

Another string of ice erupting out of his maw shooting straight into the flames, steadying himself as he focused on one spot hoping to working it down bit by bit.

As far as his mana goes, he could go a long time before he would need to recover, it was just as well once they got to work on the main fire itself.

Near the main building still flowing himself around, Talex continued his search through the openings of any sign of movement, the flames were so spread it was near impossible to get a look in.

Moving a bit closer he built up a big breath and exhaled a huge gush of wind splashing against the window, the fires roaring around being hit but the powerful pillar of air moving the smoke to the sides also.

The wind dragon had to be careful not to put too much power in otherwise it could blow the flames across and sparks could hit anything spreading the flames further.

It did however open up a little further for him to get a better look in to see the walkway of the upper rooms, the fire had spread heavily within the inner parts of the building.

But it appeared to be no one was present but he knew just because he couldn't see anyone didn't mean the building was empty.

"HELLO…IS ANYONE IN THERE?" shouting at the top of his lungs the wind dragon desperate to find out. The noise of the flame's radiance would make it difficult to hear.

"ANYONE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET OUT OF THERE! IF YOU CAN'T KEEP SHELTERED FROM THE FLAMES WE WILL GET OUT!"

All he could do was hope that if anyone was in there, they heard his message, judging by the size of the buildings it would be mole's or any other small creatures that lived in them.

It would be very difficult for fully sized dragons to manoeuvre around in, in a flash an outburst of flames blew out of the building.

The pressure so great it caused a blowback on Talex, a gasp of shock bursting from his maw, regaining his posture and beating his wings the flow back in the air.

Pyrus himself near the main door with smoke trailing through any openings and gaps, he would break the door open but an outburst of flame from the opening could topple the buildings integrity further than it already has.

"Captain I can't get any closer; the flames are getting worse, only fire dragons would have a chance that close" Talex exclaimed

"Stay back now there's nothing you can do up there, go help Cynder and Magus; we need that water here quickly"

"You got it captain" the wind dragon flying off to assist the others as Pyrus turned towards the purple dragon.

The flame was not being affected by the jet of ice being propelled at it, Spyro kept the pace going but could clearly see ice would not work on a flame of this size.

Halting his attack, he pondered what he could do next.

They had to get these fires under control before they could spread any further, but he knew his other elements would be of no use here.

Not willing to give up so easily he gave it one more try, opening up his ice attack onto the flames again.

Still having the same effect, he was expecting; nothing, the fire was fighting off the freezing volley of attacks.

Looking for anything in his attack that carried weight in this struggle even if it was little, but no matter how much he pushed the attack of ice and the intensity he was at; no amount of ice was going to extinguish the flame.

He knew energy he used at this point would only be wasted if he persisted on.

Ceasing his attack once more closing his maw, it slightly irritated the purple dragon on how he couldn't budge it.

"Captain, I can't put these flames out they are too strong for my ice breath; we need that water"

"I know Spyro, I sent Talex to help speed up on that, do what you can until they get here" replied the electric dragon.

The water couldn't come soon enough was a fresh thought in the back of Spyro's mind, if this wasn't controlled soon the fires could spread and reduce more buildings to rubble.

Pyrus ran over to the adjacent house not burning as badly as the first, the flames hadn't spread too much into the building yet.

By now anyone who should have been in should have evacuated but they needed to be sure.

The doorway open already was a good sign, the guard captain peered into the doorway looking into the big room in front of him, he could see one mole running around in a bit of a panic.

"HEY…sir are you okay?" said the dragon grabbing the mole's attention turning to him.

"Am I glad to see you; I need your help guard quickly"

"Is there anyone else in here?"

The mole shaked his head before getting on his knee's and wiping pieces of paper off the floor.

"No, my family are already out to safety; I need your help"

The mole's request for help was strange wondering what he could possibly need help with but that was irrelevant to the guard captain, his first priority was ensuring all creatures safety and this was an opportunity for him.

"Right you need to get out of here the fires will soon come through, Is there anyone else next door in the house?"

"Just a family of foxes roughly four, two adults and two children; now are you going to help me guard?"

Not liking the moles tone at the end, the dragon called to him.

"SIR, you need to get out now, the building could become unstable at any moment especially with the flames having spread to upstairs."

"I will, I just need a hand getting all our gems out." The mole said choosing to continue with what he was doing.

"Gems? sir leave them there; you need to get to safety now!"

"No way I'm not leaving it all here, after all this someone is going to sneak in and steal it all, we will need it to rebuild."

If Pyrus was able to get in he would grab that mole himself, he couldn't believe this mole's comments on someone looting his house especially with the possibility of it all crumbling down.

"Sir I'm not going to tell you again, get out now and join your family."

"I'm not leaving until I have all my gems." the mole rebuked back at the guard captain.

Opening a little hole in the floor to grab to reveal a small trove filled with gems, a small growl underneath his breath as Pyrus was a little ticked by the moles disregard for his life.

Just as he was about to shout to the mole again a voice intruded.

"Captain!"

Turning his head to see two more dragons along with a couple of moles covered in armour were on the scene.

"We got the signal sir, where do you need us?" Knight Delacon and Raxus being the first responders to the signal fired earlier.

"Delacon get that house I need to determine if anyone inside, according to their neighbour here there should be a family of foxes but we haven't been able to spot them (turning to the other dragon) Raxus just down the street a few others are on the water wall, it should be ready now; we need water here dousing these flames now"

Turning to the group of moles who also had brought a cart loaded with buckets.

"Great get down to the water wall also, get loading that water and here!"

Hearing their orders acknowledging the captain; Raxus and the mole's carted off the buckets ready to be filled.

Delacon being a fire dragon and more resistant to the fires could approach, he got to work on busting the door down to provide access knowing a family could potentially be inside in danger.

"Spyro I need you here!" called Pyrus to the second house, he could hear a few creaks in the building.

Alarm started set in for the captain, the building could start tearing any moment as his attention focused back to the mole, having a small bag and loading it up with the small gems he is desperate to save.

"Sir this is your last chance, get out NOW!" his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the mole took no notice of what he said and continued on bagging it up.

Spyro come next to the captain narrowed his eyes seeing the mole's disregard for his safety of something like money, more snaps and creaks sounded and an implosion of fire shooting off from the upstairs rocked the building.

Not willing to prolong this any further Pyrus looked to the purple dragon.

"Get him out of there!"

The purple dragon without hesitation leaped in through the doorway still being able to fit through. He took his left paw and wing and grabbed the mole.

"Come on, you're out of here now," Pushing him away from the bag the mole struggled and pushed back.

"NO DAMMIT, I'm getting my money out of here!"

"Sir money is the least of your worries right now; you need to get to safety and be with your family."

Pushing the mole out of the room and up to the door way with the mole resisting every moment.

He tried to loosen himself off the dragon's grip using his own hands and gripping Spyros' claws on his shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME NOW YOU DUMB GUARD!"

Spyro was amazed by the mole's attitude, he was willing to risk himself for the sake of gems even going as far as the insult the one's ultimately helping him.

More creaks could be heard and the sound of flames intensifying more, getting out of the house the purple dragon relaxed his grip on the mole and said to him.

"Now get to the safety line with your family over there where the green dragon is"

Pointing towards the line of earth energy Terrador created with all the other creatures behind it safe from the dangerous situation, instead the mole turned back towards the purple dragon.

"I need my gems; I demand you get them"

"That's not going to happen, YOU need to get to safety now and that is what's happening sir"

The mole glared his eyes towards the purple dragon like he was ready to challenge him. Its like logic had completely left the room in his head.

It was foolish to test a dragon, never mind one of the mightiest dragons.

"I don't care dragon, let me back into my house right this instant, you guards are here to serve the public and so serve me and do as you are told"

Spyro looked to his superior stood beside him now that the mole was out of the building.

It was hard for him to process someone was that desperate over a few gems; willing to risk their life for money, in the back of his mind there was a small temptation just to pummel some sense into the small creature.

No matter how much he was tempted it would end badly for his potential role as a guard as well as despite the attitude it was his duty to keep him safe, but he wasn't going to be playing around with this mole any longer.

Grabbing him again on his shoulders and this time taking off the ground flying over to Terrador and the other creatures.

"LET GO OF ME NOW, I NEED TO GET BACK IN THERE."

Ignoring the shouting from the mole, Spyro flew just past the mana wall created by the earth guardian and lowered the mole to the ground, once loose the mole span around so quickly pointing at the purple dragon.

"I WILL SEE TO IT YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

"Ensuring your safety is what I have just done mole, it isn't worth risking your life to carry some gems just for the building to fall down on top of you."

With that said Spyro beat his wings to head back across to continue to assist the fire-fighting efforts, as he flew by the guardian signalled him an approving nod pleased with the purple dragon's performance and composure.

Arriving back at the scene Delacon was manoeuvring out of the building after having gone in and scoured the first section "I can't find anyone captain, it doesn't look like anyone is in but it is pretty hard for me to manoeuvre, too small for me to get around"

"That's fine Delacon just get back out… For now, I want you to control the spread of the fire until the water gets here should be any moment soon"

"It will be much easier for me to manoeuvre around in there. I can check the upper floor for if there is actually anyone inside" volunteered the purple dragon.

As luck would have it his smaller size would give him the benefit of moving around in the building much easier.

"The fire's have spread fast in there and it is very hot, it would be very dangerous for you Spyro"

"I have a strong fire too sir, I would have a resistance to fire like Delacon" although most dragon's have better resistance to heat and wisps of fires, it is still hazardous to most of the species.

Certain members of the race such as fire element-based dragons have a much better resistance to fire and that would go the same for the purple dragon being able to control fire also.

The captain was left to ponder this decision, although the purple dragon did speak truth in his ability it was still a dangerous suggestion; the building could lose stability at any time. this he had to go with it.

"Very well Spyro go for it" that was all the purple dragon needed to hear approaching the entrance to the building, seeing specks of flames drape from the building as the violent roars of fire and smoke spread throughout the house.

Readying himself to enter took the time to brainstorm himself getting through to cut around the fires along the floor, wall's or any items in there, just as he was about to enter, he got interrupted.

"You find anyone get them out but if it becomes too much you get yourself out of there immediately" spoke Pyrus a little concerned for the purple dragon.

"I understand sir, I will do my best"

Having been given the approval of his superior the purple dragon peered in one last time. This was a dangerous situation for any creature even a dragon.

Taking small steps forward moving into the entrance. Already the heat could be felt by him, the pressure slowly beginning to play on him.

Angling his body bringing his wings down to his sides and keeping his tail aligned in the direction of his body arching it on the turns, pushing himself around the blazes arriving into the main room, the flames having burnt down a lot of the items and furniture.

Bringing a paw up to the side of his head, small specks of hot ashes flying off the infernos.

Brushing against his scales and features, tiny pings stinging the dragon, luckily his resistance made the feeling just about bearable to him.

He dreaded imagining an electric or ice dragon in here. There was barely anything left of the room there was either stuff burnt to a crisp or in the process of burning.

Scanning the room over it was easy to tell there was nobody present but he couldn't rule out the whole building yet though. Finding the stairway rounding upwards like a slope clearly built to fit smaller creatures they too had small flames creeping about them. Making his way towards them and ascending upwards keeping his wings folded against his sides at all times.

The breathing in such a place was becoming a tad tougher for him to manage, a few coughs escaping his maw with the dense smoke in the upstairs area looming placing a paw over his muzzle to try to block some of it out.

Even dragons could struggle against it but nowhere near as bad as other creatures.

But smoke from flames this large can affect such mighty creatures also even with a flame of your own.

He wasn't going to let that stop him though as he reached the top, he could see two room ahead of him with small archways, trekking into the first one he found the same as downstairs completely burnt up and no sign of any creatures.

A quick double check was enough for him before slipping out of the room, he could hear creaks and the sounds of tears all around him.

Looking down at the flooring he could hear it also, this all meant one thing to him, the house wasn't going to hold together for much longer prompted him to turn towards the other room alight with fire also.

"HELLO…IS ANYONE HERE?"

Calling out hoping to get a response, even that was a long shot at working. the overwhelming whistling of the fires drowned out most other sounds, carefully stepping into the other room, he looked around to see the same as he did in the other room.

Completely empty with everything burning down; the bed made of fabric and straw was barely recognisable to him nearly completely eviscerated, checking over the room he couldn't see anything or anyone.

Being nowhere else in the building, it was safe to conclude that no one was in the building, and perfect for him as he could get out now before it becomes even more difficult for him.

Striving out of the room he looked to his right with a small hallway with a window a much quicker escape route for him.

A combustion of flame exploded to his left knocking him into the wall dropping down to the floor on his side, he could hear the ringing in his head with his eye pupils narrowed in and his vision blurred up, in a dazed state from the sudden blast with specks of tiny flame and ash dropping on him.

Stinging could be felt on scales and his breathing heavily exclaiming out large breathes, it was a struggle for him to think straight, but he had to gather himself before he could get in more serious danger.

Shuffling his legs and getting his footing back he slowly lifted himself up and shaked his head trying to get the funny feeling out of him.

Turning towards the mirror again he begun to move himself though not fully coordinated in his movement at first.

His breathing still heavy with more coughing building up as he breathed in the smoke as well, his pupils' regaining themselves he charged with his body in perfect sync. Taking a huge leap onto his front legs before jetting himself smashing through the window straight out into the street.

Pyrus and Delacon spotting him straight away as the purple dragon unfurled his wings as he landed down on the street with the sound of thumb crashing down skidding his claws, the breath of fresh air was a pleasing feeling to him.

"Spyro are you okay?"

He heard Pyrus call out behind him, taking a quick moment to gather himself together standing up straight on all four, turning around to respond to the electric dragon.

"Yes, Pyrus I'm fine…I couldn't find anyone in there, it's empty"

"Well that's something at least, good work Spyro"

The purple dragon nodded back responding. Just on cue the moles with the cart returned back this time loaded up with buckets filled with water, plenty and hopefully enough to get the job done on putting out the flames.

"Were loaded up, ready to start getting these fires doused"

"Good work, now everyone gets to work and extinguish these flames"

The captain ordered out to everyone, two guards Pyrus had sent earlier to get the water had returned too flying up with buckets of water in each front paw.

Hovering themselves over the building tilted and forced the liquid to rain over the roof, sizzling noises could be heard crackling throughout, steam shooting up off the roof with the water raging down the roof and dripping down the sides.

Spyro turned and grabbed a bucket and flew himself over to the house, taking to the wall throwing the water all over splashing off and killing flames coming out the cracks in the walls.

Already he could see the effect just a few buckets were having, he turned back to the cart spotting Cynder grabbing a bucket with her right paw and turning to him.

"You ok Spyro?"

"Yeah, especially with this water to make this job much easier."

A smile erupting on the dragoness snout, flying and spraying more water over the house, Steam pilling off all over and the flames already having dying from around the outside, all that would be left was to finish the inferno in doors soon at this rate.

It would seem the worst was over now and even better it appeared to be with no casualties or serious injuries, Spyro hadn't spot any bodies while he was in the burning house.

Despite the complaining of the mole earlier It wasn't as serious as it would have first appeared, the other dragon's and moles collecting water buckets and spraying water all over the smelting building and into some of the windows to make a start on the inside.

But everyone shouldn't relax yet until it was truly over, these infernos could have gotten worse at any point and spread further, so it was lucky they responded so quick to get it under control fast.

All of a sudden Spyro spotted to his right down the street an illuminating brightness blinding to his vision, bringing his wing upwards to try blocking it out, following the sound, an echo of an explosion.

Catching everyone's attention and bringing pause to their actions. It wasn't far from where they stood and already, they could see smoke rising up into the sky quick.

"Another one?"

Pyrus spotting this had to react quickly, while they were getting this situation under control, they need to ensure they keep it that way.

They still have yet to discover what had caused the outbreaks of the fire and with another one potentially to contend with it would be a question that would need answering.

"Talex, Delacon we can finish this up, get over and find out what's happened."

"Were on its sir."

The two dragons took flight heading towards the site of the second explosion, they would need to be quick to keep everything under control before it all could spiral into chaos "Pyrus sir, Cynder and I will head over there too"

"Yes, I'll leave that one to you four, with the water wall active you shouldn't have much trouble keeping the flames in check. Make sure any creatures in the area are kept safe first before tackling whatever has happened."

The purple dragon nodding to the electric dragon before turning his gaze at Cynder who nodded at him too. The pair moved away and headed themselves towards the site of the second occurrence.

Fortunately, there were enough of them left behind to see that situation to the end before there was no telling what had befallen at the next place or what even had caused these disaster, one thing was for sure, they would need to find out soon.

 **And there we have it. Finally, I got this one out of the way. Now we can get to the more exciting part. I found this one pretty difficult to word together. Just how I was gonna make this situation seem dangerous to these powerful beings. Just improvising I guess but you always find these ways.**

 **Anyway, all I have made a decision to this story I think you will approve of. This will no longer be a prelude to the main story. I am bringing it forward into a full story. I will adjust the title when the next chapter is done.**

 **Btw if anyone has any questions feel free to just drop it in the reviews and I will answer but please keep them either to myself or strictly story related otherwise message me directly.**

 **Thanks a lot guys and I will see you next time.**


	7. Situation

**Chapter 7: Situation**

The force had now been split off onto two fronts of what was still to be determined of big of a disaster was ensuing.

While the majority stayed to finish the job of the burning buildings nearing the end; fire's doused, panic averted and preventing spread, this was unknown the situation they were heading into.

A couple of streets away from the original fire the four dragons flew towards the site of the second explosion. Like the last one they had to get there quickly in case anyone got hurt or in danger; as a precaution they brought a few buckets of water with them to begin fighting the flame's immediately.

Getting closer to see the thickness of the black smoke as they lowered into the street to see another big fire was raging, again with chunks splattered across the street in front of the house, this time however it was just one house on fire on a similar size to the last.

One thing running through Spyro's mind was the one fact that had yet to be properly addressed; What was the cause of these fires?

It was a big question that would need answering soon, but first priority for the small group of dragons was to ascertain the wellbeing of creatures in the vicinity first.

Arriving at the site Spyro, Cynder and Delacon landed down next to the building while Talex remained overhead above them.

There were a few creatures around the house assisting others who looked injured, appearing to be caught in the disaster unfolding, Delacon being the highest of the guards here commanded out to everyone "Spyro, Cynder tend to the wounded and get these creatures moving, Talex get this fire under control."

Agreeing to the roles passed to them Talex taking the buckets of water they have targeting the flames on the edges looking the most likely to spread.

Delacon himself went to investigate the building itself while Spyro and Cynder rushed over to the creatures.

Cynder rushed to the side of a couple of moles, one lying on the floor as the other was trying to help him up "Are you both okay? you two need to get to safety."

"I'm fine but my mate is hurt, his leg was injured in the explosion."

The dragoness looked down to the mole's leg, spotting some bruising on one side and a burn on the lower leg.

"Can you put any pressure on that leg?"

The mole with support from his mate holding one arm and pushing his other arm on the ground tried to lift himself up onto his legs, lifting onto one perfectly fine while when he readied to weigh down on the other leg.

A bit of pressure and pain overcame the leg making him slip back down, Cynder caught him with her wing and kept him stood up on one leg.

"I can't…Ahhh"

Trying again the mole pressed up and tried to stand on his right leg, the stinging pain breaking into every part of his upper leg as he tried to put his weight onto it.

Groaning out from the intense feeling he couldn't hold it and fell back into Cynders' wing again.

"It's no good…. I can't walk on it"

"Okay, don't try it anymore, we will get you to a healer" The dragoness turned her attention towards the raging inferno within the house.

She was in shock, only minutes since the explosion and already the flames had spread far in such short time. Most of the openings in the house had fire spewing out from them.

Now was not the time to ponder for her, priority is getting all the civilians to safety first.

Taking her paw and grabbing onto the mole's side looked towards Spyro who had sent a few other moles on their way to safety, she called out to him getting his attention.

"Spyro…I'm taking these to the infirmary, he's quite hurt."

"Got it, I'll have finished moving these civilians by the time you get back, we should be taking on the fires by then."

Cynder nodding at the purple dragon proceeded to wrapped her fore arm around the mole with the other one jumping onto her back lifting herself up to the air and flew off from the street taking the mole for medical treatment.

While she was gone Spyro had finished sending the creatures in the area away to safety now turning his attention towards the flaming inferno.

With Talex having used up the water buckets they had with them weakened the flames in the upper section of the house flew off to collect some more water.

Delacon thrashing his horns into the door breaking it apart piece by piece with it having been jammed into the walls by the explosion, the purple dragon ran up joining him at the front leaning his head close to the door to listen in.

While the sound of fire permeated over the surroundings, he could just about make out little noises.

Traces of thrashing and thumping, as if there was someone trying to get out. Followed by a yell, screaming for someone to get away from a room.

That was all the convincing the purple dragon needed for him to act. He stepped away and threw his fore leg up indicating Delacon.

"Get out of the way." commanded the purple dragon facing the wooden door, Delacon removed himself to grant space for Spyro to proceed albeit curious of what he has planned.

"Be quick Spyro, if anyone is in there we need to hurry."

"Already on it." nodding his head at the knight and readied himself.

A tint of green begun to envelope around the paws of his fore legs, closing his eyes for a brief moment breathing out a concentrated sigh, he lifted himself onto his back legs standing up with his back legs bended slightly to give himself balance.

He aimed his claws towards the door, specifically to the sides. with a little shake forward four cords of green mana shot out from his claws digging into the edges of the door.

Sensing a harnessed grip into the door through his power the purple dragon pulled his forelegs back, forcing a yank into the cords tearing the door clean off the house.

The door slammed down in front of him with a fresh wave of smoke fuming out of the opening escaping to fizzle upwards into the sky.

The two dragons stepped towards the entrance ready to inspect inside the house. As they did, they could see creatures coming out in the form of foxes clothed similar to cheetahs and panthers.

A small fox ran out ahead of an adult male fox not much bigger than a mole held the arm of a female around him looking burnt and injured bad, a small trail of red dripping behind them.

"HELP US…she is hurt bad." The male bellowed out as Spyro rushed to their aid bringing the female away from the house and laying her against a tree in the middle of the street, a few burn marks around her left arm and neck looking in considerable pain.

"How long has she been bleeding?" asked the frantic purple dragon as he spotted on her lower abdomen below her dark orange upper chest clothing a long piece of wood stabbed into her.

Delacon at the sometime remained at the entrance calling into the house as he could see another adult male fox rushing to the entrance with a child in tow with him.

Pushing past the flames and making it out into the safety of the street.

"Go join…your mother now, I'll be with you as soon as I can" the male exclaimed to the child attempting to re-enter the burning house with Delacon throwing a wing out blocking his path.

"It's too dangerous sir, you need to stay back."

"NO, I'VE GOT TO GET BACK IN THERE" shouted the fox trying to force his way around the huge wing shielding him from the entrance.

"Those flames are getting worse; you need to stay back and join your family."

"NO, MY DAUGHTER IS STILL IN THERE! I'VE GOTTA GET HER OUT!"

The dragon's eyes widening in horror with the prospect of a young child still trapped in the building, in grave danger.

"WHAT? okay sir, where did you last see her?"

"Upstairs, in the kids' room on the left side, she was up there when the explosion hit the house, I heard her screaming so I know she is still alive, I'VE GOTTA GET HER!"

In perfect timing, Talex arrived with two more refilled buckets of water floating overhead.

"Sir, you tend to your family and we will get her out." Switching himself from the fox he looked up to the wind dragon.

"TALEX, there is a young fox trapped upstairs in the flames, give me one of those buckets and see if you can find her".

Talex understood the instructions passing a bucket down to the fire dragon before curving himself to the left side of the building having it be pointed to him by Delacon, alarm bells ringing in their minds knowing a young fox was in danger trapped within the confines of the fire and smoke.

Delacon still faced by the male fox trying to force his way in past him.

"FOX STAY BACK! we will get her out but you need to get to safety now."

"GET IN THERE THEN… EVERY MINUTE WASTED SHE IS IN EVEN MORE DANGER!"

Looking into the entrance before him, Delacon readied the bucket of water in one arm and throwing it into the entrance, spewing onto the vast flames, dousing some and extinguishing others.

Spyro tending to the female gripped the wood impaled into her abdomen and looked to the male beside her.

"Keep her still now, when I pull the wood out, I will need to seal the wound to stop the bleeding". Spyro turns his view to the female "It will hurt, but you need to be strong and stay very still".

The female made slow nervous nods at the dragon. She made gasps underneath her breath trying to prepare herself to some extent for what was to come but she was terrified.

Spyro with his eyes at the male nodded to each other, gripping the wood completely in a sharp motion pulled the wood out of her, the female wailed in deep pain from the swoosh.

In some cases, it would be better to leave the item with the possibility of heavy bleeding or even damage if removed but in a situation like this there wasn't much option. Throwing the bloodied wood to the side turned to her now open wound, fluid everywhere around it.

Reacting quickly used two of his claws on a paw, gripping on the opposite sides of the wound and pushed them together.

Tingles of agony beseeching the female trying her best to remain still for the dragon to continue, Spyro's training would now come into play from what he had learnt recently from the healers.

Bringing his other paw up he positioned it above the wound, watching the female and male with a caring thoughtful expression "Stay still now, here goes."

The female tensed up as the male held her arms, keeping her in a controlled grip. The purple dragon ready to proceed focused his energy as red mana begun to channel into his paw, tiny specks of flame dusting off as the claws brightened up in redness.

"Three…two…one. NOW!"

Without a hint of hesitation, pressed his claw onto the wound, the female fox screeching out in agony. The male, held on as tough as he could to keep her still, fizzing noises and specks of steam vibrating off around Spyro's paw.

The overwhelming heat hitting the wound, causing huge pain, continuing to groan and scream loudly unable to hold it together, it was like someone had set her body on fire.

Spyro focused manoeuvring the heated claws onto the wound, burning deep into it, if he wasn't careful, he could scorch the fur around the wound or even damage the body tissue further.

Despite the pain she was embroiled in, she took it with the help of the male beside her, keeping absolutely still no matter how much she wanted to curl and thrash from the torturing feels of the dragon's action.

The purple dragon kept at it, forcing the elemental heat onto the wound with his claw, trying his best to avoid accidently harming her further.

After about a minute, he could see he was done and pulled his claws away, powering down the energy of his mana returning to its natural colour. Checking over, he saw he had successful closed up the wound to prevent further bleeding for the time being, enough time to get her medical attention.

Normally in regular circumstances, it would require a material along with the heat to cauterize and seal up a wound like that while also increasing the chance of infection which was a last resort.

But the flames of a dragon offered a different solution, it was discovered that if their powers were used in moderation and at an acceptable level with the heat, the magical properties of the mana can close an impaling wound such as that even if they aren't a dragon themselves.

While infection is still possible, the chances are hugely reduced thanks to the magical flame of any fire-wielding dragon, it was a mystery but a very welcome one, the power of a dragon in small doses can heal although over exerting defies it.

Dragon's also discovered it only works on small wounds, big wounds especially on the body the size of a dragon makes it less effective but in most circumstances the power of red healing crystals makes the technique unnecessary but to other creatures is useful.

Spyro content with his work breathed out a blew a thistle of cold ice onto the wound, Ice building up and freezing in place on top of the wound.

"That should hold for now, get her to a healer immediately! and she can get the proper treatment."

"Oh, thank you purple dragon sir, we are in your debt." The male fox smiled ecstatic. Relieved he couldn't help but express his gratitude as the female breathed heavily having endured the harrowing experience with a tear of relief falling down her cheek.

"Thank you…" struggling to speak through her gasps for breath, the male was readying to lift her as the other male fox ran over with a posture of terror radiating from him.

"RILA IS STILL IN THERE, COLEEN!"

Looks of extreme fright and terror jumping onto everyone's expressions as the female became hysterical.

"WHAT? RILA IS UP THERE!"

The female tried to lift herself to run on over to the burning house, the flames spreading more extensive.

"RILA…RILA I'M COMING!" Try as she might, the pain was too much for her to endure still with Spyro interjecting to her.

"No stop, if you aren't careful you risk re-opening the wound, get her to the healers, we will get your daughter out".

The mother with tears of fear spewing down her face grabbed the purple dragon looking him in the eye.

"PLEASE…SAVE MY DAUGHTER!"

"Okay, where is she?" asked Spyro.

"She was upstairs when the building got his by some explosion, on the left side of the building I think… please rescue her!" exclaimed the male assumed to be the father.

"Get her to the healers, we will do what we can back here" commanded the purple dragon to the foxes.

"I'm staying but my brother will take my mate to the healers" said the male as the other one tried to get the female to go who was heavily resisting wanting to stay.

Spyro looked to the entrance of the house, the doused flames in some parts, but others beginning to brighten up again, ore extensive then the previous one it seemed. Wasting no time, the purple dragon leaped over to the entrance alongside Delacon.

"Spyro those flames are really extensive, all over the place, I can't see even me getting through all that." Delacon informed.

The wonder in Spyro's mind was how was the situation worse here than the previous houses, they responded to this one a lot faster.

Creaking and tiny snap could be heard over the flames, this alarmed the fire dragon.

"We need to get back from the sounds of it the building could give at any moment"

"What about the child?" the purple dragon argued back.

"Talex is circling around looking through the cracks, see if he can spot her so we know exactly where she is". Replied the fire knight.

Spyro looked up at the upper level, flames and smoke spewing out of the cracks and holes caused by the damage, right behind them, Cynder returned from transporting the injured mole, finding the situation still to be dire.

"SPYRO!"

Catching the attention, Spyro turned himself spotting the black dragoness and pointing to the foxes.

"Cynder get them to the healers, it's getting more dangerous here".

The purple dragon commanded in a tone that surprised her, questioning what was happening in her mind.

She looked to the foxes and she could easily sense the fright and terror, all of them staring at the building with the female shouting out.

"SAVE OUR DAUGHTER…PLEASE!"

Looking between the house and the foxes, she put two and two together that their other child was still in the building.

Spyro looked upwards to see Talex hovering around looking in having used his water bucket, peering into every opening he could find, turning back to look at the pleading faces of the family.

Looking back into the entrance of the burning establishment, seeing the extensive damage already inflicted and with the worrying sounds making it likely the building will collapse made his mind up with a hard posture staring it.

"No time, I'll find and get her out of there!"

Hearing those words took Delacon by surprise turning his view towards the purple dragon with no hesitation or fear leaped straight into the entrance crossing over the initial fires.

"SPYRO COME BACK, THE BUILDING IS GOING TO COME DOWN!" shouted Talex.

"NO SPYRO!" Screamed Cynder in pure fear, running towards the entrance to chase after him.

Delacon spotting her turned towards her and used his fore arm to grab her holding her back. "Cynder no! I can't let you risk yourself either."

"NO…let me go! I've got to help him…"

Cynder thrashing in his grip trying to get loose and rush into the building after the purple dragon, something Delacon would prevent knowing she would have little resistance to the scorching fires raging inside.

Inside the house, Spyro had made it into the main room, fires raging everywhere. It was a lot more intense than the previous building Spyro had gone into, it was so hot and smoke was everywhere, the conditions were more uncomfortable for him.

The familiar stinging from the petals of hot ash and sparks brushing against his scales emerging, this wouldn't stop him, he wasn't about to wait for an innocent young kit to be burned to a crisp.

Bringing his wings down to his sides to offer a bit more resistance, in conditions even for him was tough, plaguing his mind was whatever has caused this had a much severe impact this time.

Such thoughts would have to be put aside for now, cutting himself around the flames reaching the stairs, pushing himself up as quick as he could.

Time was of the essence for him and the child he was in search for, ignoring the flames and pushing past arriving at the top of the steps.

Sprouts of blazes radiating just as furiously in the upper area and the smoke was so intense Spyro was having a little trouble breathing through it, coughs booming out his maw.

Bringing his right ring in front to offer some protection from fumes. Stepping forward to the two different rooms before him.

The snapping sounds of the creaks were more easily noticed being upstairs, making him ponder how long he would have before the situation would turn grave.

His own steps on his paws causing more creaks, the flooring itself would soon start to give.

The sounds became sharp above him looking upward to see a railing of wood breaking off falling towards him.

Pushing his body forward into a roll, leaping out of the danger just in the nick of time, the wooden rail crashing into the floor snapping some of the flooring away crashing to the lower level.

Taking in a quick whiff of the small amount of air still around him looking back on the carnage before him, turning back to the rooms he shouted out to the child, recalling the name from earlier.

"RILA, ARE YOU THERE?"

Listening out for a response, hoping it would allow him to find the child faster. Rushing into the room, a bed with some wooden baskets caught fire and the bed reducing to pieces.

He jumped to one side of the room, looking in the corners.

"RILA?"

Nothing. It was a worrying predicament for the dragon, no sign of the young fox as of yet.

But at the same time, he had yet to discover a body so there was still hope, until the fox was found he would not be leaving despite the increasing threat to himself.

As strong as dragons are, even a collapsing build is a life-threatening bomb unless you were physical prowess of all dragons.

Nothing left to be gained from the room, he was quick to make his way out leaping over one flame and slipping past another, turning to the other room and hastening towards it.

"RILA…CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Still no response, now it was starting to put a doubt in his mind. A stream of fire imploded to his right staggering him left into a wall.

Fazing his senses for a moment as he tried to regain his composure.

More pieces of the ceiling had broken off around the open area breaking more of the flooring near the stairs.

As the purple dragon regained his self, he could hear something just within his hearing. It sounded like little screams.

Focusing on the sound it was clearly coming from the other room, his suspicions beginning to fade away before he heard a voice.

"Help me…. Daddy…. mommy …. help".

The quiet voice was all the proof Spyro needed, rushing himself into the other room and called out.

"Rila, where are you?"

Looking around it was pretty similar set up to the previous room but the flames weren't as extensive this time, the bed was up in flames but the wooden baskets, were mostly intact.

He searched around the bed, at first finding no sign of the missing fox.

"Rila." Spyro called out one last time before turning to the baskets and noticed something peculiar. He could just make out what looked like some fur behind one of the before looking on to see a small head peek out from one of the basket lids.

Relieved he had finally found what he was looking for, made his way around the room to the baskets to find the young fox hidden in one of them curled up protectively of herself.

"Rila, thank god…come on now, let's get you out of here, mom and dad were worried about you."

The young fox leaned up slowly, the massive creature compared to her, the smoke causing her to cough a few times as she covered her mouth.

"I'm scared mister dragon, I want mommy and daddy."

Although the cuteness of the little fox was hard to overlook, now was not the time to ponder, the priority was getting the young kit out of danger immediately.

"Okay come on now take my paw and we will get out of here." Said Spyro offering his paw out to the young fox who had not objection in accepting and Spyro lifted her out of the basket and held her in his paw.

Out of all the places to hide the fox chose possibly one of the worst places considering who the wood baskets could easily have set alight, it was fortunate he found her before that happened.

Looking down to the young fox, gripping onto his paw and arm with great tightness, with the young fox now in his charge he could get himself out of the building and to safety.

An implosion of fire striked at the entrance of the room blowing back at the purple dragon throwing his wings in front of him to protect himself and the young kit in his grasp from the subsidence.

Cracks and fizzles sounded off along with a crash, loudly echoing into his hearing.

Moving his wings way, he got out of the guard and stood himself back up to look at the exit of the room to be completely covered in fire, there was no way he was going to be getting through that, not even him.

"No, no, no" repeated Spyro, becoming distressed with the rising danger.

' _Were trapped…I've got to get us out of this now'._

Stepping forward he lowered his head facing the flames radiating before him as Rila hugged his upper chest, frightened by the fires.

A rush of ice exhumed from his maw firing into the fires.

Attempting to weaken the flames enough to get them through, hitting against the flames he intensified it further throwing as much pressure he can into the attack.

He held it on, volleys of ice thrown into the blazes, but the ice was having no effect.

These flames were just too big and strong for his ice to have any effect on it he backed off the attack, looking upon the flames, his eyes widening and fear setting in.

He couldn't use his earth element for the danger of damaging the buildings foundation further and his own fire and electricity would have no effect against this challenge.

Huge creaking boomed through the building; at this rate the house was going to topple down on him unless he got out with the young fox.

"NO!" He shouted to himself refusing to give up, unleashing another beam of cold ice into the flames, roaring aloud while he fired.

Torrents of ice being thrown into the inferno. Straightening himself even more keeping the attack going on, not willing to let up.

Even with him pushing himself, it was futile, the flames were not affected in the slightest, the hot air already begun melting the ice before even hitting its target.

Forced to accept reality, pulled back and ended the ice barrage, frustrated he couldn't beat the flames.

' _Is this it? are we trapped to just wait?'_ The questions going through his mind, hopelessness begun to set into his mind, the flame was simply too tough for a beam of ice.

He looked down to the fox in arm hugging his chest, easily spotting the fear in her eyes.

"Please mister dragon, I want my mommy."

The fox sobbed hiding her face away from the flames, Spyro grunted in frustration trying to come up with any ideas, the chilling coldness of ice still loosely radiating within his maw.

Thinking as hard as he could, how could he work his way around the hazard, the fire too great for a simple beam.

It suddenly clicked into his mind and he stopped taking a single thought in.

' _Of course, that's it…a beam won't do, but let's add more to it.'_

Spyro stretched his body ready and opened his maw wide, ice mana begun to radiate around the maw, rings of mana begun to build inward towards the central point in his jaws.

A build-up of ice mana appeared and begun to grow steadily within his maw as more energy seeped in. The concentration founded itself within him, he now knew how to beat the flame.

The build up in his maw growing more, stopping when it reached a certain point, taking aim at his target.

Releasing the circle of ice mana with a tail of energy following it as it shot straight into the flame.

An explosion of ice blew out in a small radius instantly dousing the flames down and covering the room entry in ice.

"YES" shouted the purple dragon, his plan had worked, an ice bomb attack did just the trick.

Not wanting to be stuck in that situation again, wasted no time and rushed his way out of the room with the young fox in tow, exiting the room he could hear a shout.

"SPYRO!"

Shifting his head to the source he could see out of a window past all the raging infernos, Talex hovering just out the opening.

"Talex I've got the girl, I'm coming out."

"Good work Spyro, now get out quick that building isn't going to hold any longer," answered the wind male. That was all the incentive the purple dragon needed to get himself out, opening his maw and building up another ice bomb.

Concentrating the build-up and aiming it at the fires, blowing the bomb out of his maw and blasting into the flame, dousing them down and giving him space to get through to Talex.

"Okay Rila, hold on were getting out of here".

Reassuring the young fox, the purple dragon took a few steps forward but all of a sudden tear at the ceiling burst more of the woodwork down crashing in front of him. Spyro shielded himself and the young kit with his wings, resisting the blowback from the crash.

Opening his eyes to look upon the opening had disappeared, debris from the break had blocked his route.

While he was startled by this change of circumstance, he remained focused on the task at hand and turned back towards the stair way, the only exit now was to get back to the entrance.

Using one wing to protect himself and the over to cover Rila, he pushed himself towards the stairs, walking on three legs, was slightly more difficult but easily within a dragon's ability to carry it out.

Directing himself around the flames, angling his body, his tail following the path and his wings remaining in as close as he could.

Every step, the snapping of the flooring loudened, not willing to waist any time listening, he pressed to the stairs rushing down.

Keeping Rila held tight, he pushed on arriving back down into the main room. The situation had worsened, debris crumbling all over, the flames had grown and tore apart at the foundations.

Spyro trickled forward holding his wing's up to cover him from the flames as he tried to get around them.

An explosion rocked the entire house, Spyro tumbling over to his right, with his right foreleg holding Rila he couldn't keep himself balanced and fell down onto his side, a gasp of surprise escaping his maw.

Rila screamed out in the dragon's chest, terrified by the scene and sobbing.

Spyro shook his head, the echoes of the explosion still ringing in his head, he let out a groan gripping his free paw and lifting himself back up.

"It's okay Rila, were almost out, regaining himself just in time to spot the hallway towards the entrance, he stumbled his way towards his target, becoming more difficult with the amount of smoke having increased rapidly, endless coughs had bellowed out his maw and was starting to have an effect on his senses.

He was almost there before another explosion rocked the house up again, Spyro this time was prepared and huddled up himself and around Rila as more debris and wood shattered down crashing to the floor.

Spyro was in for shock as the hallway got clamped down by debris and blocked off for him to go through.

"Oh no." he muttered out quietly, the situation he was in changing drastically all of a sudden, their escape cut off surrounded by fire, burning wood and debris.

Looking above him, fear crept onto his expression, spotting noticeable cracks appearing on the ceiling above him.

Outside everyone was anxiously awaiting news or sighting of the purple since Talex lost sight of him, while confirming he had found Rila relieved the family to a small extent.

With the flames having intensified greatly volleys were spewing out of the opening, Delacon was forced a few steps back, while Cynder in complete distress over the purple dragon, desperately awaiting news.

She would still charge into the house with no hesitation had the others not stopped her.

"Come on Spyro…please" whispering to herself, waiting for any sign, watching all angles with great attention.

Pyrus had arrived moments ago, the former situation fully resolved he could press his attention over to this one.

Learning that Spyro had ventured in unsettled him looking upon the seemingly more dangerous state of this fire.

Cynder's patience couldn't hold for much longer, getting jittery of worry.

Another explosion of fire and force pelted out from the building causing a blow back forcing everyone to dig in and sturdy themselves against it.

Bricks and wood begun to spoil off the outer parts with another implosion of the building shacking.

Pyrus and Delacon recognising this as another blowout frenzied at them, it was too late.

"GET BACK, ALL OF YOU!"

Delacon and Talex rushed away to a safe distance. Cynder on the other hand became so alarmed with terror she tried to rush at the building again.

"SPYRO!" Screaming out, distressed by what she saw before her as Pyrus grabbed her with his arm and dragged her back.

"NO CYNDER…IT'S GOING TO COME DOWN."

"NO, SPYRO IS STILL IN THERE!"

It was too late, the building shock from another explosion on the upper level and begun crackling, huge chunks of the roof and upper floor tore apart and collapse down, tearing the whole house apart.

RILA!" screamed the female fox still being laid against the tree amazingly hadn't caught any fire from all happening before them.

The entire building shock itself apart breaking down and collapsing to the ground, piling up into pieces. Pyrus spun around and covered himself and Cynder as a barrage of dust shot out in all directions.

Waiting for all the sound to die down before they dared look. Cynder's thoughts running wild at the fate of the purple dragon, being trapped.

Finally, they could look, turning themselves the house reduced to a pile of rubble, of wood, brick and ash. The majority of the flames had been killed with only small trickles remaining. Cynder wasted no time and leaped towards the wreckage.

"SPYRO." She screamed out hoping she would hear a response, eyes widened and gritting her teeth, frantic in worry.

She heard no answer and produced many helpless gasps as she begun to dig into the rubble, throwing bricks and wood out

The other dragons coordinated in the search of the rubble, roughly a minute spent on shovelling through but no sign. Rila's family descending into hysterics with tears dropping from the mother, the prospect that their daughter is under all the rubble.

Cynder becoming desperate tearing through the rubble uncoordinated, the anxiety easily noticed by all around her. Pyrus although not willing to give up himself, placed a paw on her back.

"Cynder please, calm yourself."

"NO… we will find him."

Refusing to give up, she dug further and further into the rubble, trying her best to find any clue to the purple dragon.

"Please…"

Heavy breaths came faster and faster, her fear won out and she stopped, dropping her head staring at the rubble.

"Spyro…please"

Tears were beginning to build up in her eyes, she was beginning to give up hope.

Suddenly she could feel a sort of rupture and brought herself back up looking over the rubble seeing a part of it begin to rumble, catching everyone's attention.

The rumbles and growling of the debris loudened, pieces begun to move upward and push off a point on the other side.

Upwards, it went coming off the build up and dropping all around, everyone focused in.

Cynder's hope renewed as she spotted a glowing green light expose itself below the rubble as it all tumbled away.

Identifying it as an earth mana ability a sort of shield square of green radiating as the energy linked into a central point below it before spotting a paw with green radiating from the claws.

Cynder gasped in delight as she spotted it was Spyro dragging himself out of the rubble and tossed the last of the debris aside with the young fox still in tow.

The family catching sight of this, gasps of joy erupting once they spotted the young fox in his grasp.

"RILA" shouted the mother as Spyro struggled up and walked over the rubble towards the family.

Heavy breathing elapsing from his maw, dust and ash sploshed over his scales and spikes, making it off the rubble he composed himself before letting Rila down, releasing her from his grip.

The little kit spotting her family, could rush over any faster. Her father opening his arms and catching her laughing in joy.

"Oh Rila, I was so scared."

"I was too daddy."

Hugging her as tightly as possible not wanting to let go at all, he would have no choice with his mate waiting.

"Oh Rila, my baby." The female called out as her mate brought her other and the brother joined in on a family hug.

It was a great sight for the purple dragon, knowing he had saved a life and spared a family any tragedy was worth it.

"Spyro!"

Turning himself to the direction of the voice to find himself grabbed into an embrace, taking him completely by surprise.

Cynder wrapping her fore-paws around him and burying her head into his upper chest, Spyro returned the gesture, despite any stinging pain he may have, it was worth it with her touch warming him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Cynder."

"You bet; you scared the life out of me…don't ever frighten me like that again," While it came off as a threat, Spyro knew better it was a content gesture in its own way.

Holding the embrace for a few more seconds before partly pulling away so they were face to face with a serious yet gentle look from the dragoness.

"Were you actually worried Cynder?" Shooting a curious glance at the female.

"Are you kidding, of course, you kind of left us in suspense, you still could have died!"

"After everything we have been through Cynder, you really think a building will be the end of me?" chuckled the purple dragon.

"Oh, shut up and come here."

The dragoness gave him a loving glance before she pressed her lips kissing the purple dragon, although initially surprised quickly settled into the pleasurable wave hitting him.

Little did they realise they had an audience watching them.

"Well…what have I walked in on?"

The two dragons separated instantly having forgot they weren't on their own, eyes widened in as Terrador walked up the pair.

Redness brightly radiating from their faces, embarrassed by the display, having been caught in the middle of it.

"Well you two certainly took your time, didn't you?" joked the earth guardian.

Spyro's expression instantly dropped with a point proven looking back at the dragoness "What did I say Cynder? I'm pretty sure I said that exact line on what their reaction would be."

A giggle erupting from the dragoness's maw, being part of their discussion last night.

"Well the jig is up; we may as well tell them now Cyn".

While it wasn't how they planned to reveal, Cynder couldn't help it and nodded her head in agreement. He looked towards the earth dragon with a sheepish smile at the guardians awaiting curious stare.

"Before you ask Terrador. Yes, Cynder and I are courting…but we decided to keep it a secret between us two so we wouldn't get much attention until we wanted to reveal to everyone.

They both waited for the guardians to express a response. Expecting him to voice disappointment in them at their decision. But they were surprised to see a proud smile light up on the guardian's snout.

"Well young dragons, I'm quite surprised you would want to undertake it in that direction but I do understand to a certain extend…honestly, I would have been shocked if you two didn't declare yourselves to each other." replied the earth dragon.

"Really…you think so?" asked the black dragoness.

"Of course, I was young once myself Cynder, it was pretty easy to tell you two were taken to each other," Terrador declared so casually.

Embarrassment setting in again for the pair as all the dragons around them laughed out on their predicament, Pyrus while getting his fun in stepped forward.

"Well Spyro firstly may I say congratulations to both you and Cynder for declaring to courting. It is a very serious thing; courting. I couldn't feel more prideful of you both starting your journey of growing into fine adults," The guardian praised them both. Feeling great pride as he suggested of the two dragons he has seen grown up and go through their hardships now allowed the develop towards adults.

The purple dragon bowed his head greatly appreciating the approval.

"And, secondly, well done on your performance today, in handling this dangerous situation." Pyrus jumped in offering his congratulations to the young dragon.

"Thank you, sir, you honour me, it was thanks to learning under you" replied the purple dragon respecting the captain.

"Through your training and courage, you honour yourself."

Spyro however had his expression drop as he asked a question "I'm guessing I will have to retake the exam though sir, since it had to be cancelled."

Half expected to be disappointed as it was the rules, to see the examination through, although duty calls, yet he was surprised to find a big smile on the captain's face.

"While that may be true Spyro, on the contrary you have exceeded my expectations with your performances today, your kind-heartedness, your gentle nature and your ability to act and adapt is remarkable."

Surprise had found its way onto the purple dragon's expression as he listened.

"Usually you would experience three scenarios to determine your readiness to be a guard. You faced one during the exam and you faced trials in these dangerous circumstances and triumphed with flare."

"You approached a hazardous situation and correctly tackled it head on at the first house, demonstrating your patience with the mole, taking careful risks and keeping a clear head…and here you saved an innocent creature from a very dangerous fire. Although you had put yourself at risk too you passed through."

All the praise and assessment of his performance had the purple dragon very curious on where he was going with this.

"So, what are you trying to say Captain?"

"What I'm saying Spyro is, practically in a way you have demonstrated yourself, I am more than convinced you deserve the title…Spyro, through your impressive display you are no longer a trainee and I bestow upon you the title of guard." Stated Pyrus, feeling very proud of the young purple dragon.

Spyro was speechless, he was awarded what he had been working towards, the next step in his chosen role for the city.

Cynder was ecstatic and nuzzled the side of his face.

"This is amazing Spyro, I never had any doubt." Expressed the black dragoness excited for the purple dragon.

"Congratulations young dragon, you eclipse my greatest hopes for you." Said Terrador with a sense of pride one of his students was excelling.

Talex and Delacon offered their congratulations next, Spyro getting flustered by all the attention.

"I'm overwhelmed captain…wow…thank you sir and I will do my best to make you all proud."

"You already do Spyro, it is my hope you will rise to be the best and reach where you deserve" replied the guard captain.

Allowing a few moments of the excitement to fester around the group of dragons, it was a time of immense joy for the purple dragon, achieving what he had worked towards and now would work to cement his role.

"So, what happens now, captain." Asked the purple dragon, eager to get started.

"Take the rest of the day off Spyro and celebrate, tomorrow I will brief you on your new duties and start your new position…after your work, I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting cleaned up…"

Spyro looked over his scales seeing he was still dirtied up in ash and dust, a quick bath would easily fix.

"I suppose sir, but what about these fires that have occurred? we still don't know what caused them."

"Indeed, young dragon, these fires broke out and we haven't a clue what the cause was, I'm going to spearhead an investigation and see if we can get to the bottom of this at once as we get this all cleaned up." Replied the electric dragon.

"Dismissed Spyro, go and enjoy yourself." He didn't need to hear that twice for both him and Cynder to head off going back towards the temple.

Cynder very excited for the purple dragon nudged his side "There was no doubt my new knight in shining armour."

"Yeah I know Cyn, but there's another problem we got now."

"Oh, and that is?" curiously asked by the black dragoness.

"The fact that our secret is out now, we're probably going to have to let everyone know before Terrador and the others do." Laughed the purple dragon.

He knew it was going to be a matter of time now before everyone knew about them.

"I know but let's not worry about that today, let's just enjoy the last moments while we can," Cynder replied.

"Funny enough Cyn, we did exactly what we said we wouldn't do…make a scene of it," the purple dragon mused sheepishly dropping his head.

Realisation hit her that they did just that when she kissed him in front of everyone, although she wanted to maintain the secret for a while longer, she was the one who pretty much exposed them.

"Yeah…ha-ha, I guess it was going to happen regardless, we can't help ourselves, can we?" laughed the black dragoness, contemplating her actions "Let's get you cleaned up anyway before we cross that bridge".

 **Well that was a rush of emotion trying to project that entire scene. Now the new title and summary are now in effect. Don't worry my original idea will still come into play just much later now with this being a story of its own. So, what do you think. I was going to play this out differently but I guess I changed my mind and took it another way.**

 **Now the big question I'm sure your pondering is? What caused all this. Well my answer is sat tight and stay tuned you will find out.**

 **Spyro and Cynder, I'm sure I'm going to get disappointment over ending their secret so soon but to be honest that was a good a moment as any to end it, but don't fret there will be more fun in that department of their courting.**

 **Anyway, all my previous chapters I have updated and corrected grammar and hopefully improved grammar. Providing what I hope a much better experience, of course if any issues still point them out to me, it will all be appreciated while I'm sure I have been focusing on points made already in reviews.**

 **So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next chapter, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming it makes me a very happy man.**


	8. Role

**Chapter 8: Role**

At one of the main plazas of the grand city, presiding a water fountain tinted with the shape of a dragon head aiming upwards shooting endless water up in a full circle around to plummet into the circular body of water to receive.

A large group of dragons stood beside it with a few moles appearing to hold weapons such as swords and crossbows; many were lightly armoured in protection. In addition to their scales which can be formidable on its own until adding armour to the mix.

All of their attention focused towards the central individual in the form of the electric dragon Pyrus.

"Do everyone have their places agreed today for the check down?" asked the guard captain.

A mixture of approval, voicing and nods echoed around the group to answer the question to the electric dragon.

"Good…those who I've chosen, you may proceed with your duty, the rest of you remain here with me."

At least half of the group begun to disperse into different directions. Some taking flight, others walking off into the street's paws touching the cobblestones laid out perfectly for the paths.

Having been organised into different groups or pairs, clearly heading on to go around the city.

The captain turned back to the still considerable number of dragons stood before him, getting his thoughts together he begun.

"Now for the rest of you, I'm going to be splitting into two groups for two different assignments." stated Pyrus perceiving the full attention of the collection of individuals before him. "Half of you will be put into another search party to explore the halcor bluffs and the surrounding sections in the northern parts of this continent.

Murmurings could be picked out between the group, processing what they were just told.

"That's quite a flight from here". "We're still searching for more creatures?" "I would have thought we would have stopped doing these now after all this time".

Many questions and small statements going out between the group. Pyrus cleared his throat to bring everyone's attention back onto him.

"It may have been over two years since the war ended, but the guardians and I support this myself believe there are still more of our people to find out there, so far our searches have proven quite fruitful and have located survivors of the war as well as changes to the landmarks."

"Changes…sir?" asked a dragon seeming younger than most of the full guard's present.

"Yes…well I'm sure most of you are aware that when the world was repaired and put back together, there were some…changes" replied the guard captain "Like the new area of floating islands of land to the south of us near the old dam."

"Ah yes, I remember now, yes parts of the world have been changed, became different from the end of the war." Stated one of the dragons in the group, with a nod the captain continued.

"So, as I was saying, we are continuing to search for more of our species and other communities that may have still to come out of hiding yet. The last search had revealed the two new villages of Varden and Undella, so we hope to discover more and any dragons willing to return to the city," Said Pyrus before he turned onto the second topic.

"As for the other half of you here, another group of our forces were defeated in the Tranquil forest, the remnant forces have picked up again."

Expressions of surprise littered across the faces of the dragons and moles. That bit of truth from the captain taking them by surprise to hear another of their groups had been taken down by the supposed dwindling might of the dark armies remains.

More whispers could be caught going on throughout the group, many questions racing into the minds of the creatures wanting to be answered.

"Half the group came back without too much injury, three had to be taken in for care, three dragons missing and…" said the electric dragon, pausing as a hint of emotion crept onto his face.

Everyone's attention focused back on him when they caught onto the halting of the dragon's speech. Talex who was among the group took a step forward keeping the paw hilted off the ground and voiced to the captain.

"And what…sir?"

Pyrus made a deep breath through his nostrils as he finally was able to speak out the words.

"For those of you who knew the dragons; Pavium and Korox…they were killed in the battle."

The group of dragons found themselves left in silence, hearing the devastating fate of two of their comrades hit them. They managed to survive the great war yet were unable to live to experience prosperity.

Many of the dragons looking different directions completely silent, processing the news relayed to them, it felt terrible for the state of the dragon race to lose more.

"Vartus's family will be informed when I see them, Korox on the other hand had no family to speak of, just his comrades and friends." Echoed Pyrus talking softly "They are in the warm embrace of the ancestors now.

"But sir, you mentioned three were missing...who?" asked one of the dragons, stepping forward having recalled what the captain had said.

"Three dragons went missing from the battle…Detrex, Morcas and Balmor…they haven't been seen since they were attacked in the forest."

"You say missing…so they haven't been seen killed or dying so they could still be alive out there." Said Talex.

Those words roused many of the dragons from their states with renewed faith, Pyrus did his best not to let emotions rule.

"Yes Talex, they could still be alive…however I have never seen the grublins take prisoners so they are likely dead." Spoke the captain prospering the conversation on "Don't let this cloud your judgment however, back to your tasks".

"I'm sure those of you who were here at the end of the war remember the state of the city and the state of our species, at most I recall there were at most forty dragons in the city…you remember this Talex?"

"Indeed sir, I can still remember it as if it was last week."

 _Flashback…two years… twenty-one days after Malefor's defeat…_

 _It all felt broken, the world, the city and everyone living in it. There was so much confusion from the aftermath of the world breaking and that outrage of energy putting it all back together._

 _The land still reeling from the destruction of the dark war, towns reckoned about, nature unbalanced, the continents changed in their geography._

 _It all felt so strange and new to many of the inhabitants of the realm, parts of the continent that were laid and rigid now broken up and floating in small islands and mountains of rock, some even with water spewing out of them falling into the ravines below._

 _The city of Warfang stood battered and bruised to its cores. Most buildings barely standing with many cracks in their foundations unable comprehend how they still stood in the first place._

 _Pebbles of the walls, cobblestones ripped out of their places, roofing blocking streets and alleyways, even sitting on ruined houses._

 _Walking down one such street towards the dragon temple still standing in all its glory were Volteer and Pyrus. The inhabitants had been evacuated into the underground ruins as Ignitus had instructed before disappearing into the belt of fire with Spyro and Cynder._

 _Preparing for the worst of the devastation the Destroyer would bring upon them all, and while it did bellow at all on the surface, upon feeling that rush of energy for a few moments had prompted them to investigate._

 _Seeing the destruction undone allowed the guardians to return everyone to the city, yet they still waited for word for what was to follow._

 _Pyrus viewing the ruins of once a grand city was submitted to grief, having lived and defended the city for most of his life couldn't bear the condition it was left in._

 _Watching as moles went about checking over their homes, trying to move the rubble, feeling hopeless at such devastation of their once beautiful city._

" _Not once in my life have, I witnessed such a state to Warfang, there's barely anything left of it to consider standing and strong" said the distraught dragon._

" _Perhaps Pyrus, however the fortitude of us to still be here gives us a chance to right this atrocity." replied Volteer maintaining a breath of hope._

" _You think we can fix all of this master guardian?" asked Pyrus._

" _Oh yes young one, with our hypothesis of the dark master's defeat confirmed, we can replenish, rejuvenate, restore this city to its grand glory. It may take time but the moles built all this once, they can return it to that state." Proclaimed the electric guardian with unwavering confidence and speed in his words. "The moles have already been consulted and they agree with us to do what we can to the repair of Warfang."_

" _That may be true master guardian, but our race was devastated massively from the war, could we truly recover, heck at best there are probably forty dragons at most in the city." Stated by Pyrus._

 _The electric dragon felt no better about the situation now than he did moments ago. To him it all seemed hopeless, even with the news of the dark master's defeat from the reveal by the return of the heroes it felt the damage was too significant to fix, as if they were too late._

 _Many felt the same, although they survived the great cleansing and outlived the former dark master to discover peace. By the state everything was left in it almost felt hopeless._

" _While you may be correct on that theory young Pyrus, only be conducting discovery can we ever hope to discover the truth". Said Volteer._

 _The younger electric dragon raised his head back up, unclear in what the guardian was saying._

" _Discovery master? What do you mean?" inquired Pyrus wanting answers._

" _He means young warrior that the only way to be certain is if we search and discover what remains of the world and all the species out there."_

 _Both their attention shifted towards the familiar earth dragon approaching from the opposite path to them._

" _With the dark master defeated for good this team thanks to our heroes, now is the chance for us to rediscover our race."_

" _Rediscover master Terrador? I'm not following at all". Murmured by the electric dragon._

" _You are correct in what you said, with only forty dragons at most in Warfang and no young ones with the exception of Spyro and Cynder live within the walls, that alone…would render our race an endangered one". Said Terrador remaining cool with little emotion to show._

" _In other words, if our numbers are not replenished, our species could be doomed, the damage of the cataclysmic warfare complete by the former dark master," swiftly spoken by Volteer speaking as if he had to burn through a lot of electricity._

" _So, from what you're saying, our species is doomed?" asked by Pyrus, the guardians words unsettling him further._

" _However," the single word spoken by the earth guardian as if exercising authority over the dragons brining their attention to him._

" _I refuse to believe we are all that remains of our race, as powerful as the dark master was I can't believe even he was that thorough in killing all creatures across the realms…I am certain others survived and many groups of dragons are scattered around out there…in hiding," The earth dragons opinion expressed gave more food for thought to Pyrus._

" _So…are you saying we need to go out there and find them?" asked the younger dragon._

 _Both of the guardians glanced to each other making a curious expression before a smile graced on the electric guardian's maw._

" _Precisely correct Pyrus, while much of the landscape may have changed, adapted, reformed from the end, it is our duty to find any surviving members of the race and bring them back to Warfang or at the very least, establish the locations they call home."_

" _Indeed, as Volteer put it, we will need to gather search groups together from the dragons that remain and send them out to find others of our kind," Terrador continued after Volteer finished providing Pyrus a big motivation seemingly lifting his spirits._

" _That would be amazing masters, do you really think many dragons survived?" asked the younger electric dragon followed by both of the guardians nodding their heads confidently._

" _Definitely…the world is a big place, later today I'm going to assemble volunteers from the remaining dragons, and send the search parties out tomorrow to begin and I will lead one of the groups," stated the earth guardian._

 _Pyrus feeling spurred to jump into action gathered himself into a confident posture before speaking out._

" _In that case master's, I place myself as your first volunteer for the mission"._

 _Flashback end…_

"Indeed, I remember the first explorations and what a success they were sir, we went from forty dragons to over a hundred, and thanks to them we have found the new places dragons call home like Aquaria village," said Talex.

"Indeed it is good progress but there is still plenty to do in that respect of numbers," Pyrus nodded with an elated smile, the guardians were wise and always provided a beacon of inspiration of hope to him, it was little competition to him where he placed his loyalty and faith of leadership in the wise dragons instead of in the council.

While he was under no notion of disregarding the council, he did find some decisions they make to be disagreeable, he himself was a believer in Cynders innocence and defied the trial of judgment faced onto her. It had become an easy decision for him to support the guardians.

"Back to the business at hand everyone," declared Pyrus bringing everyone back to attention "I will be sending ten dragons out in the search group to the halcor bluffs and the surrounding areas in hopes of locating more of our kind or others…The rest of you will be sent to support our forces already in the Tranquil forest".

Looking throughout the group before him he knew a majority of these dragons were more inexperienced then others, in that case turning towards one of the more experienced wind dragons before him.

"Talex, I want you to lead the search group to the bluffs!"

The dragon although having been given a responsible role seemed unpleased by the assignment and his maw dropped down a tad.

"Sir…" uttered the wind dragon seeming to struggle with his words.

"What is it Talex?" asked a very curious Pyrus, wondering what could be troubling his comrade to hesitate so much.

"I want to be on the group going to the Tranquil forest sir." Declared the wind dragon. Pyrus was quick to understand the defiant attitude towards the assignment of the scouting party, the electric dragon gathered his thought and proceeded to reassure the dragon.

"I understand your feelings Talex… you and Vartus were close friends, it is only natural you would want to go and fight but going off and wanting to challenge every grublin that marches in your path will not help ease the pain," the electric dragon consoled towards Talex.

The dragon dropped his head down completely, the thought of one of his friends having made it through the era of Malefor's rein to end up killed by savage monsters and not get to enjoy the life he made it to infuriated the grey wind dragon to a massive degree. He was keeping his emotions bottled up for now.

However, he wanted to spin it, the captain was right to him. Running off the fight everyone not only wouldn't ease his pain, but may put himself and many others in grave danger, he wouldn't allow himself to do such a thing.

"I know sir, I'm sorry Vartus was a very close friend, we have known each other for years…" muttered the dragon. Struggling to keep himself in a stable calm state, he however would never disregard the captain's authority having rightly earn it.

"Okay sir, as much as it may pain me, our species is more important and if it's the search team you would have me lead, so be it," declared Talex pleasing the guard captain on his faith in the dragon.

"Very good Talex, now as for the group to the Tranquil forest," Pyrus studied across the other dragons to find another suitable candidate, landing his eyes towards a dragon of a dark green colouring more towards a pickle shade "Seraph I would like you to lead the squad there, we need to reinforce our other two groups still there."

"I would be honoured sir," avowed Seraph, the poison element dragon bowing his head to Pyrus accepting the role given to him, dragons bearing the power of poison were rare in this day and age, considered to be a more deadly ability.

Not many creatures in contact with said power tend to not survive unless a powerful being such as a dragon who exhibit a strong defence to the burning effect of the attacks but can still affect them on an internal level.

"Very good, now I want nine dragons to join Talex, you will be part of the search group. Everyone else, stand beside Seraph," the group consisting mainly of dragons and moles begun to organise itself.

Splitting itself off into two different groups, dragons scattering left and right to join the groups they put themselves towards, as nine scurried to stand beside Talex, the remaining five joined with Seraph as did all the moles. A mixture of experienced and less dragons joining both sides.

Once it had all come together and the two groups were completed per their instructions Pyrus begun to speak again.

"Excellent, now for the search party, you will have the rest of the day to prepare yourselves for this mission to set out in the morning tomorrow just when the sun will be above the mountains of the horizon, enough time to prepare and be ready. The journey will take at least a day and half to reach the bluffs from here".

Pyrus then turned to face the more diverse group "And for you, I want you all the be armoured up and equipped ready to meet at the front of the temple within two hours, when the sun is highest in the sky, the temple bell will ring when it is time to assemble, understood?".

Nodding their heads having received their orders as Pyrus looked towards Seraph "And find out what has happened to our missing dragons if you can."

The two groups complied with their instructions and were quick to disperse after some last moment words from the captain of the guards. Either readying themselves for combat or rest up for the upcoming expedition, either way both were important roles.

Gathering the moment to get his thoughts together, the electric dragon huffed out a breath of air relieving himself quivering his body downwards, drawing in his next breath as his body moved with it.

The guardians in the main chamber of the temple were more pre-occupied with talks of their own. Volteer jeering towards the other two "It could be a dilemma on our shoulders my fellows, this is something we desperately need to address!"

"If you hilted that flapping jaw of yours for a moment Volteer, we could address it, I'm not sure we should be so concerned if I'm perfectly honest," Huffed the ice guardian, tiring of the usual whooshing antics of Volteers voice "More dragons arriving in the city, surely the future can be depicted here now, especially with our numbers growing after each successful search…over a hundred dragons in the city and more to be found".

Terrador was quick to snap into the bickering "I'm inclined to agree; I can still freshly remember the time of when the guardians were vaster than the three of us and Ignitus. We do need to begin investing our time in ensuring the future of the guardians will be a secure one".

"I'm not disagreeing with you chaps, young Flame may have gotten some training from his old mentor before his unfortunate departure, I do agree he will require much more training and guidance, but guidance is all the three of us can offer to him, training in his element will require a very wise and experienced fire dragon, he can only push himself so far" reasoned Cyril to the other two guardians.

Terrador stamped his right paw down in an act of slight frustration "I know…I know, that's why it might be prudent to recruit ourselves a dragon, however from all the dragons in Warfang now, I don't believe there is still yet to be a fire dragon proficient enough to act as a temporary fire guardian, Delacon is capable in his fire but he is more furnished to a warrior and of course chosen the path of guard".

"That's true Terrador, I believe our best option at the current moment would be to find one," said Volteer "Aquaria village and the Dormado settlement are valid options to check back in, although we may have yet to find one worthy of continuing the legacy of Ignitus and the ones before."

"Indeed… we must…" As Terrador began to speak again he got interrupted by a bored voice behind him, the three guardians turned to the source to find a young earth dragon slouched behind with a paw against his check against the floor.

"Terrador, can I go? I'm not really contributing here and…I'm getting bored?" asked Krytus seeming to be very bored of the conversation the older dragons were partaking in.

Raising a curious look towards the dragon, Terrador rebounded to him "Mind your tongue young dragon, these discussions very much concern you."

"I highly doubt it master, I'm just sitting here when I could be training, listening to you all ramble on about finding more guardians," rebuked back the young dragon, watching his paw as tints of green mana brightened off it upwards.

Although unimpressed with the lack of respect in his apprentice, Terrador couldn't much argue with his lack of contribution and huffed a defeated sign.

"Very well then Krytus, to the training arena with you then…and later on we will be having another lesson on discipline young one," was Terrador's response.

"If you say so master," was the only words to escape the uncaring earth dragon's mouth before lifting himself and slumping out of the chamber.

"You know Terrador sometimes I wonder why you chose him as your apprentice…He is much too careless and headstrong for his own good" quizzingly asked by Cyril giving the earth guardian a curious stare.

Terrador's gruff stare upon turning to his fellow guardians changed into one of a hardened smile as if a light of passion has ignited within him "Were we so different at his age Cyril, I can remember the times when Ignitus had such a fiery temper and you always sat around ignoring everything your mentor was saying…or to mention the time of how stubborn I was."

"A valid point Terrador, the young will always act on their youthful instincts, believing they know everything in the world and wanting to be better than everyone else, especially prideful individuals like Krytus," barked Volteer, zapping through his words quickly.

"Indeed, he is talented in his connection to the earth, he has the potential to be a great guardian, he has his whole life ahead of him to grow out of his…difficulties to shape into a fine full adult," explained a very hopeful Terrador, his posture relaxed "I can't exactly blame him for his attitude, any he called family didn't survive the war, it's a case of finding himself again".

A paused silence cradled the chamber, a moment of realisation that many dragons and creatures, continued to mourn the losses inflicted on them before, even the guardians at times could forget, such struggles still present in the minds of their kind.

Terrador quick to move on turned towards Volteer "And what of your apprentice, how fares her training?"

"Very well I must say, Phalera has impressed me on her first trials under me, I'm confident she will be my successor one day, she too…has the potential to be a great guardian one day," replied the electric guardian a very pleased tone, a smile creeped onto his maw.

"It's unfortunate in my circumstances, I have yet to find a dragon that stands out of the common ice dragons to possess a rare talent for the hardships of Ice, it may take me time to find a suitable candidate for apprentice," huffed Cyril discontent with his own progress, a sigh following him with his head dropping "If only Spyro was an Ice dragon he would be the perfect choice to undertake".

"hmm…I'm sure we all feel the same perspective regarding the young dragon, despite his very nature he possesses such a raw talent for his powers I cannot even begin to imagine another being able to achieve half of what he has at his age with just one power…with the exception of Cynder of course," responded Terrador with an initial chuckle at the response to Cyril.

"Back to the business at hand…," ruffed the earth dragon bringing the conversation back to its intended purpose "While the search for an apprentice to ice and a potential dragon to fill in the role of fire is paramount, as you may recall…there was seven of us guardians in the beginning".

"Yes, yes of course…. the guardians of, wind, poison and shadow," Cyril answered.

"Indeed…the time is now we must unleash our search also for dragons to potentially fill these empty spaces," stated by the earth dragon.

It was true, the ice and electric guardians could still remember back earlier in the war when there were seven guardians, each to their own role, however three had fallen in battle before the raid on the swamp temple many years ago.

Remembering their fallen comrades was such a sad tale at times, having been unable to live to see the latest role of the year of the dragon performed, at times they wondered if all the guardians were alive and present at that time, they could have repelled the raid completely.

It was a question however that would never be answered, thanks to the events of the night in question.

"In that case Terrador, I volunteer to steer myself to the Dormado settlement and see if I can successfully appropriate any dragons of potential. It may also provide an opportunity of insight for Phalera, so she shall accompany me too," offered Volteer, exceedingly keen to go.

"Very well then old friend, I'll leave that to you…Cyril as your searching for a successor will you be wanting to travel to Aquaria village?" asked Terrador, offering his ice counterpart the opportunity.

"Yes, a couple hour flight so I shall depart first thing on sun rise tomorrow," confirmed Cyril.

"Very well, I will have another look around the city, it is possible we may have overlooked any possibilities here," responded by Terrador taking the opportunity for himself.

The plan of action confirmed for the last three guardians, the intention to take further into restoring their order sworn to govern the elements they embody.

The peaceful gardens to the side of the city, the field of natural beauty with the presence of the lake running in from underneath the western wall of the city.

Fresh clean water for the populace to enjoy in their moments of freedom, such a dragon as Cynder laid on the bank of the water, her tail blade bordering over the liquid surface, the reflection bright with the sun's shine fuming at it, beside her against the ravine laid Spyro.

The pair enjoying their free time to relax in the beautiful landscape around them, the gentle thrush of a chilling breeze blowing past her, only the trees to make any sort of noise, a place for the two to come to and relax to set their minds at ease.

' _Oooooh…this couldn't get any better'_ echoed within the black dragonesses mind, twisting her body for her to end up on her side, her wings spread out around her and her paws rested down, the tail blade edge beginning to trickle along the water surface.

"Enjoying yourself Cyn?" asked the purple dragon, gestured by her display struggling between relaxing completely himself or focusing on her.

"Oh yeah, aren't you?" asked the dragoness keeping herself laid down.

"Indeed, although sometimes I feel like there is something I could be doing?" replied the purple dragon feeling a tad restless.

This caught the black dragonesses curiosity, lifting herself up to set her sight towards the dragon "Why?"

"Most of the others are on patrol or missions today, I just think I could be doing my bit".

An amused smile crept onto the dragoness's maw, lifting herself up and moving next to him "Oh Spyro you always feel you need to be doing something, just relax…today is your break, enjoy it will you".

The purple dragon breathed a heavy sigh out, his expression growing glum "I know Cyn…it's just…. I just want to help; it was my destiny to bring about a new age and I want to continue that".

Cynders expression turned into one of understanding with a caring calm smile, considerate of how he felt sweetly expressed to him "I know Spyro…and everyone appreciates that of you, I feel the same sometimes wanting to help, don't worry tomorrow you will be on the guard".

"Yeah…I know your right…it's just I feel so restless, even with how long it's been like this I guess it's going to be how I am all the time," replied the purple dragon, making it a struggle to settle himself, feeling like he needs to be doing something.

The black dragoness had an idea enter her mind, exciting her and believing it will provide a solution to the purple dragon.

She stood up and walked over to the dragon and said quietening her voice in a suggestive tone "You know Spyro, I believe I know a way to help put your mind at ease".

Curiosity filled the purple dragons mind, watching Cynder step behind him and dip her fore arm over him to the other side beginning to stand over his body.

"What are you doing Cynder?" quizzed Spyro very suspicious of her actions.

"Oh…just relax Spyro," said in an enticing tone, being watched by the purple dragon she then dropped her back half sitting herself on the purple dragons back between the spikes.

Caught completely off guard by the dragoness he could only ponder seeing the alluring look in her eyes as if telling him your mine now. Taking her front paws and talons, gently placing them on his upper back just in front of waist.

Pressing down she rubbed her paws all up his back her talons lightly skimming across his scales, initially his neck convulsed and arched up shock overtaking his expressions before an overwhelmed sigh breathed out of his maw and turning to a satisfied numbness.

Cynder began massaging his back going up and down with her paws and the occasionally circling around the middle.

"oooooooohhhh," a pleasant moan escaped his maw and completely layed himself down stretching his legs out to get into that more comfortable position.

Cynder already noticing she's having the effect moved higher up to the shoulders of his fore legs and rubbed around against the scales.

It hit the spot for the purple dragon with another moan blowing out followed by some purring as the teeth clamped together.

Hearing and feeling the vibrations from the purring felt exciting to the dragoness pleasing her for her effect, moving on she came to his fore legs and rubbed the upper parts, feeling the muscles around his legs.

The purring became louder, his mind feeling like it was going to melt within the bliss "Oh Cynder…you are a natural."

"I trust this is helping to put your mind at ease," asked Cynder entertained by the purple dragon's cute purring.

"Oh yeah…this is really…doing the trick," He said as Cynder brought her paws back up and went back over his back rubbing around the spikes and down to his sides "This is paradise."

A sweet smile draped on the dragoness, continuing her work for several minutes, going all over the dragons back his legs and his neck making it an overwhelming sensation for him, it was impossible for him to be able to put his train of thought on anything.

Eventually it ended up with him turning onto his back with Cynder massaging along his underbelly and upper chest more than happy to oblige. His head laid back and his arms held upwards bending with his paws.

This display caused Cynder to giggle enjoying her work on the purple dragon "I see your really loving this."

"Honestly…I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now, your amazing at this, Next time we stay over together could you do this again?" asked the pleading purple dragon.

"Oh no mister…next time it will be your turn," Cynder said in a demanding tone snapping Spyro out of his trance to bring his head up to look at her.

"Ok…I suppose that is fair, you've done amazing today in putting me in a happy place, I suppose I should pay you back," answered the purple dragon in a slight smirky tone laying his head back down.

Cynder however didn't look impressed and narrowed one eye as she continued her massage with the thought running through her head _'I suppose? Hmmm… you're going to have to do better than that my purple boy'._

A big grin widened on her maw as a fun idea planted itself in her mind, her paws running down towards his sides, it suddenly felt like a perfect opportunity for some revenge and on that she stopped gently massaging and went on to playfully scratch at his sides.

Spyros eyes burst open and his body shaked instantly, his head coming up yelping out "CYNDER!"

The reaction was priceless for her and begun to aggressively tickle the purple dragon with laughs escaping his mouth.

His body convulsed trying to move away but with how Cynder had him pinned to the ground he had no chance and pushed a paw against her upper chest.

"Oh…ha…stop that…Cynder".

"Oh…I'm sorry Spyro, I can't hear what you're saying, you are going to have to stop laughing".

He wanted to use his wings to try to throw her off but the tickling on his sides battering his nerves forced him to extend them outward struggling to move only being left with his paws.

"Cynder…you better…stop that now…if you know…what is…good for you!" ordered the purple dragon trying to speak between breaths and laughs.

"Or what Spyro? beg me to death will you?" Cynder playfully mocked.

Intensifying the tickling going closer towards his fore leg joints Spyro starting to struggle around, digging his claws in his hind legs against the surface.

"Goodness what have I stumbled on here?" said a voice sounding like it was disgusted.

Cynder turned her head up and looked around to find a familiar dragonfly hovering near them "Oh hello Sparx".

"SPARX…help me!" pleaded the purple dragon requesting his adopted brother to save him as Cynder didn't let up on her tickling.

"Huh, no thanks Spyro, you seem to have she-dragon in a calm position right now and it's probably safer for me if I stay out of this," replied the dragonfly.

"A very wise choice Sparx" said Cynder praising his decision making at the time as Spyro tried his hardest to feign a glare at his adopted brother.

"Traitor!" growled Spyro "I thought brothers stick together".

The dragonfly flew over to the purple dragon floating himself above his head "Yeahhhh…that's true but you got yourself into this predicament, so you can get yourself out of it".

He backed off somewhat amused before becoming disgruntled "I was going to come spend the time with you two but I'm going somewhere else so I can throw up in peace, seriously save the touchiness for Cynders room, at least you don't in our room Spyro."

With that the dragonfly hastily retreated as fast as he arrived leaving Spyro alone at the mercy of Cynder who was more than happy to make Spyro suffer some more, giggling to no end continuously trying to push her away from him.

"Are you ready to give up now Spyro?" whispered the dragoness seductively trying to entice the dragon.

"NEVER!" shouted Spyro struggling against the dragoness trying to push against her, pressing his fore legs against her chest trying to force her off, responding in kind by going harder on the tickling continuously causing Spyro to yelp and force his legs back.

Instead trying to grip her fore legs and remove her and was managing to get somewhere then lifting her legs up above him, no matter how strong she was for a dragoness Spyro was more physically stronger than her.

Beginning to push forcing her to her feet, Cynder could see he was starting to gain the advantage but decided to take advantage of one thing. She begun to flicker her body's smoothness catching the purple dragon with confusion. She leaned her head down and brought her tongue licking his snout.

Spyro caught off guard with red jumping onto his cheeks losing his grip and allowing Cynder to gain the lead again, pushing his fore legs down and pinning them before quickly tickling his sides again convulsing his body again and dropping him into giggles and gasps.

"Do you give up now Spyro?" asked very slyly by the dragoness as Spyro struggled trying to move her claws but seemed more unable to this time clearly having been unnerved by her charming moves on him.

Spyro deciding to concede pleaded with her "Okay…. okay Cyn you win…can I get…a chance to…breathe now please?"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it my purple boy," said Cynder teasing him, rubbing into him she was the victor.

She relented on the tickling and sat herself back up looking down at him as he gasped for breaths, his body relaxing, relieving the tenseness, the muscles settling down. Cynder could feel the rhythm as he drew breath and released.

Looking up at her, producing a small amused glare to her "You play…a very dangerous game Cyn".

"Well…sometimes I gotta put you back in your place," said Cynder teasing back at Spyro.

Seeing as she seemed more calmer before torturing him Spyro spotted an opportunity and shot a paw at her side and hitting a tickle of his own, Cynder gasped reacting to the sudden tickle being the opportunity for the purple dragon.

Leaning up and wrapping his right foreleg around her he shot and flipped them both over, putting Cynder on the ground laying on her right side and now Spyro standing above her, Cynder shocked at how quickly it can change around.

Spyro standing proudly above her with a posture of victory and a glare in his eye leaning forward towards her "You were saying?"

"Cheater…I wasn't ready for that" barked Cynder claiming foul play from the male, both of them laughing together in the moment.

Despite now having the advantage over her, the purple dragon was helpless to act looking into her teal irises, his thoughts melting away instantly as she took on a seductive gaze and brought his maw down to whisper to her.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"Hmmm…maybe a hundred times now" giggled the dragoness as she moved and licked Spyros cheek affectionately initially catching Spyro off guard. A smile beamed onto his face and brought his snout to nuzzle Cynders while at the same time they just made out loud thuds on the ground.

"Well…what have we here?"

Both the dragon's eyes snapped open and turned to see Terrador raising a curious look to the couple.

"Terrador!"

The pair bellowed out as heat and red burned on their faces so quickly, Spyro jumped off Cynder looking away embarrassed, Cynder sat herself up and doing the same their cheeks lit up.

"I trust you are enjoying your day, young dragons?" asked curiously by the older dragon.

"Oh…yeah Terrador been having a great day, right Cynder?" said the purple dragon trying to look anywhere other than at the guardian.

"Yes definitely," replied Cynder doing the same also.

His eyes flashing between the two for a moment, before long letting out a chuckle catching the surprise of the two dragons.

"Ah to be young and in love. Honestly you two shouldn't be embarrassed, that's probably one of the most sensible positions I've found young courting dragons like you two to be in over the years" said Terrador causing the two lovers to become very curious

"By positions you mean…?" said Spyro asking to the guardian sternly replying back to him.

"Yes…you live as long as I have and well…nothing will surprise you anymore, years ago when I was having a stroll through one of the dragon temples I came upon two young dragons around your age kissing in the corner as if there wasn't a care in the world".

Just imagining such a scene was causing Cynder to blush, luckily for her state of mind that hasn't happened to her and she definitely now has no intention of allowing it to happen.

Wanting to change the subject a tad bit, the purple dragon sat himself on his hind legs and posed a question to the guardian "Something I've been wondering Terrador since we're talking about this, I understand why you told the other guardians but you, Pyrus and the others who saw our display a couple of days ago when the fires were put out haven't told anyone about us courting. Is there a reason for that?"

"Yes…I don't know about the others but as far as I'm concerned, it's your choice of when you want to tell people and has nothing to do with me, why you chose to is curious but it's your choice" said Terrador answering the purple dragon's question "To be frank, the guardians do agree on me with this though".

Spyro and Cynder listening in very curious to what the earth guardian would say next.

"Truth be told we are delighted you are courting. Your both growing to be fine dragons and after everything you have both been through in the war you deserve happiness. Honestly, I would have been overwhelmed of shock if you two didn't declare yourselves to courting," The long answer being produced by Terrador with a beaming smile.

"That obvious, were we?" asked an embarrassed Spyro.

"Well not really, it's just what we expected to occur naturally although your choice of how you go about your relationship is an interesting one…not wanting it to be public knowledge," questioned by Terrador.

Cynders expression dropped facing the group a bit feeling uneasy about the subject, Terrador could spot the tension in the dragoness, turning to her "Cynder…there is nothing for you two to be worried or ashamed of…what seems to be matter?"

"It's not that Terrador…to be honest…at first we did want to tell everyone but we didn't really want the attention it would have brought…but now…" she stopped taking a quick look over to Spyro with a shifty grin painting on her "We enjoy the secrecy".

"I see…," uttered by the guardian very curious to the choice "Well you say you have been courting for nine months, up until a couple of days ago you did well to keep it hidden."

Redness on her cheeks as the flashes of her doozy after the fires, emotions running high threw her senses out in the moment "Well I guess it was going to start coming out at some point."

"Yeah we did talk about it the night before my examination, we would tell everyone although we are still getting around to it," Spyro said jumping in on the discussion "We're just trying to find the right moment to tell everyone, although was half expecting Delacon and Talex to not be able to stay quiet."

"You'd be surprised Spyro, we dragons are quite respectful…well…a lot of dragons anyway" replied the guardian.

Turning back to the guardian Spyro decided to finally change the conversation and asked "So how has your day been so far Terrador? You had a meeting with the other guardians, didn't you?"

"Ah yes, we three have finally come to terms on the restoration of the Guardians, not just us three but to replenish the empty spaces within the circle" explained the guardian leaving the pair very curious.

"Spaces? You mean the role of fire guardian…but isn't Flame training for that?" asked Cynder.

"Yes, but it would be prudent to find one who may be able to assist him in his training further, to assume the role for the time being as well as the other positions," said Terrador the result leaving a further question for the dragoness.

"Other positions…you mean there used to be more than four guardians?" she asked to the elder dragon.

The guardian amused by the question with a smirk "Well of course, you didn't think only four elements were governed by guardians, there was also the guardians of Shadow, wind and poison…three elements you possess".

Spyro and Cynder were left stunned by such a revelation, having been used to the regular four roles they knew although they were surprised at the same time especially Spyro, he felt he shouldn't be considering more elements were in existence.

But that resulted in another question racing through their minds, prompting Cynder to speak "But what about the fear element? didn't that one have a guardian too?"

The guardian paused from the question for a moment, the subject about to be entered being a difficult one "No, not once in our history has a guardian for fear ever existed, despite the likes of poison and shadow occurring on a more darkened side of the breaths they were accepted…but fear was different entirely."

"Why would that be the case for fear?" asked the curious dragoness.

"Well Cynder, have you seen another dragon wield the element aside from yourself?" asked back by the guardian.

Cynder leaned to her side slightly a question she had never actually taken into consideration. Now that she thought about it, it was very rare, so rare in fact she may have only seen it in one other occurrence, a very important one for her.

"Aside from Malefor…I don't think I have actually seen another dragon with that element," explained Cynder making that realisation.

"Yeah that's true, it never crossed my mind at all," concurred Spyro.

"Precisely, it is such a rare element to encounter, so rare that even I have only seen it a couple of times in my lifetime , many of the elders of the past believed it was an element that was created by accident," explained Terrador beginning himself "It was assumed by many the element of fear was made of the coupling of courting dragons of different elements".

Confusion was set in stone for the two dragons again, Terrador didn't even need to wait for them to ask to know what they would have asked him next.

"When two different types of dragons had hatchlings together it was when the first fear dragon was known to have been born and so far it is the only time a dragon of the fear breath has been created as even when two fear dragons had children they didn't come to be fear but of other elements, at least that's what it has said in the books and scrolls."

"But I thought have thought no matter what, what element your parents are would usually determine what element you would be" questioned Spyro, not fully convinced by the guardian's words.

"That is true in most cases Spyro…but don't forget our race is one of magic and mystery, sometimes these things happen and we can't predict them…just like you for example, the purple dragon isn't necessarily born on the ten generations but can be at any time in the next generations but fate brought it to you on the year of the dragon" answered Terrador, providing his example.

It did play down the curiosity of the two young dragons Spyro while still puzzled conceded to the words "I suppose so."

"If you are truly interested, take a look at some of the books in the guardians chamber next time," Terrador suggested to the young dragons.

Cynder very curious towards the origin of one of her powers felt quite encouraged to investigate, Spyro on the other hand was unsure "I'm going to be busy with the guards later, got to meet with Pyrus so it could be important. So Cynder, I'll let you tell me all about it."

Cynder nodded, very interested to learn some more about one of the powers she was bequeathed with, would definitely give her something to do and couldn't have better dragons to pick answers from.

 **Finally, its' finished I kid you all not this chapter was supposed to be 5000 words and would have been uploaded sooner but somehow managed to look at fitting in over an extra 3000 words, I shock myself sometimes, appreciate all your patience and apologise for the long wait, been so busy and spent some time working on things but I'm here.**

 **Now I made a big decision, I've got myself a beta reader now I've always been someone full of pride wanting to go at it on my own and well…I really want to push my passion into this story and deliver the best experience I can for all of you, because my love for Spyro is massive and always been my pleasure to imagine and write, so I've swallowed that pride and asked a friend who is very experienced and someone I wish I was as good as one day.**

 **Hopefully I will try to get the next chapter out sooner, but I can't make any promises but I will try my best and as ever I really appreciate your patience with me and please let me know what you think. Thanks again all and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **If you have any questions do PM and ill do my best to answer. Thanks again guys and gals.**


	9. Night Walk

**Chapter 9: The night walk**

Spyro and Delacon walked down a darkened street of Warfang, taking on one of the quieter patrols of the cycle, but very much one of the more important moments.

Most of the inhabitants had retired themselves indoors as the blue sky had disappeared, being replaced by the dark with the sun having fallen down over the horizon, any shiny reflections from light disappeared to the wind along with it.

The mana lamps powered throughout the city to keep everywhere within lit, powered by the spark of a dragon's power, brightening all around them making a nice combination to view the night sky along with.

Within the many streets throughout the city, small group of dragons and moles will traverse around the city, a critical responsibility to ensure the city can sleep through the night.

And on this occasion, Spyro and Delacon entrusted with such a task, one very familiar to the fire dragon being a regular to such shifts, Spyro was new to this, one of the new duties he was finding himself in since becoming full-fledged within the Warfang guard.

Trotting down one path, passing many buildings as their claws hit against the cobblestones, the light from the lamps shining on their scales. It was a few hours into the evening, it wouldn't be long before midnight dawns taking them into the next day.

The purple dragon having a curious mind looked towards his night partner and asked "Do you often encounter any problems in these night walks?"

"They have been quiet these last few weeks apart from the mana explosions a few days ago," replied Delacon.

"Mana explosions?" Spyro asked as he shot a curious look to the dragon.

"Right… the morning of your exam the sun was rising, I was on the night walk and off in the eastern part of the city two green mana crystals had detonated Valera was the first to find it, there was not much damage other than two fires and two stands damaged so no one ended up wounded considering it was in the night,".

Spyro listening in to the story as Delacon continued in.

"Valera raised the alarm to any other guards however Pyrus had instructed me to take a few dragons and go to assist Valera, we cleared it all off and then the moles had got sent in to fix it up with some help from two other dragons, but we couldn't find out what caused the crystals to blow up."

"We found tiny fragments of the crystals remaining, they looked fine however, the fragments taken to one of the research dragons to have a look but he couldn't find anything wrong either," explained Delacon having paused in between his speech "We couldn't find anything out of the ordinary,".

Spyro quirked a curious look looking forward as they walked onward, a very inquisitive mystery it was sounding to him "So nothing out of ordinary except the crystals blew up?"

"Yeah… that was the most puzzling part about the whole thing, why would they have exploded, the researchers are still looking into it now, some clue will turn up soon I'm sure," said Delacon.

Spyro nodded agreeing with the words of the fire dragon, they rounded the path into other streets of housing, so far into the night it was quiet, with the occasional creature still out or come across another pair of guards.

"What time do we finish the night walk?" asked the purple dragon.

"When the sun comes up" answered the fire dragon.

Spyro grinned one side of his jaw looking upwards into the night sky, covered in stars "Well… we have a while ahead of us then".

Spyro opened his wings and lifted off the ground propelling upwards above the houses, the night wind blowing against him, arching his wings to take it in and move him into a hover, looking around the buildings to look upon the many lights all around, stretching all the way to the walls.

It was a beautiful sight to behold, many times the purple dragon had got to witness it his from chambers. Even with the evening a bright fresh of life paling the lines. Even the upper parts of the metropolis of skyscraper like buildings and bridges across have lights mana lights all over them.

He saw Delacon fly up alongside him both wings beating in a calm motion keeping them in the air, the fire dragon looked at the same sight to behold "Beautiful isn't it?"

"I can never get over the view when the moon is over us, especially when on the balcony at the temple," replied Spyro taking in the astounding view "It fills me with hope every time I get to look upon it."

"… few times I can recall getting to relish such a sight in the years before… to be honest it feels like a lifetime ago now the devastation," Delacon replied, a hint of awe in his voice.

The pair left their stationary position, their wings beating in rhythm as they began to fly over the many paths and buildings, a much more effective way of patrolling.

Rounding a few taller buildings, approaching the main gates to the city, coming overhead they could see the regular ball of fire covering the lock, being fed in lines of fire mana from the two lamps lit.

The gates remained opened during the daytime but get closed up in the night time or at a time of crisis, it's helpful when active to stop anyone from escaping out an obvious way when empowered by a dragon's fire.

So far it was looking clear throughout the night, other than the occasional creature moving through the streets, there has yet to be anything worth putting their attention on, they flew to different parts of the city, from the western section to the east.

Spyro knew though as calm as it was not to get relaxed as while not much is happening in, anything can come up at a moment notice. It was times like this Spyro could thrive, being trained for combat makes a habit of that of not letting your guard down.

The pair arrived at the main plaza and they caught sight of two dragons, looking the around same age as the purple dragon.

Flying in for a closer look it wasn't long before they settled identifying them to be Flame and the dragoness being trained to succeed Volteer one day; Phalera.

"Hey you two!" voiced out by the purple dragon catching the pair's attention.

"Oh Spyro, hey there," Flame called back acknowledging him.

Delacon and Spyro landed down before them as Phalera said "Hi Spyro, are you okay?"

"Yes, how about you Phalera?" the purple dragon quizzed back at her.

The electric female flickered her tail feeling very positive with a big smile brightened over her expression "I am good too, thanks".

Delacon expressed his greetings to the two apprentice guardians and vice versa just before Spyro posed a question to the pair.

"What brings you two out here tonight?"

"Oh, I was just spending some time with Phalera before she goes tomorrow," answered Flame.

"Yeah, I'm going out of the city for a few days, maybe a week," the electric dragoness justified to the group.

Curiosity hitting both Spyro and Delacon to push for some answers "Oh… where are you going?"

"The Dormado settlement, I'm going there with my mentor," replied Phalera, her wings whiffed out of place for a moment as her demeanour shifted to once of curiosity "I think…. well I believe we are going in search of new potential guardian,"

This statement brought interest to the purple dragon as the group of four walked on down another path ahead of them heading their way back towards the temple.

"Oh… yes I remember Terrador mentioning something along those lines to me and Cynder earlier. So, you and Volteer are heading there tomorrow?" asked the very curious purple dragon.

The apprentice bowed her head in response "Yes, I haven't been there before, I think it will be a good experience for me,"

Delacon who had been quiet for most of the conversation, content to walk and listen in on the younger dragons while he kept his focus on everything, albeit it was quiet, other than the voices of the younger dragons, there was not much else to make a noise.

Still, he didn't see this a reason to lower his guard, being the cautious type, he knew danger could appear at any moment in this world.

"I haven't been to the settlement myself," stated the purple dragon, such places he was interested to visit "Oculus was telling me about it the other day, one of the few places outside Warfang where multiple different species live together in harmony,".

"It's one of the few places that have that prosperity. Many species still keep to themselves," added Delacon jumping into the conversation.

The group pressed onwards, heading along the path to arrive back at the temple, indulging in a few more conversations along the way.

The moon now high in the night sky, it was this moment Flame and Phalera bid goodnight to the on-duty pair, retiring for the night for much-needed sleep, with Phalera having an early departure in the morning.

It became more of a dull evening for a couple of hours for the two dragons, switching between flying overheard, walking down a few paths and investigating around the upper parts of the city throughout the massive skyscraper buildings.

Once flying themselves down with other patrols manning the upper parts brought themselves back to the lower areas. Aside from the occasional mole or dragon, they have seen no one, bringing themselves into a street near a few alleyways.

So far, a simple night walk. Delacon glancing over at the purple dragon who seemed occupied with looking to the night sky, so many stars dotting all over along the moon's pale light blazing down over them, not a single cloud in to behold.

"Enjoying the view Spyro?" quizzed the fire dragon.

"Oh yeah, I love the night sky, so tranquil. It definitely helps there when I need to relax before going to sleep," answered the purple dragon mesmerized by the beautiful sight before him "One time when we first returned Cynder and I watched one together, the start of many we could grab a moment to enjoy, she found herself lost at that moment,".

Quirking an eye at the purple dragon, Delacon had a hint of curiosity sweep over him as he turned on the tease "I bet if you weren't on the night walk, you would watch it with Cynder right now."

Spyro's head dropped right along with his expression being taken by surprise by the comment, his wings coming to his sides as a hardly convincing innocent look found its way onto his face, a crop of red peaking on his scales.

The response was easy for Delacon to have a chuckle; It wasn't everyday someone could tease a legendary dragon and watching the little display was very worth it.

"The truth is Delacon, you're not wrong at all," the words mustered up by Spyro embarrassed, Delacon laughing at his expense.

Settling down the fire dragon posed another question towards Spyro "So how are you two doing, anyway? Still keeping the whole courting secret up?"

Spyro snapped himself back out of the moment to regain his composure followed by a quick clearing of his throat "We're doing great and yes".

"If you don't mind my asking… why do you and Cynder be secretive about your courtship?" asked the quizzing fire dragon.

Spyro hesitated hearing that question, looking away from him, his expression going blank as he began to think it over, collecting his thoughts together.

"I…" The only word to escape his maw, his body slouched down, leaning himself up to look at the sky again "I guess… at first, we didn't want the attention and just… we wanted to enjoy it just the two of us at first,".

Delacon was more curious to the fact they did not want attention, granted he understood at first being how well known both him and Cynder were, but it was still a puzzle to him.

"Ok… so you want to keep it a secret first which is understandable, but Talex, Pyrus and I know, heck even the guardians and you still want to. That is where I am confused, you don't have to worry?" said Delacon.

Spyro's expressions upped to one more positive with a smile creeping over his maw "Well…. I suppose we just enjoy the sneaking around now if I'm honest, I think Cynder is finding it fun to keep people guessing."

Delacon grinned at the answer, for as many goes, he has heard much worse "Well I guess, that's up to you two".

"Are you going to tell anyone?" asked the purple dragon.

"No, it isn't my business, if that's how you two want to keep it for now then that is your choice while I don't understand it… but," Delacon paused as he stepped closer to the inquisitive young dragon "I think you two are great for each other,".

A beaming smile on Spyro's face, feeling reassured by those words "Thanks Delacon, I appreciate that".

"It is your choice and I will honour it despite how strange I might find it," Delacon stood up on all four legs and said "Right we better keep moving and head somewhere else,".

Spyro lifted himself up concurring with the dragon, the pair went on heading down a path going on another patrol through the city.

The hours started to tick by, past midnight into the early hours, things were going even more quiet, the city was dead quiet, little to no activity to known, another peaceful night through to come it seemed.

The pair going through from one street to the other with the mana lamps to guide them along. Even with how quiet and calm it was around them; They couldn't afford to get relaxed as danger can come around.

Walking down another street surrounded by houses the two, calm and progressing through their night walk well. Spyro spotted something to allure his caution showing over to Delacon "See that there?"

Pointing to a house with what appeared to be a sack bag half full with the front wooden door open, while it could be the tenant still awake, they moved in closer just to check.

Just as they were closing down on the door a clothed two-legged creature exited holding what appeared to me a miniature statue of a dragon, placing it within the sack bag, turned back to the door and but pulled it to making so little noise as possible to close it.

Spyro and Delacon upon seeing the display looked to each other and gave the same agreeing scornfulness look to each other before turning back and making to approach the creature which appeared to be the same shape, clothing and build as a cheetah but more with black fur instead putting it to be a panther.

The said panther took a piece of string to wrap sealing up the sack bag and preparing to lift it, hearing the claws tapping against the cobblestones was enough to divert his attention to look upon the two dragons approaching.

Jumping in a spot of surprise the pair could tell straight away from his posture he seemed a little shifty "Good evening guards".

"Good morning is more like it; May we ask what you are doing up this late?" quizzed Delacon very suspicious of the panther.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's normal for my race to be out at night, we do most of our hunts in the night time," answered the black-furred cat somewhat defensive to the two guards.

"Okay, that's a fair reason, what are you doing right now? Other than the bow, you don't appear equipped to go hunting," asked Spyro, stating the obvious to the panther.

The pair watched as the panther cleared his throat as if he was trying to think of what to say next.

"Well, yes, I'm going hunting, I was just taking care of some business first, I'm doing some trading at the moment, and then I'm going out hunting," stated the panther.

Not buying the story at all, Delacon added the pressure "Okay so you are trading when everyone will be asleep? What are you trading and to whom?"

"A few foxes like in this house, I do regular business with at these times, I traded some clothing for a couple of items, I beg your pardon but are you two trying to insinuate something here?" barked the panther getting defensive suddenly adding to their suspicion.

"Not at all, we're just trying to establish the facts here, forgive us but a bag that big doesn't help but warrant our check up here," stated Delacon determined to unnerve the creature if it warrants their suspicion.

"Just to clear this, you don't have a problem if we knock and speak to the foxes living here first?" said Spyro walking up towards the door getting ready to knock until the panther.

The panther was quick to throw up a paw directed at Spyro unsettled "NO… em… there is no need for that, they have just gone to sleep, so you will disturb them."

"Oh… well they went to sleep so quickly then… you only just exited the house,", replied Delacon a glare of suspicion being painted on the panther "Come to think of it, are you from out of town as I don't recall any panthers living in the city."

"YES, I MOVED HERE RECENTLY, Look I don't appreciate these accusations of stealing when you have no proof at all," accused the panther trying to be all authority over the guards.

The two dragons looked to each other having just heard what they wanted, turning back to him both taking a step closer to him with glares directed on him.

"Funny… we haven't accused you of anything, now why would we do that?" demanded Delacon, piling the pressure onto the black-furred cat whose eyes widened at the realisation of what he said.

"I…. em…. well," unnerved by the word and struggling to think up any words with the pressure having got to him, trying to come up with something to say.

The two dragons took another step closer to the panther who kept looking between them and the bag contemplating a decision before closing his eyes and murmuring "ugh…... screw this."

Suddenly he grabbed the bag and lunged it at Delacon, forcing him to catch up and followed with throwing a knife aimed towards Spyro.

He dropped his body down for the blade to fly over him to stab into a wall, Delacon caught the bag with being forced a foot back, both looked to see the panther spin round and run away at a quick speed.

Picking themselves up they gave chase to their speedy foe, Delacon lifting off into the air while Spyro pushing his legs and stretching as long as he can into a charge to chase down his foe.

"STOP NOW" Delacon shouted at the panther having no interest to listen, glancing back to see how close and where the two dragons were, grabbing more small knives from around his waist area, jumping around a corner.

Spyro approaching readied to slow himself to make the spin as Delacon flew above to cut him off.

Once he passed over the building, he spotted an arrow flying straight at him, twisting his body and beating his wings to dodge out the way just in time. Spyro leaped around the corner just in time to see two more knives coming straight at him.

Spotting them quick enough to drop to the floor for the knives to pass over again just skimming one of his horns. Spyro jumped back up to pick his speed up to not let his opponent get any momentum on him.

Delacon having recovered his posture flew on to get ahead of the panther above him, seeing no way for him turn yet was a prime opportunity for him, extending his wings out to a natural position, bringing in his arms and angling his wings inwards aiming downwards into a dive.

Shooting down at quite a speed, spotting his target coming up to end up below him when he reaches the ground, the air whistling between his joints.

The panther looked behind to see Spyro still after him but noticed just at the corner of his eye the descending fire dragon with his left claws ready. Throwing them down straight at his target as he was just at his head height.

The panther in reflex speed, barrelled down to roll to the left just missing the claws as Delacon impacted onto the ground, The panther lifting himself back up to spot Delacon throwing up his right paw to attack, shooting it across forcing the panther jump down and slide underneath a claw teetering close to his eye.

The cat picked himself up and jumped at the dragon, shooting his leg up into a spin, catching the dragon by surprise delivering a forceful blow to the jaw, knocking him and losing his balance, Delacon gasped from the kick, a jolt of pain blowing over his senses.

Landing down, the panther wobbled for a fraction of a moment of how fast he went, upon recovering dashed away from Delacon, Spyro charging past to continue the pursuit.

The purple dragon believed it unlikely for him to catch him on speed alone so opted to try something else.

Opening his maw, concentrating his mind, a rush of power built up throughout his body. Electrical sparks jumping out of his mouth as a ball of electricity grew.

The crackling sounds of the electrical discharges caught the panther's attention, twisting his head to look back to see what the purple dragon intended.

Spyro released the ball steaming at the cat, the ball was so fast the panther had mere seconds to react, leaping to his left he felt a brush of wind as the orb flew past him, Spyro seeing his shot missed detonated the ball, sending currents all around.

Had the panther did not spot Spyro in the first place, he might have got caught by the attack and the chase would be over. Spyro wasted little time and prepared another electrical attack. Firing the second one at his target again, the panther again forcing a quick timed dodge to his right.

The purple dragon quickened his pace speeding up on his attacks firing one after the other, the sparking sounds as they all shot, the panther now on his toes leaping from one side from another to dodge the attacks.

With how much faster they were getting, the panther come to realise it was unlikely he could dodge them forever and took out another knife, looking back noticing the purple dragon building up another electric ball to fire. Bringing his right arm around to his side and lunging it across releasing the knife to shoot back towards the dragon.

The electric sphere released, flying forward, the knife going right into it the sparkles of electric going outward now going inward, conducting into the knife as they collided into each other causing the ball to explode; The brightness caught Spyro by surprise dazing him and covering his head with his wing for a moment.

A gasp escaped his maw as he tried to regain his senses, giving his head a shake and forced to slow down a tad.

Only coming back to it in time to come to a halt upon reaching a diverting path in four ways, losing sight of the panther, he couldn't hear any steps in any directions or see any movement.

'Where did he go' echoed in his mind as the purple dragon set about looking down every path with his wings spread ready, he couldn't believe the panther had run that far ahead as they were all straight paths and he was only behind him?

Taking a few steps forward to concentrate his vision, looking very serious looking to the corner of his sight, determined to catch a glint of movement believing the panther was still there hiding.

Delacon caught up having recovered from the earlier hit to rejoin the pursuit. He stopped beside Spyro and looked around to see the same as the purple dragon with one question coming out from him.

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure one moment I was behind him and the next he's gone, he couldn't have run off I would have seen him, he's got to be here somewhere," replied the purple dragon, determined to find their target.

Spyro walked away from Delacon towards one path on the left, stopping just before it to get a good harder look down it, even with the mana lamps, his black fur was perfect for tonight time, even more difficult to spot.

Checking the walls of every building going down to see as a hiding place behind them, listening out for any noise.

Moving along to the next path, a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth, certain there was no way the panther could have got away that. Delacon too was searching near a path but to no avail.

Spyro stopped in his track and slouched to one side looking from one to the other with a single thought running through his mind 'where could he be?'

Suddenly within a fraction of a moment, he heard a twang noise and looked to spot an arrow coming straight at him, his eyes widened in shock surprise just spotting the panther hugging the wall of one house.

The purple dragon lunged himself forward down the arrow just missing his wing and flew past but he spotted it heading straight at Delacon.

"LOOK OUT!"

The fire dragon upon hearing those words felt surprised and turned only just in time to spot the arrow at him, having no chance to attempt a doge as the projectile ran and impacted in him.

The dragon's body tensed up with a roar of pain as the arrow pierced into his upper left foreleg. Tearing through the flesh outwards to the other side, gone through getting stuck in place.

"Aaghh…. DAMN IT!"

He screeched as his front legs gave out and he dropped on them at the moment as a massive jolt of pain rigged throughout his entire body, the pain substantial to his nerves.

"DELACON!" shouted the purple dragon with a rush of adrenaline going through him he looked back at the panther to spot him running off down the road, Spyro hissed at him in a moment of seething rage at hurting his friend, his first instinct was to give chase but turned back to look upon his fellow guard.

The arrow point having torn out to the other side of his leg being stuck, blood beginning to spill out both ends, dripping down to the cobblestone to stain it. The purple dragon rushed over and addressed him "Are you ok?"

"It's torn through but ill be fine… GET AFTER HIM!" Shouted the fire dragon in a lot of discomfort, gasping from the pain of the wound, his nerves twitching through, looking to see although not a huge amount of blood, it was enough to warrant a huge concern.

Spyro shook his head in refusal "I am not leaving you, we got to patch this up,".

"You think an arrow to the leg will put me down?" said Delacon while in discomfort, curious at the purple dragon's decision.

"Of-course Not, but I don't leave my friends behind," answered the purple dragon surprising Delacon but in a good way, an honourable trait for the purple dragon "Right we need to take the arrow out, and then we can seal it with our fires,".

The purple dragon suggested to Delacon who did not bat any hesitation, growling with clear discomfort still receiving the bodily shock of the stab nodded his head to allow his partner to proceed.

Spyro stepped up to his leg and grappled both sides of the arrow and looked to him "Okay, get ready, this will hurt!" he stated as Delacon did his best to compose himself ready for the effect this will put him through.

"One,"

Spyro said the first number brining Delacon to full attention ready and closed his eyes.

"Two,"

The fire dragon gritted his teeth ready to act as a bite to keep himself ready for it.

"Three!"

Without hesitation Spyro took his left paw and snapped off the back of the arrow and pulled it out sharply. Delacon howling in ecstatic gasps keeping his teeth gritted with moving flesh causing severe pain, his closed eyes tensed up and he extended his wings out. A build up of saliva he could taste in his mouth a few drops leaked out of his maw.

The arrow pulled out, the purple dragon threw to the side to see the rush of blood now leaking out of the two holes in Delacon's leg, covering the cobblestone was quick to place his paws against each wound to cover it.

Delacon exhaled out his tongue draping out of his maw as he took deep breaths from the shock to his system, he could taste the saliva in his mouth from the rush his body just endured.

Taking a few seconds to recover himself before he looked to his arm and then to Spyro who was ready "Okay…. do it".

Spyro nodded with the seriousness of the situation clear in his expression, he could feel the liquid of bloody in his paws as it dripped down his leg. Spyro took a claw in each of his paws placing them on the wounds.

Counting again in a one, two, three to give Delacon a window to prepare himself, he activated his fire element into his claws and begun burning into the wound, a whiff of steam fuming off each as Delacon cringed his body upwards from the jolt of the flame. Making quiet wheezes trying to keep himself composed.

It wasn't so bad for him being a fire dragon it was easier for him to take a fire-based ability on his body, he could have done it himself but with the purple dragon having the better view made it an easy decision.

Enduring a few moments of the sizzling, stinging discomfort rocking from his leg into every nerve throughout his body.

"Okay, I am all done," said the purple dragon downing his fire and removing his paws from the wounds. Delacon looked to see a sealed scar on both sides of his leg with no more blood to leak out. The amount already dripped down as he shakes his leg to ripple the remaining drops off.

"Thanks, Spyro, I appreciate it," acknowledged the fire dragon, expressing his gratitude to the purple dragon "Now let's see if we can go find our panther again, unless he's already escaped the city,".

"I know, I could have gone after him, but I would not leave you," replied Spyro, receiving more thanks and approval from the fire dragon for his decision making before suggesting "We can go get some crystals for that, when we find some."

"It will hold for now, I will just use the sky for now before we do," stated Delacon.

Just as they finished, they heard a mighty roar in the distance, with what appeared to be a scream of a male voice, sounding not far away.

"That must be him, let's go," declared Spyro springing the pair into action to launch into the sky to seek the mystery noises.

They flew over a couple of streets away from the diverge to come upon a path with two creatures within. One appearing to be a white, snow coloured female dragon, the same size as Delacon being three times the size of Spyro.

And the other which was their panther they were pursuing was in discomfort being pinned to the ground with an arm locked behind his back by the dragoness holding a paw against his arm, "GET OFF ME!"

"I don't think so buddy, you look like you was in a hurry there,".

"Valera!"

The dragoness looked upwards to the origin of the voice to to the source of the voice to the two dragons coming down landing in front of her "Well, hello boys, I take it you're the reason this panther was in such a hurry when I came across him."

"Yes, he was stealing from a house, we chased him for a good while," answered Spyro.

Valera upon hearing that looked down at the Panther pinned down and produced snarl in disgust "Well someone has been causing some trouble, I'm taking you for that".

She took his other arm and put them together and aimed on paw upwards facing towards his arms. A trickle of wind energy materialised and flowed around the panther's paws going around in a circle of eight.

Intensifying until brightening up and manifested a shape of pure wind power holding the paws in places as if cuffed up.

"And that is that" echoed Valera, turning her gaze to the origin of the sound to spot the two dragons taking notice of the fire dragon and she fluttered her eyes a tad "Well… hello there, knight Delacon".

Delacon appeared to weep a sign of hesitation for a brief second, something Spyro took notice of "Hi knight Valera, how has your night walk been?"

"Very well, fancy seeing you on the same one night walk, should have let me know," answered the wind dragoness wagging her tail from one side of the other soothing, the purple dragon was a little curious to the way they were acting to each other.

Valera angled her head to the side taking notice of the scar on Delacon's leg "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh this, the panther shot an arrow at us, Spyro avoided it but I didn't spot it in time to get out of the way," the fire dragon answered earning a look of disapproval from the dragoness.

"Tut, tut… are you getting slower on me now Delacon? You should have dealt with that easy, I might have to deal with you in training again," Valera said in an almost teasing manner at the fire dragon.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, just a lapse in my judgment, it won't happen again," Delacon stated.

Valera produced a smile followed by a wink before turning to one of more serious shifting her gazed down to the panther she had cuffed up "All right you, on your feet now".

The dragoness demanded as she pulled on the cuffs with her paw lifting him onto his feet with a lot of rebellious grunting from the panther

"I'll take him in, you boys carry on," said the dragoness with the pair keen to agree, Spyro thanking her for taking the time to, as she pushed the panther on and began to walk past them she stopped next to Delacon looking him in the eye.

"Keep out of trouble now Delacon, if things go well in the next training we might be lucky enough to end up in another tiebreaker" she said in a slight seductive tone with a wink to him before rubbing her tail blade from his upper chest up to his neck in a dominating display to the male unnerving him a little when all he could do was muster a nervous laugh.

After that she headed off to take the panther in, Spyro felt puzzled by the strange encounter by the two older dragons. Turning his gaze to the fire dragon who seemed to be calming himself down very quizzing "What was that all about between you two?"

"It's… complicated," said the fire dragon not looking at all convincing to the purple dragon, with his somewhat struggling to compose demeanour, noticing the look he was getting from the purple dragon he sighed "I'll tell you about it another time."

Spyro decided not to push it there and nodded "Okay, well let's get you to the infirmary, I'm sure you will want to get some crystals on that wound," Delacon agreed to the purple dragon on his suggestion and they headed off.

Hours later coming into the morning, the sun rising over the city, producing a sensational glow of brightness over it all. Most creatures within the city were making ready to get their day started.

In the main plaza just outside the stood a few dragons and moles already beginning the day, two were Spyro and Pyrus discussing the events of the night walk.

"So, after the incident with the panther, everything else went well?" asked the guard captain.

"Yes sir, after taking Delacon and leaving him at the infirmary to get healed up from the arrow, I went back to get the blood cleaned up and to get the bag of items and return it to the family of foxes. After that it was nice and simple the rest of the night walk," answered the purple dragon with a glimmer of confidence.

Pyrus very pleased with what he was hearing patted Spyro on his side and acknowledged his job well done.

A moment later Talex approached the pair calling to the captain "Sir my group is ready now".

Pyrus understood and him and Spyro walked over to the group of ten dragons with Talex taking up position alongside them, Pyrus standing in front of them to address "Thank you knight Talex, now as I explained to you all yesterday you're going to the halcor bluffs, to the north to search for any potential dragons living up there or in the surrounding areas. I expect you will be up there for a while considering it is a day and half straight flight there so don't feel the need to rush back straight away, although I will expect an update when you arrive, we haven't, seen much of the bluffs in years so be on guard, who knows what you may find. Talex should you find any settlements, map them down for us,".

The dragons all suited ready for the expedition, at least half of them had neck pockets strapped on to carry items, it could take a few weeks this exploration they have given the instructions.

"Safe travels to you all and myself and the guardians will hope for another successful search". The dragons all bowed after Pyrus's final words to them and turned around with Talex barking orders to them to get ready to fly.

Spyro stepped forward and called out to the electric dragon "Good luck Talex, hope for a good exploration, I wish I could go with you."

"As do I Spyro, it would be fun but duty calls, keep the place going good for us when we get back." Talex answered back before turning away and calling to his team "Let's fly."

All the group threw out their wings and lifted off the group with Talex taking the lead, leaving the ground and flying upwards into the air.

Spyro and Pyrus sat side by side watching the group disappear off heading to complete an important mission, finding more dragons and hoping for the best.

 **Whew, done at last, hey all I hope everyone has been keeping well, hope so as things will get interesting soon, So I upped the ante a bit this chapter in terms of the visuals you probably noticed, I hope so and I hope it has done well with you all.**

 **For my new character Valera, I have added her description to my profile page.**

 **Not much for me to say other than, hope you enjoy leave a review and get ready for what's coming next.**


	10. Brewing

**Chapter 10: Brewing**

Seraph and his guard group of moles and dragons patrolling through, near the main path of travelling traders. Deployed to the Tranquil forest, the lush forest trailing close to the city.

Seraph taking charge assigned the mission by the guardians and his superior. Seeking to establish a strong presence in the lush environment, having been in contention for so long.

Looking around him to make sure all of his allies within sight. An abundance of tree's covered in leaves and soft grass at his paws could feel so soothing, bringing a rift of calm to his nerves.

Yet he knew in his mind, he couldn't afford to rest. One realisation never leaving his merry of thoughts, He is in dangerous territory… They all are. Now was the time to be ready for anything.

Seraph looking around eyes narrowed, checking his surroundings knowing the complexity of their current situation can change in the blink of an eye and he wanted to be ready.

Being in the Tranquil forest dropped a veil of caution over everyone, knowing the remnant forces of grublins could be right around the corner.

They pressed onwards, paws brushing against the grass. Putting to one side the soothing feeling it graced them with, keeping themselves on to the path before them.

"Have we heard anything from Tepuis and his group again?" asked one mole.

"Not since we received their message from the falcon a couple of days ago," answered one dragon in the group.

"Hmm…" the motion escaping Seraphs maw "I'd have thought we would have seen them by now…"

"To be honest, sir, the forest is huge. They could be anywhere," said a fire dragon, draped in armour walking beside the knight.

The knight heard their answers, compelled to agree. Slouching his head to the right pondering the answers from his dragons.

"I suppose so. I'm sure at some point we may cross paths again… until then let's stay focused," barked Seraph. Calling the order to his group, acknowledging his directive.

With the chatter silenced, they soldiered on down the path; the dragons watching the edges of their sight, peaking around the bushes and trees. Other than the bustling of wind blowing against the leaves and their steps, they heard nothing.

One mole grasping his crossbow tight, watching the line. Forced to look around the bushes being much smaller than the tall dragons around him.

"Four days since that last encounter with the remnant, it's been quiet," an ice dragon said.

"I agree, I wonder if we are making dents in their numbers at last," replied a fire dragon.

Ahead of them, Seraph listened in to the two guards have their little conversation. He knew the grublins were still out there, ready to manifest at any moment.

Yet listening in on the two guards he had to wonder, were they beginning to make a break in the remnant numbers after all this time? It would be a relief to them all, Seraph knew from the war how much they hurt their numbers, the apes before them.

Deciding on putting such thoughts to the wayside until they were back within the walls of Warfang, right now he ran through his mind. Get everyone through this assignment, battling through the enemy or not.

Looking to his right, one dragon looking to the floor in front of his paws. His breathing stiff and movement rigid, Seraph calming his tone said to him "Hey Xavir. Are you okay?"

The young ice dragon smiled, a sense of edginess crawling through him "Yes sir. I'm hoping we can head back to Warfang soon".

"Don't worry I will finish us after today, then the next group will swap to relieve us. Once we are back home, we can all get some much-needed rest," said Seraph reassuring the younger dragon.

"That sounds great sir… this has been my first patrol of Tranquil and my first encounter with the remnant ever," stated Xavi.

"Oh…" Seraph feeling curious, the young dragons' words prompted to him "You never fought the dark armies?"

"No… my tribe stayed in hiding when the dark war happened. I never fought or trained in combat until the search party found and brought us to Warfang," said Xavir, dropping his head looking upon his front paws again.

Seraph noticing the effect this could have on the young ice dragon, his thoughts occupying. Spared from the dark war? No wonder he seemed so nervous, anxious of it all.

The poison dragon feeling a swell of pride tapped Xavir with his wing across his back "Xavir for your first assignment out of the city, you have performed very well. Your tribe will be very proud of you."

Xavir felt his spirt lifting from those words, his superior having that faith in him was heart-warming "Thank you, sir."

Seraph looked around him, checking on the rest of his group.

Spotting the other dragons and moles walking together, looking around however something wasn't feeling right.

The poison dragon couldn't put his paw on it, something was of place. Stopping himself from walking any further, calling out to the others.

"Wait!"

The rest of the group halted their movement on the order, shifting round looking upon their leader, emotions running of curiosity and confusion.

"Where is Valus?" said Seraph, realising that one of his dragons is missing, but the confusing thing racing in his thoughts. He was here just a moment ago, I had my eyes on him and the others.

The entire group threw themselves twisting and turning in different directions, looking for any sign of the dragon.

Separating from each other, the dragons looking over and under the trees or around any bushes. Calling out for the missing dragon.

"VALUS?" "VALUS, WHERE ARE YOU?"

The many callings echoing into the surroundings, Seraph listening for a response or even a noise. But nothing, there was no response at all.

The poison dragon grew frantic, looking for any sign of movement in the tree line. His thoughts stopped. His eyes frowning, his muscles tensing as he started scanning the surroundings again.

Remembering where they were, deep within dangerous territory.

Other than the breezing leaves, Seraph still heard nothing out of the ordinary. Becoming uneasy with the situation developing before him.

The poison dragon turned his attention back to Xavir, feeling anxious about this situation, there was no way Seraph was going anywhere a dragon short.

He took the step forward towards the young dragon, but he stopped in his tracks. His hearing light up, a quiet whistling noise growing louder by the second.

A quiet gasp of air built in his maw, looking around him trying to identify what that noise was.

The ground beside him erupted. A powerful force of an explosion blowing in all directions, Seraph getting caught in the force, a gasp escaped him.

The dragon blown off his paws, his body bending away from the force crashing into a tree.

Many members of the group suffering similar, smashing into the ground. Laying on their sides, others crashing into stone or bush. Some were clear watching the chaos unfold. Bits of rubble and dirt raining all over.

Seraph struggling to move, his senses overloaded in pain. His vision blurry and giddiness setting in, bits of dirt slapping across his entire body. His eyes blinking rapidly, a groan escaping his maw.

Xavir watching his comrades on the ground only to look to his left, spotting two objects flying at them. Catching them in time to look like arrows, bequeathed in energy. Booming into the surroundings erupting in an instant.

The shock-wave blowing out of destructive energy sending dragons crashing into different objects, howls of pain echoing all over. One mole down on the ground, overwhelmed in anguish from the explosion.

Seraph with the ringing in his mind and hearing struggled. Twisting his body over, slamming his paws to the ground to rise himself back up.

"GRUBLINS!"

A loud shout Seraph but hearing that single word shot alarm into his system. Shaking his head to relieve the blurring sights, hearing more explosions and shouting. Following through he heard blasting of energy, powering up and even more bursts.

Picking himself together, turning towards the source of the commotion. He spotted two dragons firing multiple blasts of electricity and ice through the tree line.

Seeing the engagement sprang him into action, running over towards his comrades. The electric dragon paused in his attacks shouting out "HIT HIM DOWN…. WATCH OUT!"

The electric dragon diving left out the way, the ice dragon not relenting. Seraph watching on to spot a tall bowman orc, spinning down straight at the ice dragon.

He attempted to jump out the way; the orc catching him straightened out and launched his right clenched fist smashing into the dragon's cheek, tints of saliva flying out his jaw. Such a strike crashing him to the ground, stunned by such a fast attack on his side.

The orc's entire body made up of bone magma looking armour, the openings in his legs daunting. And with the two horns grown above his helmet concealing his head part for his orange menacing eyes.

A crossbow equipped on one arm and the retracting swords across his other arm, a deadly combo even to dragons.

The orc aiming his crossbow at the fazed dragon, dark energy building up on the edges of the arrows. Ready to pull the trigger.

Only coming to stop at the last second, becoming distracted by what sounded like a rise of energy turning to spot Seraph charging towards him. Seraph opening his mouth, poison leaking out the sides dripping to the ground. His sights set on the orc.

Leaning his head back all ready. Pushing forward, he exhaled. Shooting a volley of poison straight at the orc. Jumping to his right to dodge the dangerous attack, missing most of it but a trail catching onto his arm.

The orc thrashing his arm up and down, the pain burning into his arm with the sizzling noises. The orc's body screaming in reaction, unable to stand still. Seraph noticing more of his team recovering from the earlier volley and coming to join in. Looking back to spot more orcs and smaller grublins rushing into the fight.

"EVERYONE, STAY FOCUSED. TAKE THEM DOWN,".

Seraph screamed out to his comrades, dragons lunging into skirmishes. Claws raised, weapons swiping into the fray

One Orc wielding an axe, coloured in orange boned armour running straight at the poison dragon. Seraph bent his front legs, positioning himself into his fighting form. Pooling energy through his body, his claws glowing with mana.

Gritting his teeth, he pushed his legs leaping at the orc raising his claws ready to strike.

* * *

#

* * *

The main infirmary in the city was bustling with activity, moles running back and forth. The hallway bustling into different rooms carrying different items. Terrador trying his best not to get nudged by one, keeping himself focused on the dragon healer before him.

"So, will he be fine?" quizzed the earth guardian.

"Yes guardian, his physical wounds being just cuts are very minimal. He got away from it pretty well, I expect him to remain unconscious for some time taking that blast but make a hopeful recovery," reported the healer.

Terrador turned his look at the fire dragon resting on a cushion, breathing as if he was taking a nap. Although the guardian caught by the bandages applied onto his minor wounds.

Curious to the method of healing, turned back to the healer "If I may ask… why have you applied bandages to him?"

"We wanted to make sure the wounds will heal after being checked and clean, despite being small wounds it is wise to not take any risks," answered the healer.

"I understand that healer but wouldn't it have been simpler to apply red crystals and heal the wounds straight away?" questioned Terrador.

The healer hesitated at the question, turning away for a moment to look at the patient. Terrador could see the troubled look glooming, waiting to allow her to come back to him "Well crystals would be the answer but… we had to put the bandages on. Even though there is physical damage to his scales, his body rejected the crystals".

That answer gave the earth guardian pause, his expression frowning in surprise. The same question occupying his thoughts; rejected? How is that possible?

Terrador turned his attention back onto the healer "His body rejected them? But that only happens when the body is at full health,".

The healer nodded, concurring with the guardian "Yes that is the case, but with these wounds the body isn't at full health. It is puzzling. We pressed the crystals against his body but no red glow or poof, the body didn't absorb the crystals."

Terrador looked towards the injured dragon again, this time with a look of worry. Contemplating what this might mean, his body unsettling from the development, his heart skipping from the shock of the words.

This is something never known to occur in a dragon. His thoughts raging on; sure, it's natural for the body to reject it at full health but he isn't. Could this mean anything? contemplating it throughout his thoughts.

He brought himself back out of his thoughts, keeping his composure in front of the surrounding creatures "So his body wouldn't absorb the crystals but apart from that he is fine?"

"Yes, despite being unconscious I'm sure there is a simple answer, the cuts are so insignificant his senses and nerves may not register the damage to his scales although it should have. I'm positive this will be just a onetime occurrence in him, after all he is not in any danger," The healer spoke very confident in her theory.

Terrador satisfied by her conclusion bowed to her "Very well, thank you for the information. I will check back in later on his condition, I need to investigate this matter,".

"It is my honour, guardian," thanked the healer turning back to rejoin the moles in the room tending to the wounded. Terrador ruffed a smile to the departing healer, glancing back at the injured dragon one last time. Ending up perplexed by the discovery.

Unwilling to let it distract him, he turned around and took his leave. Walking out of the infirmary into the bustling street before him. Turning to see a guard placed nearby he walked over and called him to attention "Excuse me?"

The guard came to immediate attention "Yes master Terrador, can I help you?"

"Spyro is on duty today is he not?" asked Terrador.

"Yes sir, he was sent to the western section today," answered the armoured guard.

"Okay, can you find him and tell him to come to the temple, I will be waiting in the guardian chamber. Oh, and do the same if you come across the fire apprentice flame," commanded the earth guardian on great authority.

"Yes, master Terrador. Right away," the guard acknowledged, Terrador thanked the guard for his cooperation. The dragon leaping into the air, flying off to find the dragons listed. Terrador wasted no time and journeyed himself to the temple straight down the path ahead of him.

Traveling to the destination arriving into the guardian's chamber at the heart of the temple. Terrador coming to find Pyrus. The captain sat in front of the pool of visions staring into the curious nature of the water. Cynder sat in front of one wall rowed with books. One opened, floating in the air before her draping in context regarding the elements.

She was deep in thought reading the contents, with a simple swipe of her paw, a bustle of wind energy radiating the book turned to the next page. A lot of text and small occasional drawings. Books written by the elders and guardians of the past, passing their knowledge to the generations after.

Her tail rounding her body, relaxed in its place. The texts of the book describing many ways of the elements. Reading into the more specific texts of shadow and fear, elements she wields, curiosity springing wanting to learn more about one that would have been her natural element and the other rare of any dragon to bear.

Only being sprung from her concentration by the sounds of the guardian's steps. Pyrus felt very welcoming to the guardian's presence, feeling upbeat "Terrador,"

Cynder moved her paw, pushing her claws together closing the book and upwards. The book floated off, returning to its place, slotting into the wall case. She got up, turning around to walk over to the pool.

Noticing the glum expression on Terrador's face pushed her to question him "Are you okay Terrador?"

"Hmm…" the guardian snapping himself back looking to the black dragoness "Oh yes Cynder, I am fine… just concerned".

He stood opposite Pyrus, the look of significance taking hold "I have sent for Spyro and Flame to come here at once, it is time we take this situation more seriously,".

"What situation might you be referring to master Terrador?" questioned Pyrus.

The captain had an inkling he knew what this would be about, considering he himself looked into the early cases.

"I will explain once Spyro is here," Terrador declared.

A hint of concern rushing into Cynder registering the name the guardian said. Instant questions flooding her mind "Is Spyro okay? Has something happened?"

"Don't worry Cynder, Spyro has been on patrol and I've summoned him. I want his input in this," Terrador said, looking to spot the concerned expression venting off the dragoness.

The answer enough to calm the dragoness with relief, knowing it didn't involve Spyro, but unable to shake the troubled feeling in her gut from the guardian's previous words.

The guardian turned his attention towards Pyrus "As you know Pyrus we have had two more incidents of mana crystal detonations and still do not know why… we need to discover the cause of this,".

Cynder thoughts rioting about these explosions. Yet to see one for herself, finding it difficult to imagine such a thing happening. These crystals… a gift from the ancestors, the life force of the dragon race.

Questions raging through her mind; Why is this happening? What could it mean? Will it stop? The answers in time she was hoping would come to light.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean, Terrador?" asked Pyrus.

A stiff breath blowing out of Terrador's maw, a gruff sigh following. The guardian left unsure of what to make of these events. He felt a creep of upset in his stomach, pondering down what could be possible to conceive. His tough exterior faltering, revealing a more disturbed one.

"I'm not sure what to make of it Pyrus…. It isn't something I could say to have encountered before," answered Terrador. Pondering over what to make of the situation befalling the city "Have your patrols reported other instances?"

"No! Just the one explosion near the granary, fortunately there wasn't any damage itself so the main food supply is secure," reassured Pyrus.

Terrador huffed in relief, his body settling from such news "One positive at least, that could have been a disaster".

"Terrador!"

The familiar voice of Spyro grabbing their attention to the entryway. The purple dragon and Flame rushing towards them. Spyro noticed Pyrus and Cynder also present coming to her side asking "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I've been in here, what about you?" Cynder asked back, prompting Spyro to tap a paw onto her leg. Reassuring her, the warmth creeping on her leg from his touch doing well to settle her.

"Yes, Cynder, I'm fine. I was on patrol at the western section," Cynder's body could settle from the relief in his words, dumbstruck as the two feared of being involved upon finding each other. Settling their nerves down for each other, with a dear smiling circling between the pair followed by nods.

"Can you two focus already, we didn't get called here just for you two to patter about," interrupted Sparx, flying into the room. Making the moment awkward for them both to shoot half-hearted grins at the dragonfly, only for him to cross his arms with a big cheesy smile.

"What's wrong, Terrador? Why have you summoned us?" questioned Flame, sitting himself on the edge of the pool, Terrador to his right.

"Now that you both are here, we can begin," Terrador prompted, bringing the room to attention, "Earlier today there was another mana crystal detonation near the granary building,".

"OH! It did not blow up any of the food, did it? I have worked hard getting the moles to get that stuff together," yelled Sparx, getting jittery over the building.

Terrador's first instinct was to brush off the comment from the dragonfly. But other than a curious look being shot towards him, he ruffed "The building is fine Sparx".

"Thank goodness!" Sparx sighed in relief, leaning backwards feeling content of the situation, that rush of worry coursing through him lifted in an instant "The amount of work I have put in the…"

Terrador cleared his throat, interrupting the dragonfly's sentence uninterested in continuing the diversion "As I was saying, being near the building but fortunately spared of any damage… however two dragons sustained injuries this time,".

The words of the guardian burst a seed of worry through the purple dragon's system. He could remember the fires last week and how deadly they were, having discovered mana detonations started them.

"I'm sure you can remember the fires to those houses Spyro?" asked the guardian, Spyro nodding to confirm for him "Well, after the investigation it confirmed they were also the result of mana detonations,".

Spyro felt a hint of shiver tingle his scales, remembering bright as day about those fires. So much damage caused by those explosions. His bold move having to save the young kit trapped in her room, fighting the fires and being knocked around by the bursts. It was a memory he wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"As of now, there have been nine incidents of detonations throughout the city and seeming more common as of the last couple of days…. The worrying fact is few creatures have witnessed these explosions except for the victims. We still know nothing on why this is occurring and why so sudden," Terrador explained stating the facts of the dilemma at hand.

"I was close by when the latest detonation occurred and I could witness what happened either," added Pyrus.

Flashback… earlier in the day.

"Thank you for your help today captain, it would have been a tough job on my own," a mole said expressing his gratitude to the captain for assisting him on fixing his stand.

"My pleasure, hopefully now the stand will be sturdier with the metal cooling," answered Pyrus.

"Definitely… and I can apply more weight onto it now, making my job much easier," explained the mole "Anyway captain, I've taken up enough of your time, I'm sure more important business will require your attention,".

"Of course not, we are never too busy for the citizens of Wa…." Started Pyrus before stopping in his tracks. His attention wavering to his right, an overwhelming sound of a bang, followed by a short burst of a shock-wave nudging the yellow dragon.

Spotting destructive energy barrelling upwards, smoke and a burst of fire following afterwards behind a couple of houses.

"What the…" pausing his words, his mind processing what he witnessed. He heard screams from many creatures in the surrounding area. The electric dragon reacted, bringing his composure together. Thrashing his legs, dashing off towards the explosion.

His heart racing with the adrenaline rushing through his body. Emotions flaring in his mind of what could have occurred, desperate to find out what has happened. Reaching the end, dragged himself around the corner.

His steps slowed down as he laid his eyes on the scene before him. So much smoke hazing the surroundings. Two foxes helping each other, coughing their way out of the smoke, Pyrus noticing the bruises on them.

Little sparks of heat dripping over the cobblestone, a sizzle following for a moment before ceasing. Pyrus rushed over to the foxes "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. The edge of the explosion caught us but nothing serious" answered the male fox sitting the female down against a wall, coughing profusely attempting to catch her breath.

"Do you know what caused this?" Pyrus asked, feeling uneasy.

"It was a mana crystal! We weren't looking at it but caught a glimpse just as it went off," the male fox responded.

Pause gripped Pyrus's tongue, taking in the words he heard. His eyes widened, catching his breath at the moment. Shock overtaking his body.

'Another one?' Those words screeched his mind, again a crystal had blown up. Happening many times now was enough to funnel a sense of dismay into him. But for now, he forced himself to focus on the situation at hand.

"Was there anyone else caught by the blast?" questioned Pyrus.

"Yes, I saw a dragon, they were much closer than us," answered the fox.

Pyrus turned his head to look into the smoke, alarmed by the news he heard. Although dragons were tough creatures and take a lot of punishment, Pyrus was under no illusions about their wellbeing.

He hurried over to the smoke; the thickness was starting lighten up, more around to the fires. Much easier to see into and spot a single red dragon down on the cobble. Running to his side, placing his paw on the upper body and shook him.

"Hey can you hear me?" Pyrus called out to the dragon.

But nothing was his response, the dragon was completely out. Pyrus looked over his scales searching for any signs of injuries. Carefully turning parts of his body, but as far as he could tell he was not in any danger and can feel his breathing. The discovery sparked relief in the electric dragon.

Pyrus wrapped his paws around his upper chest and set about dragging him back, seeking to move him out of the smoke. The dragon's scales scraping across the cobble, his limbs all lining up in the same direction.

Pulling the dragon to safety away from the destruction. Pyrus moved him to a bench, laying him down next to it. He checked the dragon's breathing again, his worries vanished seeing it continued to be stable.

He looked up, surveying the surroundings. Everywhere looked battered by the blast, chunks of rubble all over the place, smoke still clearing. His eyes came to rest at a crystal pedestal, only small chunks of green crystal shredded from the top remain.

Pyrus could only feel disturbed, witnessing the carnage. Why was this happening? What is causing this? But one questioned raged in his mind above them all; Is this just the beginning?

Flashback end…

Pyrus describing the scene that took place earlier, everyone tuned in with undivided attention "No one as far as we can tell saw what happened to the crystal before detonation. It's still a mystery," Pyrus exclaimed, concerned about the developing crisis.

Such facts leaving Cynder, Spyro and Flame unsettled. Creatures being hurt by this mysterious reckoning of mana, leaving much to ponder looking between each other.

Cynder could feel her stomach twisting, a burst of apprehension shimming through her body. processing the fact, the destruction these crystals have are such an impact and throwing the city into chaos.

Spyro was having a similar experience, focusing on the fact dragons and other creatures dealt injuries, hurt by the disorder the dragons force was causing. He knew something needed to be done.

"Terrador" Spyro said patting one leg forward, moving his body with the motion, "We can't allow this to continue. How can we help?"

The guardian focused his attention to the purple dragon, admiring his hint of composure and eagerness to help "I'm glad you asked Spyro, I think it is time you three became involved in spearheading a new investigation into this mystery,".

"Yes, I have already sent a researcher to the site of the last explosion to get started," Pyrus continued.

Terrador started "So… Spyro, Cynder, Flame,".

Calling their names, one by one coming to attention, Terrador began "I want you three to go to the main infirmary and meet with the researcher and follow up and discoveries he has made,".

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the three young dragons in unison, determination firing into their expressions.

The trio, along with Sparx turning away from the two older dragons, walked away exiting the chambers, proceeding through the corridors to leave the temple. Flame walking ahead of them as Spyro and Cynder just lagging, only a couple of hallways before reaching the entrance to the temple.

Cynder looks over to notice Spyro's posture, his movement while firm looked a bit off. Watching his expression, his eyes stumbled and looking between the path ahead of them and the ground.

"Spyro?" Cynder called, soothing to grab the purple dragon's attention. "You okay?"

Noticing the concern in her voice, the purple dragon picked himself up "I'm fine Cynder… I'm just wondering, why is this happening? What could it mean? I just have a bad feeling about this,".

The purple dragon looked back towards the path. Cynder could understand how the purple dragon was feeling, this whole situation carried a sense a dread into most of the dragon population, their life force igniting up into smoke and many getting hurt.

But she knew it had to stop, steeling a resistance into the weariness she nudged his side "Hey"

The purple dragon looked to see the confident smile draping Cynder's maw "We can do this, considering all we went through, we can figure this out".

Her optimism shining from her scales washing over the purple dragon. A smile creeping onto him "I suppose so, with all the puzzles we had to solve a couple of years back your probably right".

"Well, from what I can recall, we solved most of those puzzles by killing a few enemies and the door would open," teased Cynder. "I wish it would be that simple this time,".

"Ha-ha… true, it seems so much simpler, but hey if we solved all of those., I'm certain we can solve this one too," laughed the purple dragon.

"Hey as I recall it was me having to figure out most of the puzzles while you two took your sweet time," argued Sparx "You both would have been lost without me,".

"As I recall Sparx, I didn't see you doing much of the fighting that opened half those doors" Cynder shot the comment at Sparx folding his arms unimpressed at the dragonesses attempt to slur him.

"Once I had found the doors, I gave you the moral support to beat the bad guys," Sparx teased. Cynder rolled her eyes, brushing off the dragonfly's comments.

"You know Sparx, I bet I have asked this before but how do people put up with you," Cynder asked, attempting to make it sound genuine.

"That's just my charm babe, everybody loves me," the dragonfly proclaimed so confident, teasing the dragoness.

Cynder got stunned by what he said. Shot a disgruntled look at the dragonfly narrowing her eyes at him and stiffening her body "You know Sparx if anyone else called me that, they would be on the floor licking their wounds.

"You know it, no one can resist the Sparx charm," peaked Sparx. Expressing a huge cheesy smile right in Cynder's face.

"Well, you're the exception Sparx… I wouldn't want to get insect stains all over my scales," teased the dragoness.

"HEY!" Sparx barked, offended by the retort while Spyro left uninvolved was giggling to himself over the pair. It was crazy how at this point where Sparx and Cynder were so difficult with each other can now be like this. The purple dragon to him felt like it was some love/hate relationship, except in this case a very entertaining one.

Flame walking ahead of them listening in laughing his head off "Wow you guys are comedy; I need to hang out with both of you more often,".

"Flame… just don't," Cynder scolded, silencing the red dragons' giggles, dropping his head after hearing a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Only a few minutes later the group arrive at the scenes of the latest detonation, just outside the granary where many creatures enter and leave. A lifeline tending to the needs of the inhabitants.

Spyro wondered if this was actually where the latest of the explosions occurred, it seemed so peaceful and in motion it would be easy to mistake otherwise.

"Hey Spyro!"

The group heard a voice call out, all of them twisted their heads looking for the source. Cynder being the first to spot a black dragon waving them over holding a wing out. The group made their way over to him, stood next to a table and another recognisable dragon in the form of Oculus.

"Oculus, what are you doing here?" questioned Flame.

"Well, I am with my mentor here duh Flame", retorted the black dragon, skewing at the nativity from Flame.

"Tegrol, Oculus. Good to see you both," Spyro addressed the two dragons. The huge adult black dragon, Tegrol, dwarfed the young dragons around him. His scales were pitch black with a grey underbelly and a complete line of spikes leading from head to tail on his back.

"You too, Spyro. Though I wish it could have been under better circumstances," answered Tegrol, uneasy about the situation.

The researcher gestured all of them to gather around the table to look upon the items on the table. In the centre a map of the surrounding area of Warfang they were in, papers with text, peaking the young dragon's curiosity though was small shards of what they assumed were crystals yet blackened out.

"So, as you know Pyrus has had me and Oculus investigating these mysterious occurrences on the mana crystals," Tegrol started. "In random and undistinguishable areas these crystals have been detonating causing damage to the architecture surrounding and any unfortunate creatures close enough. And yet we have yet to witness what could cause such detonations,".

"And what has been worse is the crystals have not regenerated in the growths the detonations have occurred," continued Oculus, adding onto his mentor's explanation.

"From all the locations investigated we haven't as yet been able to make any worthwhile discovery into this," Tegrol stated, frowns of disappointment irking over the young dragons faces.

"However!" that one word caught their attention back right away to focus on Tegrol "From this latest site just opposite the granary we have found these small shards of the crystal, strangely enough they are the first remains we have found."

Spyro, Cynder and Flame glancing over the shards being pointed out to them, blackened out in colour. Flame moved a claw to touch one, but on contact nothing happened. There was no typical glow that would spring from the crystal.

"What does this mean?" questioned the fire apprentice.

"Exactly, the crystal is void of any mana. Emptied of the precious energy stored within for us dragons," answered Tegrol "We upon looking into these crystals suspect they have been drained of their power,".

"I see," interjected Cynder "So you suspect whatever is happening may have to do with the crystals being affected in the first place?"

"Precisely Cynder, however this puts another question on the table, what is draining our crystals? If that is even the case because a crystal would absorb into the dragons' body, melding to its system and empowering them. Yet these crystals emptied of their power," concluded Tegrol, relaxing himself from the long explanation.

Spyro listening to everything, left facing even more questions about this chain of events. Ones however that could have an answer. There was something to go on, an idea for them to pursue.

Yet, how would they go about investigating this path laid out to them? He thought about the specific question, but he would not sit and wait. Now was the time for action and he would be at the front of it.

"So… we need to investigate the crystals in the surrounding area and see if any of the crystals match this colour or appear odd," suggested the purple dragon.

"Typically, that would be what I would do… however, like I said no one has witnessed anything odd expect after the crystals have detonated. Yet who knows? They were not searching like we are may be the key," suggested Tegrol, advising the group.

"Okay, so in that case… Flame would you search the Eastern area from the granary?" asked Spyro, directing his attention.

"Sure Spyro. I know that area well," answered Flame. Approving himself to start with the search.

"Great," thanked Spyro "Oculus will you join us too?"

"Yes, I will be more useful checking then staying here," said Oculus.

Tegrol however intervened in their planning, focusing his attention on the shadow dragon "Actually Oculus, could you return to the site of the last explosions? See if you can gather anymore of these shards,".

"Yes mentor," Oculus bowed to Tegrol, understanding his role.

"So, Cynder," Spyro gestured to the black dragoness "Would you take the southern area? while Sparx and I will check the western part around the granary,".

"Okay," Cynder answered. Everyone taking on their different roles dispersed from the table. The black dragoness sputtering at Spyro one last time "Be careful boys".

"You as well Cynder," Spyro winked at the dragoness, her responding in kind and separated heading off in their different directions. Sparx floating by the purple dragon as they headed down a path to begin their patrol.

"Wahoo, team Spyro and Sparx are at it once more," the dragonfly boomed, spinning around in circles of excitement. Spyro couldn't help but shake his head, entertained by the dragonfly's antics.

Arriving down one path surveying the mana crystals they came across, checking them over with nothing appearing out of the ordinary. Even going as far pressing his paw against them with a glow blazing from the crystal for a few seconds.

They continued scaling around the streets, speaking to any inhabitants they came across Asking if they had seen anything out the ordinary with the crystals? Sometimes they may get odd stare or a question regarding the crystals. But so far it seemed nothing concrete.

After a time Spyro felt clueless. It was like he was walking around in circles not making any progress. After finding another mana crystal and taping it with his paw for the glow to radiate, he slouched.

Sparx was thinking similar, crossing his arms looking around bored "Well this is getting us nowhere… Tell me again why we agreed to this?"

"You know why Sparx, people have gotten hurt, and it's our responsibility to help whenever we can!" chattered the purple dragon.

"I know," Sparx moaned "But I was hoping it would be more interesting, you having to do something life-threatening and me leading the way,".

"Oh… you miss all those adventures we had?" asked the curious dragon.

"If I be honest…. maybe a little. It was fun travelling the land taking everyone down and being the hero,". Sparx answered, going glum.

Spyro opened his maw to speak but stopped, a tint of bright redness caught the edge of his sight. Twisting his head to the right to look at the mana crystal eyeing up the mystical object.

"Did you see that Sparx?" the purple dragon questioned towards his adopted brother.

"See what?" asked Sparx, springing around to look in the same direction. Confusion taking hold of his mind, rubbing a finger on his head "Erm… I don't know, what are we looking at?"

Spyro was sure he saw something. That tint of red just out the corner of his eye coming from the direction the crystal was. Yet it disappeared as fast as it appeared warding suspicion, he decided investigated the crystal again.

Stumbling around it looking for any hint of the colour. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed up as if he had entered a battle. Checking every angle and point of the construction. But it was strange, he wasn't finding anything out of the ordinary. Sparx watched his adoptive brother go around the crystal a second time, looking abysmal to wondering what he was doing.

"Bro, you must have seen things, nothing is wrong with it," the dragonfly gibbered.

Spyro halted his tracks, staring into the magical object, unsure of what to perceive at the moment. He could have sworn something caught his eye but looking over it all… there was nothing to warrant as suspicious.

The purple dragon couldn't help but wonder did he imagine that blink of red. Stoking one final glance at the crystal before relenting. Walking a few steps away from the crystal towards Sparx.

"Maybe your right… so where do you think we should look now?" asked the conceded dragon.

"Hmmm…" grunted the dragonfly "Maybe head back towards the granary, I got to check on all the food we made,".

"We?" questioned the purple dragon, a smirk brimming on his face "Wasn't it just the moles who sorted that food?"

"Hey, I worked hard pushing those moles. They wouldn't have got so far without me," Sparx argue. Feeling very much convinced of his leadership.

Sparx diverted his attention elsewhere, watching the creatures down the path. Spyro readied himself to speak again, only being halted at the last second. Hearing a massive ping and catching that brightness again.

Snapping himself around, he looked at the mana crystal again, this time not looking so green. Examining the contrast of mana, the green colour had faded, going into a pale black colour with a tint of red overlaying it.

Feeling curious turn to caution as the red brightened through the seconds. That pinging noise changing into what sounded like a build-up, becoming louder with the red.

"So anyway Sp…" Sparx turned back around, silencing himself on catching sight of the crystal looking so degraded. Feeling so confused watching the effects develop along. Spyro took a step closer, only one thing streaming his mind; What's happening to it?

The red light brightened even more, covering the entire crystal. The noise becoming so loud sounding higher and quickening. Spyro eye's widened in horror, suspecting what was happening and it was too late. Glancing at Sparx covering his face with his arms, exclaiming in fear. Cracks bulged all over the crystal and the brightening red was blinding.

Taking one last look at the crystal, it began convulsing. Realising what was about to happen turned to Sparx and leaped at him.

"SPARX!"

Throwing himself in front of the dragonfly and covering him, just in time to feel the sheer gust of wind, in a split second hearing a roaring thud, a wave of fire and destruction rocketed erupting into him blasting in all directions.

 **Whew…finally this chapter is finished. Typical to hear of me isn't it these days. Anyway, glad you are all still around.**

 **As you can see it is time to up the antics, you may notice this has been a change to my style as I'm sure you can appreciate, I'm trying to improve myself and I realised one important thing, I've been more telling this story rather than showing it. It was time to get it right, so this is likely the first shot of showing the story through these character's eyes.**

 **And you are all the judges of how I do at that. This will either please me or break my heart. But that's the life of writing, to keep pushing myself.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, very much turning up the antics now. Look forward to it, and there is a surprise heading your way but you will see it soon.**


	11. Distress

**Chapter 11: Distress**

Pebbles of cobble rained across the surroundings fires engulfing everywhere along the path blown apart by the sudden detonation. Dust and smoke polluted all over, pieces of the surrounding buildings torn off.

There was nothing but darkness, nerves screeching in agony, penetrating the entire body. Struggling between the lines of consciousness, the purple dragon awakened to agony. His body felt wrong, everything felt wrong.

He forced his eyes to open but only managing a fraction. He barely made out one of his paws teetering in tints of cobble. His vision was so blurry he couldn't see anything, nothing was clear.

All he could hear was heavy ringing in his mind, overwhelming his senses. The only thing he could make out was a bright orange colour in front of him. Bruises and cuts covered his body, a trickle of rich crimson blood dropping the side of his face and his right foreleg.

Yet he couldn't make anything out, no movement or sight of anything. All he could feel was pain coursing through his entire body, struggling to draw shallow breaths. He tried moving his limbs defiantly trying to pick himself up.

But his body refused, it wouldn't follow him. Unable to put a single thought or concentration into his mind. His limbs, his muscles, he couldn't put any movement into anything. Only thing he could do was push himself onto his side, a groan forced itself out of his mouth.

His wings had gone limp laying across the cobble. It was dark around him, the only light he could make out was the orange in the opening ahead of him. His focus snapped, taking aim at what looked like movement.

Barely able to lift his head, blinking his eyes repeatedly. The blurriness made it near impossible to see anything but he was just about able to focus on the movement spotting what appeared to be two creatures, but he had no chance of making out what they were. But what confused the dragon, it was difficult to see but could just spot a tint of a red glow on the creatures.

He tried his hardest to put any focus he could muster, making out noises from the two creatures. Sounding like they were conversing between themselves despite the constant ringing in his head.

Shouldering as much focus as he could to listen in. The voices slowly becoming clearer, he just about makes out what words.

"Karor ah… roeg veerg shle…. rour" Despite the difficulty, the purple dragon couldn't make out any clear words but suspicion streamed into him. He either couldn't make out what they were saying, or they were speaking a tongue he didn't recognise.

"Insil… varg te lor sarr" He saw the two figures moved away, heading out of sight past one wall. Unable to see them anymore but questions slide into his mind. Who were they? What creatures were they? Assuming what he saw was two creatures.

A quiet gasp erupted; a jolt of pain overloading his chest. His legs giving up as he tried to put pressure on them, his body gave out collapsing to the ground feeling like it was shutting down. His mind going crazy and faintness setting in. He moved his jaw, trying to utter any form of speech.

But no words came out, coughing and wheezing instead. But as he was thinking, his eyes widened. Something was sparking to his thoughts; remembering the moment just before the crystal exploded, seeing the redness overtake the natural green of the crystals.

Then it happened, that overwhelming energy consuming him. Even in his state, the purple dragon was pooling himself in. He had thrown himself over, yet it was puzzling for him to straighten it throughout his mind.

'I jumped…. in the way… of…'. His eyes shot wide open struggling to keep them realising hitting his battered mind.

"S…. Sp…. Spa…" He battled with himself, pushing his body to speak "Spa…. Sparx?"

Calling out to the dragonfly hoping to get a response. It all came back to him now. Throwing himself in the blast's way to protect Sparx but one question now dawned on the purple dragon; Where was he?"

Shrugging his legs, gripping his paws into the ground. He tried to lift himself up, pushing against the pain. His legs shaking from the pressure followed by endless groaning from the purple dragon.

His body raising off the cobble, barely millimetres off and the pressure sharpened. The pain striking every inch of his body, exhaling deep breaths in pursuit of any tiny relief he can find.

Giving his head a shake, attempting to clear his vision, the blurriness still heavy on him. He lifted a leg forward; he wheezed heavily from the movement, shooting agony through his entire joint.

"Sparx?" he called out, but there was no answer for him to hone in on. Spyro looked all over his surroundings, trying to gather a glint of a yellow shine. The alleyway entrance he ended up in was more darkened than the street lightened up in flames, providing it an opportunity to spot any shine.

Even moving his head proved painful, his legs shaking furiously, struggling to keep his body off the ground. His wings he wasn't even going to lift, letting them brush against the cobble.

"Sparx? Where… are you?" He called out again and still no answer for him. He moved a couple more steps, each one striking the sharp pains into his body. Losing his footing on one his right foreleg part of his body dropped until all of it did and he ended up on his side.

A loud grunt escaped his maw, the agony so great from the drop. It rendered him motionless on the floor, feeling unable to move a limb. His breathing became heavy again with a cough following.

Feeling helpless, Spyro lay trying to muster any strength he could to get himself back up. Attempting to lift himself back onto his legs, but he couldn't his body refused to listen. He laid there pondering on how fortunate he must be if that explosion damaged him this much.

But he couldn't move as if his body had given up on him, the pain was too intense for his nerves, screaming in agony. His mind was teetering, his eyes opening and closing with a soft gasp resonating.

"Spyro?"

A voice called out just catching the purple dragon's faint attention, pushing his head upwards. Before him he could see a tall figure rapidly approaching him.

Oculus having investigated the carnage to spot Spyro in the corner, rushing over to him sliding down to his level coming to a stop.

Grabbing the purple dragon around his upper body and holding him in his grasp "Spyro… Spyro can you hear me?"

The purple dragon's mind in a daze to no end, barely acknowledging the black dragon "O… Ocu… lus".

Oculus looked over Spyros body, noting all the cuts, bruises and small trickles of blood dripping down onto the cobble.

"Come on Spyro, the purple dragon is tougher than to let some wounds keep him down," Oculus remarked, attempting to spur the purple dragon into action "Spyro?"

The purple dragon didn't answer him, only coming out with struggled gasps. Finding himself unable to speak to him or focus his vision.

"Wow, that explosion did a number on you… need some red crystals," Oculus alleged, laying Spyro back down gently onto his side. Turning his attention to the surroundings searching for the object he sought.

He proceeded down the alleyway leaving the purple dragon to begin his search, heading around the corners. Checking every direction for now only spotting mana crystals, pondering whether Spyro could use some of those.

'No mana can wait, he needs some health crystals first,' Oculus thought throwing such idea away.

He continued to the next opening to another street, scanning the path before him. A smile crept onto his expression, spotting what he sought; a red crystal.

Rushing over, he tore off a few chunks before heading back to the alleyway, crossing back to the purple dragon, grunting repeatedly, fighting a huge stream of aching. Wasting no time, Oculus took the chunks of red crystals and pressed them one by one against Spyros' scales.

One by one they liquified and dissolving into the purple dragon. A stream of bright red illuminated his entire body. His wounds sealing, some bruises wore down and some small cuts disappeared while others lessened.

The light dissipated and Spyro shocked a gasp out of his system, his eyes opening. His iris's being able to focus and the ringing wore down. He raised his head, taking in the sight around him and noticing Oculus watching him.

"Thanks Oculus, I needed that", said Spyro, expressing his gratitude to the shadow dragon.

"Good, that explosion must have hit you hard," suggested Oculus as Spyro tilted his paws over, lifting himself up. Still feeling a sting of pain in his joints but nowhere near the level earlier.

Moving his limbs to take a few steps, testing himself but suffering with a limp finding difficulty in moving. Unable to move fine, everything still hurting bad "I'll be fine, a few more of those crystals and I'll be good as new".

A gasp erupted from his maw, his entire system going into shock "WHERE'S SPARX?"

"Sparx was here too?" asked a concerned Oculus.

"Yes, I protected him front the explosion but where is he?" answered the purple dragon, frantically moving to search the surroundings, pushing the pain to the back of his mind limping quickly to begin his search "SPARX?"

Oculus walked out back into the street with a few moles and dragon fighting the fires left over from the mana explosion.

Spyro hobbled out into the street to see the carnage before him although the fires were being fought. This explosion really damaged the street, endless cracks in cobblestone, some grass patch alight and surrounding buildings bruised.

All this only instilled more fear into the purple dragon in search of his foster brother, panic set free in his mind. He realised that if an explosion can damage him so much as a dragon who knows what would have happened to the dragonfly had he not reached him.

"SPARX, WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted the purple dragon in a desperate tone.

Oculus checked some broken slabs of brick and cobble littered around, sniffing around for a whiff of any scent. But it was in vain with the overwhelming smell of ash and smoke polluting around them.

Spyro took gentle steps, keeping himself on top of the pain threshold, even moving his tail or wings caused a sip of hurt. He folded his wings to his sides to keep them in place, limping on each paw.

"Aaghh," Spyro murmured a groan under his breath, he slouched down, his limbs bending with a tang of agony tormenting the purple dragon. He could tell just by the strain he was very damaged.

Yet despite all the injuries he picked up in his past battles and some were worse than this, his entire body felt like it was screaming in total anguish. He faced the ground puffing out slow breaths.

Oculus spotted his friend's plight and rushed over to him "Spyro can you still stand?"

"I will be fine… I just need to walk it off," persisted the purple dragon, slamming his left paw down and lifting himself back up, drawing a heavy breath.

He couldn't keep it up and his leg gave in, slumping to his left, Oculus caught him with both his front legs "Spyro we need to get you to the infirmary".

"I'm fine!" boomed Spyro, showing a part of adamance in his tone surprising Oculus.

Spyro ushered back onto his paws this time just managing his balance narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth to throw the pain back".

"SPYRO!" called a voice.

The two dragons turned, looked to their right to spot Cynder and Flame rushing towards them. The purple dragon struggled a weak smile to his face, pleased to see them. Spyro dropped his back legs down and sat hoping to ease the pressure on him a bit.

Upon reaching them, Flame noticed the state of Spyros body, all the bruises and cuts "Spyro are you okay?"

Cynder looked over Spyro with shock in her eyes seeing the condition he was in standing to his side and placing a paw on his side "What happened to you?"

"I found him in the alley, he got caught in the explosion," answered Oculus.

Spyro winced from the contact from Cynder but kept a small smile "It's not as bad as it looks, I'll be fine I just need to walk it off".

"It looks worse than not bad. You're struggling to stand let alone walk, we need to get you to the infirmary," said Cynder, a set of panic racing through her seeing the small tints of bloodstains on his scales.

"I'm fine Cynder…" huffed Spyro, adamant about staying.

"Don't give me that Spyro, you're going to the infirmary…. now!" boomed Cynder, not backing down from the purple dragons' protests.

"Cynder, I can't le…."

"Spyro, your hurt and we are getting some help," demanded Cynder, interrupting the purple dragon, narrowing her eyes at him "I know you want to help Spyro, but everyone is…"

"Cynder!" the purple dragon yelped at the dragoness, stunned by his tone "I need to find Sparx!"

"Sparx? Was he caught too?" asked Cynder, her concern shifting.

"Yes, I threw myself in the way… but I haven't found him. He could be hurt," cried Spyro.

Cynder taken aback by that admission, Flame and Oculus wasted no time and rushed away to search for the dragonfly.

"Once I know he is safe, I will go to the infirmary, I promise. I can't leave knowing he may be hurt," Spyro pleaded to the dragoness.

Cynder nodded straight away and reassured him, "Spyro, we will find him".

Spyro pushed and stood up, wheezing through the aches. The dragoness noticed the shaking in his legs "Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yes, it's not as bad as it looks," wheezed Spyro, not convincing Cynder but considering the circumstances forced herself to accept it. The pair went to continue the search for the dragonfly.

Moles and a couple of dragons fighting down the fires still raging from the explosion, this one appeared worse than the previous ones, Spyro limped a couple of steps back towards the blast zone to continue the search.

Fighting against the urge to stop and drop, he came up to some rubble and checked around it. He called out "Sparx?"

Once again, he heard no answer. Moving on he scrutinised every part of the street, Cynder following on checking near the flames just in case they had put although quite a few out. Searching every corner and not finding the dragonfly was alarming the purple dragon.

His breathing speed up as he began to panic. Turning towards Cynder, his expression dropped "Where is he? What if he's hurt?"

Cynder seeing the panic in his eyes, draped a wing over him and comforted "I know Spyro, everything will be all right".

Spyro turned away from her spotting Flame lifting pieces of rubble and moving them, tilting his head around each piece to be sure. Stepping off the pile, he turned to the pair and walked towards them. He shook his head, feeling sorrow towards the purple dragon.

"I'm sorry Spyro, I can't find him," expressed Flame. A wave of fear overpowering the purple dragon, choking midway through a breath.

"Sparx…" the purple dragon murmured, overwhelmed in anguish for his foster brother.

He was losing hope, questioning himself on if he even reached the dragonfly in time. Was it too intense the explosion Sparx had no chance of surviving? Did he fail his brother? The questions raging within him.

"I'VE FOUND HIM!" shouted Oculus. Spyro and Cynder gasped hearing those words spurred towards Oculus who threw away pieces of cobble reaching down between. The purple dragon quickened his pace over to the shadow dragon followed by Cynder and Flame.

They converged around as Oculus lifted his paw back out from the rubble and stepped off, turning to face the group holding Sparx in his paw. Spyro's eyes widened in deep worry spotting cuts over his body and a tiny trickle of blood dripping from his mouth.

The purple dragon stepped over and brought his paw up, placing a toe across his cheek "Sparx?"

But no answer came from the dragonfly, unresponsive in his limp form. Oculus checked his mouth and listened, leaning down. A smile crept on to his "It's okay, he's breathing".

A whiff of reprieve overcame the purple dragon, knowing his foster brother was okay, exhaling a heavy sigh with a smile overpowering his expression.

"Thank goodness," Cynder whispered holding a paw to her upper chest, sighing in relief.

"Oculus, please… get him to the infirmary quickly," pleaded Spyro.

"Right away, as quick as I can," answered Oculus, turning and rushed away from the group. He jumped up into the air, taking flight and making his way towards the infirmary as quick as he could, not knowing if Sparx is truly out of danger.

Spyro watched him go as a tear dripped from his eye, streaming down and dropping to the cobble at his paws. Cynder nuzzled his cheek "It's okay Spyro, he is safe now".

"I know… I just felt for a moment I lost him," whimpered the purple dragon, letting his emotions overwhelm him for a moment.

Regaining his posture, he crept back up as Flame looked to the fires dying down thanks to the efforts of the moles "I think we should get out of the way now".

"Agreed, now let's get you checked over now Spyro," Cynder glanced firmly to the purple dragon.

Seeing the look from the dragoness gave Spyro no inclination of argument and nodded "Alll right, let's go then".

Cynder watched the purple dragon, every struggling moment in his legs, grunting from every strike of pain. Spyro flinched in shock as he felt Cynder's warm body press against his side, wrapping a wing over his back to chest and prompted Spyro to do the same.

"Your struggling to walk Spyro" The black dragoness insisted "I'll support you, okay?"

Despite the situation Spyro felt a rush of blood to his cheeks, still easy for him to get flustered by her "Okay Cyn".

Wrapping her tail around his they walked off away from the flames, letting the moles continue with fighting the fires. Spyro found it much easier with someone to lean on and very thankful for the help. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was struggling to walk.

Disappearing from the scene, walking down the path towards the infirmary. Slow steps for the purple dragon managing his injuries.

"I just find it frustrating with the mana crystals," Flame blurted out, a sense of annoyance creeping off him.

"About these explosions?" asked Cynder, looking towards the dragon as she supported Spyro.

"Yes, we still don't know what's causing them, people are getting hurt and we have no way of stopping it," Flame answered, snorting in annoyance.

Spyro could understand where Flame was coming from. It frustrated him on how these explosions were showing no sign of ceasing, instead becoming more frequent. Yet no one knew how this was happening.

His attention faltered, thinking back to before the explosion occurred. He fondled through his thoughts, coming to the moment just before the detonation. A red bright light overwhelmed the entire crystal and seemed as if it was continuously building up. Maybe that gave a clue towards the crisis they were experiencing.

Spyro slipped on his front leg and plummeted down to the floor, Cynder losing her balance on her left side. He growled in agony as his left side crashed against the cobble, a trickle of rich crimson blood splashing out onto the cobble beneath him.

"Spyro!" shrieked Cynder, kneeling beside him "Are you all right?"

Wheezing through the intense aching, Spyro lifted himself back onto his underbelly. Cynder looked over his shoulder. A deep cut reopened with crimson blood staining his purple scales over the upper limb.

"Can you still walk Spyro?" asked Cynder.

Spyro putting his weight back into his paws slowly raised himself back up, his legs looking shaky "Yes… I think so… it's difficult though".

Inhaling deep breaths trying to relieve some difficulty through his body "I recall some injuries and attacks I got hit with back in the war yet somehow I feel so damaged from one explosion".

"It was a mana explosion, so it could be so powerful to affect us more," said Flame, attempting to draw an answer.

"Well, the sooner we get you to the infirmary the better Spyro, before this becomes worse," Cynder recommended. Her worry for the purple dragon intensified. Flame looked back to the path they were walking and noticed a green mana crystal ahead of them.

He focused on spotting a creature knelt down in front of it and wearing what appeared to be a cloak covering the creature's entire body, even arms and legs rendering it impossible for Flame to identify the creature or what it was.

"Hey check this out you two," he said drawing the attention of Spyro and Cynder, looking at the cloaked figure standing up from the crystal and walking away. Heading to an alleyway disappearing out of sight.

"He seemed quick to leave," observed Spyro, gesturing Flame to inspect the artifact while Cynder assisted him with moving over to the huge gem. Flame sat in front the artifact scrutinising the green mana crystal. Nothing however appeared out of the ordinary.

Spyro and Cynder couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary looking at it. The purple dragon looked towards the alleyway the cloaked figure walked into and back to the crystal, narrowing an eye feeling curious.

"Why would anyone wear a cloak like that in the city?" questioned the purple dragon.

"I dunno, either he doesn't like the bright weather or other creatures," joked Flame, making a snicker.

Cynder threw a glare towards the fire dragon, making remarks at a time like this. Instead, she turned her attention to the crystal and then back to Spyro "Nothing seems out of the ordinary. We should keep moving".

Spyro and Flame concurred however the purple dragon hesitated, spotting something out of the corner of his eye just as they were walking away. He looked back at the crystal, noticing a piece of crystal sticking out of the side "Hold on".

"What is it?" quizzed Cynder, curious why the purple dragon stopped them.

"Do you see that small piece there," he said gesturing towards the piece. They all noticed the different colour of a crimson red as opposed to the normally coloured green mass of the gem.

"Huh…. what is that?" Flame walked over and looked closer at the odd piece, noticing that while it was sticking to the side it looked like it was moving "Hey... it's moving in".

"What are you talking about?" questioned Spyro, leaning inward to observe the mysterious crystal. He had to focus, narrowing his eyes watching the crystal and although it was faint, he spotted what Flame was suggesting.

Although slow and difficult to notice, the crystal was burrowing into the main green mana crystal itself, puzzling the purple dragon "Your right, it's digging itself in. Do crystals do that?"

"I have never heard of such a thing," Cynder said, perplexed by what she saw.

Flame looked closer watching the very slow movement, taking a paw and grabbing the strange crystal and pulled at it. He experienced great difficulty trying to pull the crystal out "Wow this thing is stuck".

The crystal was only just coming out as if it was resisting the fire dragon. He brought his other foreleg and wrapped his paws around it, putting all of his strength into this effort. Towing at the crystal, small slashes of movement as slowly but surely the strange crystal surrendered and was carved out.

Flame fell backwards, losing his balance off his body when the crystal flew out. He moved one leg to his side, catching himself. Putting himself back onto his four, gripping the mysterious red crystal in his grip, noticing it felt pointy, and the edges were more rigid.

"I haven't seen a crystal like this before, what is it?" questioned Flame.

"I've not seen one either… but it doesn't look like a mana one," uttered Cynder, inquisitive to the purpose of such a crystal, noticing the glow "That colour… something's off with it".

Little did any of them know the cloaked figure stood idle within the alleyway just opposite where the dragons stood examining the crystal. Leaned up against the wall, arms crossed.

Shrouded in the alley's darkness, away from prying eyes. Underneath the hood pried two glowing orange eyes, deep heavy breaths like quiet growls. The cloaked creature stood there, waiting patiently and so aimless.

The creature heard footsteps coming from his left from around the corner, all it did was tilt its hood in the direction barely making contact as another hooded figure came around the corner walking towards it.

The first creature lifted itself off the wall bringing its arms down. The second creature taking gentle steps came in front of the first and nodded with the first responding in kind.

" _ **Is it done?"**_ asked the second creature, speaking in its own natural tongue sounding like it was snarling.

The first creature nodded his answer back towards the second creature who nodded back too. On cue three more cloaked figures much smaller rounded the corner and approached the two hooded figures, being much smaller around the level of a typical fox.

The second creature snarled towards the three smaller hooded figures _**"Your late…. What was the delay?"**_

" _ **My apologies… sir, we have found it difficult to navigate as of late… however we have located another ideal site,"**_ answered one of the smaller creatures.

" _ **Very well, then let's be underway before the next atta…,"**_ spoke the first creature, being interrupted by the arrival of another cloaked creature not much shorter than the other two.

" _ **Sir… we may have a… complication,"**_ said the third creature, bowing to the second creature.

" _ **Explain?"**_ demanded the second creature.

" _ **The site has been discovered before the fusion completed,"**_ answered the third. He gestured towards one direction of the alleyway, wishing the others to follow.

The group of hooded creatures followed the third, manoeuvring around the corner to find an open street ahead of them, spotting a group of dragons and a mana crystal. The first observing from the shadows and spotted a fire dragon holding a small crimson coloured crystal in his paw.

" _ **That dragon has the eviser crystal…"**_ exclaimed the first, pointing towards the fire dragon.

The second spotted what the first had showed and turned its attention to the third and grabbed his cloak, a more vicious tone taking hold _**"I thought… I made it clear, not to plant… the eviser's until the site was clear".**_

" _ **I waited, sir…"**_ pleaded the third, holding onto its cloak _**"No one was in the vicinity when I acted".**_

The second let out a low growl at the third, showing a dominant posture to the pleading third creature.

" _ **Look!"**_ called one of the smaller creatures, drawing the attention of the group to look at the dragon pointing at one in particular _**"The purple dragon!"**_

Those final words peaked everyone's undivided attention as the first looked closer to spot the purple dragon. What caught his attention too was the condition Spyro looked in, cuts and bruises up and down his body, relying on another dragon for support.

" _ **He looks like he's badly injured,"**_ stated the first.

" _ **Yes… those injuries look extensive… and struggling to even stand"**_ The third continued, observing the purple dragon's behaviour.

" _ **What are we waiting for?"**_ questioned one of the smaller creatures _**"If he's hurt, now is the best opportunity to get rid of him".**_

Such a proposition intrigued most of the group, the second hearing the suggestion scorned at the smaller creature snapped at him " _ **No! Our leader ordered not to reveal ourselves".**_

" _ **But this is the purple dragon… he destroyed our master, now is the opportunity to get our revenge,"**_ said the third, disagreeing with the second.

The first however watched the dragons converse and the black dragon supporting the purple dragon, considering its options as his group bickered amongst themselves. The purple dragon in his condition so close was too good an opportunity to pass up.

" _ **Our leader may have ordered us to remain hidden, yet he said nothing about taking opportunities… our most hated enemy, the perfect time to exact vengeance for our fallen master,"**_ spoken the first, its words rallying the others to the idea.

The second however interjected walking up beside the first _**"We must not disobey our leader, he specifically instructed us on this, what you suggest is treas….".**_

" _ **THE leader put me in charge of this operation and deemed my decision making to be paramount,"**_ barked the first, grabbing the second by its; throat in the hood and pulling him up _**"So I deem this opportunity paramount and we will not let it slip before us, now is our time and besides… they have discovered the eviser crystal,".**_

The first shoved the second back, rearranging its hood after being freed growling at the first submitting _**"Very well, act as you please… but… if we fail, the leader's wrath will be on you to answer".**_

The first snarled towards the second, shouldering an ambiance of authority before turning its attention back to the group of dragons.

Flame grasping the mysterious crystal became more and more curious of it, ebbing the crimson colour "I wonder how it got there."

"I suggest we take it with us, maybe Terrador will know what it is," proposed Spyro, showered in his own curiosity towards the artifact.

"Once we have taken you to the infirmary, your injuries are looking worse" said Cynder expressing her mounting concern for the purple dragon.

The trio agreed and set off from the mana crystal, with the odd gem in hand. Cynder once again supporting Spyro to walk. Spyro felt the strain getting worse, his breathing heavier than it was before and he slouched.

"You'll be okay, Spyro," Cynder reassured, comforting him as best she could.

"It's nothing… I'll be fine soon," replied Spyro, trying to look full of bravado.

"Must you always play the tough guys?" teased Cynder, despite all her worry couldn't help getting amused by his show.

" _You wouldn't have it any other way,"_ Spyro whispered suggestively to her, pouting a half grin.

"Hmmmm…. I suppose so," Cynder replied, playfully delaying her response to pout at the purple dragon and bobbed her tongue, "You like to look tough and mister reliable in front of everyone,".

The purple dragon shied his face away from that remark, a whiff of red covering his cheeks.

"You know Spyro, if you saw…." Flame attempted to speak, He suddenly gasped in anguish as a ball of energy smashed into his side imploding on contact, hurling the fire dragon to the ground.

"Flame!" Spyro and Cynder both screamed in unison upon seeing the attack, Flame laid on the cobble groaning in pain. They turned to the source of the attack to spot a hooded figure stood before them, impossible to make out who or what it was.

More hooded creatures came out of nowhere surrounding them in a circle, Spyro counted six of them varying in size and height. Cynder narrowed her eyes, feeling tense towards the stranger's presence.

"Who are you and why did you attack our friend?" said Cynder, demanding answers from the hooded figures.

The only response she would receive is the creatures unfurling weapons in the form of blades and crossbows or axes. Alarmed by the hostility the strangers were showing, the dragoness unfurled herself from Spyro putting him back on to himself trying his best to ignore the re-surging pain.

The creature in front took a step towards them, raising his arms. Cynder opened up her wings, raising them upwards in a display "Stay back!"

"HEY!" everyone hearing a shout to see Flame back up with an angry growl towards the creatures "If you're looking for a fight, bring it on".

Two of the creatures diverted their attention towards the red dragon, it was impossible to tell their postures with the hooded cloaks covering them or who they were. They approached the fire dragon; weapons raised to attack.

Flame readied himself in his combat stance, bending his legs and lowering his head ready to pounce at any moment. Cynder did the same, bending her front legs and twisting her tail showing off her blade.

Spyro stood behind Cynder, he tried the same but found the pain too much to follow through "Stay close to me Spyro."

The dragons narrowed their eyes. Death stares towards the hostile strangers. Each waiting for the other to make the first move to strike. It became a stalemate even surrounding the dragons; the creatures waited like they knew not to rush into battle against a dragon.

Flame watched with one eye as one of the smaller creatures circled round him, likely to catch him from behind. But he didn't react but watched and waited, keeping his focus on the taller creature stood in front of him. A puff of smoke erupted from his nostrils and bared his sharp teeth.

Cynder watched behind her monitoring Spyro with his back to her watching the two creatures that had moved behind them. Despite all the difficulties he was facing, he knew he had to be at his most focused now.

The small creature took the bait first, leaping up behind Flame with his club, throwing it down. Flame reacted, whipping his tail and striking the hooded creature mid-air crashing to the ground.

The tall creature in front of him spun its spear and flung it down low right, going for the fire dragons' legs. Flame leaped into the air and with a tint of fire propelled at the tall one in front of Cynder preparing his neck muscles for the impact and collided his head straight into the creature's chest area.

The creature thrown backwards slamming into a pillar with enough force to break it down. It dropped limply to ground struggling for a moment before rising back to its feet closing a fist and two wrist blades expanded. Flame charged to meet the opponent head on.

The third tall creature leaped towards Cynder, up in the air and spinning towards her "Look out!"

She yelped, using her wing to push Spyro to the side as she dodged the attack herself, the creature landing in between them. The purple dragon stumbled. He gripped his claws into the cobble to prevent him from falling over.

The creature raised and lunged its staff at the dragoness; she ducked her body narrowly missing the metal rod and leaped throwing her talons directly at the creature and forced the creature back.

Spotting two of the smaller creatures moving towards Spyro, she jumped in opening her mouth to issue a deathly shriek of red fear energy waving over them, freezing them in place. Having left themselves wide open for her, the dragoness landed and slashed her tail, slapping the two smaller creatures away.

She got caught out with one of the bigger creatures smashing a fist right into the side of her face bashing her to the left. She overcame the shock and picked herself up facing the creature.

The creature aiming the two wrist blades directly crept towards her, a blast of earth energy sent the creature tumbling off his feet shrieking in pain. Cynder surprised looked to Spyro with green energy coursing round his jaw line.

Spotting another creature leaping at him, he turned to face him just in time to unleash a blast of earth throwing the creature limply away "Cynder don't worry about me, I can fight with my powers, watch yourself".

Cynder would have rather focused on protecting Spyro as his injuries would give him a disadvantage although he wasn't wrong as the two smaller hooded creatures had recovered from her earlier attack and circled around her.

Spyro twisted around to spot Flame crashing into a wall close by. The tall creature running towards him with his wrist blades, a stream of fire built up in the purple dragon's maw and unleashed a ball of fire.

It blew towards the creature, erupting on impact of the creature just before it got to Flame, giving him time to get back onto his paws. The fire dragon thanked Spyro, using his wing to give the purple dragon a salute before building fire into his claws and swiping at the smaller creature lunging at him.

Spyro heard a roar and looked to spot one of the tall hooded creatures leap at him. Spyro threw his wing in the way and a projecting of earth mana threw up a wall of energy, blocking the creature off. A second creature took Spyro by surprise and swiped him straight in his upper chest.

The sheer force knocked the purple dragon down, yelping in pain the entire way. Coming still on his underbelly Spyro groaned in agony, still reeling from the earlier explosion he struggled back onto his paws.

He tried to bury it to the back of his mind, forcing himself to focus on the two creatures before him. If he lost concentration for a moment it could prove fatal despite how difficult it was.

They ran at him, weapons at the ready. Spyro took steps backwards and switched between firing earth missiles and shards of ice in volleys. The taller creature jumped out of the way of each attack as he closed the gap down.

Spyro shifted his attention to the smaller opponent and unleashed a shot of electricity, catching the creature and rolling on the ground out of control in a spasm. The purple dragon saw the taller creature jump at him, raising its wrist blades. Spyro unleashed a whiff of fire pouring at the creature.

He shifted out of the way quickly enough to dodge the creatures attack, not before its cloak caught fire. The creature stumbled to the cobble, falling on his knees. The fire overwhelming its hood and left arm.

Spyro winced in the strikes of discomfort from the sharp movement he made. He looked at the creature, but he found himself puzzled. The creature seemed unaffected by the flames burning into the cloak, slowly raising itself to its feet and stood brittle.

The flames disintegrating its left arm, burning it away. The creature took his free arm and gripped the shoulder area of the cloak and ripped it off, throwing the burning part of the cloak away.

Spyro looked upon the arm, noticing the black and red colours, but what caught him was the bones. He looked upon the skeletal arm with confusion. What kind of creature was underneath the cloak? The question screaming in his mind.

The creature didn't give him long to answer as it tore off the burning hood and tossed that aside, also allowing the purple dragon to look upon its face only for the purple dragon's eyes to widen.

"An Orc?" Spyro voiced in shock, having finally identified the creature attacking. The orc had a naked head of red with no helmet cover as a typical orc would. The dark creature growled at the purple dragon as it shredded the rest of its cloak to reveal its body of just bone and armour, turning to face the purple dragon.

"They are grublins!" Spyro screamed out catching both Cynder and Flames attention spotting the orc standing before Spyro.

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

They both yelped out in unison, looking back to the creatures they were facing. They hesitated for a moment. Deciding the secret was up, they all set about ripping off their cloaks revealing two more orcs and three smaller green grublins.

"How did they get in the city?" questioned Flame.

The orc bolted at Cynder, slashing its axe towards the dragoness. Cynder gripped her paws as a mist of blackness built up around her, just as the axe's blade was about to connect her entire body blackened into shadow. The axe swished through her body as if it was slicing through thin air.

The orc tumbled down after passing through the shadows and Cynders figure to normal "Fight now, we can figure it out later."

The smaller grublin leaped in at the dragoness, her tail blade lit up in a gloomy power. She threw her tail at the grublin striking his neck in an uppercut and a burst of poison exploded from the impact. The grublin wailed in pain as it crashed into the cobble writhing in the burning sensation.

The orc facing Spyro gripped the handle of a blade sheathed to its back and pulled it out. Spyro narrowed his eyes, ready for the orc to strike as the sharp bone texture of the blade lit up in a dark energy.

Just watching the particles of the energy flicker off the blade sent shivers down the purple dragon's spine. The orc yelled as it leaped at the purple dragon thrashing the blade at him. Spyro brought his claws and slashed at the blade, knocking it off course but making him stumble backwards.

The orc threw his blade again and Spyro caught it on his claws, slashing it out of direction from him, multiple slashes and strikes as the purple dragon kept deflecting them from making a hit.

The stretching however took its toll on the purple dragon already weakened as it is, he couldn't keep up with the speed of attacks and his claws slipped away and the blade shot forward forcing the dragon to twist his body but not before the blade slashed his right shoulder.

Spyro gasped in deep discomfort as a long cut grazed his entire shoulder, he lost his footing on his back legs and his back half of his body dropped. The orc glared menacingly and stepped towards the purple dragon, stroking the blade on its fingers.

Spyro glared back and sparkles of electricity lit up his horns and spikes. The orc reached up and slashed its blade forward again. This time Spyro twisted his body quick enough and grabbed the orc's arm.

He closed his eyes and in a fierce strike head-butted the orc in the face. It lost its footing crashing onto its back and the blade loosened from its grip dropping onto the cobble. The orc stinging in electricity from the hit afforded the purple dragon a moment.

He gripped his shoulder where the cut was and held it, writhing in the agony and his wings dropped to the ground again. He knew he couldn't keep this up if it stayed at this pace; the orc was too fast for him and his already persisting injuries hampered him.

Flame barrelled over orc slashing a staff across and ran his tail blade down its slicing into the orcs back. The dark creature howled loudly and fell to its knees. Gazing at the grublin before him breathed a stream of fire overwhelming the grublin.

Its entire body covered in flames, burning through the creature. It screamed in agonising torment and flailing, trying to put the flames out on its body. It proved no good, and the creature slowed down and the screaming quietened with it falling limply to the ground with the flames extinguishing its life.

Flame felt a surge of confidence with the defeat of one of its opponents but that confidence vanished instantly as he felt a sharp blow to his side with the orc pounding him into a wall from behind with a powerful kick having recovered from the previous attack. The force was enough to break the entire wall as Flame dropped limply to the ground.

He pushed his bruised body upright and his eyes searched out the orc breathing heavily same as him. He gritted his teeth in frustration and questioned himself, _'How did he recover so quickly?'_

The fire dragon shot towards the orc like a lethal bullet and reared his left leg up and threw his talons at the dark creature responding in kind and their paws caught each other. Flame felt his paws dig into the cobble as the two were pushing their strength against each other.

The grublin facing Spyro having recovered from the earlier attack caught the purple dragon by surprise crashing his club along Spyros face, flinging him to the side, catching himself to stay on his paws.

The purple dragon sprawled into place and coughed drops of blood out of his maw, a few struggled breaths following. He was struggling to stand against the overwhelming agony.

He observed opponents to see although the grublin looked to be struggling; the orc looked fresh. He wasn't able to do enough against the larger opponent readying a dagger. Spyro hardened up and channelled a wave of energy into his maw, a small blue glow around the lips.

The two opponents shot at the purple dragon again and the grublin attacked first. This is what Spyro was waiting for and unleashed an ice blast at blank range engulfing the small creature in a powerful discharge sent flying into a wall with the contact loud.

Small pieces of the wall cracked from the impact, dropping to the cobble trickling on the surface, the grublin fell to the ground lifeless. The purple dragon didn't have time to charge another attack, and the orc brushed the dagger through Spyros chest, cutting across the scales just as Spyro got a talon and stabbed into the orc's arm. Both gasped from the gush of pain they felt afterwards.

Spyro took the opportunity and begun charging another ice attack. The orc reacted quickly and brought the dagger to into its free arm and stabbed it into the thigh of Spyro right hind leg. Spyros mouth flung open with a gasp from the engulfing pain penetrating his leg.

The Orc pulled the dagger out so fast it shocked Spyro's entire body and loosened the dark soldier's free arm to grab Spyro by the throat. The purple dragon wrapped his claws gripping the arm around his throat but he couldn't put any force on it. His legs were weakening again and it couldn't happen at a worse time. The orc snarled viciously in the purple dragon's face and stabbed the dagger into the purple dragon's side. A scream of pain ripped from Spyro's mouth as the blade sank into his side, crimson blood spurting onto the ground and his scales. The orc staring into his eyes with a bitter smirk.

Cynder heard the scream as she was holding off her orc opponent and gasped in horror on spotting the purple dragon, seeing the dagger pierced into his side. Her eyes gone wide and her body frozen in place.

"SPYRO!" She screamed in horror, gasping a breath "FLAME, HE CAN'T HOLD IT WITH THOSE INJURIES, WE HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

She hoped her words reached the fire dragon, still embroiled in his battle of strength against the orc he was facing, taking notice of her and looking to the purple dragon. Seeing the state, he was in stunned Flame to see the purple dragon getting bested like this.

"I'M COMING SPYRO!" The fire dragon roared and pushed against the orc with renewed energy, the dark creature got forced backwards and to the ground. Flame now freed up ran towards Spyro to help him. He fell to the floor when he felt a pull at his tail slipping over.

He looked back, finding the orc had grabbed his tail. Flame rushed to his paws and twisted to claw the orc. But the dark creature reacted first, landing a powerful blow to the face, the fire dragon finding himself down on the cobble as the orc gripped his tail and pulled him around and threw the dragon into a wall.

Spyro gasped for air as the orc ripped the dagger out of him holding him by the neck, he gripped the orcs hand with both his paws trying to loosen its grip. But his strength, he couldn't feel it as if it was ebbing from the distress of all his wounds. attempting the same with an earth blast, slamming into the orcs face. Spyro however was left in a state of shock to see the orc had only had itd head turned from the attack. His body was weakening and while a vast amount of mana flowed within him, his body damaged so much he found himself unable to summon the power.

The Orc hissed at him and lifted a leg and booted him, sending the purple dragon crashing across the ground. Coming to a stop on his side, disorientated by the sudden loss of blood and all the injuries that had built it made it hard to react. His breathing heavy and placed a paw on the open wound in his side, blood leaking to stain his scales and the cobble he was on with trickles on the path he flew from. The orc walked towards him, preparing to unleash another fatal blow.

Cynder pushed her opponents away and looked upon the purple dragon so wounded and unable to defend himself any longer. Something snapped in her mind, a sudden rage overwhelmed her senses as hot anger boiled through her veins.

She couldn't take it anymore; her eyes narrowed glaring daggers and pulled her wings to her side "Enough!"

A gust of wind piled around her building up into a torrent as the grublin and or charged at her once more. The wind gushing furiously around her she threw her wings and upper legs out unleashing a powerful stream of wind in every direction blasting the two creatures away furiously.

She wasted no time and charged towards the orc who reached Spyro standing over the purple dragon helpless to respond, desperately breathing in with his battered body too damaged to continue. The orc raised its arm and shot the dagger towards the purple dragon, aiming for the neck.

Cynder built up another stream of wind and propelled herself drilling her talons into the orcs back and lunging it to the ground, dropping the dagger and landing next to the heavily wounded purple dragon.

The black dragoness stabbed her tail blade into the orcs upper back and wailed in pain followed. She didn't hold back and spit a blob of poison onto the dark creature, imploding the deadly acid all over for the orc to writhe in agony.

Cynder jumped off leaving the orc to its fate and rushed over to the Spyro. Bringing her head down to see the deep wounds in his leg and side forced a gritted gasp out of her throat.

"I'm here, Spyro, I'm not letting anyone near you now," She reassured the purple dragon who could only lay there weak as the wounds were taking their toll. Cynder lifted herself back up to spot the orc and grublin she was fighting approaching. She lowered her body over with her head above Spyros protecting him.

She growled so ferociously issuing a warning to the two creatures, her anger letting loose and baring her sharp teeth. The grublin stumbled to the warning appearing to suddenly fear the threat the dragoness was sending them yet the orc was unfazed and slotted a small bow on its arm and ready.

Cynder heard movement behind her spotting the orc getting up to its feet but noticed the severe tear and burns tainting its body from the poison. Noticing the heavy breathing told her the orc was severely weak and wouldn't present too much a threat now.

Hearing a sudden click she saw the orc in front of her aim arrows it readied straight at her. Spreading her wings to make herself look bigger and also shield Spyro, should the orc aim the arrows towards him.

Cynder noticed out the corner of her eye the burnt orc running towards them, wrist blades drawn to strike. She didn't seem to react to the immediate danger and stood her ground, keeping herself above Spyro and waiting.

The first orc in front took the bait and fired two arrows aiming at the dragoness and the second orc behind opened itself up and prepared to strike the dragoness. This is what she had been waiting for, having built up a gust of wind ready she threw her paw from left sharply to the right, a blow of wind streamed in front of her so strong it blew the two arrows off course.

They redirected and shot into the chest of the second orc behind her, his attack posture foiled and bending its body Cynder spun her back half and struck her blade into the orc's chest.

The dark creature thrashed and screamed in terrifying abundance from the arrows and tail blade it weakened and died quickly, Cynder retracting her blade out of the orc as it fell on the floor lifeless. The first orc howled in shock seeing the dragoness had to take advantage of the attacks

Cynder took the offensive and from her maw unleashed a torrent of shadow onto the grublin beside it, tearing into the small creature and suffocating it instantly ending the creature's life. The odds turning into the dragonesses favour with just one orc left to deal with now.

Spyro was in awe by how swiftly she dealt with them. It impressed him despite she doesn't train anywhere near the amount he does and yet is such a powerhouse of raw mana and strength. But it didn't surprise him another way of considering what they had been through together. She hissed menacingly at the last remaining orc, firing another warning at it.

At the same time Flame had dealt a few injuries to the orc he was facing and gained the advantage, slicing his claws through the fleshy bone of the orc's arm, and stabbing his free talons into the orc's chest.

The orc he faced threw a punch at the dragon's snout but a much weaker one not blowing the dragon away. Flame concentrated his power into his claws embedded in the dark creature and they lit up in fire. The burning power overwhelming the orc from the inside and the fire spread on flame breathing more onto the creature quickly decimating the orc and ebbing any remaining life away.

Only one of the six attackers remained now with the odds now stacked against the single assailant. Flame now freed up rushed over to join Cynder in shielding the purple dragon "Just this one left?"

Cynder nodded to confirm the red dragons' suspicions. She looked over the dead bodies of the other orcs but something pinged in the back of her mind as if something she was seeing wasn't right.

She couldn't allow herself to get distracted now especially with Spyro in his current condition with a pool of crimson blood building from the excessive open wounds although Spyro tried his best to limit it he was feeling dizzy from the exhaustion and blood loss.

"What's going on here?" a voice called out attracting everyone's attention to spot a white dragoness entering the zone, Flame recognising her instantly "Valera!"

The wind dragoness observed the carnage of dead bodies questioning at first before laying eyes on the orc before her "What? Grublins!"

"We dealt with most of them Valera, just this one left" reassured Cynder, not taking her eyes off the opponent who recognised the odds were massively against it now.

Valera spotted the purple dragon laid on the cobble bleeding and heavily wounded "Spyro!" Recognising the situation before her now the dragoness wasted no time and joined up with the group and stood off against the last orc.

The dark creature continuously looked between the three continuing to aim the crossbow, but Cynder noticed something different, its posture felt more threatened and slowly backing away. Flame stepped forward ready to charge, but the orc aimed to the ground and dropped a ball to the ground erupting into smoke blanketing the surroundings.

Spreading like a gas to engulf everything around them, Valera summoned a vacuum of wind rocketing around her figure and blasted towards the smoke, promptly dispersing the blanket of smoke.

The three dragons readied themselves as the smoke dispersed but the orc had disappeared. They scurried themselves looking around but they could not spot the individual as if he had vanished.

"Where did he go?" questioned Flame, hurtling his vision in every direction.

"He must have used the smoke to escape us," suspected Valera, flickering her tail with narrowed eyes surveying the surroundings.

Cynder not concerned with the whereabouts of the orc turned her attention to Spyro and moved the rear half of her body away to turn towards him and knelt down "Spyro?"

She looked into his eyes to see he was struggling to keep them open, he had lost an amount of blood from the wounds he incurred and the earlier injuries impacted him, he was dizzy and light-headed through his mind but just made out the dragonesses voice "Cynder, are you… okay?"

More concerned with her wellbeing twisting his head to look at her, breathing heavily from the immense strain. Cynder couldn't help but feel deeply touched by his worry for her despite his condition.

"I'm okay Spyro, we won… we will get you to the infirmary, you will be fine," she whispered, reassuring the purple dragon laying on the ground and he would not attempt lifting himself up with the injuries he has.

She prepared to get ready to lift the purple dragon before Flame interjected "It's all right Cynder, I've got him".

He knelt down and forced his forelegs underneath Spyro's underbelly and pushed him up causing a groan from the purple dragon. Flame himself under and lifted himself up, placing the purple dragon onto his back, leaking blood onto Flames scales. The amount alarmed Valera noticing "He needs help now, pressure those wounds as best as you can before he's treated, I'll come with you to the infirmary but once we are there, I need to warn Pyrus and put the city on alert… especially if the grublins have sneaked in".

"Let's go then, he can't wait," asserted Cynder standing beside the purple dragon using her tail to apply pressure to the big wound on Spyros chest.

 **Wow oh wow, this chapter took ages, I shocked myself to be honest. but it's a new record for as it's my biggest chapter ever created and the first time i have ever put over 10 thousand words into one and I must say I have shocked myself immensely. So, my first major battle scene in the story and probably not one you expected. I did say I would be turning up the pressure.**

 **Now I must say I got a lot of increased attention in my previous chapter and it really nailed at where I was hoping attention would be paid and I was so happy to receive all that so thank you.**

 **So Cynder comes to Spyros rescue as a typical lover would and the grublins got into the city…. oh, what could all this mean? Stay tuned to find out eventually ha-ha. my first real battle in the story. please be sure to drop a review and let me know what you think, id appreciate some feedback on the battle especially in my new style. thanks you brilliant people.**

 **Also everyone a friend of my mine Gale has done a cover for my book and i have updated it on here, please have a look and let me know what you think. they are growing a little now and can see it in Cynder and her not wearing her jewellery anymore as i emphasised earlier in my story. enjoy**


	12. Wounds

**Chapter 12: Wounds**

"Have there been any sightings yet?" questioned Terrador. His gruff voice rumbled ominously towards Pyrus expecting an update.

"No master, I have every single guard in this city searching every street, corners and courtyards for that orc," answered Pyrus expressing his faith in the guards.

Seyrus stood beside Terrador musing on some troubled thoughts. The three met and assembled at the infirmary after receiving the warning knight Valera issued of the attack. The news unsettled the guardian but nowhere near as it unsettled the council dragon.

"We must find that orc at once and determine how they got into the city in the first place," Seyrus expressed, a hint of concern ebbing from his voice.

"At once, councillor," bowed Pyrus, agreeing with the robed dragon "I'm heading back out to spearhead the search. We will discover how they entered the city undetected".

Terrador and Seyrus nodded their approval as the yellow dragon walked away, stampeding towards the infirmary atrium. Seyrus stared into the wall, being halted in his thoughts by what this could mean.

Terrador pondered the ramifications of this attack. It might be possible this is the beginning of the end of the short peace the world has experienced for two years, yet in another way relieved him it happened after all this time and not straight away.

"I fear for all of us Terrador," exclaimed Seyrus, uncertainty overwhelming his thoughts "This attack… was it just the start and are worse things yet to come for the citizens of our city".

"I'm afraid we don't know the answers yet Seyrus. It could be the dark remnants have bigger intentions than we suspected," concluded Terrador.

"Indeed, old friend, for them to attack the city is a bold move," suspected Seyrus, the council dragon invigorated in curiosity as his expression narrowed "I'm assuming we can safely conclude that they are behind these mana explosions, how they are doing we are yet to determine?"

"I'm afraid I can't confirm that yet, I haven't seen Spyro and the others yet or even what condition they are in. All I know at the moment is the grublins attacked them by surprise but held them off. Right now, they are my priority," declared Terrador, more concerned with the wellbeing of the young dragons.

Seyrus paused for a moment, remembering Terrador's predicament from his answer and made a small nod "It was frightening to hear of the purple dragon's predicament. Hopefully, it isn't too serious".

Terrador concurred with the council dragon's statement. He struggled to imagine a small group could harm the purple dragon so significantly from what he heard from Pyrus and Valera, but it is something he will assess for himself.

"Come, let us not delay any longer," Terrador proposed, gesturing towards the inner infirmary for the council dragon to follow.

It was a lot for the earth guardian to ponder on. He knew the remnant were continuing to nuisance the guard in the nearby territory; he like many others naturally assumed it was just what remained of the dark army clinging on to why it came into existence, to destroy all life in the legacy of the former dark master.

Terrador felt a wave of unease, for the grublins to come into the city somehow unnoticed must represent something worse. All these thoughts rumbling through the dragon's mind, questions only the young dragons could shed light on given the experience they endured.

Arriving in the main corridor with moles rushing past into all the separate rooms, being careful not to trample one of the small creatures while he walked on through. Breaking through slowly he spotted Flame being tended to by a mole applying healing red crystals to his wounds. Flame sat gently with his eyes closed as the soothing aura of the healing washed over his body, removing the small injuries and bruises he had sustained.

"Flame!" voiced out the guardian, capturing his attention, shifting his head round to meet the guardian's gaze.

"Terrador," speaking his name with a sense of reassurance to see the big green dragon "Am I glad to see you,".

"Are you all right?" Terrador questioned.

"Yes, I am fine, especially now that I have had these crystals," answered Flame, the glow and power of the magical red crystals reinvigorating him.

"Miss… I must insist we tend to your wounds at once…" the trio of dragons veered off, hearing a mole struggle to spot Cynder refusing crystals.

"I'm fine. He needs those crystals more than me," urged Cynder, pushing her paw against the crystal, rejecting their power. They saw beside her three moles next to a cushion with two of them holding an extensively wounded Spyro and the other pressing the healing gems against his wounds as he struggled extensively from the extreme pain he was experiencing.

The sight of the purple dragon left the two elder dragons silent. Shock radiating over faces which was not something often seen on the earth guardian, to see the purple dragon in such a state was alarming.

The bruises he saw over the purple dragon's body turned the once rich purple or golden scales black and blotchy along with the deep lacerations on his leg and body. The mole administering the gems gently placing them against the injuries. Breaking down into liquid and riveting into his body.

Glows of red covering him for milliseconds and all his wounds slowly receding bit by bit. Cynder sat herself near the cushion refusing to budge only content to stay near the purple dragon's side struggling in the pain he was continuing to experience from earlier.

"Cynder, your wounds?" spoke Terrador alerting the dragoness to his presence who noticed the couple of gashes on her back and left side of her chest.

"I'm fine Terrador, Spyro needs the crystals more than me," asserted Cynder in no mood to compromise comparing her state to the purple dragons.

"That I'm well convinced on, but the moles have the infirmary well-stocked with enough crystals to treat dozens of dragons. Spyro will be fine, you get yourself checked over," replied Terrador, insisting on the dragoness to get herself tended to at once.

Cynder hesitated looking back to the purple dragon, the amount of red crystals being pumped into his body was scary just for these wounds, she wanted nothing more but to remain "But…"

Opening her maw ready to protest only being stopped by Terrador walking over and calmly ushered her "Come Cynder. Spyro is in good hands and he will be fine. You need to get yourself tended to".

Ultimately Cynder left with little choice and steered herself away to let the moles do their work uninterrupted and sat herself with a mole coming to her "Don't worry miss, lets get these wounds tended to".

Cynder tried her best to relax, slowing down her breathing and wrapping her wings down her sides as they administered the gems into her body. The gentle relief washing away the pressure of any pain and tiredness she was briefly experiencing letting out a content sigh.

Her wounds were not extensive so it wouldn't take more than a moment for her to recover once the mole applied a few more of the red gems. She closed her eyes and emptied her mind, zoning out of the moment. The soothing effect of the healing process, one every dragon is very fond of helping to settle not just their body but their spirit too.

Her thoughts turned to the events that lead to this predicament they were in. These grublins that attacked them, she wondered on many things. Starting with how they got into the city without detection with how well guarded the walls were. What were they up to? Why were they here? Why did they pick now to attack? And the big one circling through her mind; Were they responsible for the mana explosions? Wondering on the possibility if these grublins were more organised than they were all led to believe. Knowing they too were the creations of the demon that had made her suffer wouldn't assume anything so little of anything he created.

The last red gem seeping into her body glowing one last time as the last of her wounds disappeared. Feeling full of vitality once more lifted her spirit, raising a paw and twisting in every direction and closing it into a fist. Satisfied, she settled it back down and thanked the mole. Walking over and sitting beside Flame to see the continued work being done of the Spyro.

So many red gems funnelled into his body and the process looked slow. The multitude of injuries were receding and slowly Spyro was calming his movement, laying still and his breathing settling to a more natural pace. The signs were looking positive for everyone present.

"Cynder, Flame. If you are ready young dragons, please… we need to understand what happened earlier," Terrador's gruff voice hinted to the two dragons.

* * *

#

* * *

Explosions firing off left, right and centre. The tranquil forest now a battleground as Seraph slashed away an attacking bow orc. Following up with a barrage of blobs of acidic poison crashing down onto helpless grublins and burning away what flesh they had.

The poison dragon took a moment to look around after he ordered his group to retreat. A few of his fighting dragons injured, the three moles in the group hurt and a few of his dragons hurt to the point they had to get dragged away. Xavi among them heavily injured, covered in cuts and bruises and a stab wound in his chest. Laid on his back as one dragon gripped his fore legs around him and used his hind legs to pull backwards.

They had been fighting for a while and some of them were running on fumes for mana; it was a matter of time before what remained of their stamina would give out and they would fight a losing battle. There was no end to the numbers of the remnant forces.

"Keep moving. Aresh, Retrax! Cover those flanks! Dargus and I have the centre. We can't stay out here!" Seraph ordered out to his team of the only dragons left fighting while the rest injured or assisting the injured, moving as a unit backward to stay protected.

An axe-wielding orc charged directly at Seraph. Responding in kind, lunging his claws sideways the orcs chest. He followed up, tail whipping the dark creature away. Spotting more orcs rushing at them at a fast pace prompting him to whip up splotches of poison, spitting them into the grass in front of him.

The dangerous substance burning and sizzling into the grass forcing the orcs to stop in their tracks to avoid. Seraph looked back, the injured being helped away with one dragon leading the way. Checking his right to spot his electric dragon ally unleash a whirl of lighting from his horns and wings spiralling upwards and throwing down onto helpless grublins.

The orcs in front of him working their way around the pools of poison towards them. He growled baring his teeth ready to attack again, his teammate Aresh whipped up a breath of fire overwhelming the orcs left with no room to manoeuvre thanks to the pools of poison.

Trampling on backwards to make their way out of the danger zone. The orange fire dragon Aresh looked ahead of them, spotting a natural formation of rock with a hollow entrance "Seraph! A cave!"

Seraph looked to where Aresh was pointing and spotted the entrance "Everyone into that cave now!"

Hearing the command throttled the group into action carrying the wounded towards the entrance. Aresh spotting a mount of small grublins rushing at him in numbers unleashed a torrent of icicles raining on the grublins bashing and slashing through their bone armour.

Seraph watched as the injured were coming upon the entrance "Keep at it everyone… we are almos… huh?"

He stopped in tracks, hearing a loud thud rattle the ground; he turned and watched a tree fall and collapse to the ground. A savage roar echoed out as a massive green creature trampled over the fallen tree towards them.

Seraph's eyes widened in alarm and caught a breath in his gasp "A troll?" whispering to himself as the massive bulky creature stomped towards them with nothing but primal snarling towards him and the other dragons.

Leaping up onto a pedestal of stone, the troll grabbed a massive boulder, lifting it up with in the grip of its forelimbs and raised over its shoulder. Seraphs eyes widened in horror as lines of red ignited over the boulder and the troll lunged forward throwing the boulder shooting straight towards the group with a tail of smoke lit up behind it.

The emerald shaded dragon spotted the trajectory and shouted to his left "ARESH LOOK OUT!"

The fire dragon turned to the source of the voice and only looked in time to spot the smouldering bolder crash into him erupting a horror gasp on impact and flinging the dragon down to the ground flipping before coming to a stop laying on his side.

"ARESH!" screamed Seraph witnessing his teammate taking on that terror blow and looked back to see the troll rushing towards them. He peered back at his team "Hurry! We can't keep this up for long!"

A few of the injured, mainly the moles entered the mouth of the cave entrance. The few dragons being pulled in behind them. Seraph released a glob of acid at the enormous green troll running on all fours at the group, scoring a direct hit onto its chest, scowling in pain, thrashing and shaking to remove the deadly substance from its body.

Seraph veered over the Aresh laying in agony on the ground, separated a short distance from the group. The pain from such an attack was overwhelming he struggled to move. Just trying to get manoeuvre onto his underbelly was tough enough. He placed his paw at the side of his chest on the huge wound. The scales blackened from his natural orange colour and just small contact made him wince, sure that it broke several ribs.

He gasped a breath and forced any pain into the back of his mind and lifted himself up on all fours. But just looking at his legs were shaking, his body still shocked from the force of the attack continuing to wince with long breaths to manage himself.

"Can you mov…" Seraph shouted but feel interrupted with a clobber to the face almost collapsing to the ground after falling backwards but just kept himself on balance. Shaking the disorientation away to see the troll having recovered from the poison attack at him stretching out its forelimbs and closing the grip before spinning itself on its hind-legs scraping the ground directed at Seraph.

With a leap upwards to dodge the attack before coming down and slashing his claws across the trolls back repeatedly almost knocking the troll of balance when it now took a few blows across the jaws.

More grublins charging from every direction, looking to surround the battered group. The electric wielding Retrax lunged his front paws into the air standing on his hind-legs with sparks of lighting scrambling all over his paws and crashed them into the ground in front of him sending shocks of lighting all in front of him firing into the pack of grublins electrifying every single one.

Aresh found grublins supported with an axe-wielding orc to pressure him with his serious injury, a thankful fact for him was a dragon's durability. Unleashing torrents of fire from his maw left and right to keep the creatures at bay while he could.

Seraph continued his assaults smashing his claws into the jaws of the troll not giving the beast a chance to counterattack with fast endless attacks on it.

"DARGUS! Get in the cave, get ready to throw up a wall when everyone is in," Seraph shouted out to his earth-dragon teammate, obeying his directive and falling back towards the cave with all the wounded now inside "Retrax, get in and cover our retreat".

"Yes, sir," answered the electric dragon having dealt with the grublins at his direction retreated towards the entrance.

Seraph did not let up inflicting blow after blow onto the troll, not letting up and casually burning through his stamina, grunting from every single blow to take the beast down and conserve what energy he had left. Knocking the creature left and right repeatedly keeping up the attack.

One final built up strike stuttered the troll to lose balance on one leg and trample, Seraph left slowly panting from the endless attacks to catch his breath and recover. The troll recovered ignoring any stints of damage, lunged its solid heavy fist across slamming the dragon away walloping down landing sideways on the ground. The troll picked itself up and strode towards the downed dragon.

His fire forcing the pack of grublins back sprinting around covered in flames, Aresh grunted from the wound he picked up, clenching up his muscles throughout his body searching for any small relief he can find.

His attention turned spotting the danger about to befall Seraph his eyes widened in fear for his teammate, looking to his wound and back gritting his teeth and contemplating himself.

The troll stood tall over Seraph who watched as the Troll raised one of its huge fists above him. The poison dragon curled up covering his wing over his head and body waiting for the blow. The troll roared triumphantly in a superior stretch.

About to drop on the poison dragon, stopping at the last moment from the sound of a scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOO".

The troll spotted Aresh shooting through the air covered in powerful licks of flames in a dash towards the troll. He crashed point blank into the beast's upper chest, knocking it back with huge cracks manifesting on its chest like the fire dash had shattered its bone armour. The troll howled in a roar of agony and crashed to the floor engulfed in flames from the attack. Aresh landed in front of the beast sliding upright to a stop groaning.

Seraph removed his wing realising no attack took place and hearing the commotion to look upon Aresh laid before him struggling to move with his limb's half curled up. Raising to his feet and struggled over to the fire dragon and curled his foreleg underneath his underbelly and lift him up.

"Come on Aresh, we got to move before more show up," Seraph consoled with desperation in his tone, forcing the fire dragon onto his legs, curling his back and struggling with his wound.

Wrapping his wing around and turning him to face the cave and guide him towards Aresh groaning and muttering the entire way. He could hear more growls closing in, prompting haste from the dragon and driving for quicker movement to the throbbing protests of the fire dragon.

"Come on, come on hurry," yelled Retrax standing within the arch of the cave entrance with Dargus stood behind him with a green outlining of power building up around his entire body ready to use at a moment's notice.

The electric dragon peered behind the two dragons retreating to them to notice bowman orcs and grublins emerging around the persisting flames advancing towards them. One orc roared triumphantly, pointing towards the dragons for the other dark creatures to charge.

Retrax gritted his teeth, tensing with a single grunt at the incoming threat. Leaping out of the cave electricity fumed over his scales and gathered around him crafting slowly into multiple spheres of electricity and yelled to the retreating dragons "Get inside now!"

Watching Retrax's reaction he peered to his right looking backwards to spot the incoming wave of grublins, giving him cause to hasten himself to get Aresh to safety. Retrax lifted his body upwards, holding his fore limbs outwards, the electricity purring over his scales violently.

Pushing one paw forwards and opened his claws, the spheres one by one shot at the grublin force. The electric balls blew up on impacting the ground around the grublins electrifying or knocking them down. Firing a second volley of the intense lighting balls to put a further stun and finish a few of the small grublins off allowed the time for Seraph to dragon Aresh into the cave.

Retrax took his opportunity and retreated into the entrance to the rest of the group, his claws skidding across the ground bringing him to a halt behind Dargus "Now Dargus!"

The green dragon wasted little time and for a split moment the green mana radiated furiously around his body before slamming his paw into the ground and the ground rumbled. A wall of earth, rubble, dirt and stone erupted out of the ground climbing upwards before slotting to the ceiling sealing off the entrance.

The shaking subsided, and the cave settled back to normal with bits of rubble dropping to the floor and coming to a still. Light creeping in from the ceiling through small openings to keep everywhere lit with the entrance now sealed.

A sense of ease passed through the cave as Seraph breathed a sigh of relief, finally being able to catch his breath. He turned his attention to Aresh still clinging to his body and helped him over to the cavern wall and laid him down beside it.

"How are you feeling Aresh?" asked the concerned knight.

"I've felt better, I can guarantee you that Seraph," answered the orange fire dragon wheezing through the discomfort of the huge wound on his side. The scales were all blackened, bruised badly and tears within the scales.

"We'll get you some healing crystals, but there are many of us hurt and we don't have a lot," reassured Seraph although he couldn't soothe much when looking around to see the four injured dragons and all the moles hurt, the remaining dragons doing their best to support them. Even though they held off the attacks, it felt like a defeat to the knight.

"Retrax!" Seraph called out, bringing the electric dragon's attention to him "Get the healing crystals and distribute them as best as you can with the others".

Retrax acknowledged and set about collecting one of the neck pouches off another dragon to begin his work as Seraph turned to Dargus, pressing his claws into the wall, the green mana permeating from his claws

"How long do you think you can keep that wall up?" questioned Seraph, presuming it would take a tremendous amount of mana and concentration to maintain.

"For a while… this will drain my energy quick unless you have any more mana crystals" Dargus answered, keeping his focus set onto the wall he lifted. Seraph acknowledged the response given and breathed a deep sigh. But his mood quickly dropped at the prospect of so many injured.

He looked over the dragons injured including Xavir with multiple lacerations whether across the chests, necks, backs or legs and bruises blackening the scales in the affected areas. Seraph stepped up to the young dragon and knelt down beside him placing a paw on his shoulder "How you feeling?"

Xavir convulsed and produced a few coughs, placing a paw on a wound across his lower chest. His eyes blinking and deep heavy breathing to relieve himself of the pain and discomfort. He nodded back to Seraph laying back against the cavern wall expressing in pain with a shout. His breathing settled and let his muscles relax in the position.

"We will be here for a while. Get some rest, you'll have some healing gems soon," Seraph suggested to the young dragon, Xavir accepting the proposal nuzzled his back against the wall breathing a huge sigh to make himself comfortable.

Seraph lifted himself away, looking to the ground at his paws, so many injured and Valus still missing before the remnant attacked. His teammates injured and tired threw feelings of guilt being the leader and responsible for them.

Knowing they can't afford to get caught in another firefight like that, especially being low on mana to continue the battle. It was not something he could contemplate the sudden rise in the remnant numbers compared to the previous encounters. Being forced onto the defensive frustrated the poisonous dragon, after all their superiority to keep the forest secure to now being pushed back.

For now, his thoughts turned to the hope this cavern afforded them respite to lick their wounds for a while being trapped in the Tranquil forest.

 **Finally, it is here, so glad to see the back of this chapter. I figured it was time to unveil more of the small side characters within the world regardless of how small their roles may be in the long-term project of this arc of stories I have planned. That was something I felt was lacking a bit so trying to look at it.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to respond to reviews from chapter 11:**

 **IllusionMaster17: Thanks for liking the cover, my friend is pleased with how well it has been received. Glad you're enjoying the chapters and the story so far.**

 **RioloverBardenBellaforlife: Yes, it was a long chapter the previous one. Took me ages to put together that one and looking forward to moving along, and thanks for point out my blinder mistake. Corrected quickly.**

 **Az0tAc: Glad your enjoying the story so far and I'm looking forward to see how you perceive it all as we go on.**

 **Void Reader: Indeed, the dark remnants are behind all this. Let that intrigue fester and discover as this story progresses.**

 **Thanks for reading and looking forward to your feedback. See you next time.**


	13. Spyro's Apprehension

**Chapter 13: Spyro's Apprehension**

Cynder's eyes continuously wondered in different directions looking from the circle of dragons around her to another chamber and to the floor in front of her paws. She couldn't focus, her senses were going crazy and her thoughts running so fast trying to force herself to assess what had befell her and the others today.

Joining her in the chamber was Terrador, apprentice Krytus, councillor Seyrus, captain Pyrus, Flame, Delacon, Valera and Oculus. They formed a perfect circle all sat on their hinds discussing between each other the gravity of the situation they find themselves in.

Cynders lingering thoughts drowned out the uttering from their maws like they were a distance away. Her gaze shifting between them and into the chamber Spyro laid on his cushion continuing to receive crystal treatment from the moles.

The couple of hours that passed since arriving at the infirmary felt as if they breezed by for the dragoness, spending most of it by Spyro's side. Watching over him and feeling protective of the purple dragon. Being ambushed by grublins in the city they should be safe in left her in a state of high alert, every small noise taken notice of, the flashing of movement through her sight.

She watched it all, unable to keep calm with a shaky feeling in the back of her mind. It felt like more was to come and this is only the prelude, considering the remnant are no doubt responsible for the recent chaos, but how and why were questions left raging through her thoughts.

"Cynder?" She faintly heard her name called to her but paid it no heed, continuing with her stretch of thoughts. Why were the remnant still attacking? The dark master is gone. So why would they attack? She tapped her paw and a stutter over her chest. A hint of irritation writhed along with these questions.

"Cynder!"

The black dragoness snapping out of her trance at the sound of the booming voice of Terrador. Observing round she saw everyone had their eyes fixed on her waiting for her to respond. Looking back and forth between them all with a hint of timidity having all the focus on her.

"Are you feeling well young dragon?" questioned the earth guardian.

She threw shaky nods to loosen herself from the splitting emotions and focus to the group "Yes I'm fine Terrador, I'm sorry I've missed some of what we have discussed,".

Terrador let curiosity take over for a moment, eyeing the dragoness raising an eyelid. However, seeing the emotional state she was in before coming back to the group, he dropped it for now.

"Very well, as we were saying. It is a concern with how long these remnants have been infiltrating the city and we are none the wiser", began Terrador, continuing on from where they had left off.

"The inhabitants are already in a panic about these mana explosions… now we have grublins sneaking in and attacking. If this is only a spell of worse to come, I am worried for us all," councillor Seyrus followed, shaking his head at the floor.

"I know… it couldn't have picked a worse time to occur with the other guardians elsewhere at the settlements," Terrador sighed, his green eyes anxious. A look Cynder wouldn't often place on the strong earth-dragon.

Pyrus stepped a paw down, cutting in "So far the guard haven't been able to find any trace of the orc that escaped those present here or able to establish if there are more. It's like it has upped and vanished".

"Or hiding itself in the darkest corner in the city. Until we search every single speck of this city, we cannot be certain. The only difficulty here is finding someone who doesn't want to be found," Seyrus concluded, exhaling an enormous breath right after speaking, "We have no clues to go on from the aftermath?"

The question caught Flame's attention, looking in front of him thoughts started raging through his head. A pick in the back of his mind, speaking to him as if he had forgotten something. He tightened his lips, moving his view to the floor, thinking through the hunch he was getting.

"What about the crystal we found?" Flame suggested, remembering what had been picking at him.

"What crystal would you be…." Terrador begun but found himself interrupted as the group heard a door opening to the pleasant sight of Spyro walking out with a mole walking beside him.

"Spyro!" burst Cynder a wave of relief showering through her to see the purple dragon back on his feet turning towards him as he stepped towards the group "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Spyro nodded reassuring the dragoness tapping her with his wing projecting a deep smile to her faced the rest of the group "Sorry if I made you all worry,".

"It is a relief to see you well, young dragon. How are you feeling?" asked Terrador, a relieved smile presented at the purple dragon's recovery.

"Much better Terrador," Spyro answered beaming towards the guardian and everyone. But quickly turning weary when he looked to his leg on the right. Making a mumble under his breath as he gave the leg a slow shake, "Feel stiff in my leg but otherwise fine".

The mole stood beside him produced a gruff stare "You may have healed up but your body experienced a substantial level of stress from all your injuries. Your nerves will still be reeling from the ordeal, I'd recommend you spend the rest of the day getting a rest and you should be fine in the morning".

"Are you sure it's not a random ache?" questioned the purple dragon, not too keen on the thought of having to be slumped to bed after everything that has happened today.

"Oh yes, I've seen these reactions so many times in moles, dragons, cheetahs, foxes. You name it, let the body recuperate and you will feel good as new," answered the mole sticking to his hypothesis.

"Okay, thank you for everything. I'm in your debt," Spyro heaped praise to the healer bowing to him.

"You're welcome purple dragon, stay safe and stay healthy, all of you," The mole said pointing to each of the young dragons surprising them all.

Spyro's eyes moving back and forth as the mole walked back into the chamber, stunned by how commanding the healer was gesturing at the group. Cynder found herself more amused by the exhibition, hiding a grin under her tongue.

"Well, young dragon; do you feel ready to discuss what happened today regarding the explosions and the grublins?" asked Terrador.

The purple dragon funnelled himself into the group, taking the time to bring forth the memory built up from his experience earlier today. He closed his eyes with a reluctant sigh blowing out his mouth "Yes Terrador… I just… I've had a bit of time to think myself and I've been asking myself questions."

"Oh? Well in that case Spyro, please share with us," Terrador offered to the purple dragon, curiosity swelling within the group of what he would have to elaborate to them. Spyro dropped his head, curling his lips. He spent a couple of seconds collecting himself on what he had been plaguing his thoughts. He looked back up, squaring his focus on the guardian.

"All this time, I had thought what was left of the grublins were stragglers surviving like most did after the war. The dark times were over and everyone could look forward to a life of peace," Spyro described his thoughts almost like he was picturing a scene of what was to be imagined "But… if the grublins have entered the city and are responsible for these explosions… Terrador. Did we end the dark-wars?"

The question imposed caught most of the group in wonder. Silence filled the circle, adding questions to what they already deduced. The younger dragons of Flame, Krytus and especially Cynder of all the dragons present was curious towards the answer to such a question.

Terrador remained silent, shadowing his strict composure with a steady stare directed at the purple dragon. Only his breathing rippled from his body in any form of response to Spyro. He found it was difficult for him to answer such a question. This is where he would have relied upon Ignitus to ease the purple dragons' concerns.

"Honestly young dragon. It's difficult to say now that we are at this moment," Terrador swallowed, unsure on how he would respond for once in a long time. Even he was unsure of what the events of today could mean "It is a concern Spyro. Since they were first encountered again in the Tranquil forest, I as many others believed we reduced them to a mere holdout. Struggling and lost in their survival without their former master to guide them. But now. I am left to wonder."

Spyro felt unsure how to react to the guardian's words. Not the answer he was hoping for, instead filling him with more doubt and questions.

Could it have been possible defeating the dark master did nothing to shake the dark army from its conviction of destroying all life? Are the remnant forces more formidable than we believe? Is this the first step in an attack? The questions running through Spyro's mind, clinching to any explanation he could muster himself.

"After what has happened today. The news of what happened and especially you and young Sparx, there has been more…" Continued Terrador only to get cut off by the purple dragon echoing a gasp at the mention of the dragonfly's name.

"Sparx! where is he?"

"He's okay Spyro, the healers told us he likely had a concussion from the blast," Cynder reassured, prompting to calm the purple dragon before any unsettlement could form "He's still unconscious but otherwise fine, rest is what the healer recommends for him."

"I need to see him," explained Spyro, feeling antsy over the explanation presented unable to keep still.

"Young Sparx is in no danger Spy…" Terrador began but cut short as Spyro spoke over him.

"Show me! I need to see him with my own eyes!"

The demanding tone in his voice caught the guardian off-guard, same as everyone else. Spyro noticed Terrador's surprised reaction, feeling a shred of guilt his expression dropped "I'm sorry… I… I just want to see my brother."

"It's perfectly fine, young dragon. Go see him. We are in no rush," consoled Terrador, gesturing the purple dragon towards the next chamber beside the one he just came from, bearing an understanding of his feelings after the ordeal he experienced earlier.

Spyro bowed, thanking the guardian before making his way to the chamber, followed closely by Cynder. Entering the room, he noticed a mole cleaning towels in a bowl next a small pedestal. Spyro spotted the glowing dragonfly laid down on a pillow.

"Sparx!" He shouted anxiously, leaping over to the pillow to look upon the sleeping form of his foster brother. The purple dragon felt disheartened by the sight of the usual chattering dragonfly now out cold, a bandage wrapped around his lower torso drew the purple dragon's attention.

"What happened to him?" Spyro called to the mole pointing a claw at the dressing demanding an explanation. The mole noted the shaky bearing being thrown at him by the purple dragon.

"He is fine, we found a cut and a couple of bruises plus a bit of bleeding but he's patched up now," the healer gulped.

the pressure of the purple dragon's stare unsettling as it shifted back towards the dragonfly "Are you sure?"

The mole was quick to nod his head, "Yes he will recover, however it may be awhile before he will wake up. The power from the explosion on a body of his size could have been more dangerous".

Cynder having witnessed everything gestured an apology to the healer, briefly explaining the situation regarding Spyro's concern to the mole which eased its worry. The mole after being enlightened of the situation decided to best give the dragons some space and left the chamber.

Staring at the dressing on his foster brother, Spyro felt helpless, wishing there was something he could do to help the dragonfly awaken. His eyelids narrowly dropped and gritting his teeth as he whispered "Sparx… I'm sorry".

The dragoness noticed his words. She stood beside him and tapped a paw against his shoulder "It's not your fault Spyro."

"It is my fault" Spyro whimpered, struggling to keep his composure together "When the crystal lit up ready to explode… I hesitated…"

Those last words that escaped his maw echoing in deep sadness. Cynder felt unsure how to react to him "What do you mean?"

"I hesitated at the crystal," Spyro closed his eyes hanging his head in shame of himself "When it glowed, I just looked at it and didn't react at all. And because of that, I couldn't protect Sparx."

The words cut into Cynder deep. Her heart trembling at how Spyro put himself down as if he was the one to fault for what happened to the dragonfly. But she knew better, Spyro was only looking for someone to put the blame on and yet he aimed it right at himself and she would not tolerate that. Her eyes narrowed a tad, and she tensed her paw pressed on his shoulder.

"Spyro you can't think like that, if it wasn't for you. He'd be dead!"

Those words from the dragoness chopped into Spyro. Shocking him with a mumbled gasp, turning his head to look at her, noticing the serious look in her eyes to snap him into giving his undivided attention to her. She settled her stare, and a smile crept on her face.

"You're too hard on yourself, you can't expect to know and assume everything that will happen. Did you know what would happen? No" She began, her tone somewhat forceful "No one else knows what is happening with those crystals and it was the first time you saw what happened. You threw yourself in front of Sparx, shielding him from the blast. Just think, if you hadn't done that, what would have happened?"

Spyro gasped at the question, his eyes rendered blank for a moment. He looked at the sleeping dragonfly and then back to Cynder "Even if that's true, it doesn't change the fact; I could have been quicker."

Cynder sighed heavily, "It's not your fault. You didn't know what would happen. No one ever knows what will happen, and we can only do our best to respond".

The purple dragon didn't shake from his qualms. Casting his half-closed eyes squarely on the dragonfly. His doubts swiped continuously at anything positive he could grasp at. His self-esteem cracking down causally at the conclusion he failed his brother, he failed himself and everyone at not stopping the grublins.

"Spyro you couldn't have done any more for him. You shouldn't be so critical of yourself," justified Cynder, producing her best to reassure the purple dragon. This felt a natural situation for her. Spyro was always like this with himself; doubting and believing he could have done better. It felt a regular second nature, this situation with her secret courting.

"I just feel like I could be better and no one would be hurt."

"I know, Spyro. It's beyond our control, but we make the best out of the situation and we get through it," Cynder reassured. Her reasoning cut through any doubt or argument Spyro could attempt to muster. He struggled but gave her a nod, although he still had doubts within himself.

Gazing back over to the dragonfly dropped the mood but to one of understanding in the purple dragon's mind. There was no more he could have done and he could do nothing now but to let the dragonfly rest.

Yet he felt a sting in the back of his mind pushing him. This was not a situation to be proud of but to move on and bury it down, yet it didn't feel right. Why couldn't it be where one can face self-reflection and put it down to one's actions? The question raged through his mind.

' _No, this was down to me today. If I was faster, I could have prevented Sparx getting hurt… and I would have been strong enough to take on the grublins if not for my mistakes. It's not enough,'_ the thoughts barrelled on through, questioning himself on his ability.

Just the sight of Sparx now threw a twist through his stomach. A look of annoyance took shape, and he directed himself away, feeling full of shame. He puffed a breath of air out his snout "Shall we rejoin the others now then?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with him?" asked Cynder.

"I'm sure. There's nothing else I can do for him now. Let him rest and come back first thing in morning and I'm sure there will be an update then," Spyro answered. His voice seemed forced.

The tone in his voice and his expression dropping to one that seemed like annoyance caught the dragoness by surprise. A quiet gasp escaped her mouth, questioning why the purple dragon had shifted from calm to disgruntled so quickly she wasn't going to just leave it.

"Spyro? Are you okay?"

The purple dragon eyes narrowed, and he looked down at his paws. He snuffed a quiet growl below his breath, doing little to hold back the building aggravation stemming from his thoughts. Why was this happening? The grublins should not be a threat with the dark master defeated; So how can they still be causing here?

"This shouldn't be happening Cynder," Spyro seethed very irritated "These grublins shouldn't be here anymore when Malefor was defeated they should be gone too but here they are still causing hurt wherever they go… They shouldn't be here anymore".

Despite the tone the purple dragon projected at her, Cynder understood how he felt at the situation "I know… those creatures still follow his ideal after him. It doesn't feel right".

"Nothing about this is right!"

Spyro snapped at the dragoness loudly echoed through the chamber, catching her by surprise. She let out a quiet gasp but said nothing. The gaze from the purple dragon left her feeling like her body wanted to shudder.

"Those monsters shouldn't even exist anymore. All they do is hurt people and feel no pity or give mercy to them. And even with him gone they still carry out his will of causing misery wherever they go… and I didn't stop them… I didn't figure out they blew the crystals… All of this is my fault," Spyro lamented, for a moment experiencing a tread of guilt and responsibility for what has occurred.

"Spyro… none of this is your fault. Why are you feeling like this?" worried Cynder. Slowly unsettling from how Spyro was expressing himself.

"I have spent these two years living in the lie we were at peace, that I fulfilled the prophecy of the purple dragon when all this time I should have been at the Tranquil forest keeping them down. If I had; Sparx and anyone else in here because of those explosions wouldn't be hurt like they are now."

His feelings getting the better of him, whipped his tail up and back down banging on the floor. His lips opening a tad allowing his crunched sharp teeth to bear as he exhaled a loud breath followed by a frustrated growl.

His heart pounded as the adrenaline rushed through his veins from the heightened emotion. Cynder felt a lump in her throat witnessing this building rage from the purple dragon and swallowed it back down.

"It isn't your responsibility to do everything. None of us would have known the remnant were stronger than we believed. These things happen and w…" Cynder tried to explain, seeking a way to calm the purple dragon.

"That is no excuse Cynder!" Spyro snapped, silencing the black dragoness "We have spent our time in an illusion while people have been getting hurt and now Sparx… Instead of wasting my time in this, I should have been over there FINISHING THEM!"

His muscles tensed heavily and his heart felt it skipped a bit as a rush of power went to his dropped head. He emitted an angered growl as an aura of mana blew off his scales for a moment after those last words.

Cynder took a step back with a quiet gasp hurled out of her maw, those words of anger and hurt but that impulse of power that had fumed off his for a brief second scared the dragoness. The colour seemed familiar, something she hadn't seen before. A purple shade with a trail of darkness whispering with it. The sight of such aura scared the dragoness, especially such tone that Spyro was displaying.

"YOUNG DRAGON! Control yourself at once!" the commanding voice shocked Spyro out of his trance to look upon Terrador with a demanding glare locked straight at him. The purple dragon straightened himself, taken by surprise from the guardian's entrance.

"What is the meaning of this Spyro? that is no way to speak to a dragoness, especially Cynder of all dragonesses where you're concerned," Terrador reprimanded the young dragon, giving him an eye of disappointment.

Spyro recollecting himself with a moment to think, realised what had just happened. His expression turned to shame as he turned his sights to the dragoness and can see the hurt in her eyes. His wings lowered, and he wheezed in indignity with his eyes looking down at her paws "I… I'm sorry Cynder… I don't know what came to me."

The dragoness lifted herself back up and provided a weak smile to him, "It's okay Spyro, I don't…"

He cut her off as the purple dragon shook his head furiously, "No, that was out of order. Whatever frustration I was feeling… I shouldn't be taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Spyro. Don't put yourself down like that. You had a moment, we all do. It's okay," Cynder breathed, letting positivity beam from her expression to ease him. But it didn't make him feel any better and looked away, ashamed of himself. Cynder wasn't having it and stepped over and pulled him into an embrace, wrapping her wings around him and her placing her cheek against the side of his face.

Spyro was at first surprised by the gesture his eyes opened wide until he heard a whisper "Spyro… It's okay."

The warmth and affection from her touch soothed through the purple dragon's body, relaxing his muscles and letting his heart settle into a steady beat. He returned the gesture holding Cynder tight wrapping his wings around her stealing a moment for them.

Terrador's exterior settled with a content smile seeing the young couple made up again. Once they separated, they turned to the guardian "If I may Spyro, what provoked such emotion?"

Spyros expression dropped again feeling a tad of shame at his behaviour shaking his head "I let my feelings get the better of me. I could have done better for Sparx…."

"And are you certain of that?" questioned Terrador, testing him "Did you know what would happen? Would you have definitely prevented injury to either of you with that little extra push in a situation of seconds?"

Spyro opened his maw, ready to speak, but hesitated. The questions thrown at him halted any words that would form. He took a moment and realised what the guardian was getting at.

"No… I can never be certain" Spyro was quick to retaliate "But I know I could have done better if I didn't hesitate."

Terrador closed his eyes and rumbled a huff under his breath. He stepped forward, lowering his head down to the purple dragon, "Spyro you shouldn't criticise yourself like this. You're not some perfect being who will never hesitate or display a flicker of fear and block out everything to focus. No one can manage such a feat; there will always be their feelings, these moments of analysing a situation. But only those with courage and conviction will act upon whatever they face. And you are one such dragon."

Spyro looked up at the guardian taking in all the words but he didn't answer and allowed the guardian to continue "It was an explosion, but one no once could have expected. No one has witnessed one explode except for yourself and the others yet to awaken. You know what your issue is, Spyro?"

The two young dragons surprised by the question gave him their undivided attention. Spyro expected a stern lecture by the strict guardian, "You shoulder all the responsibility on yourself. Too self-critical of your own actions to not allow others to assess themselves, believing it is all your fault. You may be the purple dragon but that doesn't mean you are perfect; you are a dragon like all of us with the same difficulties to grow and experience. Don't be too critical, Spyro. Just take it and build yourself to be better".

Spyro shifted his gaze away curling his lips, puzzling himself on that statement. He couldn't deny the guardians point on him being critical of himself. He could admit that much of it all atleast. Tugging at his resistance wanting to debate but he couldn't find any words to go against what Terrador said. One thing he and Cynder were always grateful to have from the guardians was their wisdom and advice.

He conceded, bowing his head, "Okay… I'll try Terrador."

"Very Good; that's all any of us can do, young dragon," the guardian concluded.

"I guess I'm just used to helping people instead this time I was the one who needed help," acknowledged Spyro, turning in on accepting he has limitations himself.

"Like when I was saving your butt from a couple of orcs earlier. For once it was me having to come to the rescue," teased Cynder, a cheeky grin growing into her maw, lightening the mood.

"You know a mana explosion struck me right?" Spyro defended, making a half glare at the dragoness.

Cynder flickered her tail playfully and mocked at him, "All I'm hearing is excuses purple boy,"

Spyro rolled his eyes with a chuckle bouncing out of him, "Okay then Cynder. I'll remember that when you get caught by a crystal blowing up".

Giggling slid through Cynders throat and slouched with her shoulders raised as she exhaled her laughter. Spyro felt amused at the dragonesses display, a welcome sensation to feel the positivity and warmth she provided. Another reason he came to court and love her among the millions he had.

The display from the young dragons amused the guardian. Showing a grin for the efforts, Terrador for a moment strolled down memory lane, and he thought, ' _hmmm, when I was young. Going around experiencing and developing into the emotions and learning to approach life. The last thing these two needs is another war; they should be able to focus on growing nearing adults in a crucial stage in their lives'._

Terrador never appreciated on how in their young age instead of growing and being typical fledglings have had to spend it fighting, feeling scared and worrying about their survival at such a young age with the world on their shoulders. He felt a partial responsibility they should have done more in themselves in such roles although times were desperate and he knew now there was no way the young dragons would stay out of this one.

Regaining himself from his moment he turned back to the young dragons "Well… shall we join everyone now and continue discussions?"

Spyro turned to look back on the sleeping form of Sparx. He still held a worry over his adopted brother but ultimately there was nothing more he could do for the dragonfly at present "Yes let's go."

He walked over to the dragonfly's cushion and gently whispered, "You get a well-deserved rest, Sparx. I'll come see you later…brother."

Taking his paw back Spyro didn't look at the dragonfly again and followed Terrador and Cynder out of the chamber to rejoin the collection of dragons awaiting their return. Spyro and Cynder sat together to observe all the faces who have joined for the first time since arriving at the infirmary on flames back.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Spyro apologised to the group.

"Don't be Spyro, we all understand what you have been through," Seyrus consoled the purple dragon.

"Have there been any developments?" questioned the purple dragon looking between everyone in search of an answer hoping to catch up.

"Not yet, the guard has been searching the city but could not locate the orc who escaped. But that is the least of my concerns from what the others have told us you may shed some light on the mana explosions," Pyrus answered.

Spyro nodded, looking between all the faces now fixing their eyes on him. Taking a moment to compose himself and draw a breath, he began his story, explaining the event to lead. Him and Sparx investigating the crystal for it to blink colours, then light up in red and explode. Oculus helping him and finding Sparx. To the point of heading the infirmary to find the mysterious crystal in the mana gem and pull it out only to get set upon by the grublins and orcs.

Everyone's attention was absolute listening to every detail the purple dragon described with the occasional inclusion of Cynder and Flame to add to any gaps Spyro may have missed to arrive at the end "And then Flame brought me here, and that's it."

"One thing I'm wondering about, what is this crystal you found?" asked Delacon, the end of his tail flickering from his curiosity.

"Oh, I placed it over here," replied Flame turning away from the group and leaped over to a table grasping the gem in his paw and bringing it to the centre of the group laying it down for everyone to see.

They noticed the red colouring with tiny blobs of black coursing through and blunt edges in the crystal's edges. Its rigid core leaving an unpleasant appearance to behold. Valera was first to break silence, "What kind of crystal is that?"

"I'm not sure… In all my time I have never seen a crystal like this but… It beholds a sinister sensation just by looking at it," Terrador pondered, curiosity overwhelming his thoughts. He turned his eyes onto Flame, "Where did you say you found it?"

"We found it in the crystal, it looked like it was slowly burrowing its way into the gem," answered Flame.

"Hmmm… gem research is more Volteers field of study," Terrador pointed out "I'll have him inspect it when he returns from Aquarius village but for now; we will keep it in the temple vault. We don't want this to go near another crystal… just in case".

"Agreed; for all we know these could be what are triggering such explosions," Pyrus speculated. Hearing the crystal embedded when it they found was more than enough suspicion of the unknown gem.

Seyrus took his attention away from the mysterious artifact to focus on the more pressing issue "Where do we stand now regarding the grublins?"

"We are still searching the city but I'm about to send out a second round to ensure we check everywhere" the guard captain answered.

"Good; I want every section of the city checked for that orc. I don't want any remnant to attack our people… I need to convene with the council regarding these issues and how we will move forward," Seyrus breathed, explaining the next move.

"I shall accompany you, councillor. I would like to discuss matters with the rest of the council regarding today's events also, if you will permit," asked Terrador.

"Old friend. You are always welcome," the councillor beamed enthusiastically, which the guardian bowed to.

"Very well Pyrus; you and the guard continue with the second search and inform me straight away of any developments. Krytus, Flame? You two join them. Oculus you return to Tegrol and inform him to continue his investigation. Frost go with him if you would otherwise continue as you please."

Terrador barked out his commands to all dragons' present, and one by one took their leave to start with their given tasks from the guardian. But Spyro felt an air of confusion on why he out of the names.

"Terrador? What about me and Cynder?"

"You young dragon are going to your room and getting some well-deserved rest," Terrador answered instructing in a stern tone to the purple dragon. His wings dropped and his maw opened ready to argue but Terrador cut in again, "Doctor's orders, you need to let your body fully recover, no arguments. As for you Cynder, you can get some respite as well if you'd like otherwise assist with the search or go about any business you may wish to conduct. I will leave it at that."

Spyro whined, a growl riveting under lips in annoyance, "But Terrador I feel fine. Surely I will be more useful helping with the search."

"Oh, and I'm sure you would be Spyro but as the doctor explained you need to let your body rest in order to fully recover from the lingering effects. So off to bed with you. Don't worry any developments and I will personally inform you later once you've rested," Terrador insisted, showing he won't back down and promptly left with Seyrus not giving Spyro any chance to protest further.

The purple dragon looked down at his paws and huffed at the floor. This didn't feel right, even though the doctor expressed that recommendation it felt unjust for him to spend the late afternoon in bed. Cynder on the other paw found herself amused by his cute display of defiance, failing miserably.

"Come on Spyro, I'll walk you to your room" offered the dragoness gesturing the purple dragon to go.

Ultimately accepting defeat, the purple dragon accepted her proposal, and they walked themselves out.

It was a silent walk over to the temple, Spyro continued to feel discomfort in his back leg where he was stabbed with the blade. It brought him to realise they may have had a point to some extent, no matter how much he didn't like it.

He and Cynder didn't say much to each other as they entered the temple and walked through the hallways passing by many dragons and moles along the way mostly unaware of the events that transpired today. Spyro wondered how long before the entire city would know of the attack.

Arriving at his room, Spyro pressed the crystal embedded into the wall next to the door, opening it up. He turned to Cynder and gestured an enormous smile "Thanks for walking me Cyn, wish I could help more though."

"Don't worry, Spyro, let the others handle it. What's important is you get some rest, okay?" Cynder replied sweetly.

Spyro forced a nod and looked away to the floor leading into his room. The cushion double three times his size waiting for him to collapse upon didn't look so bad an idea now. He looked back to the dragoness with a hint of guilt, "Look Cynder. I'm sorry again for how I spoke to you earlier at the infirmary. It was selfish and uncalled for of me."

The dragoness saw the pain in him and her smile disappeared too. Spyro couldn't hide his shame on how he spoke to her believing he deserved whatever disapproval she would send him. He turned away, putting himself at whatever peace he could "I'll see you in the morning Cynder, I'm sorry".

He stepped into the entrance, not daring to lay his eyes on the dragoness. He let out a sigh of disappointment in himself.

"Spyro?"

Hearing his name, Spyro hesitated to move further and turned back around only to be meet with Cynder touching her muzzle against his. It was a slow nuzzle and their lips intertwined. The moment brimmed up with instant affection and Spyro's mind melted away, closing his eyes to experience the moment.

Their lips separated for a split second to join again. Losing themselves in the tender moment of their love for each other tasting so soft. Something they could never get enough of. Separating their maws at last, Spyro opened his eyes to look upon a loving smile from the dragoness.

"Did you think I would let you go to bed without giving me that first?" Cynder said suggestively.

Spyro produced an enormous grin as if he was up in the clouds and got suggestive himself "I would never say no to you."

Cynder leaned up against the side of his face and whispered, "Now you get yourself to bed, mister."

With the seductive tone in pushed into his head he found it impossible to go against her now "Well in that case, Yes ma'am." He took his wing and made a salute.

Cynder giggled at his remark and gestured him goodbye and would check on him later, and Spyro issued the same typical goodbye before going their separate ways, maintaining a loving look to each other until they were out of sight. Spyro turned away feeling much better after that helping, he pressed the inside crystal and the door shut itself behind him.

Turning to his cushion, he could only admire it as he walked over and collapsed onto it. He let out a huge moan of comfort immediately feeling his body and muscles relax in the comfort and stretching his body. His limbs and wings pushed as far as they could.

He brought them back in and made himself comfortable, pushing himself onto his back and relaxing his muscles to look upon the ceiling. It wasn't long before the relaxation taken hold of his mind and push tiredness to him. Seeing no more reason he closed his eyes allowing sleep to take hold to end what has been a hectic day.

 **Whew finally I'm done, it's the same old story I'm working on this and I'm running into hurdles but oh well it's life gotta get on with it.**

 **I'm glad to see I got quite a few responses which I greatly appreciate for your continued support and I hope to see it continue as this story develops and hopefully pick up the pace now.**

 **Now onto responses:**

 **TARDIS1039: Glad you are enjoying this project and I hope you will be here for the long haul there is a lot of content and idea to produce into this arc I intend to make.**

 **Az0tAc: Glad you enjoyed the combat, that was something I very prided to get right as it was something, I struggled with in the past but that fills me with great confidence thanks.**

 **RioloverBardenBellaforlife: Glad your enjoying the chapter as you love all Spyro content since being introduced. Yes, there is more to come on all front and this time no break mistake for this chapter ha-ha. Glad you're enjoying the combat.**

 **Void Reader: Indeed, Spyro must always bring his A game and will he bring it and what's will develop. Stay tuned to find out and thank you for your continued reading.**

 **IllusionMaster17: That's one thing I wanted to work on, the other characters give them some screen time and give them some development even though Spyro and Cynder are the main focus. Glad your enjoying the battles too.**

 **DragonLover2468: I wondered where you went but I had no doubt you were still reading, Happy to see your continued support it means a lot and I hope your continuing to enjoy this journey.**

 **Thanks guys, and I will see you all next chapter.**


	14. Tense

**Chapter 14: Tense**

Taps echoed through the cave from the sound of claws hitting the stone. Seraph paced himself circling the centre of the chamber. After his group suffered significant injury from the remnant attack earlier made the experience stick to his thoughts as an apprehensive frown painted across his snout.

The raging conclusion of the situation did not feel good. The wounded still have received no crystal treatment. No gems were in sight, not even any mana crystals forcing the group to rely on their own reserves and the natural recovery of energy. Often in the war Seraph and any with him had to endure moments like this but that would usually supplement with a crystal, but no such luck this time.

Seraph trotted over to the wounded, making up at least half of his group. Xavir being one of the worst affected laid with his back against the cavern wall, taking the weight off his hind legs to an extent. Seraph cringed under his breath to observe the massive gashes tearing down his right flank.

Blood dripped down his flank as another dragon held his paws against the deeper cuts doing his best to pressure the wound to reduce the loss as he laid to his side a small pool of his own draconic blood.

The silver wind dragon supporting him had borrowed a bandage from a mole and steadily wrapped it around his body to cover one gash to reduce the leaks. This all superseded all the minor cuts and bruises covering his body, his scales turned blotchy black on his arms and upper chest.

His head dropped, staring at the floor between his tail and hinds. Seraph could make out his quiet whimpering. He placed his right paw on the young dragons shoulder joint, "Xavir? Can you hear me?"

The black dragon struggled to raise his head, barely interpreting what he said, but forced a weak nod and whispered "Seraph…."

"How are you feeling?

"Cold sir. Are we… going to make it?" asked Xavir, almost as if he was pleading with the poison dragon.

"Hang in there Xavir, we will get out of here and get you home," Seraph reassured trying his best to instil hope into the young dragon. Xavir slowly lifted his head up to look upon the poison dragon.

"I… hope so," quietly uttered by the young dragon but his look quickly turned to one of worry, his eyes narrowed and his lips perked downwards "Isn't the war meant to be over? Why did those creatures… just attack?"

The question struck Seraph deep in a way he didn't know an answer immediately. Realising the young dragon's position of never fighting in the war to receive training at the guard academy. He was only a trainee and quickly thrust out into the force in the hope he would gain valuable experience. Xavir's head dropped again, finding it difficult to stay awake and wheezed under his breath.

"I don't know Xavir… the war is over but… these creatures seem stuck in their ways, refusing to disappear…" Seraph explained appealing to justify their move although in the back of his mind he had a doubt himself. They were out here to protect the trade route through the forest between Aquarius village and Warfang. Any simple raiding criminals dealt with minor issue, yet these intensified attacks from the remnant in the last couple of days made it very difficult.

Seraph could understand the line of questioning from the young shadow dragon. After surviving the dark wars, they wanted nothing more than to enjoy the life of peace they wanted but now stuck in a cave fearing for their lives.

"Here Xavir" Seraph channelled his mana within him and a few green sparks radiated through his limb and passing into his paw and through Xavir's shoulder. The young dragon tensed up, his head raised again and his eyes widened with a grunt of surprise, feeling the mana flow into him, empowering him.

Seraph after a couple of seconds cut himself off and took his paw away from Xavir, having bestowed a negligible amount of his own mana to the young drake. Xavir inhaled a few breaths after his body reacted to the transfusion "That should help you maintain your strength until we get out of here".

Xavir leaned back against the cavern wall and breathed a sigh of relief "Thank you Seraph… that feels better".

"Get some rest, Xavir. Save your strength. It's looking like we're stuck here for a while," suggested the basil dragon.

Xavir looked at Seraph giving him a hopeful smile bringing that same smile onto him and nodded expressing his thanks to the knight. He shuffled his back with his shoulders against the wall, making himself more comfortable.

The misty coloured ice dragon tending to his wounds lifted onto his paws finished with the bandaging and turned his attention to Seraph urging him to step away from Xavir to talk more and cautioned Seraph "I've done what I can to stop the bleeding for now but if we don't get him so gem treatment it's only a matter of time before he gets worse. Those lacerations are deep and he could be at risk of infection".

"I know. I hope that extra mana will ease him and rely on his natural healing for a while. The unfortunate truth is there have been no sign of crystals not even mana in this cave or the surrounding area," conceded Seraph as he folded in his wings and felt tense; frustrated in their plight.

"Make sure not to use too much of your own mana either, sir. Ancestor knows when we may need it again since having to rely on our own reserves," advised the misty dragon. He turned away, heading over to the rest of the wounded to tend to leaving Seraph in the centre of the chamber.

He heaved a huge breath, feeling hopeless of the situation. The very place that was offering them sanctuary is slowly bleeding them dry the longer they remain and with sunset fast approaching it was dangerous to leave even if the situation outside had changed.

Responding to such a situation, Seraph walked over to the entrance. Dargus hugged the wall of the cavern entrance, taking watch since he brought down the wall of earth erected earlier to conserve his energy. His glaring stare focused on the tree line beyond the clearing, watching for any hint of moment.

Seraph came up alongside him, sticking to the shadow of the entrance to scan the surroundings "Any sign of them Dargus?"

"Hmm…. not yet…" answered the green drake, keeping his sight focused on the tree lines "After dropping the wall I expected them to test us but… nothing. They know we are in here and with our wounded they could overwhelm us… so I don't know why they haven't attacked".

Seraph for a second wanted to breathe a sigh of relief on hearing that news. Allow it to wash over and afford him a moment to relax, knowing if they relaxed it would be the best time to attack. He agreed with Dargus's conclusion; Why have they not even attempted to test their broken strength?

"They are no doubt playing it cautious, maybe they think we're not as weakened as we are and waiting us out… That or they don't want to waste strength if we raise up the barrier again," chattered Seraph trying to draw up a conclusion to any possibility of the remnants delay.

"Well, if that's true they aren't wrong. I have enough mana to maintain the barrier for a while if I need to throw it up again," Dargus informed.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that for now this is the safest place for us but at the same time we cannot stay in here for too much longer," Seraph resolved. His thoughts juggling up the deduction if they don't decide soon and idle for too long the severe wounded could be at risk.

"What you thinking? If we are going to make a move, it must be before sunset. It will be too dangerous at dark to move the wounded… we would be more vulnerable to attack," Dargus stated to the lime coloured drake.

Seraph looked downward and tapped a claw against the stone floor, pondering what they could do. It was a troublesome situation riding on his shoulders. Decisions will affect how this can conclude and their lives and he undertook that pressure, keeping a cool head as he debated in his mind.

Dargus was right. If they moved the wounded now, they could get caught out again but have a chance at escaping or wait it out and increase the risk of getting attacked. Neither was a pleasant situation for him. But one thing he was certain while they covered this entrance this would be the only way they could get in considering they haven't attempted to burrow underneath them.

"We will wait for a while longer. See if they make a move before we do. But there may come a time we send someone to gather some crystals for us. We will need the boost if we try to force our way through them. Or maybe…" The poison knight concluded, halting his collection of thoughts midway.

"If I may sir, maybe it be better to send someone back to Warfang and bring help. We are battle ineffective at this point," Dargus took his eyes away from the tree line to look at the limed drake making his suggestion.

"It's possible… I had considered that, but that could take time we don't have. Either way, we will wait it out a while longer before we make a move. Dargus we may have to seal the cave again. Should you need more mana, don't hesitate!"

"I know sir, I'm fine. I'm ready when I'm needed," acknowledge Dargus. Nodding and turning back to watch the tree line again. Seraph dropped back, giving the green drake space, checking back on the rest of the group.

* * *

#

* * *

Tegrol heaved in frustration, leaning over his bench, peering into the blackness of the lifeless mana crystals. Settled at his station just outside the temple entrance, samples of the blast sites over the city still produced no tickle of energy void of its mystical properties. Taping a claw against the glass surface of the small gems.

Brimming cracks into the gem, something he assumed was impossible, usually the gems would just break apart into smaller gems, not crack into pieces. His head teemed with questions; What is this? Has what's been happening drained these crystals of their power? What caused all this? What kind of reaction triggered the death of this crystal? Questions he couldn't puzzle an answer together.

"Tegrol! How are you getting on? Any luck?" Called a voice. Tegrol whipped his head, seeing Delacon come up to his side, taking a place around the bench.

"No. I can't make heads or tails of what I see in front of me," Tegrol pondered, maintaining his stare into the void of the blackness "In all my years of researching and investigating the different crystals I've seen nothing like this".

He grasped a black gem in his paw and held it up to their eye level, looking deep into the glass. No energy existing with felt very inquisitive to the researcher "It's like… it has been drained of its mana… not even a tiny lick of energy remains in these crystals; just drained".

Delacon sat on his hinds contemplating Tegrol's words. He found it impossible to believe such statements about their life force, the gifts bestowed by from the ancestors "Has this ever occurred in our history?"

"No! Our recorded history of the dragon race has not encountered… an anomaly like this before even in the golden era of the former dark master's youth. There are no answers to the questions right now and… I'm not sure how to even go about finding these answers…" explained Tegrol, but he sounded helpless unable to decide on a course of action "Only when Volteer returns that we can band together and investigate that mysterious crystal they young ones discovered".

"That crystal must hold a clue to all of this. It's pretty odd we find it and then a remnant attack?" asked Delacon. The fire drake felt restless, unable to keep his body still with his tail bouncing on the spot and his claws scraping against the cobble. He gritted his teeth unsure of what he can do to help and it annoyed him same as many other dragons.

"I'm hopeful it will. Like the earth guardian explained, it is not a crystal I have ever laid eyes on in my life. There is a lot of mystery to it," Tegrol explained. His sense of curiosity spurned up at the mention of that mysterious crystal found embedded in a green crystal. Such a design never seen within the dragon race "At the same time though Malefor created a lot of new gems of different designs during the war like those dark gems that drained mana from nearby dragons… it's possible this crystal could also be one he designed before his defeat and if so, did the grublins plant it. But we will only find out when we inspect it".

The possibilities influenced a jolt of interest from Delacon. A shiver waved through his body, shaking his scales at the thought this could be another dangerous crystal they were dealing with. The events of today unsettled a lot of dragons and most of the city were unaware of what had transpired. Delacon felt uncomfortable with keeping it quiet outside of the guard and certain individuals.

But he understood that logic. Coming to terms with the idea, the last thing would be to unsettle all of its inhabitants with one small incursion. Although he didn't like it, his duty bound him as a guard of the city to carry out the instructions of the council.

* * *

#

* * *

"Nothing! Still no sign of that damn orc, I'm getting fed up of this endless searching!" Flame complained. He slouched in his walk as if he had a limp with an annoyed look on his jaw, curling his lips, bored with the endless walking around the streets of the city.

"Will you stop moaning like a hatchling and take this seriously, Flame? It's all you have done since we went on this search," retorted Krytus, not far behind him.

"Shut up, Krytus! No one asked you to speak," Flame growled, fed up of the earth apprentice glaring back at him. Krytus became amused he easily got under the fire dragons' scales and smirked.

"Is it that easy for you to lose your scales, Flame? Such a fiery head as always," He taunted back, teasing at Flame's conflicting emotions of being bored and getting annoyed.

"Will you two cut it out! I swear your like a pair of snippy hatchlings," snapped Frost. The ice dragoness rolled her eyes, showing her own irritation at the bickering drakes "Sometimes I wonder how Phalera puts up with you two".

Cynder walking nearby looked between the two drakes exchanging glares from the two crept up beside Frost and whispered "Do they always bicker like this?"

"Ugh… I don't know what's with them two they are always at each other," Frost answered complaining of the attitude of the two males "I feel sorry for Phalera. She has to deal with this all the time in their training sessions with the guardians. They just don't get along."

Cynder looked between the two males again, making faces at each other. She couldn't recall the last time she saw Flame wound up like this, especially with Krytus around. From what she could tell, it didn't look like bullying off one of them; they both just didn't get along. Something not surprising at all to the black dragoness considering they are both confident, proud dragons.

She huffed amused by the antics looking away muttering under her breath "hmm… Boys!"

Thinking it through now, she wondered if Spyro would get in on the antics too, if he was in this position instead. A fighting thought told her he might react too. Considering they all were still growing and only adolescents on the verge of becoming young adults beginning their cycles of the adult stage but ultimately, she breathed in relief knowing he had much better control of his emotions compared to these hot heads they consider friends.

The group pressed on covering a few more streets, thankfully for the females it quietened down from the male's antics. More streets empty as sunset was underway, blanketing the mixture of colours over the city. It wouldn't be long before nightfall and by then they will need to have reported back.

Pyrus had expressed he wants no young dragons in the streets tonight after today's attack would be a perfect opportunity for any remnant still within the city if there was any. While she felt to an extent being treated like a hatchling under such notion considering what she and Spyro had gone through but she buried her pride away and complied.

Exiting out of the street into the eastern plaza a couple of buildings from the wall, they regrouped in the centre to find Valera and Oculus waiting for them. The snowy white coloured dragoness welcomed them, "Glad to see your back safe. Any luck on your end?"

"I'm afraid not, we searched most of the eastern parts but still no sign of any remnant," apologised Frost.

"Same for us. The north-east section was nothing, too. Either that orc is superb at hiding or has fled the city and neither is too good of an outcome for us," concluded Oculus. A gleam of disappointment shadowed his face.

Krytus felt confused by the notion and questioned, "Why wouldn't that be great if it has left the city? One less thing to worry about, right?"

"Because it has escaped while if it has only retreated out of fear that is good," Valera replied, lifting a paw and motioning as she explained to the young dragons "However more likely it has retreated to alert the remnant if they are truly more organised then we thought".

"Great! That's all we need. More remnant coming to hurt us," Krytus fumed. Shrugging his wings up turning away despite the slight sarcasm read from his voice from the others.

"Don't worry yourself, Krytus. If they come again Spyro, Cynder and I will take them down again," boasted Flame showing off a gloating grin at the green dragon "You just hide back away in the temple as usual."

Krytus opened his eyes almost retaliating with a quiet growl and a just noticeable glare. He smiled "Oh… well from what I heard Cynder did all the work taking on a few orcs and grublins alone and protect Spyro at the same time while you were getting beaten around by just an orc and little grublin".

"What was that!" Flame questioned as Krytus got the reaction he hoped for as Flame spun around his eyes wide and gritted his teeth. He stomped up to the green dragon, his snout coming right up to his getting in his face "At least I was there to help my friends. Where was you? Stuck in the temple hiding under Terrador as usual!"

"I listen to my mentor and actually wish to learn under him," Krytus growled, not appreciating his fire counterparts display "Unlike you who doesn't even have a mentor and just run around spouting little fires everywhere thinking you're better than everyone."

"HA! Look who's talking… all you do is stick your nose up at everyone," retorted Flame.

"Tell you what then Flamey," Krytus ridiculed, nicknaming the fire dragon "I'd give you one now but we have a job to do so next time we're training at the temple. How about a spar see if you can put your fire where you're hissing tongue is."

Flame laughed mockingly, exclaiming a huge boasting of confidence against his earth counterpart, "Gladly you rock slab. I'll enjoy putting you in your place."

The two males stared into each other eyes, gritting teeth and growling at the other. Frost was less than impressed, shaking her head in a paw at the display of the two males. Oculus looked bored with the display with his eye's half closed while Cynder and Valera were both entertained somewhat. They looked at each other simultaneously, shrugging their shoulders with amused grins

Flame turned back to look at the dragonesses "Hey Cynder you want to get in on this after I've beaten him… maybe some easy target practise."

The question surprised Cynder. Questioning why was she being brought into this as if she had points to prove. Unable to recall if she had received such a request before during her time in the city. Valera stepped forward beside the smaller black dragoness and raised a paw, pointing and making circles.

"Well boys; as tempting as it is for me to sit and watch. let's not involve the ladies in this. Besides, I'm certain what's actually… being measured here might put Cynder at a disadvantage… then again maybe not" Valera teased putting the two males down "I'm pretty confident in saying if you two were in an arena against her. Cynder would have you both picking your teeth off the floor".

The statement left Cynder speechless as Frost and Oculus both 'oooooooohhhh' in sync as the two bickering males looked away feeling a little sheepish, Flame feeling embarrassed having involved the black dragoness at all.

"Had you said that about any other dragoness… I'd have laughed at you," said Krytus trying to salvage what dignity he could from the severe burn he was feeling from the slight older dragoness statement.

"Well… thanks, Valera," Cynder expressed feeling complimented by the dragoness's declaration.

"My pleasure Cynder. Anyway, we better report back to Pyrus now before it gets dark. Captain's orders!" The wind dragoness ordered with all present nodding. They trotted away from the plaza, heading in the temple's direction as sunset neared its end to finish tone of the liveliest of days Warfang has seen in a long time.

 **And there we have; glad I got this one out sooner. I decided to cut it here and save some more content for the next chapter. Not a nice move now I know but you'll probably thank me later. Besides what I leave out gets put in and I want to pace it out a bit properly so no chapters get overloaded or underloaded.**

 **So, I decided to include Krytus and give him some more face time. Felt I was ignoring him a bit lately with only little cameos and well I spy opportunity in the ranks of the guardians and their apprentices as you may see. You may be questioning wow that outburst came out of nowhere. Well situations change especially who you're with so…it happens. Especially two confident proud dragons very similar like Flame and Krytus.**

 **Anyway, thanks for your support as always and now onto some review replies.**

 **Void Reader: Well a lot of theories you have there with the crystals. I look forward to you reading and unravelling this mystery with the mana crystals and I hope it's to your satisfaction.**

 **Az0tac: Thanks for the positivity. I'm glad the general mood of the city is showing and hopefully your seeing more of that here in this chapter. I do rather enjoy my spy x Cyn moments when they come. Of course, it pains me that can't be all that inhabits the chapters or well not much of an adventure then unfortunately as much as I would like it. Glad to see your enjoying and I hope you enjoy more**

 **RioloverBardenBellaforlife: Well to say I gave you vibes of Riverstyxx is extremely surprising and you flatter me especially with Riverstyxx being my idol, inspiration and undisputed best author I've had the pleasure of reading Spyro and Cynder content. Yes, I thought Spyros' moment of anger would catch your eye and enjoy a lot. Hmm was that it though for it…. we shall see. I know that their chemistry is special to you so of course that takes a lot of my attention.**

 **DiabloPProcento: Glad you are enjoying my content, makes very happy to see people enjoy the content I put out. It's important to me and is what pushes me to be the best I can with producing content of my favourite characters and games and I hope you enjoy further.**

 **Anyway, on a final note now, in this time now the world is experiencing a crisis with the Covid-19/coronavirus pandemic. We live in a scary time and don't know what the future holds right now. To all my readers please keep yourselves safe and all the best during this crisis and hopefully I will be here to continue my content hopefully at a faster pace.**

 **Stay safe all and I will see you next chapter.**


	15. Movement of Declaration

**Chapter 15: Movement of declaration**

Cynder walked down the dimly lit hallway thanks to the mana lamps. Released from her duties finally giving herself a rest after what was the most stressful day she has encountered in two years.

She had one destination in mind before she would retire for the night continuing down the corridor to one of the many sections of rooms scattered through the temple. She flashed her thoughts back to the last meeting of the night.

The last report came in. No sightings of the orc or any remnant after the encounter. The truth frustrated many of the guard carrying out such patrols raising many questions of how an orc had evaded them while some surmised it had escaped the city which shot them with more questions of how it did that undetected.

Pyrus ordered the guard trainees to stay indoors tonight, suspecting the cover of darkness would benefit their elusive enemy should they remain in the city. Naturally Terrador supported the notion, and he decreed all non-adult dragons were to remain indoors until morning.

Cynder didn't like it one bit knowing she was more than capable of taking care of herself in the city more than many dragons but ultimately obeyed knowing better than to challenge the guardian. Most of the other young dragons however felt hard done by; Flame and Krytus in particular.

Complaints roared endlessly from the two apprentices until Terrador decided enough was enough and swiftly silenced the pair demanding obedience. Krytus wanted to challenge on as he stubbornly would and demand to assist in the evening but he knew it was not wise to test his mentor and scurried off defeated to his dorm. Flame on the other paw stood his ground and argued he handled himself well in the attack and wished to help the night patrol.

Cynder witnessed Terrador calm his demeanour and approach Flame differently then she would expect accepting that Flame wished to help. An admiral quality especially for a guardian but reminded him it is their duty to put everyone else's interests before their own desires and above all; Be respectful of all.

A difficult commandment to follow during the training as an apprentice, especially ones as young as the current apprentices. Flame eventually conceded although he didn't like it, he obeyed what he was training to be and went to his room.

The black dragoness could understand how Flame felt. Wrapping her wings against her flanks and held an inquisitive look about her narrowing her eyes. She would head out with the chance to help and make sure everyone stays safe.

Taking into stride the realisation that this was likely how dragon society functioned when not at war against overwhelming odds. How her and Spyro got into so many dangerous situations during the war. But now having to obey and follow the chain of their people.

She arrived at her destination standing before an immense door. She checked both ways in the corridor, making sure no one was present before placing her paw against a gem embedded in the wall. It electrified bolts of green energy, and the door reacted, unlocking. It pushed slimmed open for the dragoness to pull further open and slotted herself through, entering the room.

Catching the door with the blade of her tail and pulled it back, closing up hearing the click for the lock. Turning her attention to the room in front of her gazing upon the sleeping form of Spyro.

Puffing, a sigh of relief she trotted over towards him, relieved he got a few hours' sleep. She passed by a table littered with some of his items such as his neck pouch and books noticing the green mana crystals stacked next to the pouch. If she still wore her old jewellery, she would remove and place them on a table similar before sleep until she got rid of her bracelets all together a sign of freedom from her shackles.

Stepping to the edge of the cushion she sat on her hinds to notice how comfortable the purple dragon appeared asleep on his flank. She heard his calm breathing noticing his flank raising up and down so smoothly.

A great relief overcome her in the knowledge he slept after the healers recommendation, knowing he would be back to full fitness in the morning. She spotted movement as his paws rubbed against his snout and stretched as the purple dragon loosed a satisfying moan.

Cynder enjoyed the display with a wide smile displaying finding the stretch with the added moan cute. She could sit there and watch him sleep so comfortably through the night but decided it's best to leave him to himself tonight.

Satisfied he is sleeping fine she leaned over the cushion planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She swore she heard a soft moan with his lip curling into a smile. The response lifting her feeling ecstatic and saw no reason to linger much longer after checking up on him.

She felt a sudden breeze fume at her causing a shiver through her scales before turning to notice the balcony left open. Looking back at the sleeping purple dragon one last time seeing not disturbed she walked over to the archway pulling half of the door in. Feeling that gentle breeze brush over her again she waltzed out onto the balcony.

Coming over to the edge she dropped her left paw on the short wall looking over the streets below. The mana lamps lit up the centre of the paths, but it was silent. Usually standing out on the balcony you hear the murmurings below and spot to occasional straggler on their way home or to do late business but not a soul.

The quiet was peaceful for the black dragoness. But it didn't feel right, not the peaceful vibe you'd feel from the gentle wind brushing across. She contemplated it what she was feeling. Here she sensed a taste of dread through the breeze. Just looking down the streets and paths leaving an empty void after just one encounter.

The night sky illuminated in darkness with the light of the stars shining down on the city painting a better picture for her to visualise over the truth of what was happening basking in the light from the stars and the moons themselves far apart in the sky projecting their angle of light.

The Light beaming down on her black scales projecting a tranquil shine. She basked herself and breathed a heavy sigh.

"Wow…"

Cynders eyes shot open, taken by surprise from a familiar voice. Twisting her body she spotted Spyro in the archway leaning against the frame, his eyes wide open in awe "Is it possible to wake up to a more beautiful view?"

Cynder's face lit up with a dash of red lighting her cheeks unable to contain herself at such knowing what the purple dragons comment aimed towards watching his eyes trail over her scales. She turned towards him, settling herself as he walked towards her.

"Oh Spyro! did I wake you?" she asked, changing her focus towards him becoming concerned.

"No! I literally just woke up. I wasn't expecting to find you here," answered Spyro. They touched their snouts together, warping into a sensitive nuzzle. The touch working wonders on each other, relaxing their muscles and emptying their minds to feel nothing but a gentle warmth.

"Are you okay?" Spyro enquired, whispering while they held their touch. Their eyes closed, only feeling the moment.

"I'm fine… how are you feeling?" asked Cynder.

"I feel much better, Cyn," The purple dragon confidently boasted. Pulling away from their touch to look each other lovingly in the eye "Those few hours really did the trick, I feel so fresh."

He stepped back to give himself some space and performed some quick swipes with his claws, followed swiftly by a circular slash from his tail. He palmed his claws followed before leaping into the air and somersaulting smashing his tail blade across. He expressed a confident smile over his maw. "Everything has healed up."

"That's amazing Spyro… although next time maybe show me without trying to break your balcony," Cynder said pointing towards his tail. Spyro looked to see his tail blade was dug into the balcony floor leaving a dep mark in the cobble.

"Oh… oops," He withdraws his blade out of the floor seeing the line he had left looking away sheepish as Cynder giggled at his expense.

"Ah such a drake as usual," She teased as Spyro bobbed his tongue playfully wincing his eyes echoing a moan at her. He walked up beside her placing his paws on the balcony wall looking over the city.

"So how did the evening patrols go? Any sign of that Orc?" Spyro ventured.

Cynder's expression dropped to disappointment sitting on her hinds "No… No one has found it yet. That thing is elusive."

Spyro noticed the displeased look in her eyes. All those searches and nothing would frustrate him too. Cynder moved the conversation on to the next step, following the conclusion to the patrols.

"Pyrus has ordered all young dragons and trainees to remain indoors tonight. No one to leave while the night patrol carry out additional searches. Same for the Council they have instructed all citizens to stay indoors also they have played it down claiming its following the recent mana explosions," Cynder explained.

"Really? All it took was one attack, and it throws the city into chaos!" sighed Spyro, unsettled by the news. It was hard for him to fathom an entire city could become so rattled and eventually giving himself a second conceded "Then again with all the explosions I suppose the last thing we want it to alarm everyone with news of a grublin attack."

Cynder nodded over to him looking over the edge feeling uneasy "Yes that was there reasoning according to Terrador. But he went to meet with them to discuss what's happened today and where we go forward."

"I couldn't know what this all means now… but I trust Seyrus and Terrador will make the right decision," Spyro declared confidence in the named dragons "They have never steered wrong."

"I know…" Cynder agreed but felt uncertain "I'd feel better though if Volteer and Cyril were still here."

"I imagine by now Terrador has sent messages to them. They will be back soon… but I just wonder…" Spyro paused. A whiff of uncertainty radiated from him easily picked up by Cynder looking him in the eye "Do you feel all our effort to stop Malefor… we're not done yet?"

Cynder took a curious eye to him curling her lips "What do you mean?"

Spyro puffed a sigh feeling unhappy with everything "Grublins still exist causing mayhem and pain wherever they go… this doesn't feel like the world the prophecies foretold I was to bring forth".

Hearing those words Cynder realised straight away where he was going with this and wrapped her wing over his "Your thinking about what Ignitus said aren't you… before we faced the destroyer?"

"I can't deny it. I'm supposed to bring about a new age through our actions… yet why are they still here… even now harassing the other villages and the tranquil forest. I just feel like we have been living a fantasy sometimes this last couple of years," Spyro vented quietly. Expressing the feelings he built up about everything that has happened, leaving a void of uncertainty over the purple dragon's mind.

Cynder after listening to that explanation felt for him. These events shape an ambiguity about what's happening in the world. She wondered herself if they have truly brought an end to all the dark wars horror. And these grublins were just one final thorn that's stubbornly sticking around. She brought her paw placing it on her shoulder and closed her face towards his "I know how you feel Spyro… maybe the legacy of… him… remains and there is a lot to find out… but".

She smiled so softly at him, penetrating his eyes, "If they're still things to figure out and finish. We'll figure it out together. As we always do."

Spyro took in the words, a deep feeling took hold and returned the heart-warming smile appreciating her words "Your right. You always have the answers, don't you? I dread to think what I would do without you."

"Oh, I know… sometimes I wonder that myself haha," Cynder chuckled rolling her eyes around friskily acting as though she is always right. Spyro looked into her gaze, everything else melting away as it captured the shine from the moons. Her green emerald colour capturing a tint of shiny blue and it was so intoxicating to look at. He angled his head to the left, concentrating on nothing but her.

"What is it?" Cynder asked, noticing his fixation on her.

"Oh… Just getting lost in your eyes," Spyro answered honestly. His grin grew bigger "Seeing that beautiful emerald colour in this moon light… I just can't get enough of how beautiful they are."

"Hmmm… sometimes I find it hard to grasp how much of a sweet talker you've become since we started courting," Cynder joked, returning a loving gaze to the purple dragon.

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me," Spyro complimented.

Cynder shook her head shifting her eyes upwards for a split second "I guess I can't complain about that."

The dragoness touched her snout against his again before curling her lips and pressing them against his. Spyro at first taken by surprise from the aggressive move before his eyes closed, his senses overloading from the wave of lustful pleasure hitting him.

He powered a return pressing his lips with full force back triggered a soft moan to erupt from the dragoness. They lashed on with a few kisses relishing each other's taste not letting up on each other with the occasional breath in between.

They separated themselves shortly after and smiled tenderly at each other. Cynder looked at the night sky then to the room, "I should head back and get some sleep now. Same for you as well we need to be ready for what's coming tomorrow." She gave him one last nuzzle before turning herself away.

"Wait, Cyn!" Spyro as if instinct pulled at him stopped her gently grasping above her paw. Her attention focused back on him as she noticed a hint of red on him, "I'd like you to stay with me tonight."

Cynder found herself taken aback by such a request. A quiet gasp leeching out of her open maw "Spyro… I wouldn't want to wake you up again… especially after what you've been through today."

"Well, you know Cyn…" Spyro staggered as he struggled to suppress his blushing "I always experience the best sleep when… I'm cuddled up with you."

Cynder taking full notice of his blushing cheeks giggled at his plight, touched by his words. She leaned up and snuggled the side of his neck, "No matter how many times we have slept together or how long we have courted. It's so cute how the confident Spyro I know gets all shy and blushing. I don't know which one I prefer."

Leaning up, she tenderly licked his cheek. The heat went up to Spyros' face. He couldn't help himself sometimes he keeps his composure in these moments but often he loses it. Shaking himself off he brought a smile to his face "I don't know… I… I just can't help myself I guess."

Cynder chuckled and took a step back from him, "Okay… well I'm get some water from the fountain."

"Oh! I'll come too I could use a drink," Spyro replied lifting himself onto his paws.

"No, I'll be fine. You stay put," Cynder replied.

"Are you sure Cynder, I'm happy to do it… especially as your my guest tonight," pleaded Spyro.

"No, this is my treat my love," she spoke those last words so tenderly it caught the purple dragon off guard as she trapped Spyro into one last kiss. Her lips tasted so affectionate and sweet it was as if it lunged Spyro into a pool of pleasure. His eyes rolling back at the forcefulness and returned it to her. Pulling away, Spyro became very content as Cynder turned her sweet smile into one of sassy.

"I'll get some for both of us you stay put Spyro… wouldn't want to worry about you sneaking off to join the night patrol after your orders to stay in bed," Cynder teased, bobbing her tongue at the purple dragon with a big sassy grin as she trotted off as quick as possible to the door.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at staying put," Spyro argued back narrowing his eyes amused at the black dragoness. Reaching the door she turned back to him with an eyelid raised and giving him that glare that says 'really?'

Spyro chuckled a nervous response and scratched around his horns, "Okay, maybe I am that bad. What can I say, I want to help?"

* * *

#

* * *

Terrador sat on his hinds, looking down on the city. The balcony hung over the mountain where many of the upper parts of the city laid. From here he could see most of the vast metropolis on the edge of the huge balcony following the length of the council chambers hanging on the top of the mountains.

His posture gruff with a hint of a glare in his eyes, inspecting the bright lights draped over the houses. His eyes fixated towards the dragon temple, focusing on the build in particular. Shallow breaths resonated from his snout as if he was pondering many thoughts. For now he was happy to do so rather than listening to the five bickering councillors behind him.

"This is an outrage. The toy with our forces and now attacks our home, our citizens. We should destroy them now," cursed an elder red fire dragon, gritting his teeth with an obvious appearance of anger, huffing heavy breaths through his gritting jaws.

"You're suggesting giving up what peace we have achieved from these last two years and commit to another huge conflict. Has there not been enough death in this world," a female ice dragon denounced, accusing the fire dragon.

"We cannot ignore this Anbraxia. They are no doubt the cause of these explosions. Instilling pain on our people. We need to show strength and deliver a message to these fiends," countered a mole councilman arguing the point with the dragoness.

"That's easy for you to say, Morg. Considering the dragons will be the ones waging this conflict against the remnant if it came to it," retorted Anbraxia. The blue dragon huffed away the moles comment, and he was more than eager to argue back. A whiff of adrenaline boosted him, spurring to challenge the towering figure before him.

"May I politely remind you councillor that moles have actually joined in the conflict with our support and this crisis affects us? We are all in this situation. The dragons, moles, foxes, the cheetahs; Everyone," reasoned the mole councillor named Morg "Just look what happened today, they hurt young dragons. The purple dragon himself put into the infirmary from this unprovoked attack."

A moment of silence filled the balcony. The councillors hesitating to choose their next words, all experiencing the same feeling of dread. It hurt that recent events put the citizens through so pain. Particularly the dragon members of the council. An ache coursed through their hearts and minds.

Anbraxia lowered her head and curled her tail around her hinds quietly iterating "The world has seen enough death and suffering. Having to send out groups to the forest was bad enough… now the people of our city have to endure another conflict."

"I hate to say this Anbraxia but the fire of this conflict was already lit a week ago with these explosions. The city is unsettled and now it's a case of discovering the connection between the remnant and the explosions but… the truth we have been living a lie," declared Seyrus. Himself not feeling optimistic and his eyes projected a hint of unease "We believed all our wars ended with the ultimate defeat of Malefor yet his forces have survived but we ignored them and because of that, the city has suffered this tragedy."

The circle of councillors silenced themselves at the words of Seyrus's conclusion. Hitting home for a few, the gravity of his words on the possibility he was right in making them desperate to project the image of peace. The dragon councillors couldn't even make eye contact with the others, averting their eyes downwards or away to soak in the situation's truth the city found itself in.

Seyrus twisted himself to look upon the earth guardian with his back to all of them, continuing his endless stare over the city. He cleared his throat attempting to gain his attention "Terrador… what do you make of all this?"

The guardian made no response at first, peeking one last view of the beauty it projected in the night. He heaved a heavy sigh to prepare himself and lifted off his hinds, accepting it was time for him to join in the politics and turned around to meet them.

"I think today's events were a statement," concluded the guardian raising curious faces from the council as he joined their circle.

"What do you mean guardian?" asked the second mole councillor Rogrun.

"It's become clear the remnant are more capable than we had expected or even assumed. To infiltrate the city and cause all the damage they managed, it's clear we are dealing with a more dangerous foe," Terrador explained, not showing any emotion in his words leaving the councillors unable to get a read on him "It's obvious they're connected to the explosions although we need to discover the connection is just further proof of how much we have dismissed them. The image of peace that blankets the city, and the settlements is breaking apart… maybe it has already but we have been blind to it… I know I should have seen this sooner."

Terrador revealed a flicker of frustration after the last part of his statement looking away from the councillors. Anbraxia huffed with a slight jolt of electricity sparkling from her nostrils, "So what are you saying Terrador? we just tear down these last two years of rebuilding and achieving what we finally wanted… peace and we just crush the peoples hope because of the guardians failure to realise all of this."

Her last comment earns a couple of gasps from the other councillors, Terrador shifted his gaze back to the female sharing a glare at each other and Seyrus was quick to jump to the guardians defence "The truth is Anbraxia is we all failed. We hold the responsibility for not taking appropriate action and now young dragons got hurt, not to mention the countless in the infirmary from the explosions because we wanted to maintain the image of peace."

Anbraxia hesitated while the male green dragon to her left Cordow voiced himself "Seyrus is right. We ignored the warning signs. We have to react to this, the city is becoming unsettled. These explosions and the guard are just looking like they are treating it as if nothing has happened. We have to retaliate against those savages."

"So… after all the progress we have made to forget the past. We can't look at the future now," Morg shuddered. The small mole struggling to come to terms with what the outcome would be.

"It's not like we will face the dark master and a vast horde again. Their numbers won't be the same and with all the restoration we have completed in these last two years we should squash these remnant easy," argued Rogrun, displaying a colossal amount of confidence in the guard force.

Terrador listened to the council debate this among themselves but jumped back in at the last comment made by the mole councillor "Assumptions is what left us in this situation to begin with. From the reports from the tranquil forest and here the remnant are just as powerful as the dark forces in the war. How do we know we have even seen an inkling of their true numbers? But if they have been causing these mana detonations within the city and moving around without detection can only mean they are more organised than anyone assumed… and we can't ignore this any longer. The guardians won't tolerate this any longer for your request when dragons are getting hurt."

"With all due respect, master guardian. Our principal duty as of now is to ensure the people of this city are safe from further attacks before we go rushing off into another war. Creatures are getting hurt, not just dragons," argued Morg, unconcerned about making a point to the hulking dragon. Terrador's glaring gaze instilled a drop of nerve breaking some of his confidence.

"And with all due respect to you… councillor," retorted Terrador. He showed no hesitation in speaking his mind to put the mole in his place "My responsibility, my concerns. The guardian's duty is to the wellbeing and safety of the entire dragon race, the young dragons here and those out in the villages and settlements are our priority in these dark times to come. You would do well to remember that."

The guardians comment while Rogrun and Morg were at the epicentre of their attention. Cordow, Anbraxia and Seyrus fell silent at the guardians admission, finding themselves unable to argue a point against him. They understood his position reminding them he as a guardian the position this left him in, his aim while the same was of a different accord to their roles for the city. They entertained no notion to argue against one of the highest of roles within dragon culture.

Rogrun however unwilling to backdown blew off the guardians statement. For a councillor he appeared very tense acting as if he was ready to square up to the dragon as Terrador continued "As much as it pains me to say this, you have no choice but to respond to this. The remnant have attacked innocents and are committing what other atrocities as we speak."

Taking in the advice from the veteran the council members turned back towards the centre of the circle looking upon each other with uncertainty. They all shared the same thought, but they didn't want to admit it. End what the city was trying to build for the last two years: Fostering a new age of tranquillity.

A silence beheld them, the rush of dread striking deep into the back of their minds. Fear of what could happen should their next actions backfire. Seyrus became the first to break down the quiet "It is unfortunate but we have to decide now. Retaliation against the remnant for attacking our home. Our people. None of them asked for this after all life has done to them. But we must honour them and show we can protect them."

Listening in the councillors one by one conceded and gave their nodding of approval to a unanimous verdict consenting their agreement. Cordow stepped forward and forwarded a motion, "We will need to assemble the guard. First priority should be to secure the city and reinforce the guard forces deployed to the Tranquil forest."

"We will need the entire guard involved to maximise our numbers. Maybe even call upon volunteers to assist" agreed Morg. Supporting the drake's proposal "However, what of the purple dragon?"

Terrador's eyes averted towards the mole at the mention of Spyro. His mind wondering of what the mole intended "What about him?"

"What role will he play now that he has recovered from the attack? Any plans will need to revolve around him," suggested the mole councillor. Most of the councillors expressed their agreement in such while Anbraxia and Seyrus hesitated.

"Hold on. Spyro's recovery may not have recovered yet," Terrador countered, unhappy at having to rely on the purple dragon again "I suggest we let Spyro rest and collect himself for a few days before we involve him again at least."

His proposal didn't sit too well with some council members. A few stood up, focusing on the guardian. Cordow shouldered himself in to reply, "There may not be time for that Terrador. He is the most capable of all dragons I have ever seen, despite his age. We will need him against the remnant and I believe the same should apply to Cynder."

"We have plenty of capable knights and guards to get us started. We need not rush Spyro or the other young dragons into this," argued Terrador. He stamped a paw forward showing a resistance in his eyes, "They are young and still have so much to experience in their adolescent years. They shouldn't be throwing it towards fighting for survival day in day out."

A hesitation shot out between the group shaking the confidence within the dragons present until Rogrun pointed to the guardian accusing "As I recall Terrador before the end of the war the guardians had the purple dragon undertake many dangerous tasks which eventually came to him defeating Malefor. If that's the truth, this appears hypercritical of you to say this Terrador."

"You think I don't know that councillor!" Terrador lamented. The council members stunned by what they thought was a hurt voice echoing from the guardian.

"Yes, we did. And we all regret having to rely on a young dragon to fight the battles and bring peace. We the guardians defeated and powerless to win the dark wars and defeat Malefor or even reach him. We expressed admiration for Spyro and Cynder but we hid our shame knowing they were young and having to fight with the weight of the world's survival on their shoulders… a responsibility we failed on. It's a shame I will carry for the rest of my life and it's a mistake I don't want to repeat."

The pain in his voice was unmistakable and his expression. He looked down at his paws, defeated with an ache In his heart. He shouldered such established truth as a disgrace to himself. Something he has never admitted outside of the guardians. Reliving as one of the strongest dragons powerless in the face of such odds.

The council members felt quiet, unsure of how to respond to such an admission. The guardians painted as wise and heroic dragons suddenly didn't appear so noble in their design. But the regret in the defeated dragon couldn't be mistaken to feel so hurt by his own actions.

"Maybe so Terrador, but it was an impossible situation. The dark forces had us on the brink and Spyro changed that… He saved us all and we can't dismiss that of him. The guard and the council couldn't do anything to stop it. The world bears a responsibility to this truth Terrador not just the guardians and we need to ensure we don't lose what we have gained," alliterated Seyrus. His words hoping to offer any reprieve to the guardian with minor effect. At least Terrador raised to look back upon them, but the shame in his face was unmistakable.

"We have many able-bodied dragons once again thanks to the efforts of the search parties. Let them prove they can handle the tasks that will come." For the first time since knowing the guardian, Seyrus was almost conflicting in hearing a hint of begging from the guardian.

"While that may be true Terrador we need to muster every able-bodied mole and dragon in the guard and the foxes too the swiftly strike at this coming crisis. And as you know, Spyro cemented himself as a guard of the force by his choice. Naturally we will call upon him," Justified Cordow, taking a stern tone in reminding the guardian of the facts of the purple dragons occupation.

"Besides old friend," Seyrus gestured the guardian switching his attention "From the brief time I have known Spyro I'm sure you can agree once Spyro finds out both him and Cynder will want to help and get themselves stuck in. Considering Spyro on how he feels about his prophecy of the purple dragon… to bring peace and a new age to all the world."

Terrador's eyes widened at the mention of the prophecy. Realisation penetrated every fibre of his body. He hadn't considered the dragon's feelings in such perspective. Seyrus spoke truth of the feelings of the young purple dragon. He wouldn't hesitate and want to get involved. The same as Cynder, she felt the same as Spyro.

"We are in agreement then. Tomorrow we will mobilise the guard," Commanded Cordow giving an uncertain but final unanimous vote. That was the end of the matter. The councillors could only think of one thought towards the truth that peace was over.

Anbraxia shook her head down and walked away, her back turned to them "I can't believe it's come to this."

The other councillors heard the heartbreak in her voice as she disappeared into the building. Gradually they followed suit and walked off their respective directions from a session ended in a not so traditional fashion until it was only Terrador and Seyrus remained. The guardian turned away, walking over to the edge of the balcony to look over the city once more.

The beauty of the night sky reflected on the city soothed his aching heart. This was what he trained for to fight a war and protect the dragon race. But this time it didn't feel right, especially after the brief peace they experienced, quickly set to shatter on the rise of the sun.

"I know this isn't what we hope for but in the face of what the remnant have done today. There really was no choice, old friend," Seyrus consoled. The dragon councillor stepping up besides Terrador to look over the city.

The guardian huffed a downed sigh his head angling over and then back as he collected himself and spoke quietly "We had no choice but I just hope we can survive as a society of what is coming and not just warfang's way of life. I will speak to Spyro and Cynder in the morning… I can at least ensure they are ready and… I want to be upfront about how I feel to them. It's what they deserve, however I know they will be eager to join in. They are the future after all and will want to shape their actions into what will come."

Seyrus nodded his agreement to Terrador's request as they both looked over the city one last time. A gentle wind brushing against their scales and pushing their winds a tad. This may be the last time they may look over a peaceful evening once the truth hits home.

 **Oh my goodness. I spent so long fumbling around with this massive debate with the council It was a struggle and to project Terradors feelings to this whole situation. Honestly I'm not sure I've over done it a little bit but oh well.**

 **Not much to say really from this chapter is that I hope you enjoyed it. But I do have an announcement I don't know if people have noticed yet but I've put a poll up on my profile concerning this story. Have a look and while It may be very secretive, your choice will matter. Make a wise choice haha.**

 **Now onto responses.**

 **RioloverBardenBellaforlife – I thought this rivalry growing between Flame and Krytus would catch your eye haha. Be prepared for more. This aint the calm like you knew the start of the story.**

 **VoidReader – well this what you were waiting for and I hope I have delivered.**

 **DiabloPProcento – Indeed Valera did rip the boys to shreds. She knows how to deal with drakes and she wont take crap from anyone but is happy to join in the banter. Glad you enjoyed and Hope you continue to.**

 **Illusionmaster17 – Glad you caught up. I missed your reviews and glad your still doing well and keeping at it. Yes there was a lot to get through same to come with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Kraft58 – holy moly that is some massive praise indeed, I've merely put what you taught me into practise and I can't thank you enough. I hope to keep to the standard you have wanted as this journey goes on.**

 **See you all next chapter.**


	16. The ebbing Line

**Chapter 16: The ebbing line**

Seraph hugged the wall of the cavern, peering around to look out the entrance to the tree line in front of him. Dargus held against the opposite side, keeping watch alongside him. Neither drew their eyes away, maintaining an absolute focus on the treeline.

Dawn was fast approaching, the sky lit up in pale blue without the natural shine from the sun with it yet to rise. Seraph and the other dragons still physically able felt relief with no sign of attack throughout the night taking shifts between watch and rest.

Seraph felt a recurring thump trample through his mind, leaving an uneasy sensation throughout his body. His claws tensed, scraping into the stone, ready to swipe in an instant. His heart beat faster than natural and exhibiting heavy breaths through his snout. Beside him Retrax laid against the cavern wall asleep as were many of the group behind including the wounded.

The poison dragon wouldn't direct his eyes elsewhere, not even for a second. Instinct whispered endlessly into his head, telling him he can't afford to lose focus with the obvious threat that could befall them at any moment. He caught a couple of glimpses throughout the night of remnant movement around the bushes and trees, but that was all.

It was obvious the remnant knew they had fortified in a better defensive position thanks to the cave but with the injuries to the group it left the poison dragon in a sensation of dread to the truth they wouldn't be much of a match it they stormed in numbers. Yet, they still didn't attack.

Retrax slipped off the wall, hitting his head on the floor. The thump sprung from Seraph's eyes to look at him thanks to the sudden noise. For a moment watched the yellow electric dragon pick himself and blinked away, looking back to the tree line.

Retrax panted observing his surroundings until he was calm enough to compose himself and lifted onto his fours laying eyes on Seraph and Dargus keeping watch over vigilantly. He hugged his body against the cavern wall and crawled across to look over Seraph towards the outside, noticing the sky.

"It's nearly dawn?" Retrax questioned, a lot of curiosity overtook him and turned to Seraph "Have you seen anything?"

"I saw movement a couple of hours ago but nothing since," Softy declared Seraph keeping his voice down. He kept his eyes trained to the outside, not looking anywhere else even for a Milli-second, his entire body tense and stiff "But make no mistake! They are out there."

Retrax absorbed the words from the knight, contemplating the situation the group was in. He looked around seeing black shadow dragon Gnabry checking over the wounded along with the only mole still able to walk. He looked over Seraph to the outside again, peering at the tree line.

"Why didn't they attack during the night? We would have been at our most vulnerable then," wondered Retrax.

"I agree…" Seraph concurred with the electric dragon's thoughts "So why didn't they? Something's going on out there."

With Retrax awake, Seraph finally averted his eyes to look back at the rest of his team. He was glad at least two of the injured dragons were at least standing, albeit very painful for any movement as they struggled to move from their spots.

The situation felt very tough for Seraph. He knew the critically injured still could not move alone and there weren't enough able bodies to move them and fight their way out. They couldn't stick to this stalemate much longer.

Why? Was the only word that sprung into the dragon's mind as were the others. Gifting them this respite allowed many to recover their mana energy and vitality. But even then there was only five members battle-able with four dragons and three moles hurt.

Seraph spotted Xavir trying to raise himself onto his fours. He straightened his forelegs, unable to get a decent grip on his paws. But his hinds wouldn't listen. Groaning every time he tried to lift himself up on his hinds, they came straight back down as a jolt of hurt coursed through his hind legs.

"Xavir don't strain yourself! Your body has not healed enough," Stressed the shadow dragon Gnabry. Holding his paws palm out towards him, trying to stop the young dragon.

"I thought I could do it," Apologised Xavir gritting his teeth as more sharp twists of pain riveted through his flanks. Seraph eyed the cuts on his scales, particularly on his flanks now stained with dried crimson blood, the lacerations closed up naturally from a dragons fast healing thanks to the offering of mana from his peers. Although it would not be enough to heal him, still at the mercy of his injuries.

"Xavir."

The young dragon paused upon hearing his name called to look at Seraph walking over and placing a paw on the young dragon's shoulder "You need to rest Xavir. You could stress your injuries even more if you overdo it."

"I know sir… but," The young ice dragon tried to speak back but found himself cut off.

"Xavir. Don't worry yourself, we will get out of this. The most important thing you need to do right now is save your strength," Seraph reassured. A look of determination flashed from him into the young ice dragon, jaw gaping with heavy gasping breaths.

"But…" Xavir said in a pleading voice wanted to argue but Seraph once again cut him off.

"I know your scared. We all are! But I will find a way. I promise," Seraph declare with such confidence capable of motivating anyone "And you can help me Xavir. Rest and save your strength. Doing that will reassure and help me plan to find a way out of here. Can I count on you, Xavir?"

The young dragon leaned up ready to argue, but no words came out and slowly withdrawn himself back laying on the ground and taking the weight off his legs. He didn't like it, but he wasn't about to argue with the knight. He laid up against the cavern wall to make himself as comfortable as possible on the stone floor, as rigid as it was.

Seraph grew a relieved smile, pleased with the understanding of the young dragon "Thank you Xavir. You rest up now, I'll need you as ready as you might b…"

"Seraph!"

The poison dragon's sense lit up crazily on the call of his name and swung his head around so fast, looking to the source near the cavern entrance. His eyes widened and his breaths hollowed quiet, his nerves aching with the familiar feeling of stiffness. He quietly trickled over to the entrance, moving up against the wall behind Retrax.

"What is it?"

"I saw something!" The yellow electric drake exclaimed focusing his sight ahead towards a bunch of bushes "There was movement next to those bushes. I couldn't make out the creature, but it was a two-legged creature."

Seraph peaked his head out to look upon the spot Raxus pointed out and focused his sole attention. Silence filled the surroundings with nothing but whispers of shallow winds passing by the cavern's mouth. Everyone's breathing was so quiet and their figures stiffened up so much you would wonder if they were breathing at all.

He waited and waited for a sign of anything. The minutes ticked by but nothing; no movement or any sign a creature was within the bushes. The quiet only unsettled the knight even more. He was under no illusion; more and more he became convinced the remnant were waiting them out. They were out there waiting, skulking and planning their next move but taking so long.

"That's it! We can't wait much longer," Seraph concluded with a gruff of annoyance in his voice. He turned his head around, calling out, "Gnabry! Come here!"

The black shadow dragon responded hastily making his way over to the cavern wall taking position behind the knight "Yes sir?"

Gnabry curled up his wings, noticing the death glare Seraph shot out to the bushes. A low growl exhumed from the knight's snout showcasing a hint of the gritting sharp teeth from his perking lips, frustration making itself known to the dragon.

"I have a mission for you!"

* * *

#

* * *

 _Fires raged throughout the street, illuminating under the darkness of night. Pieces of wood and cobble splattered across the path dusted and burning under such fires a strong whiff of smoke sprawling upwards._

 _Spyro stood in the centre of it all, his heart aching in pain, his jaw opened wide in shock, his eyes blinking endlessly. Static and blurriness overcame his eyesight. His vision lightening up in the static, darkening all his surroundings further, barely able to see anything. His senses overwhelmed, his mind was screaming from the experience._

 _He looked ahead of him to see a body laid on the ground, bloodied and bruised, but the interference prevented him from making out who it was but recognised it was a dragon around his size. But he couldn't see anything rubbing his eyes. But the static was relentless._

 _Looking to his right to see a foot smash into a column of wood covered in fire for a tall two-legged figure to emerge out of the flames. Of what he could make out its armour was bone but well-built as if there was more and its armour so black and sturdy._

 _A half torn cape running down its back, reaching down its waist and two long horns across its helmet. It stood above the injured dragon, Spyro could still not identify what it was. The creature brandished a sharp thick sword facing upon the dragon._

 _Spyro breathing felt heavy looking upon the creature's face. Covered by the helmet, noticing its shape with a snout which would show an orc. But the eyes changed his perspective with the red shining. He couldn't see any features, not even the irises. With a flash the creature's head turned to face him and a bright flash of red come upon Spyro's face the red eyes glowed so brightly blinding him and the static overwhelmed his mind everything going black._

* * *

#

* * *

Spyro's eyes flung open, inhaling a heavy breath into his mouth. His eyes blinked repeatedly, his mind raced with immediate questions and thoughts. His eyes peeking in multiple directions at the ceiling above him. The top of his horns scratched against the cushion underneath him.

He blew a huge breath to settle and gather himself. His senses unloading and calm entered his mind but questions poured into his head 'What was that?'

He laid back, careful for his spikes not to tear into the thin cushion underneath him and ruffle the circling mound of straw. Left in a daze of confusion of what he experienced and how short it was leaving more questions than answers. If only he could have seen more clearly.

Steady breaths elating from his maw followed by the movement of his golden underbelly, his forelimbs laid across his flanks. He pondered for minutes running the dream through his mind over and over trying to make sense of all the detail he witnessed. The urge to learn more overpowered his mind. The fires, that dragon and that creature who stood above. Those blood red menacing eyes painted a picture through his mind. The question ebbing at him; Who was that?

His thoughts end interrupted when he felt a nudge turning his attention to a black paw rested against his upper chest. He peered his eyes right to look upon Cynder still fast asleep curled up against him. Her wings wrapped up at her flanks and a gentle breathing poured from her snout, nuzzled against the purple dragon.

The sight of the dragoness surged a content relief in him. Remembering last night he asked her to stay over and nothing feels better when they get to sleep and cuddle up together. It was these moments he cherished with her, such loving and innocent moments to spend together.

It looked as though she was getting a peaceful sleep pleasing the purple dragon, but he could not turn his thoughts away from that dream. He gently grasped her paw and placed it down on the bed and flipped himself over standing up on his fours careful not to wake the dragoness.

He looked towards the balcony door and stepped out of the bed. Feeling a couple of aches in his body he stretched his forelimbs, spreading the toes in his paws as far as he could. He groaned in total satisfaction and switched to spread his hind legs backwards and stretched out his wings fully. Feeling big twitches and cracks felt so sustaining.

He stepped over and peered through the door to notice a dimmed blue sky was building showing it was morning but sunrise was yet to begin but noticed white clouds building up throughout the sky. He needed a distraction from the endless thoughts plaguing towards that dream.

Closing the door, he went over to his table and grabbed the two stoned bowls Cynder had brought in when she collected drinks, deciding he could do with a drink of water. Licking his lips he felt parched seeing minor reason to go against his current decision.

Placing one bowl on top of the other grasping them into his right paw he limped over to the door a tad more difficult to walk but content he could easily handle it. Arriving at the door pressed the mana crystal on the wall beside it electrifying in green sparks around the crystal and Spyros paw. The door unlocked and slipped open for Spyro to pull and walked through. Before leaving, he looked towards Cynder sound asleep in his bed. Her tail casually bounced, and she groaned under her breath.

Content she would be fine, Spyro turned away, leaving the room and pulling the door closed. A 'click' boomed off the door, locking up and leaving Spyro satisfied to walk away with the bowls in his paw.

* * *

#

* * *

Spyro dipped his snout into the body of water, casually swallowing up the fresh liquid before gulping it down. Having chosen the water fountain outside the entrance of the temple fixed in the city square leaning his paws up on the side allowing him to reach over to drink. It provided a comforting ease to the muscles and nerves throughout his body and the freshness smacking against his tongue was well worth the walk out of the temple.

Spyro listened to the water barrelling out the top, pushing the water in all directions and dropping around into the main-body of water. The saturating vibrations occasionally hitting the part of the purple dragon's snout above the water tickled his scales.

A few more gulps of water and the drake removed his snout leaning back to catch his breath letting out an all so satisfying groan projecting a thought of 'Just what I needed'. He looked up to the sky, peering at the building mass of clouds on its way in the distance set to cover the entire sky.

Spyro huffed, disappointed at the prospect of getting no sun before sunrise even occurs hoping to have enjoyed another pleasant sunny day. He looked down at his reflection in the water. His blank, confused expression shimmered off the water, his lips curled to a small opening as his mind raced.

The nerves in his body tightened up once more than flashes of that dream overtook his thoughts once more. The static, the fire raging through the street and surrounding buildings. And that figure, the focus of it all. The one with the glowing red eyes and covered in black. But he found it impossible to make out the creature it was. His breathing became heavy, letting out big puffs from his snout staring at his reflection.

"What was it? What does it mean?" He questioned to himself with a frustrated tone.

He kneeled down closer to the water and hoisted his paws dipping them into the war and cupping some in his paws lifting it out and splashing it over his face. The liquid wetting his scales and horns with drips falling off his face to drop back into the fountain. He repeated the action cupping more water and splashing onto his face, eyes closed and rested his palms on his face rubbing the scales along his cheeks and head.

A groan reverberated out his jaw and his wings dropped from his flanks, brushing on the cobble beneath him. He slowed his rubbing as the thoughts vanished overtime returning him to a relaxed state. He lowered his paws to dip towards the water, the sharp edges of his claws brushing against the surface.

He looked at his reflection again, seeing the trickles of water dripping from his snout and dripped in quiet taps back into the water. His mind empty, turning to the thoughts of what will come of today. Remembering Cynder informing of the council to meet last night regarding in their words 'unsettling' events of what occurred. Hardly the word Spyro would use having ended up in the infirmary.

"Spyro? What a surprise!"

The purple dragon snapped back into reality, the iris in his eyes shrunk for a split second reacting to the surprise of his name suddenly being called. He twisted around to look upon Seyrus.

"Councillor? What are you doing up this early?" questioned the purple dragon.

"Ho-ho, Am I not allowed to roam the city in the morning, young one?" Seyrus asked, hinting a slight chuckle.

Spyro gasped under his breath and eyes shooting wide under the belief he just caused offense. He pushed away from the fountain quickly bowing apologetic to the elder "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean it in that way!"

Spyros confusion only mounted when he heard chuckling. Peeking his head up to see the yellow dragon causally laughing, "Oh young Spyro. Calm yourself, I was only jesting. I know how you meant it."

Seyrus walked up beside him, the size difference dwarfing the purple dragon and sitting on his hinds with the fountain before him. Upon settling once more Spyro turned back and sat in front of the fountain too but much slower making a mental note of checking his tone.

"You're looking very refreshed after yesterday. How are you feeling, Spyro?" asked Seyrus, courteous to the wellbeing of the young dragon.

"I feel great, sir. Thank you," answered a smiling Spyro.

"That's a relief to hear. It's astonishing how quick you have recovered after your experiences," marvelled Seyrus. The councillor peered over the purples dragon's body noticing the shine projecting from his scales. The speed of recovery even from healing crystals should have left him exhausted longer than overnight, but he rose and surpassed the electric dragon's expectations once more. This earned admiration from the councillor in the abilities of the young dragon and how integral to the dragon race he would continue being "When I witnessed the state you was in, so many cuts and blood I feared it was traumatic. You appeared in so much agony."

"It was!" Spyro admitted, he recalled flashes from the day before. The wounds inflicted upon him, the stabbing especially. He was at the mercy at those grublins and if not for Cynder it had the potential to end so differently. Spyro ran his eyes tilting to the sides taking all the memories in of the time of weakness. "That orc stabbed me twice! I just couldn't focus myself after that mana explosion hit me, it wounded me so much I found it difficult to control my powers. As if they wouldn't listen to me.

Seyrus raised an eye over that statement, digesting the words the purple dragon spoke of his elements. Curiosity filled the dragon's mind propelling a buzz within him to question the young drake tilting his head to the side as he spoke, "They wouldn't listen? As if you could not control them?"

"I'm not sure… It was like something felt… off." Spyro tucked a paw against his chin starring into the chasm of fountain water to collect his thoughts, listening to the volley of water springing out the centre to splash into the body of liquid swallowing a lump built up in his throat forcing it down all the while innocently scratching his snout. "If I'm honest… I don't know what happened. I didn't talk about it, but after that explosion… I felt… wrong. My body felt it was all over the place and sometimes difficult to breathe. When we were fighting the remnant… Sometimes I found it hard to summon my powers and others I was fine. It made no sense to me."

"Very curious." Admitted Seyrus, rarely he heard of dragons finding difficulty with controlling their elements. Especially from an explosion of all causes. His eyes narrowed into slits debating the whole concept "But you feel fine now?"

Spyro answered by raising and twisting his left paw over to show his palm and angled his claws. He concentrated his focus into his paw and in a mere second licks of fire erupted from his paw, gently flustering upwards. The inner part of his paw glowed an outlining of red mana with the small flames coursing from it.

The display impressed the elder of Spyros near perfect control. Able to condense his elemental power to explosive heights small as a tiny flame to light up a room "It's astonishing Spyro. It takes years of practise and concentration to control an element so perfectly at any shape or size and emit an insignificant amount. But you! Mastery of the elements isn't easy, yet you've made it look so simple. I'm in awe."

"Thank you… it's nothing special, I had brilliant teachers in the guardians," Spyro acknowledged, beaming in high spirits from the praise before killing the flames in his paw and placing it down.

"I wonder how far your powers will go! Only eighteen years of age, an adolescent and soon to reach the age of an adult and your powers are impressive. Physically a lengthy journey of growing to come, who knows how much potential you've yet to unlock. I find the whole notion to be an exciting one!" Confessed Seyrus, running endless praise into the purple dragon and ecstatic at the prospect of what the purple dragon could become.

The purple dragon drew a blank expression, digesting the words of the council dragon. The words of adulthood rang an impressive deal of curiosity in the young dragon. Staring into his image reflecting off the water, a flood of words and thoughts dashed over his mind, questions raised about himself.

The end of Malefor and the prophecy fulfilled, it had never occurred to him before. What would his life as an adult be like? What else would there be to discover and learn? Does he stand to have a future to look forward to? The tales of the former dark master flooded in again, recalling the tale he was like himself at the same age, young, caring and good willed and keen to learn.

Spyro relayed on the time he was reading in the temple library. According to the legends; Malefor was approaching his fiftieth year when he was exiled and gave into dark aether. Spending decades developing himself under the elders to become the prime of the dragon race in its golden age. Yet, just before that age something happened during that time most of the events lost from record and Malefor started changing. Exhibiting arrogance, impatience, bitterness and lack of regard, the texts explained.

It came to a head when Malefor attacked an elder out of frustration alone, which ultimately led to his exile almost nine hundred years ago and the eventual calamities to come. Centuries of war leading to so much death and destruction all the way, the eventual defeat of Malefor sealed away within convexity facing the combined might of the elders and guardians killing most of them. Yet the dark wars continued on for more centuries from the might of his forces.

What could make someone just turn so dark and emboldened with hatred? Spyro spent times curious of Malefor and his own destiny. How differently will this world revolve with him and his own future to come? It almost scared the purple dragon with the knowledge he had many centuries of life ahead of him. It felt he had learned so much already it excited him at the prospect he had the entire world to experience.

He observed Seyrus drinking out of the fountain, dipping his snout in at first to gulp then lifting out and dipping his tongue in scooping water into his mouth. The purple dragon switched his gaze to the sky above, the mound of clouds growing more but the pockets of clear sky he could see getting brighter.

"Sunrise will be here soon!" Spyro announced, grabbing the attention of the elder lifting his head and licking around his lips breathing a sigh after consuming the liquid.

"Well Spyro, It's been a pleasure as always but I will need to hasten to my morning duties soon. I hope to see the dragons in the infirmary will recover soon," Seyrus declared, standing on his hinds bowing to the purple dragon. Spyro responded in kind, bowing to the councillor.

"Of course sir, I will see Terrador soon I imagine about what will happen."

"I expect so Young dragon, the discussions were vast last night but the earth guardian shall discuss with the guard today of our plan… Will you be visiting your dragonfly friend today?" asked Seyrus.

"Sparx? Yes, I will soon I'm leaving it until after sunrise. I wouldn't want to disturb him if he has awakened yet." Answered Spyro, expressing his concern for his foster brother to his knowledge still out cold.

"Very considerate of you, young dragon." Approved Seyrus, expressing pride at the young dragon's way of thinking "He is lucky to have such a great relationship with yourself."

"Well… sometimes you wouldn't believe the things we have gone through together and the times he has put me through but I wouldn't change it for the world." Admitted Spyro, huffing an imaginary stress of the known antics he suffered with Sparx. He still fretted over the dragon-fly but understood he was in the best care possible and would summon him should the situation change. He peered to the two bowls he had brought down with him and grasped one, recalling why he had brough them in the first place to ensure a certain dragoness would wake to a drink.

Seyrus watched as Spyro filled one bowl and folded the empty one underneath. Suspicions took shape in the elders mind narrowing his eyes into slits "Curious Spyro? Why have you brought two bowls if your only using one?"

Spyro noticed the glaring gaze he received from the elder dragon, "Oh I would take a couple of bowls of water back to my room but… err… I. I over-compensated. I will get some more rest in first before I start the day, you know as Terrador instructed and such." defended the purple dragon, jumping over his words trying to sly himself around with alluring fear he failed massively. Grasping the bowl in his paw he looked to the elder one last time sporting a big grin "I will see you soon Councillor, I won't take up anymore of your time."

He tried to make a quick escape, limping away towards the towering entrance to the temple. Seyrus watched him skulk away, amused by the poor almost cringe justification and the hasty departure. The yellow dragon chuckled shaking his head and called out, "Okay young one, I will see you soon. Be sure to let Cynder know I said hello!"

Spyro halted in a snap, twitching still at the mention of the black dragoness redness overtaking his cheeks and eyes sprung wide open. His usual confident demeanour dropping into one of shyness peering back to see the councillor with his back towards him walking away. He gulped down the lump building in his throat and his breathing quickened for a split second.

 _'How does he know?'_ Spyro asked himself, startled by the revelation, and the redness in his cheeks brightened. It was a mystery he couldn't figure out. He never slipped it to Seyrus by accident. Or was it just that obvious? Either the surprise caught him good. The purple dragon shook his entire body from head to tail, pulling himself together to trample off into the temple feeling completely discombobulated by the elder.

 **Wahoo here we go again. I trust everyone is coping well in these time as the world continues to fall into chaos while here I am in the world of Spyro sowing my own seeds of chaos with a big smiling face.**

 **So I'm sure you will notice I have been digging into some lore this chapter and well in the past this has been a problem for me with certain viewers believing I change lore. Well I assure you not especially where Malefor is concenred as truth be told there wasn't a lot of official lore to dig up on it. How long ago and what finally made Malefor tick as well as how old he was. So in support of the main lore I am expanding and creating my own lore in parts too.**

 **Rest assured I am keeping to the canon lore as best I can while at the same time we have to add and create or own lore to go with it as writers while I try to keep it as canon as possible but this is the story I want to tell and show so please respect that but I'm happy to have discussions about it having loved the trilogy since its release.**

 **Anyway reaction time:**

 **I was growing a little concerned that people were starting to lose interest however you lot listed below shut those fears down straight away and all past reviewers who are regular. You guys are awesome and I appreciate the support as always.**

 **Az0tAc: Yes I enjoy these little intimate moments they have, It's important in any relationship the emotional but also physical moments they experience together but ofcourse for ratings sake gotta be careful of course haha. Although might be revisiting that in the future. Glad you enjoyed as always.**

 **DiabloPProcento: They had a very enjoyable night of cuddling together hehe. But as I point out just courting for now. I like portraying the idea of them being sneaky teenagers while they haven't gone too far yet in terms of a relationship and still in the age of learning stuff. Sometimes its difficult to get the message across what's truly happening but I try my best hehe. Glad you enjoyed.**

 **Voidreader: Well we shall see what is to come. There is some much content to come and I'm hoping I'll be able to speed up on delivering my content but in these times no guarantee unfortunately. Hope your enjoying this journey. To answer you question regarding Pokémon: I doubt it the passion for that is gone, Spyro my original passion has full attention and commitment now and I have a long journey planned for it. Providing of course I reach the end of this wonderful journey. Who knows what I'm feeling then but for now I'm just not feeling Pokémon. Thanks for the interest though.**

 **Kraft58: Ah mentor, your words are very kind as always. I'm glad you enjoyed the politics as well as I voiced many times that was a worry for me. That certain fan we know and love did indeed go crazy and I look forward to his reaction once more. I know you want me to lower my morals for a story standpoint. I'm trying and well recent discussions may show that but who knows what happens it is a long journey ahead of us. An 8/10 very flattering as always and I really appreciate. Thanks as always for your guidance and help mentor.**

 **RioloverBardenBellaforlife: Ah my favoured fanboy reviewer. Your reviews arw a pleasure as always. And torturing you of course as well (evil laugh). Ik now any Spyro cynder moments pluck those heartstrings anytime I present one and you never disappoint I love the enthusiasm. I'm glad you enjoyed the politics also and that touch of Terrador last chapter I wanted to expand on how the guardians felt a bit although Cyril and Volteer are elsewhere anyway. But hope you enjoy and I look forward to more reaction.**

 **Oh Btw guys if you haven't noticed i have put up a poll important to the story. give it a vote if you haven't aalready.**

 **Thanks for your support and I hope to see you the next time.**


End file.
